The Greatest Gift
by Catstaff
Summary: A postSOS work continuing the lives of many of the series' minor characters as they meet and eventually form a whole new people. Rated M for safety, some violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

A/N: This work was originally posted by me on the Auelboard some years ago under the screen name Taty, and is being reposted here now. It is long, and may take me a few days to transfer in its entirety.

------------------------------------------------

Lanidar watched, eyes shining with hero-worship and something more, as the people of the Ninth Cave began the trek back to their home territory. Just before they slipped out of sight over the ridge, the tall blond couple leading the horses turned to wave. He waved back, brandishing the spear-thrower that Jondalar had made especially for him. Then he waved again as a smaller figure turned back to wave, the girl of the Ninth Cave he hoped to mate someday.

With a sigh, Lanidar turned back toward his own Cave, the Nineteenth. He knew he would have to work hard to learn the skills he'd need to provide for a mate and her children. And with his handicap... he grimaced. Make that with his two handicaps, he thought to himself. His crippled right arm made some things difficult, but not as difficult as his mother could make things. Mardena had, at best, mixed feelings for her son and he well knew it, no matter that she tried to hide it. Oh, she loved him, but at the same time was embarrassed to have birthed a deformed child. But because she did love him, she felt guilty for wishing he'd never been born. That combined with her nervous disposition made her very overprotective of him. He'd been kept with the women gathering plants for his whole life. Right up until this Summer Meeting, that is, and his chance encounter with the tall beautiful stranger named Ayla. He'd slipped away from his mother, trying to get a glimpse of the horses that accompanied the Ninth Cave, when he'd heard an unusual whistle. He couldn't resist repeating it. To his surprise, the young brown stallion - and Ayla - responded.

From that point on, Lanidar thought, had been the best time of his life. Unlike his mother, Ayla saw no reason he shouldn't learn to hunt; she not only showed him how to use a spear-thrower, she coaxed her mate into making one sized just for him. She also permitted him to help with the horses. And because he spent so much time with the Ninth Cave, he met Lanoga. He felt all warm inside just thinking about her. She was the first girl he'd ever met that didn't either stare pityingly at his crippled arm or avoid touching him as though she thought his deformity might be contagious. She was so pretty and fragile-looking, too, he wanted to keep anything from hurting her ever again. And she had a hard life, too. Her mother drank a lot and Lanoga was more of a mother to her youngest sister than Tremeda had ever been, even though she was still just a girl. Her mother's mate was not a very nice person either; Lanidar remembered Laramar and a few other people making trouble at the first Matrimonial, trying to prevent the visiting Lanzadonii couple from tying the knot because the man was of mixed spirits... an abomination. Ayla didn't think the mixed man was abomination though. She told him that the Clan, the ones most people called flatheads, were people and not animals. Lanidar honestly hadn't thought much one way or the other about the flatheads... Clan people, he reminded himself... but he certainly thought that Ayla knew more than Laramar about pretty much everything. If she said they were people, he was willing to take her word for it.

Lanidar blinked as he came out of his reverie. He gave one final glance in the direction the Ninth Cave had taken, then marched determinedly to the Nineteenth Cave's practice field. Ignoring the stares, whispers and snickers, he sent spear after spear hurling down the course towards the targets. He didn't hit very often yet, but considering that he had never cast a spear until perhaps a moon and a half ago, he was content with his progress so far.

-------------------------------------------

Lanoga turned and waved at the small figure down the hill, just before the Ninth Cave topped the ridge that took them out of sight of the Nineteenth Cave and the Summer Meeting site. Hefting her sleeping eight month old sister to a more comfortable position on her hip, she moved up to where Ayla and Jondalar were leading the heavily laden horses.

"Ayla? I... I wanted to thank you. Lanidar told me you were the one who convinced Proleva to let me keep Lorala."

The tall blonde woman smiled at the slender girl, "Lanoga, you are a wonderful mother to Lorala. It doesn't matter that you are not yet a woman. But, Lanoga, try to understand that Proleva did not mean to be cruel or to hurt you in any way. She truly thought that a girl as young as you would be happier without the responsibility for such a young baby. It was as much seeing how badly you felt about Lorala being adopted by another woman as anything I said that made her change her mind."

Lanoga nodded slowly, considering Ayla's words. "I think I understand," she said. She walked along quietly for a while, cuddling the sleeping baby, obviously lost in thought. Finally, she drew in a deep breath, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"How do I learn to be a good mate? Lanidar... he said he wants to join with me when we are both old enough. He even said I could bring Lorala with me. And he doesn't mind that my mother and Laramar have such low status. I want to be a good mate for him, but I don't know what a good mate does!" Lanoga spoke in a rush, as if she were afraid the words would freeze in her mouth unless she uttered them quickly.

Ayla smiled, "Lanoga, I think you'll be a fine mate. You already know how to care for babies, and you can cook reasonably well. Those are the most important... or at least, what men seem to think are the most important."

Jondalar broke in then, "Oh, I can think of something else that men find important!" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Ayla.

"Oh... you...!" Ayla sputtered. She gave him a push as Lanoga blushed bright red. "Go! Go find Matagan and talk flint! This is a women only discussion." Jondalar obligingly moved on ahead while Ayla turned back to Lanoga. "Take no notice of Jondalar's teasing. Pleasures do have their place, but very few men would be happy with a woman who can't cook, no matter her skill in the furs. But to go back to your question... tell me, have you been taught any crafts? Sewing, basket weaving, woodworking, anything like that?"

Lanoga hung her head, "No. No one ever thought to teach me. My mother..." Her voice trailed off and she looked uncomfortable.

Ayla nodded, understanding what probably happened. By leaving Lanoga in charge of her younger siblings for days at a time, Tremeda had effectively kept Lanoga from having the opportunity to learn from others in the Cave. And human nature being what it was, if anyone noticed that Lanoga was not applying herself to a craft, they would have assumed her to be as feckless as her mother. "Well," Ayla said. "This winter, that will change. I will see that you get the chance to try your hand at any craft that interests you, even if I have to teach you the basics myself!"

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Lanoga blinked tears from her eyes. "Thank you!" was all she said, but the determined look on her face spoke volumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------

Lanidar heaved a spear down the practice course, hearing a satisfying _thwack!_ as it buried itself in the chest of the aurochs figure painted on the target. In the three moons since the Summer Meeting ended, he had become one of the most accurate in his Cave with the spear-thrower. As he was small for his age and looked some years younger than he could actually count, there were still some smiles when he practiced, but no one laughed at the crippled youth anymore. His unflagging drive to learn had earned him the respect of every hunter of the Nineteenth Cave. He retrieved his spears, checking the shafts carefully for damage. Finding none, he placed them into his spear carrier, along with his spear thrower. It was time, he decided, to try hunting.

He moved off into a wooded area where he knew there would be small game. He couldn't wait to see his mother's face the first time he brought a kill to the hearth. Especially because she still tried to convince him to give up the idea of hunting, sure that he would be injured or worse. Well, he'd see what she would think when he actually supplied meat to her fire; maybe then she'd see that he really could hunt, crippled arm or no. With Doni's favor, it might even happen today. He headed for the stream where he remembered a beaver dam, then flinched as he stepped on a dry branch that snapped with a loud _crack!_ Lanidar mentally berated himself for his clumsiness; that's what he got for not paying attention. He decided to stay still for a while and wait for the forest creatures to resume their activities. He whistled a few bird songs as he waited, hoping to encourage the animals to believe that all was as it should be. Just as he was about to move off, he realized that he was standing quite near a game trail. Perhaps he wouldn't be limited to beaver or rabbit after all.

Lanidar found himself a hiding place along the game trail and close to the stream. Surely, he reasoned, the roe deer that made the trail would come to drink... and if they didn't, perhaps something else would. After a while, he spotted movement on the trail. Sure enough, a small herd of roe deer were headed for water. Carefully, he fixed a spear into position and stood poised to cast, not knowing that he was not the only hunter watching the game trail. The deer paused to drink. Lanidar aimed, drew back his arm, and let fly.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream from across the trail, and a flash of black and white. Lanidar grabbed another spear, then stood, shaking with fear and astonishment, staring at what lay before him. A young buck lay sprawled across the trail... and pinned to him by Lanidar's spear through its foreleg was a snow leopard! "Doni bless!" breathed Lanidar, scarcely able to believe his eyes. Then he realized that the cat was only wounded, pinned to the deer's chest by one leg. Cautiously, he moved behind and to the side of the beast, keeping out of reach of the great cat's free claws, then pulled his knife and slit the carnivore's throat. "When you return to the Great Earth Mother, give Her my thanks," Lanidar said, savoring his first opportunity to use the words so often said by Zelandonii hunters, words that he never thought he'd be able to use. Once he was sure the great cat was dead, he pulled out his spear and rolled the animal off of the buck. Then he slit the throat of the buck as well, letting it bleed out and offering his thanks to Doni.

Somewhat awkwardly, Lanidar skinned both creatures and gutted the deer. He also removed the claws and teeth of the snow leopard. Then he realized he had a problem. The deer outweighed him; as small as he was, he'd never be able to carry it all back to the Cave. Then he remembered the pole drag Ayla used with the horses. He cut himself a pair of poles and some vine, and with a little experimentation, managed to attach his packframe to the poles and rig a harness for himself to pull it. He loaded the meat and both hides into the packframe, put the harness over his shoulders, and headed back toward the Nineteenth Cave.

Cries of astonishment erupted from everyone in the vicinity as Lanidar, the undersized crippled boy, pulled the heavy load of meat into view with great effort . "Here is a contribution of meat to feed the Cave this winter," the somewhat breathless boy announced to Tormaden, the leader. Then someone noticed the snow leopard skin.

Lanoga paused in her task to retie the thong holding her hair back. Lorala, now just over a year, had loosened it while Lanoga was settling her for a nap in the lean-to Ayla and Jondalar had helped her build at one end of the work area known as Down River. For this task, she didn't want any distractions. Carefully, she poured the lye solution she prepared earlier into the rendered fat. But this time, she added another step to the process, one of her own devising. The soft soap that Ayla taught her to make worked perfectly well, but wasn't very pleasant smelling. Lanoga decided to try adding a fragrance to it.

She thought back on the five moons since the Summer Meeting had ended. Ayla had once again become her champion, this time on her behalf. Ayla had casually pointed out to the other women that Lanoga was growing up at a hearth with no one capable of teaching her much in the way of useful skills. When the others realized that, they were quick to offer to teach her the skills that they excelled in. A few of them, like Proleva and Salova, had even apologized for not noticing her problem themselves. Not that she was completely ignorant, but it was nice having someone to show her the details that made the difference between "crudely functional" and "beautifully useful." Small for her age, Lanoga knew she was better off learning crafts that required more dexterity and attention to detail than ones which required physical strength. Ayla's mate Jondalar had offered to teach her flint knapping along with Matagan of the Fifth Cave, but after one lesson, she thanked him for the offer and didn't try again. She'd needed both hands to swing the hammerstone with any degree of control, which meant she couldn't use a punch, which meant she'd be unable to make anything but axes, at least until she grew bigger. And somehow, Lanoga suspected that she wasn't going to get much bigger. Jondalar was very nice though, he didn't seem insulted that she didn't keep on with the lessons. She liked him.

Next to Ayla, Proleva, Salova, and Sherola were the women she felt most comfortable with. Proleva was a wonderful cook; she taught Lanoga new seasonings and recipes that were so much better than what she had been making, even Laramar had taken notice. Or rather, she thought ruefully, he now complained that much louder when she wasn't around to fix a meal for him whenever he wanted one, never mind that he and her mother both tended to sleep so late in the mornings that it was nearly afternoon by the time they got up. Salova was the best basket weaver in the Ninth Cave. Her baskets were covered with figures of animals and plants. She even made one very special basket for Zelandoni with a figure of the Mother woven into it, for ceremonial use. She was teaching Lanoga to weave designs into baskets. Just simple geometric patterns so far, but even her weaving was much better that it used to be… she had taught herself by examining baskets while no one was looking, then trying to duplicate the structure. Sherola had two skills; she could sew better than anyone else in the Ninth Cave, and she made the face paint and perfumes that some of the women were so fond of using. Lanoga was happy to learn both skills. The first would let her keep herself and her baby sister clothed better… and the second, if her experiment worked, would give her something unique to trade.

Ayla had taught her about plants, how to recognize them, what plants were good for food, or for tea, or seasoning. But Sherola was the one who pointed out which plants – flowers, mostly, but some herbs as well – could be distilled into wonderfully fragrant oils. Ayla was the one who brought the skill of making soft soap with her from her visit with the Losadunai, but Lanoga quickly grew skilled in the making of it. And while people liked the soap, and Ayla didn't keep the skill to herself, most people didn't like making it because the lye mixture smelled so bad. Besides, it did take the better part of a day to complete the process, and most people already had more things they wanted to do than they had time to do. While she was quiet and shy, Lanoga was also very intelligent. It occurred to her that many people would be willing to trade for soap if it meant they didn't have to make their own. Now she was trying to combine Sherola's knowledge with Ayla's to make scented soap.

Working in small batches, she added fragrant oils to the lye-and-fat mixture. She stirred until the mixture thickened, then set that batch aside and started the next. When she was done, there were four containers of soap, one each of rose, lemon grass, lavender, and juniper scents. Now for the second part of her experiment. Lanoga put a small portion of each of the soaps onto a slab of granite on boulders that she had asked Jondalar to place near her work area… to keep Lorala from trying to eat the lye or the finished soap, she told him. Which was true, but today the table-like surface would serve a second purpose as well. After taking a quick peek to make sure Lorala was still asleep, she began to shape handfuls of the slimy soap into little flat cakes, which she placed on a hammock-like structure to dry.. She'd noticed that the soap dried somewhat as it aged, but that the drying didn't seem to hinder its cleaning ability. And, she reasoned, if this worked, the dry cakes of soap would be much easier to store and carry around than large bowls of the soft version.

Once the cakes were made, she cleaned her working space and herself, making sure to wash her hands well. She sat near the fire and nibbled on some cold roast and carrots. She glanced at her soap cakes from time to time, hoping that they would turn out well. Suddenly a small voice interrupted her thoughts. "Noga…. Noga… hunwgy!" Lorala appeared in the doorway of the lean-to. "Come have some carrots, Lorala, then we'll go back to the Cave," Lanoga told her baby sister, giving the little one a piece of carrot. Now that she had some teeth, Lorala enjoyed crunchy things to chew on. Her only younger sibling now, the others in between had died of some kind of coughing sickness shortly after the Summer Meeting ended. Lorala had been sick as well, but she had recovered. Lanoga wondered if it had something to do with mother's milk, Lorala was still being passed around to nurse, or maybe being clean. The ones who had died hadn't let her take care of them the way she did Lorala; they would turn up at the hearth for meals and otherwise wouldn't go near her, preferring to hang on their mother's leg if she was around. And Tremeda never bothered washing them, or herself, for that matter. She even objected when Lanoga tried to clean up around the hearth.

Lanoga sighed, wishing she had someplace else to stay. If it weren't for Lorala, she'd consider moving into her lean to right here at Down River. But the little one certainly needed the shelter of the Ninth Cave… and at least their mother didn't care if she kept the two of them clean, even if she didn't want the hearth cleaned. Lanoga put the Lorala into the back carrier, moved her drying soap into the lean-to in case it snowed before she could return, put out the fire, strapped on snowshoes and began the walk back to the Ninth Cave. She didn't notice the two pairs of eyes following her as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

--------------------------------------------

In the four moons since his first astonishing kill, Lanidar proved to the Nineteenth Cave that his skill was real and that it was not just luck that earned him his manhood belt. Luck indeed gave him the snow leopard in addition to the deer, but he did not rely on luck to put meat over his mother's fire. Even on days when the snow kept everyone within shelter, he would take some time with his empty spear-thrower to go through the motions of casting, to keep his muscles limber. He was proving an adept enough hunter that he now had an accumulation of furs, hides, antlers, and other items for trade. And when he wasn't hunting, Tormaden was teaching him how to make snares and other small traps, and Zelandoni and her acolyte were instructing him in the art of Calling.

Other changes were happening as well. Now that he was considered a hunter, he had made friends with some other young men of the Cave. And whether it was the better food, the exercise, or both, he had grown taller and more muscular. He was still small for his age, but now had the slender wiry form of an acrobat, save for the deformed right arm. He no longer looked like he might be the tagalong younger brother of one of his friends. He didn't sound so young anymore either. It had startled him, the first time his voice cracked, right in the middle of a Calling lesson. He'd been trying to imitate an aurochs calf lowing for its mother, when suddenly he went from a middle tone to a squeak. Old Zelandoni just chuckled though, and said that his body must have decided it had to catch up to his status as an adult. And that his voice would play tricks like that for a moon or so, they would resume the lessons once it settled. It did and they had. Now he was considering the offer she had made.

"Lanidar," she said, "I would like you to become an acolyte. You show much skill at Calling here in this world, you will only enhance your Talent if you learn to Call the Spirit Animals in the Spirit World. And you are strong. Doni would not have allowed you to be born with a deformity if She did not think you had the strength to overcome the handicap. Frankly, I think it's a shame Mardena spent so much time cosseting you, but I saw how quickly you learned to fly once someone gave you the chance to spread your wings." The old woman paused to chuckle, "So, was it the pretty young friend or the pretty older one that prompted you to break free of your mother's protective embrace? For you've certainly done so… and I think Doni is showing Her favor to you, by keeping Mardena from complete hysterics over your decision not to listen to her tell you that you aren't able to do things anymore." Zelandoni chuckled again. "Well, think about my offer. Remember, becoming an acolyte doesn't mean you will become a donier… not unless you feel Her call. Not all of your time will be taken up with lessons; you've worked too hard on your hunting skills to let them go to waste. You'll even have time for a mate, if you want one." Lanidar blushed at that.

Now, at the Spring Festival to honor the Mother, he would give his decision to Zelandoni. He waited until the ceremonials were done and the feast was well under way before approaching the old woman. "I would be honored to accept your offer of training as your acolyte, " Lanidar said, "if you are willing to wait until after the Summer Meeting to begin my formal training." He paused, groping for the proper words to express himself. "I know this will sound selfish, and perhaps it is. But I would like some time first. Time to get used to the idea, and to get my mother used to it," he grinned wryly. "But also, this will be the first Summer Meeting I will attend as a hunter. As a man. I want to stay in the fa'lodges with my friends. I want to join the hunts. I might even," he coughed, blushed, and toyed with his manhood belt, "want to seek out a donii-woman. And I can't do any of that if I am an acolyte, who will be very busy with… with whatever it is the zelandonia busy themselves with." He grinned, "All I know is, I hardly ever see you and the others so much as sharing a meal with friends, unless it's at one of the big feasts where you are all performing a ceremony."

Old Zelandoni nodded slowly. "I do see your point. And while it is selfish, it is also justified, especially for you. It has only been about eight moons since you have started to become your own person; it will be good for you to learn who you truly are before you begin training. Very well, Lanidar, take your summer for your own, and when it draws to a close you will become my acolyte. Now, go enjoy the feast!"

Lanidar spent the next little while engaged in some lively trading with other members of the Cave. In exchange for two of his snow leopard canines, he got some ivory and some amber beads, plus got the beadmaker to drill holes into the other two canines. A pair of aurochs horns went for some seashells, and a single megaceros antler brought him a tiny box of salt. As the feast wound down and the dancing started, he found an out of the way corner where he could watch, and began stringing a necklace of beads and shells, with the snow leopard canines prominently displayed. He smiled to himself as he worked, thinking of the girl he hoped to mate someday, wondering if she had become a woman yet, and imagining how she would look when he would see her at the Summer Meeting. If she had become a woman, he decided, and she was still willing, maybe they could tie the knot at the second Matrimonial of the Summer Meeting, after she had her First Rites.

The necklace complete, Lanidar decided to go back to his mother's shelter. He didn't want to be around for the end of the evening, when people were drunk enough to do their Honoring of the Mother right out in the open. He didn't think he was quite ready to participate just yet.

But that night, the donii came to him in a dream… and she wore Lanoga's face.

--------------------------------------

Lanoga glanced around her bedspace at the neatly organized baskets of clothing, hers and Lorala's, and at the pair of bison fur bedcoverings. She was rightly proud of the baskets; not as good as Salova's, true, but the work of her own hands. She'd traded her scented soap cakes for most of what was in the baskets, as well as for the furs. She was especially pleased with one outfit that had amber and ivory beading on it… she'd never owned something that nice before. And Marthona had promised her one of those loose woven dresses in exchange for her next batch of lavender soap cakes. For once, she would look nice at the Summer Meeting.

She glanced out into the hearth area, checking on Lorala. The toddler was playing happily with a wooden bowl and a spoon, beating the bowl like a drum. Fortunately, Mother and Laramar were elsewhere. Laramar was probably at Down River, either finishing up a batch of barma or gaming and gossiping. Tremeda was either with him or with anyone else she could wheedle some barma out of. Lanoga flinched a little as Lorala began "singing" at the top of her voice in accompaniment to her drumming, but at least no one was going to be upset with her for not keeping the toddler quiet in deference to a hangover today. And it was nice that Lorala was so happy and healthy. Lanoga would forever be grateful to Ayla for seeing that the baby wasn't getting proper nourishment, and doing something about it.

She was grateful, too, that Ayla had been so willing to help her as well. In the four moons since she first experimented with making scented soap cakes, she had managed to acquire for herself all the things that Laramar should have provided, such as clothing and bedding, and enough for Lorala as well. It hadn't been easy though. One of the first things she traded for was a necklace, which mysteriously disappeared almost immediately. A few days later, she spotted it again, on the neck of someone that she knew was one of Laramar's suppliers of barma makings. She'd gone to Zelandoni that time; while she never knew just what the donier said to Laramar, she noticed that nothing of hers went missing again, as long as she kept it in her baskets. Laramar, however, still seemed annoyed about it, as though he thought she ought to be providing for him. Even if she was born to his hearth, Lanoga thought, he's supposed to provide for me, not the other way around. It's bad enough the way he and Mother complain about me being selfish if I'm Down River making soap instead of here to give them breakfast in the afternoon, I shouldn't have to provide their clothes too. Or the barma makings, she thought wryly.

Still… she didn't like the way he'd been looking at her lately. Especially when she fixed her hair nicely, or was freshly bathed. And she certainly didn't like his snide remarks about the airs she was putting on, when everyone knew who her mother was. As if that mattered, she thought, except maybe in negotiating status when I mate someday. What was so wrong about wanting something better than what I've been raised with? The thought of mating brought Lanidar to mind. I wonder if he even remembers me, Lanoga thought. I wonder if he'll still like me, if he'll like what he sees at the Summer Meeting. She glanced down at her budding breasts and the new contours of her slender body. For that matter, I wonder if I'll become a woman in time for First Rites at the Summer Meeting.

Lanoga picked up her little sister, "We're going to visit Ayla and Jonayla for a little while. And maybe Sherola, too. Then we're going Down River to see if the soap I promised Marthona is ready yet." The little one smiled happily, knowing that she nearly always got a treat of some sort at Ayla's.

To her surprise, Sherola was already at Ayla's when she got there. "Well, you've saved me a bit of a walk. I, um, had a couple of questions that I figured between the two of you… well, you could maybe help." Lanoga blushed. "I think maybe there's a chance I'll become a woman before the Summer Meeting… Ayla, you know healing, is there any way you can tell ahead of time? And if I do… who should I pick for my First Rites?"

The older women exchanged a smile. Ayla said, "Well, there is no telling for certain when any girl will get her first moon time. But I agree, from the looks of you, it probably won't be long. Tell me, are you getting hair under your arms and between your legs?" Lanoga nodded mutely, her face crimson. "Then I would think it is very likely you will have your first moon time very soon. Probably before the Summer Meeting. But I'm afraid I can't give you any personal recommendations as to which man to choose."

"I can make a few suggestions about that," chimed in Sherola. "Jonokol is spoken well of, as is Mikolan of the Fourteenth Cave. I've noticed that many of the acolytes seem to handle the responsibility well. Maybe it's because of the spiritual training, I don't know. I just know that the girls seem to like them." She smiled. "It is a hard decision, isn't it, especially for someone like you, who is shy and hasn't had much opportunity to meet people."

"It is hard, thank you for your help," Lanoga said. She spent some time with the women, playing with little Jonayla and chatting while Lorala amused herself with Wolf. But when she got up to leave, she noticed Ayla's attention riveted to the mat she had been sitting on.

"Lanoga," Ayla said, "I think you definitely need to think about who you want for First Rites. Come into the sleeping space with me and I'll get you fixed up, then I want you to go see Zelandoni right away. If you wish, you can leave Lorala here for a while."

Lanoga followed Ayla's gaze to the mat, where she saw the unmistakable evidence of her first moon time.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------

Lanidar gritted his teeth against the wave of laughter that greeted his appearance on the competition field. His skill with the spear-thrower had earned him respect and even friends within his own Cave, but because of that, he'd forgotten how the other Caves would still see him: as the cripple-armed boy who couldn't hunt. Forcing himself to ignore the jeers, he stepped up to the line and cast his first spear. A shocked hush spread through the crowd when it pierced the chest of the deer target. It was quickly followed by two more spears, which landed in the chests of the bison and the bear targets. Pandemonium erupted when he was declared the winner of the spear-thrower competition. His friends from the Nineteenth Cave greeted him boisterously, with cheers and slaps on the shoulder.

"I knew you could do it!" shouted Jerekal, his best friend. "Whatever is wrong with your arm, I sure wish I'd catch it," he joked. Then he saw the look on Lanidar's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I've gotten so used to the fact that you're better than I am, I didn't even think about all the other Caves who haven't seen you since last summer." Jerekal grinned again, "Maybe I should ask instead about what inspired you to become so good? Then I can become inspired as well!"

Jerekal broke into howls of laughter when Lanidar blushed and cast a revealing glance in the direction of the First Rites lodge. "Come on," he said. "Whoever she is, she's out of reach for at least another half a moon. Let's go find some donii-women, O Mighty Hunter, so you'll be able to keep her happy when you do get to see her again!" Lanidar blushed nearly purple at that, causing Jerekal to roar again.

Back at the fa'lodges later that afternoon, Jerekal decided to indulge his curiosity. The two young men were relaxed and refreshed after spending some time with their donii-women and having a swim afterwards. They'd decided to be lazy for a while, since there wasn't much time between when they'd gone to get fresh clothing and when the Storytelling would begin. It was easier to be self-indulgent and talk than go get interested in a game that would break up shortly after they joined in. "Seriously, Lanidar, who is she? I didn't realize you knew any girls outside of the Nineteenth Cave. And I'm reasonably sure it isn't Suheyma, she's had her eye on Rindalen for years. But she's the only girl of our Cave having her First Rites this Meeting," Jerekal said. "I admit to being quite curious. But don't tell me if you'd rather not."

"No, I don't mind talking about her," Lanidar replied. "Her name is Lanoga, she's of the Ninth Cave. I met her last year at the Summer Meeting, when I was helping Ayla of the Ninth Cave with her horses. She's kind of shy, but I think that's because she has a hard time with her mother and her mother's mate. Both of them seem to ignore the children, except maybe the mate pays some attention to Lanoga's brother. But Lanoga is the one who does all the cooking and takes care of the baby and stuff. I told her then that I would mate her and provide for her sister as well, once we were both grown up. She deserves so much more than what she has now. She's pretty, and nice and… I just hope she still wants to join with me."

"Doni bless, you are in love!" Jerekal spoke in some surprise. "And here I thought you just wanted to get away from your own mother. But you are serious about this girl." He hesitated a moment, "Look, I know this is a really impolite question, but… won't her mother object to you, because of your arm?"

"I doubt Tremeda will be sober enough to speak for Lanoga at the Matrimonial," Lanidar snorted. "I heard the story from Proleva, how Tremeda didn't say anything when she lost her milk, and simply left the baby to Lanoga to care for. Fortunately, Ayla found out by accident, and arranged with the women of the Cave to nurse Lorala since Lanoga obviously couldn't, and then she showed Lanoga how to make food that a baby could eat. Even with my arm, I have a higher birth status than Lanoga does… and more to the point, Lanoga isn't disgusted by my arm. How many other girls can you say that about? Besides, I will become one of Zelandoni's acolytes once we return home from the Summer Meeting. She'll raise her status by mating me, as long as we live at the Nineteenth Cave, so what would there be for anyone to object to?" Lanidar chuckled, "Except maybe that if she does come to live here, her mother will have to start cooking again."

Jerekal laughed and got up from his sleeping mat. "I suppose you're right. I wish you all the best with her. Just remember to invite your old friend Jerekal to share a meal or two once you've established your hearth, okay?"

Lanidar smiled in return, "Oh, I imagine we can arrange that, eventually." He glanced out the door of the fa'lodge. "Looks like they're starting to gather for the Storytelling. Let's go."

The two young men walked companionably toward the communal gathering place, exchanging greetings with friends along the way.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wha' d'ya mean, y'don' want Brukeval f'r yer Firs' Rites? I already tole him y'were gonna pick him!" Tremeda whined, weaving unsteadily in the middle of the First Rites lodge. "An' I tole ya he's good in th' furs… better'n my mate, tha's f'r sure."

There was an embarrassed titter from the other girls in the lodge and Lanoga winced. "Mother," she said, "it is supposed to be my choice. I'm sure Brukeval is nice enough, but he's so big, he scares me a little. That's why I'm not picking him." She tried desperately to remain calm, even though her mother's behavior had her almost too mortified to think straight.

"But I tole him y'were gonna pick him," Tremeda reiterated. "Yer jus' an ungrateful li'l brat, like Laramar says! Y'go aroun' puttin' on airs an' thinkin' yer so fancy… who d'ya think is gonna mate ya anyway?" The drunken woman was just getting warmed to her subject when the First Zelandoni entered the lodge.

"Tremeda, stop right now. Lanoga has made her choice. And it is not your place to tell any man that he will or won't be chosen for a girl's First Rites; that is a task for the zelandonia." Zelandoni looked impassively at the combative woman in front of her. "Now, before you say another word, hear me. As of this moment, Lanoga and Lorala are no longer your daughters, they are mine. Your neglect killed three of the children you bore and nearly killed a fourth. Lanoga is not quite a woman, yet she has already proven time and again that she is a better woman than you are. Now leave this place and do not return, lest you feel Doni's wrath!" Cowed at last, Tremeda slunk out of the First Rites lodge, muttering to herself.

Zelandoni turned to Lanoga, "Child, I hope you won't think I am being high-handed in deciding your future in that way. Ayla and I were discussing what we could do to help you and your sister, and we took the matter before the zelandonia. Severing your ties with your mother was drastic, but everyone agreed, Tremeda is an extreme case. And, well, I never did have children of my own; I always wanted some. If you would prefer to affiliate with someone else, I'll arrange it… but I would be very happy to have you as my daughters." The heavyset woman looked Lanoga straight in the eyes as she spoke, and Lanoga got a glimpse of how truly lonely the aging woman was.

"Of course I'll accept you as my mother," Lanoga replied, embracing Zelandoni. "I know you'll be good to Lorala and me. And I'll do my best to be a credit to you as well." She offered the woman a small smile. "Now, back to what we are here for… I trust you have no objections to Jonokol as my choice for First Rites, Mother?"

The big woman chuckled, "While I can't offer a personal opinion, I'm given to understand that he is a good pick. As is your second choice of Mikolan of the Fourteenth Cave, should Jonokol have a commitment already. Very well, I'll tell Jonokol that he has been selected, my daughter." Zelandoni headed back out of the lodge, smiling to herself as the group of girls surrounded Lanoga, chattering excitedly.

"Zelandoni adopted you! The First Among Those Who Serve! Lanoga, how wonderful for you and your sister! Doni is surely showing you Her favor! Just think what this will do for your status! You'll be able to mate any man you want, maybe even any two men!"

Lanoga smiled and responded politely to the enthusiastic babble, her mind racing. I never even thought about what that would do to my status, she thought, I'm so used to being lowest. And I don't want two men, I want Lanidar… as long as he still wants me. But will he have enough status? When I was Tremeda's daughter, it wasn't a problem, his status was higher than mine, but now? I'll have to talk to Ayla about it… or maybe Zelandoni. Mother, she corrected herself, Zelandoni is my mother now. She tried to recall everything she knew about Zelandoni while keeping up with the conversation around her. I don't think Mother will refuse to let me mate Lanidar, Lanoga thought. She might make us wait a year, but I can live with that. Her worries dismissed, she turned her full attention to her age-mates, deflecting the subject from herself and onto the men who would shortly be making them into women. The lodge rang with merriment.

Out at the edges of the encampment, however, the mood was not so pleasant. Brukeval's eyes glittered with rage as Tremeda repeated Zelandoni's words to him. "So," he snarled, "That stuck-up little piece you whelped thinks she's too good for me! You swore to me that you'd teach her what her place is. And you failed. No wonder Zelandoni thinks you're not fit to be a mother," Brukeval sneered as Tremeda stumbled back from the force of his anger. "I don't know why I ever bothered with you in the first place. Willing to please is one thing, but too drunk to be able to please is something else!" With that, Brukeval shoved her, hard, and stalked back towards the camp. He didn't notice that she hit a tree as she fell… or that she still hadn't returned to camp by morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------

It was the day that the ceremony of First Rites would take place. Lanidar had managed to catch a glimpse of Lanoga only once since they had both arrived at the Summer Meeting, one brief glance as Zelandoni and Ayla escorted her into seclusion. She was prettier than ever, he thought, her new curves somehow enhancing the womanly demeanor she had always had. Her clothes were nicer than he'd remembered, too, or maybe someone gifted her with a nice outfit in honor of her status as an about-to-become-woman. She hadn't seen him, though, she was being guarded too well. Lanidar paced around the fa'lodge like a restless wolf, unable to concentrate on much of anything. He was torn between regret that he was too young to have the chance to be invited to her First Rites, jealousy of whoever she chose for the ceremony, and relief that he couldn't be chosen, since they would be forbidden to share Pleasures again until the next Summer Meeting. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the night without driving himself crazy.

Finally Jerekal looked up at him. "Lanidar, either sit down or come out for a walk, you're going to wear a trench inside the lodge. We don't need runoff water inside the next time it rains, our boots will get stiff."

"Sorry," Lanidar sighed. "Maybe a walk would be a good idea…" He looked out the entrance of the fa'lodge in the direction of the First Rites lodge, but of course, the fa'lodge wasn't near enough to the center of the camp to see it. He stepped outside and waited for Jerekal to catch up.

Jerekal chuckled sympathetically. "Remind me never to fall in love with someone who hasn't had First Rites yet. I'm not sure I quite understand how you're feeling right now, but I can tell I don't ever want to feel that way."

That earned him a slight chuckle from Lanidar. "Oh, I wouldn't wish this confusion on someone I hated, much less on my best friend. I should thank you for putting up with my moods, especially today."

"Hey, what are friends for? Although if you're reeeeally feeling grateful," Jerekal made an exaggeratedly pleading face, "you could trade me a pair of ermine furs for a pair of sables. My sister just announced that she's been blessed, and I'd like to make her a gift. Something for her, though, not the baby just yet. And with her black hair she likes white fur trim on her things."

"Done and done," said Lanidar. "Mother likes sable, and I should probably think about gifting her with something special so that she doesn't think about me travelling to the Spirit World with Zelandoni once the Summer Meeting is over. She finally accepted my hunting, thank Doni. Remember the hysterics she had when I made my first kill?" He laughed, it was funny now that some time had passed. "She was convinced that the blood was all mine, and that I was out of breath because I was dying. But I just was clumsy, butchering and skinning. After all, I'd never done it before! And then once I'd stripped down to wash up and proved that I wasn't hurt, she started to have hysterics because I'd ruined my clothes."

Jerekal roared with laughter, remembering. Mardena might not be an easy mother to live with, but her nervous ways had proved quite entertaining to the Nineteenth Cave, ever since Lanidar decided that he was going to live according to his own ideas rather than trusting her belief that his deformed arm made him incapable of doing anything more strenuous than gathering plants. He wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling. "Doni bless, Lanidar, but your mother does the best imitation of a frantic hen I've ever seen!" He looked around, then headed for a patch of woods. "I'll be right back, I need to make a quick stop."

"I won't go anywhere," Lanidar promised. He grinned, "Besides, I can't leave you alone in the woods, you might get lost and never find your way back to camp!" He chuckled as a rude noise sounded from the direction Jerekal had gone. He whistled a few birdcalls while he waited, finding it amusing when one answered. Suddenly, he heard a horrified cry from Jerekal.

"Lanidar! Get a zelandoni, now! There's a dead woman here!" Jerekal stumbled toward him, face white as birchbark. "I tripped over her foot when I came back this way… go! I'll stay here and make a fire to guide people to me."

Lanidar ran. Many of the zelandonia were at the First Rites lodge, overseeing the activity there, but some were always to be found in the special lodge set up for their use. He vaguely recognized the man he saw first as Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave, but at this point, he felt that speed counted for more than polite introductions. Jerekal was no healer, after all, it was possible the woman he found was unconscious and not dead. Not likely, Jerekal was a hunter and knew dead when he saw it, but possible. He gasped out the story, then led Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave back to where he had left Jerekal.

True to his word, Jerekal had started a fire to both mark and illuminate his position. He told Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave how he had stumbled, literally, over the woman's body. Zelandoni asked a few questions, then, satisfied that Jerekal had not disturbed her beyond tripping over her foot, examined the body. What he found made him frown.

"Do either of you know who this woman is?" he asked.

Jerekal shook his head, but Lanidar stepped forward. "I haven't actually seen her yet," he said. "Let me look." He moved around so that he could see the woman's face without disturbing her. "Great Mother!" he gasped. "Tremeda! That's Lanoga's mother!" He looked horrified. "O Doni! What is this going to do to Lanoga and Lorala? Tremeda didn't have any relatives that I heard of… and Laramar only ever pays attention to Lanoga's brother." He paced at the edge of the firelight. "At least Lanoga won't hear about this until morning… and I can be with her then, if she wants me. Thank Doni for small favors!"

Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave studied the young man for a moment, considering what to tell him. Obviously, the gossip over the termination of Tremeda's rights as mother to Lanoga and Lorala had not carried out to the fa'lodges yet. Equally obviously, Lanidar cared deeply for Lanoga. The young man's words indicated that he had spent quite a bit of time in the girl's company, and knew what her home life was like. He came to a decision.

"Jerekal, I want you to go back to the encampment, to the zelandonia lodge, and find a couple of male doniers or acolytes. Tell them to make a stretcher and come out here. Tell them I said so. But don't tell them any details. If they ask, tell them there's been an accident and I need help, that's all," Zelandoni said. Jerekal nodded and hurried off. Then Zelandoni turned to Lanidar. "What I am going to tell you is not yet common knowledge, although it soon will be. I tell you this because this death is going to cause some extremely vicious gossip, and quite possibly some bad feelings beyond the usual associated with death." Zelandoni paused to take a drink from Lanidar's waterbag. "Just three days ago, the zelandonia met to discuss the problem of this woman Tremeda. She bore six children, yet allowed three to die from neglect. Her youngest child nearly died from the same neglect, saved by Ayla's intervention and Lanoga's care. The zelandonia agreed, Tremeda was no longer considered the mother of Lanoga and Lorala. Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave adopted them."

Lanidar shook his head in disbelief. "Then… Lanoga is now the daughter of she who is First Among Those Who Serve? O Doni, how will I ever be worthy of her now?" Then he forced himself to think. "But that's to be worried over later. How Lanoga will react to the news, even if she is already Zelandoni's daughter instead of Tremeda's, that is what I should worry about now. I'm sure she will feel badly. I know she didn't like her mother much, but still…"

Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave looked surprised, then recalled that Zelandoni of the Nineteenth Cave had spoken of the young man she was taking as an acolyte following the Summer Meeting. He realized that Lanidar was that young man. "Lanoga's feelings will be important, yes," he said. "But there may be some problems as well. Tremeda was not happy that her daughters were taken from her. Some people may well think that she took her own life because her daughters were no longer hers. Others may believe that the zelandonia caused this to happen, to prevent her from trying to regain her daughters." He paused again. "And whatever the truth may be, I believe Tremeda was attacked by another person. The woman was known to drink, but I don't see how even a falling-down drunk person could have landed hard enough to break the skull." He grew silent as Jerekal returned with help.

Solemnly, the little group carried Tremeda's body back to the camp of the Ninth Cave.

By the time they arrived at the camp of the Ninth Cave, it was well past the middle of the night. Lanidar thought this was probably a good thing, there would be fewer people around to see what they carried. Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave had the stretcher-bearers wait in the shadows while he went to find Joharran. The leader of the Ninth Cave looked annoyed as he and Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave made their way over to where Jerekal, Lanidar, and the two acolytes stood over the stretcher. Lanidar could hear Joharran's voice, quiet, but thick with concern, as the two men approached. "… telling me there is no way this was a simple accident?"

Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave nodded. "I couldn't swear to it. But the skull is broken, at the back of her head. Generally when a drunk person falls over from the drink, she falls on her face, unless she's already sitting down. It was hard to tell in the dark, I'll check in the morning, but it looked like there was blood on the tree she was found against. Like she'd hit the tree hard, and slid down."

"Isn't it possible she just hit the tree, stumbling around in the dark?" Joharran asked. "I know she was upset, and drinking more than usual, even for her, after she caused that scene in the First Rites lodge and our Zelandoni informed her that the vote went to remove her daughters from her care."

"Not likely, Joharran. Even if something had frightened her into backing up a pace or two, the worst she could have done bumping into a tree was stun herself briefly. No, I'm fairly sure she was pushed hard enough to fling her into that tree with enough force to break her skull." Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave showed Joharran the wound on the woman's head. "But for this, I would have called this an accident myself. Because of her history, I would have thought that she passed out from drink, then became sick while still unconscious and choked to death. I'm sure you'll want to confer with She Who Is First, but I'd suggest telling that story when you let her mate know of her death."

Joharran nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. I can't think of anyone who would have wanted to harm her, for all no one particularly liked her. But given the mood she was in when I saw her last, she could very well have started an argument with someone, perhaps even attacked them. I know if she came at me swinging, I'd probably shove her away myself. And it was probably just bad luck that she hit the tree… and with her habit of disappearing for a few days at a time, whoever did this wouldn't have noticed anything wrong in her not being around. No point making everyone in camp suspicious of everyone but themselves." He turned to the acolytes then, "I know I don't need to tell you to say nothing of this." They nodded and hurried off with Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave, leaving Jerekal and Lanidar behind.

Lanidar looked Joharran straight in the eye, "We also know better than to speak of this, Joharran. I'm not an acolyte yet, but I will be soon. And Jerekal is my best friend… I would trust him with my life and more. I only ask one favor of you. Let me be here when Lanoga finds out."

Despite the circumstances, Joharran had to smile at that request. "Oh, so you're the one Proleva mentioned, the one Lanoga spoke of all winter. Yes, I'll make sure you're here. In fact, I'd like both of you to spend the rest of the night in this camp. It's late, and there isn't anything that can be done until morning. Our Zelandoni is in charge of First Rites, she'll need to be there all night. And Doni only knows where Laramar is tonight. We might as well sleep while we can. And if nothing else, Proleva's breakfast will be a small bit of thanks for your help tonight, for both of you."

The two young men just nodded, suddenly exhausted as the last of the energy brought by tension drained out of them. They scarcely noticed which lodge they were directed into, and took no notice at all who was already sleeping within. Yet even though he was asleep almost before he crawled into the furs provided, Lanidar couldn't help but focus on one hopeful thought. He would see Lanoga face to face tomorrow… and Joharran said she'd spoken about him. Maybe she hadn't forgotten about him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lanidar awoke to the sound of a baby fussing. He shook his head for a moment; there shouldn't be a baby in the fa'lodge. Then he remembered… Jerekal dragging him out for a walk to distract him from worrying about Lanoga, Jerekal stumbling over Tremeda's body, and bringing her back to the Ninth Cave's camp. He sat up and looked around, wondering whose lodge he and Jerekal were sharing. He smiled when he saw Ayla nursing her baby on a nearby pile of furs.

She spoke in a low voice, to avoid startling the infant, "Greetings, Lanidar. Your friend is awake already, and probably doing his best to use up our food stores." She grinned. "I know how much young men can eat, especially first thing in the morning. You can go ahead and use the basket over there," she gestured toward a screened off section of the lodge, "and I made you a cup of mint tea. Then you should go see about your own breakfast. Oh, and this is Jonayla… I don't think you've been introduced yet." Ayla turned slightly, so Lanidar could see the little one's face.

Lanidar took care of himself first, then accepted the tea from Ayla. "She's a beautiful baby, Ayla. Her eyes are fantastic, you can tell she's of Jondalar's spirit." He hesitated, then asked, "Did Lanoga really talk about me? I feel so selfish asking, under the circumstances, but… it's just been awful, knowing she's here but not being able to see her. I did catch a glimpse of her, when you and your Zelandoni were taking her to the First Rites lodge. She's gotten so much prettier… I expect she's gotten lots of admirers."

Ayla chuckled, but Lanidar didn't think she was laughing at him so much as at the situation. "Lanidar, I don't think you need to worry. She told me the day we arrived that she was afraid you had forgotten about her!"

He smiled, relieved. "I am glad to hear that. And now, I think I will go find some food." He strode out of the lodge and into the central cooking area of the camp.

Jerekal hailed him from beside the fire. "About time you woke up," he said, "Zelandoni has already been and gone. She's going to bring Lanoga back here as soon as her womanhood is verified." He handed Lanidar some sort of grain loaf and a slice of bison roast. "Zelandoni agreed about what to say about… what happened," he went on in a lower tone. "She definitely thinks there will be problems, and she thinks it will be better if people think it was accidental. She suspects that even that way, some people might think to blame it on the zelandonia, that the woman drank herself to death because her daughters were taken from her. She wants to have a big adoption ceremony now, even though she wasn't originally planning one."

Lanidar thought about that as he ate. "I can see that," he said, finally. "It wasn't common knowledge yet that the zelandonia had agreed to remove Tremeda's daughters from her care. Probably because of Lanoga's First Rites… she was in seclusion and everyone knew that Tremeda didn't take care of Lorala, so she would have been staying with one of the other women while Lanoga had to be apart. There would have been no need to actually move them until today anyway. Making a ceremony of it will make people think that Zelandoni is adopting them because they lost their mother, not because she was going to take them in anyway."

His friend raised an eyebrow at him. "Lanidar, it's a good thing you're becoming an acolyte soon," he said. "You already think like a donier." Then Jerekal laughed. "I suppose I should keep on your good side, though. I might want to start a new Cave someday; I'll need a donier if I do. Who better to have as my voice of reason than my best friend?" He laughed as Lanidar blushed.

The two young men finished their meal and exchanged pleasantries with various members of the Ninth Cave as they waited for Zelandoni to return with Lanoga. It was obvious that Joharran had let people know of the death, but not the details. It was equally obvious that the woman would not be particularly missed. Lorala wandered out of one of the lodges and paused in front of the friends. Now about a year and a half, she was beginning to talk. "Who you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Lanidar and this is Jerekal. We're from the Nineteenth Cave. I'm a friend of Lanoga's," Lanidar said to the little girl.

She nodded vigorously, "Noga back, soon! Yay!" She started to run off again, then she noticed his crippled arm. "Arm funny," she said.

Somehow, he didn't mind the comment from the toddler. After all, she wasn't being purposefully hurtful, she just hadn't seen anything like it before. "Yes," he said. "My arm is funny. It got hurt before I was born, so it doesn't work right," he explained, wondering if she understood at all.

"Oh, boo-boo," Lorala nodded. Then she leaned over and kissed his bad arm. "Better? Noga kiss Rala boo-boos better."

Lanidar had to smile at the child. "That does feel better, thank you, Lorala." The toddler scampered off looking pleased with herself and joined a small group of children playing with Wolf.

Jerekal broke into laughter as she left. "Two conquests in one family, eh? Maybe I should stick by you more often, maybe some of your luck will rub off on me!"

Lanidar didn't bother returning the jibe, his attention was drawn to the group just entering the camp. Lanoga, looking more beautiful than ever, at least to his eyes, was speaking earnestly to a large woman who must be Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave. "… status won't be a problem, will it? As long as he hasn't forgotten the informal Promise we made last year… we were still children then. Oh, I hope he didn't forget me!"

He thought his heart would burst with happiness. "I could never forget you, Lanoga." He smiled warmly at her and held out his arms. She flew into his embrace, oblivious to the watching Camp.

Zelandoni chuckled in spite of herself. "That's one daughter I won't have for long." she commented to Joharran. "Even though I was thinking about her status and opportunities when I offered to take her, I don't think anything could keep those two apart. They're so young, I didn't expect they would still show so much interest after all this time." She grew serious then. "I'm glad he is here for her, though, what she's about to learn will be very hard on her. Thank you for asking him to stay, Joharran."

The leader of the Ninth Cave nodded, then stepped forward and cleared his throat. The young couple broke apart, slightly abashed by the number of people looking at them, but smiling anyway. "Lanidar," he said, "Why don't you introduce your friend to everyone, then we should all sit down. We have some things to discuss."

Lanidar nodded, understanding. He quickly introduced Jerekal to the group, then drew Lanoga to a seat, placing her between himself and Zelandoni. The big woman gave him an unreadable glance, then nodded to Joharran to start.

"Lanoga, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," Joharran said. "Jerekal and Lanidar found Tremeda out in the woods last night. She was dead when they found her. I'm sorry."

Her eyes glistened, but she would not cry, not yet anyway. "Has anyone told Laramar? Or Bologan?" she asked.

"We haven't been able to find them yet," came the reply.

Zelandoni put her hand under the young woman's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Lanoga, don't feel that you can't show sorrow for Tremeda because of me. Tremeda was your mother for twelve years after all. And you were born before she was so far gone into her love of barma. I know she cared for you, before her drinking took away her ability to care for anything but drinking."

Lanoga nodded. "I… what is going to happen to me now? And Lorala?"

"You are my daughters now, just as we discussed a few days ago. Only, I'm going to have a ceremony of adoption here at the Summer Meeting instead of waiting until afterward like I had planned. We'll have the burial tomorrow; if you are willing, we can hold the adoption three or four days later." Zelandoni spoke gently, her consideration for Lanoga's feelings evident.

The young woman rose shakily to her feet with Lanidar's assistance. "Well then… if it's all right… I think I'd like to be alone for a while," she said. But she didn't let go of Lanidar's hand. She pulled him into the nearest lodge with her. Everyone could hear her muffled sobs and his soothing murmurs.

Joharran gave Zelandoni a questioning glance but she just shook her head. "He is the better healer, under the circumstances," was her only comment.

While Lanoga was working through her mixed feelings over Tremeda's death, Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave went searching for Laramar and Bologan, shrewdly suspecting that they would be together, probably near one of the gaming tents. Indeed, that was where she found them, wagering personal waterbags of barma with a few other men. "Laramar, Bologan," she said. "I've got some bad news. Tremeda was found in the woods last night. She seems to have gotten sick and choked. I'm sorry.

Laramar merely shrugged when she told him of his mate's death. "I was planning on scattering the hearth anyway," he said. "She was getting to be more annoying than she was worth, always sneaking my barma when she thought I wasn't looking." He turned to Bologan, "Looks like it's you and me now. I know you're the son of my spirit, that's why your barma is almost as good as mine already. That snooty sister of yours and the little brat she loves so much are on their own. She thinks she's so great, let's see who'll provide for her now."

Bologan nodded. "I'll miss her, in a strange way. It'll be funny, not having her sleeping it off at the hearth. It's too bad she didn't stay the way she used to be when I was a child. But you're right, Laramar, it will be nicer just the two of us." He offered Zelandoni a twisted smile, more regret than mourning in his eyes. "The woman that my mother used to be died a long time ago. I've already done my grieving for her."

Zelandoni hid her astonishment at Laramar's casual dismissal of his dead mate. She didn't bother informing the two men that she was adopting Lanoga and Lorala. Better to wait until after the funeral for that announcement, especially given Laramar's strange attitude towards the daughters of his hearth. Obviously, Tremeda hadn't passed along to Laramar the fact that the zelandonia had voted to end her claim to them already. "The burial is tomorrow. I suggest the two of you sleep at the camp of the Ninth Cave tonight," she said. "You'll be needed in the morning." She turned and left the area. The two makers of barma went back to their wagering, but mindful of the morning funeral, they made certain to return to the Ninth Cave camp late that evening.

Zelandoni looked with disapproval at Laramar as he fairly strutted with self-importance, leading the funeral procession as the mate of the deceased. Bologan at least managed to look dignified and appropriately solemn for the occasion. Lanoga, carrying Lorala, showed red-rimmed eyes but a calm demeanor. Apparently she had worked through the worst of her grief with Lanidar's help the day before. As Tremeda's grave was being filled, Lanoga walked up to it and tossed in a flower. "Wherever your spirit is now, I hope you are happier than you were here with us," she said.

Brukeval watched Lanoga out of the corner of his eye all that day. She was much prettier than Tremeda had been. Not strikingly beautiful, but subtly pretty; sweet-faced with hair the color of ripe chestnuts and soft gray eyes. He offered his condolences, then slipped an arm around her waist and leaned close to her ear. "It is appropriate to honor the Mother following a death," he whispered. "Leave your sister with someone and come to my lodge tonight."

Lanoga gently but firmly detached herself from his grasp. "I don't think I'm in the mood," she said. "I'm still a bit sore from First Rites," she added with a blush. And I wouldn't go with you if you were the last Zelandonii man alive, she thought to herself, it would be too strange sharing Pleasures with a man that Tremeda shared Pleasures with. She slipped away from the funeral gathering and into the lodge she now shared with Zelandoni, Ayla, Jondalar, Joharran, and Proleva. She felt safe in there, and able to relax and think. Laramar had loudly proclaimed his intentions of taking Bologan and moving to the Fifth Cave. She hoped it wasn't just the barma talking, she didn't like how he acted around her since midwinter… ever since she had confided to Zelandoni her belief that he had taken that necklace from her. And she wondered when Zelandoni would hold the adoption ceremony. She wanted Lanidar to be there for that. She wished he'd been here tonight, but Zelandoni suggested he not come, saying that it might be better to keep this funeral private to the Ninth Cave. Zelandoni was probably right, too. Laramar would have caused a scene. Still, if Lanidar had been there, it would have been easier to avoid Brukeval's advances. She wrapped her arm around her little sister and dozed off. Outside, Brukeval glared at the lodge she had entered, fury stamped all over his face.

"What's your problem? asked Laramar. "Someone turn you down?"

"Yes," Brukeval snarled. "That stuck-up daughter of your hearth seems to think she's too good for me. I was going to offer to join with her if she pleased me, but why should I give her my status when I'm obviously not even good enough to share Pleasures with?" He had already forgotten what Tremeda had told him, about Zelandoni's intention to adopt Lanoga.

"Don't call her the daughter of my hearth. Me and Bologan, we're moving to the Fifth Cave. I figured that would teach her a lesson, she'd see quick enough that no one would want to provide for her if I didn't." Laramar conveniently forgot that Lanoga had provided nearly everything she owned for herself, and that he rarely obtained anything besides barma ingredients.

"Ah, let's not waste our time talking about the snooty piece," said Brukeval. "I want to see if Bologan's barma is as good as yours yet. I've got a bag of it; bring one of yours and let's go back to my lodge." The two men walked off together.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------

By midmorning the following day, Laramar and Brukeval were busy "curing" their hangovers with more barma. They had taken themselves off to the woods, for the shade and to get away from the noise levels of the crowded Summer Meeting. Suddenly, they heard voices nearby, a young couple from the sounds. They exchanged grins and crept up to where they could see without being seen. Perhaps the woman could be persuaded to share, and if not, well, there was always gossip to spread. They couldn't get close enough to identify the pair, but there was no doubt as to their activities.

Lanidar and Lanoga exchanged kisses and caresses, lying together in a grassy clearing in the woods. Hesitantly, almost reverently, he slid her clothes off and gazed at her. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this," he whispered.

"Yes I do," she answered, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Just as long as I've been dreaming of it." She helped him out of his own clothing. "The Mother meant for us to be together, I'm sure of it."

He could feel how ready she was for him, and his own need as well. He groaned as he entered her, his senses reeling from sheer delight in her. She cried out his name as her Pleasures peaked, triggering his own release. They cuddled together for some time afterward, basking in the warmth of their feelings for each other.

"I love you, Lanoga," Lanidar said. "Doni gave me the greatest Gift of all when She allowed us to meet. Will you join with me?"

"Yes, Lanidar, I will. I love you too," Lanoga pulled him close for a kiss to seal their Promise. "We should go back now, and tell Zelandoni. She'll help us with whatever arrangements we need." She chuckled, "It wouldn't surprise me if she already knows, but we should tell her properly anyway!" She picked up her clothes, then hesitated. "I should probably clean up a bit before dressing, how about you?"

He nodded and picked up his clothes as well, then took her hand as they headed towards the sound of a brook.

Brukeval and Laramar watched the couple sharing Pleasures, their own lust rising. And perhaps they were in luck, the pair was walking in their direction, still naked. Suddenly, Brukeval hissed in fury; he recognized the woman. Lanoga! And worse, the man with her was crippled! How dare she reject him in favor of a malformed little runt like that! She should be his. Something within him snapped. She would be his!

Lanoga gasped as a burly figure burst from the underbrush and struck Lanidar a blow that sent him flying. Instinct urged her to run, but she only got a few steps before she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She kicked and flailed at her attacker, but he seemed too intent on wrapping her tunic around her head to notice her struggles. Then she felt a second pair of hands take hold of her wrists, forcing her arms behind her. Her mind shrieked with incoherent terror; she hadn't gotten a good look at whoever was doing this to her, she had no way of knowing what he or they planned to do to her. She wondered if she was about to be killed. And what about Lanidar? Was he still alive? She fought down rising panic, hoping to gain some idea of what was happening around her.

"Take care of the runt, then come hold her down," a voice grunted.

She thought it seemed familiar, but with several layers of leather wrapped over her head, she couldn't tell for sure. She couldn't hear very well, couldn't see at all, and even breathing was difficult. One pair of hands left briefly, then returned to jerk her flat on her back and hold her arms over her head. She kicked and struggled as the other pair of hands moved roughly over her body and forced her legs apart. Her scream as he thrust himself into her was muffled by the leather, but only served to enrage him further. He struck her several times on the head and torso, then gripped her thighs painfully as he took his Pleasure in her pain. She began to struggle again as the two changed places, but another blow to the head stunned her as the second man began his assault of her body. As she lay half-aware, her last coherent thought was that she hoped they would kill her too. Lanidar was dead so she didn't want to be alive either.

She just barely caught the words, "Pick a real man next time," before she slid into unconsciousness.

Lanidar awoke to burning pain. His throat felt as though it was on fire. He raised his hand to it, and brought it away covered in blood. His vision was blurred, but he could see Brukeval and Laramar, beginning their assault on Lanoga. His first instinct was to stop them, but what could he do, wounded and unarmed, up against two? One of them had already cut his throat and left him for dead. He desperately hoped they wouldn't come back for his body; it would go worse for Lanoga if they found him gone. But he had to try to bring help for her. Keeping his bad hand over the gaping tear in his throat, he eased away from the struggle, hoping the men would be too intent on the matter at hand to hear him moving. Once he was out of sight, he used a tree to lever himself to his feet, then took off at a dead run for the encampment.

Cries of horror erupted from all sides as Lanidar, naked and trailing blood, stumbled into the area of the zelandonia lodge and fell to his knees.

Lanidar fought the blackness that tried to claim him. He had to stay awake, had to send help for Lanoga! He knew there were people around him, he could hear them even though he couldn't see them. He tried to tell them what happened, but he couldn't seem to make his voice heard.

Then he heard the voice of the First Among Those Who Serve, louder than the others, and felt her gently probing the wound. "Lanidar, was Lanoga with you? Don't try to talk, tap my hand once for yes, twice for no." He tapped her hand once. "What in Doni's name happened? Did you accidentally get between a mother bear and her cubs?" He tapped twice, then held up two fingers and pointed to his own genitals, hoping she would understand what he was trying to tell her.

Apparently she did. He heard her suck in her breath, then she spoke rapidly to the watching people. "Follow his blood-trail to where he was hurt, then spread out in pairs. Take spears and some lashing, take the men alive if you can. And be prepared to carry Lanoga back… Doni grant her and not her corpse!" Zelandoni's voice broke at that, then she recovered herself. "And tell Ayla I need help!"

Lanidar smiled through the pain and the thickening darkness. He had managed to get help for his beloved. He dimly sensed a second person kneel beside him and inspect the wound. "No wonder you thought bear," Ayla's voice said. "No experienced hunter did this or he'd have been dead long since. Doni smiled on him, for sure. You want me to stitch this?"

Zelandoni's voice murmured something indistinct in reply as unconsciousness claimed him.

Joharran and Jonokol found themselves paired off as the search began. Both men were privately amazed at how far Lanidar had come with that horrible wound. They could only pray that they wouldn't arrive too late to save Lanoga. All the searchers moved silently, hoping not to alert the evildoers to their presence. Joharran spotted Brukeval and Laramar walking towards the camp. He signaled them to stop, then hurried over with Jonokol. "Two men attacked Lanoga and a friend of hers," he said, without preamble. "Have you been out here long? Have you seen any strangers, or heard anything unusual?" he asked.

Brukeval shook his head. "No, I can't say that we did. Not that we were paying attention to much," he said. Laramar just nodded agreement, but didn't say anything.

Jonokol noticed that the barma-maker seemed slightly uncomfortable. He covertly studied Laramar, wondering what was disturbing him; perhaps he was just hung over that badly? Then he noticed that Laramar's shirt was spotted with fresh blood. He nudged Joharran slightly.

Joharran, still talking with the pair, followed Jonokol's glance to the bloodstains. They weren't obvious on Laramar's already filthy garment, but they were unmistakably fresh. He broke off what he was saying to stare at the pair in total revulsion. Brukeval, realizing that something had alerted the leader of the Ninth Cave, pushed Laramar at Jonokol and Joharran and broke for the stream. Joharran's shout brought the other searchers in as he chased the fleeing rapist, while Jonokol bound Laramar hand and foot and tied him to a tree. He'd keep until later.

While the others pursued Brukeval, Jonokol continued to hunt for Lanoga. She had told him, during her First Rites, that she had chosen him because he reminded her a little of the young man she cared for. "He's too young for First Rites," she told him, "but you aren't. And you are considerate and, I don't know how to describe it, nice, in the same way he is." He had chuckled a little at the time, but he was flattered that she had liked him enough to ask him to share in her First Rights. And now that shy girl that he had turned into a woman was lying somewhere, injured or worse, at the hands of two members of their own Cave. Worse still that one of them was the man of her hearth! Jonokol didn't think Laramar had been the instigator though, he was the type that talked big and did little. Brukeval was another story altogether. Jonokol could well believe that one would take a woman by force and not think twice about it.

He heard a faint sound and hurried forward. Lanoga lay at the edge of a small clearing, naked, with a tunic tied around her head. Great bruises were already forming on her thighs and body. Carefully, he unwrapped the leather covering her head, wincing to see her battered and bloodied face. She was unconscious. Gently, Jonokol washed her face and checked for broken bones. Finding none, he covered her with her tunic and fashioned a stretcher. When the searchers returned, Brukeval roughly tied up among them, Jonokol directed the four swiftest runners to carry the stretcher with Lanoga directly to Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave and Ayla. They went on ahead as Jonokol detoured the others to fetch Laramar from where he'd left him.

They returned to camp with their prisoners to find that the people who hadn't come on the search had also been busy. A sturdy cage had been erected next to the zelandonia lodge. Laramar and Brukeval were stripped to breechclouts to be sure they carried no weapons, then were shoved roughly inside and the door fastened shut.

Within the lodge, Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave and Ayla conferred over their patients. "Lanoga's body will heal well enough," Zelandoni said. "It's her mind that worries me. This… isn't something that happens often. But I know some women that suffer this fate don't ever want a man to touch them again afterward."

"I may be able to help her with that," Ayla said. "I… have some experience in these matters. Lanidar worries me more. He was lucky that whoever cut his throat missed the major vessels. But his voice may be damaged permanently. I can only hope he will recover even some speech." She hesitated, then asked, "Zelandoni, will you help me arrange to move Lanidar to the Ninth Cave? If the worst should happen, and he never talks again, I can teach him enough of the sign language of the Clan that he can communicate, at least a little. Jondalar knows some, and I can teach a few others as well. It isn't perfect, but it would be better than nothing."

Zelandoni nodded. "That might not be a bad idea. How long would it take for him to learn, do you think?"

"True fluency would take a long time," Ayla replied. "But basics… very quickly. He shouldn't try to talk until I remove the stitches anyway, so I will show him a few signs when he wakes up. That way he can tell us if he's hungry or thirsty, or if he needs to use the night basket."

"That will be useful, and make him feel a little less helpless. And I'll give him a whistle, so he can call someone if he needs anything. That way we don't need to be constantly by his bedside. Although someone should stay nearby for the next day or two anyway," Zelandoni said.

They heard a commotion outside, and hurried to the doorway. Looking out, they saw Brukeval and Laramar being shoved into the cage that had been built to hold them. The story of the attack had spread throughout the entire Summer Meeting, and bystanders had gathered to see what truly evil men looked like. A growl spread through the crowd as they realized the men were Zelandonii; people were angered that anyone claiming even the slightest kinship with them had proved capable of such vile acts.

As the crowd began pelting the caged pair with fresh dung, the two healers noticed that Laramar looked sick with shame and fear, but Brukeval merely looked defiant.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lanidar woke a few hours later. He felt some sort of bandages around his throat and more on the side of his head. He blinked a few times in confusion, not recognizing the lodge he was in. Then he remembered. Picnicking with Lanoga, sharing Pleasures and Promising… then being hit on the head, hard, and waking up to a cut on his throat and the sight of those two animals attacking Lanoga. He sat up, looking around wildly, wondering if he had managed to summon help in time.

As soon as he moved, Ayla hurried to his bedside and lit a lamp. "Lanoga's alive, thanks to you," she said. "No, don't try to talk just yet," she warned as he opened his mouth. "The cut on your throat went deep, it damaged your voice. I had to stitch it closed. The Mother must favor you greatly; by rights, you should have died where you were. But whoever cut you didn't do it right, he missed the big blood vessels." She gently pushed him back onto the bed and lifted the bandage from his neck. She cleaned the wound, then applied some kind of salve to it and rebandaged it. She also removed the bandage from his head. "Good," she said, "the swelling is down. I can leave this one off now."

She looked into his eyes carefully, seemingly pleased with whatever she saw. "Lanidar, you have a concussion as well as stitches in your throat. You are going to need help for the next few days, so that you don't accidentally hurt yourself. I don't want you to even walk as far as the night basket without someone helping you, there is a good chance you will get dizzy and fall. If you are willing, I can teach you some sign language so that you can let people know if you need anything," Ayla said. Lanidar reached out and tapped her hand once.

She smiled. "This sign means 'food', and this is for 'water'," she paused to make two gestures, then waited as he carefully copied them. "Very good. This one means you need to use the basket," she made another gesture, which he also copied, "and this one says that you are tired and want to sleep." She made yet another gesture and he repeated it. "Now," she asked, "is there anything I can do for you?"

He made the third gesture in response. Ayla helped him up and over to the screened corner. "Tap on the wall when you're done," she said. As she was walking him back to bed, she asked, "Would you like to see Lanoga?"

He tapped her hand once and smiled. She led him to a bed across the lodge from his own, where Lanoga lay sleeping. He looked at Ayla questioningly. She nodded, understanding his worry. "She is in shock sleep, but that is to be expected under the circumstances. She has plenty of bruises and a split lip, but nothing was broken. She'll be fine, eventually," Ayla told him. She didn't mention the mental trauma the young woman would almost certainly suffer from once she was awake. Why worry the young man further? He smiled at her reassurances and gently brought one of Lanoga's hands to his lips before allowing Ayla to help him back to bed.

Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave entered the lodge as he was settling himself comfortably. She carried a stool and a what looked like a small bird bone. Setting the stool down beside his bed, she seated herself on it. "These old bones don't like getting up off the ground if they can help it," she commented with a smile. "This is for you, Lanidar. In a day or so, you'll be well enough that you won't need constant watching, but you will still need help. This whistle will work to call someone to help you." She handed him the whistle, which was indeed carved from the bone of a bird. "And now for the serious conversation," she said. "Can you identify the men who attacked you and Lanoga?" He tapped Zelandoni's hand once. She nodded, relieved, and asked, "Was it Brukeval and Laramar? Think carefully… we have to know for sure." He tapped again, just once.

"Good!" She nodded briskly. "I didn't think they'd caught the wrong men, but it's good to be sure. I suspect Laramar will tell us everything we want to know, as long as he thinks we already know everything." She started to say something else when a young man appeared in the doorway of the lodge.

"Uh, Zelandoni? I, uh, I just heard… did Laramar really…? Is Lanoga…?" Bologan advanced into the lit area, looking ill. "How can this have happened?"

Zelandoni sighed. "Bologan, yes, it is true. Lanoga will live, thanks to Lanidar's bravery and stamina. But I am sorry to say that it is also true that Laramar was involved, along with Brukeval. I was just about to go question them myself, so I don't know the details yet. But whatever happened out there, my guess is that Brukeval started it and that Laramar went along perhaps because he had sampled enough of his own product to cloud his judgement. It's bad enough that he was involved in forcing a woman, especially a newly-made woman… but that the woman in question was born to his hearth…" she broke off as Bologan, who had become paler during her answer, dashed outside to be audibly sick.

Zelandoni turned back to Lanidar, "You get some rest now. I'm keeping visitors away for tonight, but I'll have to let your mother see you in the morning." The heavyset woman grinned as he rolled his eyes. "For now, I'm going to see if I can't find out what really happened."

Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave looked with disgust on the prisoners within the cage. Laramar looked ill and was shaking, Brukeval just looked angry and defensive. "So," she said. "What do you have to say for yourselves? We already know what you did, what I don't understand is why? Surely you have not had trouble finding willing partners in the past."

"Lanoga needed to be taught her place," Brukeval snarled. "I don't care if you zelandonia did take her away from Tremeda, she still didn't have any kind of status to offer anyone. But she thought she was too good for me… all those fancy airs and ideas that Ayla and the others put into her head. Not enough she wouldn't have me for her First Rites after Tremeda said she'd arrange it, but then she turned me down after the burial… and then ran off into the woods with that useless-armed runt! I have more status than he does, she should have gone with me! She needed to learn what a real man wants and needs, so I taught her, I taught her good. She behaved real nice for Laramar after I gave her a lesson, and then again for me." He gave an evil smile then, and commented, "Best fun I've ever had in the furs, too."

Laramar retched but didn't bring anything up. He curled into a trembling fetal position as far from Brukeval as he could get. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" he cried. "I just… We'd been watching them at their Pleasures, figuring maybe we'd get her to share… we didn't know it was her, then suddenly Brukeval just jumped out and hit the man and threw the woman's clothes over her head so she couldn't see us… I didn't see who it was, honest! But when she fought us, Doni help me it was so exciting… I couldn't believe I was doing it but I couldn't stop myself either… same thing when Brukeval told me to take care of the man, it was like I was dreaming, I just had to do what he told me…" Laramar trailed off into incoherent mumblings as the DTs worsened.

"Well, I see I guessed correctly as to who led and who followed," Zelandoni gave them both withering looks of contempt. "Oh, just to give you two a little more to think about… when the zelandonia took Lanoga and Lorala from Tremeda, I volunteered to adopt them. The ceremony was supposed to be tomorrow. But as far as I'm concerned, they are mine already… you just forced the daughter of the First Among Those Who Serve the Mother. Don't think I'll be urging any leniency when the zelandonia meet tonight." She turned and walked away from the cage.

She went to the camp of the Ninth Cave to share a meal and get a change of clothing; she planned on staying the night in the zelandonia lodge along with Ayla, just in case the patients needed them. Bologan intercepted her before she could leave again. "Zelandoni, p-please… I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Bologan, come in and sit down. I was just getting a few things together since I will be staying elsewhere for a night or two," she replied.

He entered her lodge, but didn't sit. "I… can I strike Laramar from my kinship? I don't want to be known as the son of his hearth any longer. Not after what he did to my sister."

Zelandoni nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, we can arrange something," she said. "I don't know if you heard, but I will be adopting your sisters. I wasn't going to adopt you as you've been a man for a year now, and besides, Laramar wanted to share his hearth with you since he believes you're of his spirit. I'm sure you heard him announcing loudly that he was severing his ties to your sisters at the feast following Tremeda's burial. If you like, I will include you in the adoption ceremony." She smiled at the obviously hurting young man. "I won't even ask you to give up making barma. But I will ask you to promise to learn another craft as well."

Bologan shook his head, "No, I've made my last batch of barma. I saw what it did to my mother and Laramar both. I'm a good hand at leather, and at making rawhide parfleches and such. But I don't want to stay here, at least not right now." He looked at her pleadingly, "I'd like for you to adopt me, yes. But I want to go on a Journey. If I stay here, everyone will keep remembering me as the son of Laramar's hearth… and it doesn't help that he was training me to make barma, and I resemble him besides. I have to go away for a while, give this a chance to die down."

Surprised, Zelandoni could read the sincerity in Bologan's face and posture. He was right, it would be harder for him than for his sisters. Lanoga was the victim, of course, and Lorala was just a toddler. He was a man, though, a man who looked like… and was related to… one of the evildoers. Even with her status backing him, he'd be unable to find many friends or potential mates among the Zelandonii. "I see you've thought this out carefully," she said. "I think you're right, going on a Journey may be the best thing for you at this time." She thought for a moment. "Did you have a destination in mind for your Journey? Or even a general direction?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first, before I made any choices."

"All right. Here is my suggestion then. I have to delay the adoption until Lanoga is well enough to take part anyway. Afterwards, I am going to send you to the Lanzadonii, and ask that they send you with their planned trade mission to the Losadunai. I know for a fact the Lanzadonii are planning a trade mission this winter, that's why so few of them came to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting this year, just a couple of people who wanted to trade for salt and shells. Dalanar, the leader of the Lanzadonii, is an old friend. He'll include you as a favor to me."

"A trade mission in winter?" Bologan seemed startled.

"Yes," replied Zelandoni, "to get to the lands claimed by the Losadunai, you have to cross a glacier. You can only do that in winter… the ice gets rotten in summer and can break under your feet. Oh, you might want to talk to Ayla or Jondalar over the next few days. They've both visited the Losadunai, they may be able to tell you of any customs that are different from ours. For that matter, if you care to go further east from the Losadunai, they can give you some ideas of what to expect."

"Thank you, Zelandoni," he said fervently. He started to leave, then paused. "Why are you being so nice to me, anyway? I didn't expect nearly as much help and advice."

She smiled, "Bologan, you may have run into trouble a time or two, but it's always been of the sort that most boys and young men find. And more to the point, you show the ability to learn from someone else's mistakes. You've just declared your intentions to make a life for yourself that will separate you from the man whose hearth-child you are. But we both know that because you resemble him and learned his craft, people here will not see you as anything but a copy of him for a long time to come. I think you are being remarkably sensible in choosing to put distance between yourself and the situation. Of course I will help you in any way I can."

He smiled and held himself a little straighter. "I'll start seeing to my traveling gear," he said, and left the lodge.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a thousand people crowded into the Gathering Field the next morning. Everyone wanted to hear the penalties spoken against the two men who had turned their backs on the Mother and forced a young woman and tried to kill her intended mate. The zelandonia had met the night before, to decide their fates.

The two were dragged forth from the cage by a guard of hunters, one from each of the Caves of the Zelandonii. Joharran and Tormaden, the leaders of the Ninth and Nineteenth Caves respectively, stepped forward to deliver the judgment.

"Brukeval and Laramar, you have committed a most heinous act. For forcing the woman, Lanoga, you are to be unmanned. For the attempted killing of the man, Lanidar, you are to then be staked out on the steppes for the carrion eaters," Tormaden recited the penalties with coldness in his voice. "While Laramar wielded the knife that nearly struck down Lanidar, he did so at Brukeval's command; therefore, Brukeval is held equally responsible."

Joharran took over speaking. "Those Who Serve the Mother have spoken with the spirits. As your bones will be scattered, so to will your spirits be scattered, that such evil spirits not be left to enter another. And to show Doni that Her people do not tolerate such actions, you are no longer of the Zelandonii." He brought out the surrogate-stones which represented the elandons of the two men, and smashed them with a large rock and scattered the fragments.

Laramar began screaming hysterically. "Bologan! You can't let them do this! You're the child of my spirit! Help me!"

Bologan stepped out from among the crowd and faced Laramar angrily. "You gave up any claim to kinship with me when you forced my sister," the younger man said. "You are nothing to me." He melted back into the crowd as the two leaders signaled the guards to take the men and carry out their sentences.

After the unmanning, Jerekal of the Nineteenth Cave, who represented his Cave as a guard, carefully chose the location to leave the condemned men… adjacent to an anthill. As a final touch, he dribbled honey over them before setting off with the others back to the Summer Meeting. It was some time before the screams faded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lanidar looked across the lodge to where Lanoga still lay unconscious. He was beginning to worry, and he thought that maybe Ayla and Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave were too. They were looking over her injuries and speaking in quiet tones that he couldn't quite make out. He thought about the surprising events of the day. His mother had come to see him, and while she did fuss at him, she was much less hysterical than he had expected. And just when she had really started to get on his nerves, Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave came and interrupted her monologue.

"I'd like to arrange for Lanidar to stay with the Ninth Cave this winter," she'd said. "My acolyte Jonokol wants to move to the Nineteenth Cave… he's an artist and he feels called to the new cave there. And I will take Lanidar as an acolyte myself, I know your Zelandoni was planning to start training him soon." Mardena's mouth had dropped open at that; her son was going to be an acolyte of the First among Those Who Serve! She would miss him, but she would not interfere with his opportunity. In fact, Mardena had gone back to her own lodge with her head full of dreams of her son as First, and the prestige she would gain by being his mother. She had come back for a brief time that afternoon, to drop off everything he owned that he had at the Summer Meeting, and to tell him how proud she was of him.

Zelandoni had spoken with him as well, much more seriously. "Your voice may never recover," she told him, "That is part of why I want you to stay with us. Ayla knows sign language; well, you know that, she's already taught you a few basic signals. But she can teach you to speak in gestures, and some others as well, so that if it should come to the worst, you will not be without means of communication. Lanoga is the other reason I want you to stay."

He looked concerned at that, and she sighed. "I'm going to be a nosy old woman now, but I really do need to know. Did you share Pleasures before those two animals attacked you?"

He tapped her hand once, yes.

She looked relieved. "Good, she will have a good memory of you to help blot out the pain of the attack. Her feelings for you are her best hope of recovery. Some women grow fearful of sharing Pleasures after being forced like that. Some never recover enough to be with a man again. Others, usually ones who care deeply for a man, are able to overcome that fear. I hope that by having you around, Lanoga will remember the Pleasures she shared with you, and wish to experience them again."

But that conversation had made him more aware of Lanoga's motionless form across the lodge from him. He heard Zelandoni say, "Better to try tonight. If we wait much longer, her spirit may forget where it belongs."

"Better bring him in on this," Ayla said, indicating Lanidar with a discreet twist of her head. "Zelandoni of the Nineteenth says he's a Caller, even if he is untrained. I can Search, but that's not enough."

"All right, do it, Ayla. I'll drum and be the anchor, you Search, and he can Call," Zelandoni replied.

Ayla sat down by Lanidar. "I know you heard some of that," she said. "What we think has happened, is that Lanoga's spirit left her body so the evil ones couldn't touch it. Only, it doesn't realize that she's safe now, so it's still wandering somewhere. Her body is healing, but she isn't inside, you know?" She noted his befuddled look then, and smiled. "Oh, you didn't know I've become an acolyte as well. I already knew Healing, but I'm still learning about the Spirit World. Anyway, I'm a Searcher. You, you're a Caller. That means that you can call the spirit of any creature to you. It's part of what makes you such a good hunter. But tonight, we want you to Call Lanoga's spirit back to her body."

He wasn't sure he understood, but he would do whatever they wanted to help Lanoga. He drank the brew they handed him, and held one of Ayla's hands and one of Lanoga's as he slipped into a dreamlike state.

He seemed to be floating somewhere high. He could feel Ayla beside him, although he couldn't have described how he knew it was her. She seemed to look around, then floated off in a particular direction, towing him along effortlessly. Suddenly, he could feel another presence, this one unmistakably Lanoga. He cried out to her with heart and mind, begging her to follow. She asked, Are you taking me to the Spirit World? No, he replied. But you're dead! Those men killed you! I want to die too! Her presence seemed to draw back, as if she was afraid. I'm not dead, he told her. I'm not dead and those brutes have gotten what they deserve. Come home with me. I promise you'll be safe now. I promise.

Lanidar came to himself to see Lanoga stirring. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You came for me," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the evening following the last big hunt of the Summer Meeting. While Caves near to the site might stay as much as another half-moon, the more distant Caves would be leaving in the morning. Ayla had removed the stitches from Lanidar's throat the day before; he couldn't imitate most animal sounds anymore and his voice was much rougher than it had been, but he could make himself understood. It hurt to talk sometimes, but Ayla thought that would get better over time. The special tea she made for him also helped.

He was slightly disappointed that he and Lanoga hadn't been able to join at the second Matrimonial as he had hoped. But he knew it would be better to wait until she had fully recovered from the vicious attack. While the bruises on her body had faded, the scars in her mind were still fresh. He could see the fear that crept into her eyes whenever he attempted any contact closer than holding her hand. He could also see her fear that he would leave her because of her reaction. He hoped that spending the winter with her would ease both of her fears.

The zelandonia filed into the clearing, the final ceremonies were about to begin. Lanidar turned his attention to them, knowing that the First among Those Who Serve would be officially adopting Lanoga and her siblings tonight. He felt bad for Lanoga's brother; Bologan had cared for Laramar, was in fact the only child of the hearth that Laramar had given any attention to. It had to be painful for the young man, to know that the man he had looked up to all his life had turned out to be such an abomination. And Bologan was obviously of Laramar's spirit, which caused some mothers to keep their children and even their grown daughters away from him, as though they thought he would suddenly become evil and commit some atrocity. He wondered how Bologan would manage over the winter.

His turned his attention back to the front of the Gathering Field. Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave was speaking. "In spite of the recent tragedies, this Summer Meeting has been a successful one. Many new hearths have been established, many girls have achieved womanhood, and the big hunts brought us much food for the coming winter. It is clear that Doni is smiling on Her people." The big woman grew somber for a moment. "Of the tragedies that have touched the Ninth Cave, one has left two young people and a child motherless. Bologan and Lanoga are both adults, but young enough to need a mother's guidance, and Lorala simply needs a mother. Rather than separate the siblings, I have offered to adopt them myself." She beckoned the three of them forward. "Will you accept me as your mother?"

"We will," said Bologan and Lanoga in unison.

"Muvver!" exclaimed little Lorala, to indulgent smiles from the crowd.

Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave, ranked second of the zelandonia, stepped forward. She held up a delicate flint blade. "Then let the First among Those Who Serve share her blood with her new children to establish kinship. For no birthing happens without blood, blood is the tie that forever binds a mother to her children!" She made a small cut on the palm of the First's left hand, then quickly made a similar cut on the left hand of each of the three siblings. Bologan, as the oldest, pressed his cut hand against that of the First, mingling their blood. Lanoga followed suit, then helped a whimpering Lorala to do the same. Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave then dipped her finger into the blood on Bologan's hand and drew a small circle in a flake of ivory. She did the same with Lanoga and Lorala, interlocking the circles together. Then she used the blood from the First's hand to draw a larger circle around the three smaller ones. "As Doni the Great Mother of All holds Her children within her caring, so does Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave now hold her new children within her caring. Let all of the Zelandonii give their greetings to Bologan, Lanoga, and Lorala of the Hearth of the Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii!"

It took some time, but eventually everyone filed past to offer their greetings to the new family. Lanidar noticed though, that some people didn't speak to Bologan. Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave noticed too, he could tell by the look on her face that she was annoyed but not surprised. He made a point of greeting Bologan and was rewarded by smiles from both Zelandoni and Lanoga. He gave Lorala a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to blush and giggle.

When everyone had more or less settled back into their places, Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave stepped forward once again. "I have a few more changes to announce before we get on with the feast," she said. "My acolyte Jonokol is moving to the Nineteenth Cave, as he feels drawn to the new cave that was found there last year. And I have accepted Lanidar of the Nineteenth Cave as an acolyte. Zelandoni of the Nineteenth Cave agreed that an acolyte for an acolyte is a fair trade," she smiled. "And Jerona, the fourth acolyte of Zelandoni of the Second Cave has offered to go to the Lanzadonii as Lanzadoni's first acolyte. Finally, my son Bologan has announced his intention of making a Journey. He will travel to the Cave of the Lanzadonii, then accompany their trade mission to the Losadunai this winter. He hopes to match Jondalar's travels, to the end of the Great Mother River and beyond. May the Mother smile on all those who are beginning a new path in life!"

The crowd cheered, then the zelandonia led everyone in chanting the Mother's Song. When it ended, the feast began. People broke into groups of friends, knowing that they might not see each other again until the next Summer Meeting. Jerekal bounded over to Lanidar. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Ninth Cave?"

Lanidar smiled, and croaked out, "Tell you how? I didn't know about it until after this happened."

"Oh. I guess that would make it hard to tell me anything, wouldn't it." Jerekal looked uncomfortable. "Weren't you scared? I mean… you should have died."

"I couldn't die… not until I got help for Lanoga," he coughed and sipped some of his medicinal tea. "You'll fall in love someday, then you'll understand why I had to do what I could for her."

Jerekal looked bleak. "I don't know. I'm starting to think that if there is a Zelandonii woman for me, she's still a child. And I feel so restless sometimes, like there is something I should be doing. I was planning such a fun winter, I was going to get you to coach me with the spear-thrower, but you won't even be there." He sighed, "Maybe I should make a Journey myself." Suddenly he brightened. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Lanidar, introduce me to Bologan… right now!"

Lanidar led the way over to the new family group. He gave Lanoga a quick hug, pulling back before she had time to get scared, then introduced Jerekal to everyone. Lorala remembered Jerekal from earlier in the Summer Meeting and gave him as well as Lanidar a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Jerekal blushed as Lanidar hooted, "There she is, my friend, but you'll definitely have a wait for her!"

Once everyone stopped laughing, Jerekal brought up the subject on his mind. "Bologan, would you object to company on your Journey?"

Bologan looked startled. "Well, no. I just didn't think anyone would want me for a companion," he spoke a little bitterly. "That's why I decided to go, you know, too many people here seem to think that because I resemble the man whose hearth I was born to, I must therefore be like him. I figured that if I went away for a while, it might help."

Jerekal snorted, "Too many people have nothing to do but gossip. I'm nothing like the man of my hearth in my interests, even though I look like him. He'd be perfectly happy to make snowshoes every day of his life and not deal with others, while I would much rather hunt, or work out better ways of getting people to share responsibility."

Bologan studied Jerekal carefully, and liked what he saw. The slightly older man had an openness about him that was unusual among the Zelandonii, but would probably stand them in good stead along the Journey. He nodded, "I would be happy to have you along for the Journey. Do you have enough gear here with you? The Lanzadonii visitors are leaving in three days, I planned to go with them."

Jerekal thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do. And my mother always over-prepares for everything… I can talk her out of some traveling food. And probably even some maple sugar cakes." He grinned.

Bologan laughed, for the first time since his sister was attacked. "Well then, I guess I have a partner!" He turned to Lanidar then. "I want to say thank you before I leave. Thank you for getting help for Lanoga, thank you for accepting me as myself, thank you for introducing me to your friend. I'm glad you will be here to look after my mother and sisters for me. I hope you and Lanoga will be happy together. And I expect to see a child or two at your hearth when I return!"

Lanidar and Lanoga both blushed furiously as the others chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was late winter. A runner from the Lanzadonii arrived at the Ninth Cave, bringing an unusually marked flake of ivory to Jondalar, the map of the eastern lands that Talut of the Mamutoi had given him over two years ago. Laduni of the Losadunai had sent it along with several personal messages for Ayla, Jondalar, Lanoga, and Zelandoni. Madenia had gone ahead with her First Rites as planned, although she hadn't chosen a mate yet, which disappointed her mother. The boy Larogi had captured a pregnant she-wolf, and was raising and training her pups. And Bologan and Jerekal had settled in well with the Losadunai for the remainder of the cold season. They planned to head for the S'Armunai when spring arrived, then try the northern route to the Mamutoi.

Lanidar was happy to hear of his friends' safe arrival at the Losadunai Cave. He was busy enough with his training and with keeping in hunting trim that he didn't often miss them, but he did think of them often, hoping that Doni would smile on their Journey. Besides, he had his own problems to think about. Lanoga was still scared of sharing Pleasures. She talked with Ayla about it, many times, and she had gotten somewhat better. She could exchange a hug or a kiss now without freezing, but she still couldn't bring herself to do more.

Acting on a hunch, Lanidar decided to approach Jondalar for advice. Happily, the charismatic flint-knapper had an idea that Lanidar thought just might work. "Wait for the next Mother Festival," Jondalar told him. "The music, the food and drink will all help relax and arouse her. Set up your sleeping space in a way that encourages relaxation… put especially soft furs out, perhaps hang some sweet-smelling herbs. When the time is right, when you see she's being affected by the atmosphere of the festival, bring her there and ask her to share First Rites with you." Jondalar chuckled at the look on Lanidar's face. "I know," he said, "it's not really her first time. But I have been chosen for First Rites on one occasion that the girl was already open… she had been forced. And in many ways, a woman recovering from an attack is like a girl facing First Rites… she is frightened, but she knows that there will be good if she can get past that fear. And for some reason, it is easier for her to let go of the fear if there is a sense of ceremony about the occasion." He smiled at the younger man, "Lanoga does love you, you know. That will also help."

Lanidar certainly hoped so. The Festival to Honor the Mother was tonight. He spent the afternoon fussing around his sleeping space, trying to make everything perfect, even to the donii by his bed.

Lanoga, meanwhile, was having an earnest talk with Zelandoni, with Ayla a quiet presence in the background. "Mother," she said, "I need to be able to share Pleasures again. If I don't, those animals will have won. But every time I start to feel desire, I become so afraid that I stiffen up. Besides that I feel guilty at the hurt I must be causing Lanidar. Even though I love him, and I know he loves me and would never hurt me, I still become scared."

Zelandoni thought for a moment. "Tonight is Mother Festival," she said. "I'll fix you a drink that will relax you and enhance your desires. And I want you to focus on Lanidar… list to yourself the reasons you love him, and remember the Pleasures you once shared with him." She handed Lanoga a cup of some fruit-scented liquid, and her voice took on a low hypnotic tone as the young woman sipped. "Remember how he treated you like the most precious of treasures. Remember the love in his eyes as you offered yourself to him. Remember how the Pleasures were so intense, because of your love for him. Remember the good… only the good…" Zelandoni gently took the cup from Lanoga's hand as the young woman drifted into a trancelike sleep, and she exchanged a smile with Ayla.

Ayla spoke quietly, so as not to disturb Lanoga. "Jondalar told me Lanidar is planning to give her another First Rites tonight. Between what we've just done and what Lanidar plans to do, I think her recovery will be complete by morning."

Lanidar kept a careful watch for Lanoga at the Festival that night. She looked as though she had taken some special pains with her clothing and hair, the loose woven dress she wore seemed to him somehow more enticing that the more blatant displays of some of the other women. Or maybe it was just because he loved her that he felt that way. Whatever the reason, he thought she'd never looked prettier and told her so.

He led her to a seat and brought her a plate of her favorite foods. When she protested, he told her, "I want this night to be completely special for you. Whatever your heart desires, if it is within my power, it shall be yours." He reached into his pouch and withdrew a slender packet of leather. "And before I forget, this is also yours."

She opened it to reveal an exquisite necklace of ivory, amber, and seashells, accentuated by two snow leopard teeth. "Oh, Lanidar," she breathed, "it's beautiful! Will you tie it on?"

She held her hair up and leaned forward. As he reached to tie the necklace in place, he found himself looking deeply into her eyes. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, much to his surprise, and she didn't seem nervous. But he thought it might be better not to push just yet. "Let's join the dancers," he said.

As he led her to the dancing area, Lanoga prayed nothing would trigger a frightening memory. She was feeling desire without paralyzing fear for the first time since the attack. And it was good, she realized, it felt right. It also felt like she might well go mad from anticipation if he didn't kiss her soon.

Lanidar observed her as they danced, watching for clues as to how she felt. She definitely was more relaxed than she had been for moons. And if he was reading her right, she seemed excited. As the dance ended, he kissed her, gently but deeply. Her mouth softened under his lips even as her breathing grew deeper. He decided to take the plunge and led her to his sleeping space.

Her heart beat faster as she followed him to his bed. She couldn't help but notice the luxuriously soft snow leopard fur beneath them, and the faint perfume in the air. She reached up to caress his face, and he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. She trembled, but not from fear.

"Tonight," Lanidar whispered, "tonight it is your First Rites all over again. I am going to Pleasure you slowly and gently. Tell me to stop if you become frightened, and I will go no further until you wish it. Only let me show you how very special you are to me."

She nodded, and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips burned against her throat as he nuzzled her ear. Her fingers combed through his hair and stroked the nape of his neck. Slowly, he moved his hand along her side and up over her breast. She held very still for a moment, and he wondered if she was going to stop him, but then she pressed herself into his hand. He removed his clothing, then carefully drew her dress away from her slender form. "O Doni, you are so beautiful," he whispered, "I love you."

She couldn't speak. She replied by kissing him, deeply and hungrily, until her head was spinning with desire. He fought to control his own needs, concentrating on her. She trembled as he caressed her thigh, but she didn't want him to stop. She opened herself to his gently teasing fingers, reveling in the memory of their one previous time together. She couldn't bear it, she had to have more! "Please," she managed to choke out.

He positioned himself between her thighs, but he didn't take her yet. "I want to make you a woman again, Lanoga. Tell me it's all right. I want you to be happy."

"Yes," she whispered, and raised her hips to his. She moaned as he entered her, feeling her pleasure growing quickly. He groaned and thrust deeply into her as she cried out and clutched at his back, then groaned again with his own release.

"Lanoga, oh, Lanoga!" he gently brushed the hair back from her face. "It's like a dream come true. I've waited so long for you to want me again. I was afraid you never would."

"I love you, Lanidar, I never stopped loving you." Lanoga began crying, "I hated myself for being afraid for so long, but I just couldn't help it. I was so scared I'd lose you."

He kissed away her tears. "Shhh, my love… we're together again… forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------

Jerekal waited, trying not to show too much impatience, while Bologan said his farewells to the Losadunai. Or more specifically, to Madenia of the Losadunai. He was actually kind of amused at how quickly Bologan had become attached to the young woman… but he also suspected that the two of them would be making record travel time to Mamutoi territory and back.

Bologan held both Madenia's hands in his. "I love you, you know. Say the word and I will stay here."

"No," she replied. "I love you too, Bologan, but you made a promise to take this Journey. You told me yourself that Ayla gave you messages for her Mamutoi kin. How would she feel if you returned and told her you gave up the Journey because of me?" She reached up to caress his cheek. "Go, my love, and return to me when you can. I'll be waiting."

He kissed her, hard, and strode out of the Cave. Madenia watched from the top of the path as Bologan and Jerekal set off towards the Great Mother River. She hadn't told him that she thought she had been blessed.

The two young men stopped at the Camp of the Three Sisters of the S'Armunai. They were welcomed warmly, especially when they passed on greetings from Ayla and Jondalar. S'Armuna was especially pleased to hear that Marthona still remembered her with fondness, and everyone was thrilled to learn of Jonayla's birth. They only stayed for a handful of days, though; Jerekal, sympathetic to Bologan's feelings, wanted to reach the Mamutoi as quickly as possible. He hoped that if they were able to travel fast enough, they could start their return trip before the summer ended. Then they could winter with the Losadunai again, and Bologan could decide what he wanted to do.

The northern route was, as they had been warned, devoid of people. But the terrain was fairly easy to traverse, loess steppes broken only by river valleys. And this far north, none of the rivers were large enough to pose a problem in crossing. They fell into the habit of hunting for small game as they trekked, not bothering to make camp until after dark, since they had a firestone and could quickly illuminate their selected campsite. But one evening they spotted someone else's campfire before they could choose a place of their own.

"Hello!" Jerekal called out. "I am Jerekal of the Nineteenth Cave of the Zelandonii, and this is Bologan of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. We are on a Journey." He held out his hands, palms up.

The biggest, tallest, burliest man either of them had ever seen rose to his feet, palms out in return. "I am Danug of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, and I am also on a Journey. In the name of Mut, Great Mother of All, I greet you."

Bologan recognized a little of what the large man said, having learned some Mamutoi words from Ayla in preparation for the Journey. "In name of Doni or Mut, whatever you call Her, I greet you," he said in broken Mamutoi. "You say, Lion Camp? Know Ayla?" The look on Danug's face was priceless, Bologan thought.

"Yes, Ayla was of the Lion Camp… wait, you said Zel… Zelandonii? Jondalar's people? I am making this Journey to visit with Ayla and Jondalar!" The big man looked excited.

"Ayla, Jondalar joined now. Ayla have baby, Jonayla. Whinney have baby too. Very good life, they happy," Bologan said, then gave Jerekal a quick translation.

With Bologan acting as translator, the three young men discussed the best routes they could take on their respective Journeys. Jerekal was pleased to learn that the Mamutoi Summer Meeting was going to be held at the northernmost and westernmost corner of Mamutoi territory. They would easily be able to arrive there, stay for most of it, and have enough time to return. And Danug was happy to know that he would reach the S'Armunai early in summer if not late spring at his current pace, and to know that he should stop at the Losadunai until winter when it would be safe to cross the glacier. After sharing breakfast the next morning, the three set out in their different directions.

As they walked along, Jerekal decided it might be a good idea to learn some Mamutoi himself. "Bologan, would you teach me the words you know of Mamutoi? It would be good if we both can speak some, however little. That's the one thing I didn't think about when I decided to come with you."

"Of course I'll teach you what I know," Bologan replied. "But you don't fool me. You just want to learn so you can impress any pretty women we meet there." He grinned. "As if you didn't find enough variety between the Lanzadonii, the Losadunai, and the S'Armunai!"

Jerekal made a rude noise back. "Well, at least at the Losadunai you were usually, um, occupied yourself! Is it my fault you chose to limit yourself?"

Bologan's expression dropped. "I hated leaving her. But she was right to send me off. I wouldn't have felt good disappointing you and Ayla by not going on with the Journey as planned. I just hope that mother of hers doesn't convince her to mate someone this summer. Madenia is her youngest, you know, the only one living in the same Cave… and the old woman thinks she's more likely to have grandchildren if Madenia is mated."

"No wonder she wouldn't come with us. She must not have wanted to leave her mother alone."

"That, and she was afraid she'd find herself blessed with no help besides us if something should go wrong. After all, we knew we would be going this way, and that no people live here. And you and I, we're no doniers. Willowbark tea is the extent of my healing knowledge."

Jerekal decide it was time to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, all I can say is, you youngsters are beginning to make me feel backwards. I want to know why all my younger friends are falling in love and I'm not!" He pouted with mock indignation. "First Lanidar falls in love with your sister, before he was a man even… and now you and Madenia. I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with me!" He put his hand to his head, melodramatically pretending he was about to faint from emotional strain. Bologan roared with laughter and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

The two men walked on, Bologan going over his Mamutoi vocabulary for Jerekal's benefit.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lanoga couldn't wait for spring to arrive fully. It was getting towards the end of winter, and she just couldn't stand the thought of another dried-meat stew. In fact, it was actually making her feel sick just thinking about it. Maybe I'll go Down River and see if the latest batch of soap is ready, she thought, and maybe the walk will give me an appetite. She poked her head into the section of shelter used for visitors, where Zelandoni was giving Ayla and Lanidar a chance to practice some of the ceremonial chants. "Mother, I'm going Down River to check my soap," she said. "Lorala is playing with Wolf and Matagan at Ayla's shelter. Jondalar will let you know if they have any problems."

Zelandoni smiled at her adopted daughter. "We'll be fine, Lanoga. You go along and enjoy the nice day. I'm probably going to finish up here soon myself, as Lanidar has graciously offered to check his traps and see if any rabbits found them."

Ayla spoke up, "And if his traps had no luck, perhaps I'll go out with my sling. I'll make sure you get a share, Zelandoni, I imagine fresh meat would be welcome about now." She studied Lanoga covertly; the younger woman seemed slightly pale to her.

Lanoga smiled at her older friend and her mate-to-be. "Well, I will be glad for some fresh meat, whether or not Mother cares. I'm so tired of stew after stew that I just don't even want to eat anymore." She blew Lanidar a kiss and picked up her snowshoes. "Well, I wish you success in your hunting… and I will see you back here before dark." She headed out of the shelter and toward Down River, only pausing long enough to strap on her snowshoes.

Once she reached her little work shelter, she took off her snowshoes and kindled the fire. She felt hungry after the walk, so she snacked on an apple while waiting for the shelter to warm enough to remove her parka, it was too bulky to wear while working. Once it was reasonably warm, she sorted the most recent batch of soap cakes by scent. But she still felt odd. The apple didn't seem to be sitting well, and the aromas of the soap cakes were giving her a headache besides. She dropped the soap she was holding and bolted for the doorway, barely making it outside in time to throw up. She rinsed her mouth out several times with snow, then scuffed more snow over the mess. Lanoga tried to remember what Ayla and Zelandoni gave people with stomach trouble… mint and chamomile, that was it. Fortunately, she enjoyed both of those in her tea, so she had some stored in her shelter along with a few other tea ingredients. She filled a small cooking bowl with snow to melt for tea. She measured mint and chamomile into her tea-strainer basket while she waited for the water to boil, then poured the steaming liquid over the dried leaves and flowers. She finished sorting her soaps while it steeped, although the scents still bothered her. Once the soaps were packed for transport back to the Cave, she gratefully sat down to drink her tea.

A tap on the doorframe of her little shelter startled her. She looked up to see Zelandoni. Surprised, Lanoga motioned her inside. "Mother! Is anything wrong?"

Zelandoni smiled at the concern in the young woman's voice. "No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to talk to you alone though. And I just didn't think how it would look, me coming all the way out here when I hardly ever walk this far in nice weather much less winter. But Ayla said something to me after the lesson ended that made me want to talk to you without being interrupted."

Lanoga poured her adoptive mother a cup of the tea she was drinking. "But why would you need to come out here? You could have asked someone to keep Lorala out of our shelter for a time if you wanted to talk without interruption. And what do you need to talk to me about, anyway?" The young woman was puzzled.

"Well, actually, Ayla called my attention to a couple of things I missed… and I think you may have also." Zelandoni sipped her tea and smiled slightly. "Or maybe you haven't. You're picking up the healing skills quite nicely, just being around me. Maybe I should train you as well. But that isn't what I came to discuss. So tell me, Lanoga, how long have you had this loss of appetite and stomach upset?"

The young woman thought, "Perhaps a moon? I haven't been paying much attention, I just am tired of all the dried meat. You know everyone gets like this as spring approaches, it's just happening to me a bit early. Maybe because this is the first year I haven't actually gone hungry."

Zelandoni shook her head. "No, I don't think that's your problem. When was your last moon time?"

Lanoga's mouth dropped open as the sense of what Zelandoni was asking penetrated her mind. She thought back, "It was before the Mother Festival. Great Doni, I should have bled twice since then! But I didn't even think about it, I was so happy that I was able to share Pleasures with Lanidar again. Oh, Mother, do you think I've been blessed?" She was beside herself with joy.

Zelandoni laughed, she couldn't help it. Lanoga's happiness was contagious. "Yes, I do think you've been blessed. If I have the time figured correctly, your baby will be born about a moon after the Summer Meeting ends. You and Lanidar will have a very lucky joining, since you will come blessed to his hearth. But don't make any announcements yet, not even to him. Wait until you've missed another moon time, just to be sure." She glanced down at the cup she was holding. "What we're drinking now will help keep your stomach calmed. Ayla has personal experience with pregnancy; she said to tell you that eating just a small portion at a time but more often than usual can also help. And that teas made from pine tips and lemongrass will probably taste very good to you with your meals."

Lanoga was grinning from ear to ear. She still couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. She wondered whether it would be a daughter or a son, and if it was of Lanidar's spirit. She hoped so, she thought he was so handsome with his black hair and hazel eyes, she would love a child that resembled him. Belatedly, she realized that Zelandoni was still talking. "I'm sorry, Mother, what? I missed what you just said."

Zelandoni just chuckled. "Why don't you come back to the Cave with me now? If I'm going to give you the full blessing lecture, I'd rather be warm and comfortable on my stool with soft indoor coverings on my feet instead of boots." The large woman hoisted herself to her feet and offered a hand to her adopted daughter.

The young woman took the offered hand and rose gracefully. She picked up her packframe of soap and poured out the remaining water on the fire. After a quick glance around to make sure everything was in order, she stepped outside to where Zelandoni waited and strapped her snowshoes on for the walk back to the Ninth Cave.

While they prepared dinner together, Zelandoni gave Lanoga what she referred to as her blessing lecture, a talk about what could be expected during pregnancy and childbirth. Lanoga was fascinated, and decided that she wanted to learn more about healing… but not until the sickness part was over. It was too hard to concentrate when her stomach was rebelling without much warning. But the mint and chamomile tea helped her to get through yet another dried-meat stew… and Lanidar had returned with a fine brace of rabbits, so they would have fresh meat for the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lanidar strained his eyes in the direction the women would come from, hoping they would arrive soon. It felt as if these last few moments before the Matrimonial were taking as long to pass as the whole previous moon. He tugged nervously at the hem of his white tunic, remembering the day Lanoga had given it to him.

"I have something for you," she had said in her soft voice, that day early in spring. Then she handed him the carefully wrapped package that contained the snow-white tunic. "I remember Jondalar wore something like this when he and Ayla joined. I wanted you to have something just as special."

He'd tried to thank her, but she stilled his words with a gentle finger against his lips. "You more than deserve something so rare," she said, "for your patience and support after what happened last summer. I'm just grateful for it, and wanted to do something special to say thank you." Then she dropped her other surprise. "Lanidar, ours will be a lucky joining… I've been blessed by Doni."

He'd dropped the tunic then, he was so startled by her announcement. "You… blessed… how?" he sputtered. "Are you sure? Does Zelandoni know? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Lanoga just giggled at his babbling. "Why should I be resting? I'm not tired. Yes, Mother knows, and yes, I'm sure. Mother thinks the baby will be born about a moon after the Summer Meeting, so there won't be a problem going for the Matrimonial. We can probably even stay for the entire time; Ayla will let me ride Whinney if I have trouble walking at the traveling pace." She picked up the white tunic and handed it back to him. "You probably should hang this so it doesn't get creases. I thought maybe you would like it for the Matrimonial… of course, if you do, every other woman of the Zelandonii will be envious of the handsome mate I caught." She grinned mischievously and he tweaked her nose lightly, then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I do thank you for the tunic," he'd told her, "but the best gifts you have given me are the ones I can't hold in my hand. Your love, and the knowledge of your child who will be born to my hearth."

Lanidar finally spotted movement. The women were coming! The men lined up according to Cave number, pairing up with his intended mate as they all moved to stand before the zelandonia. He looked at Lanoga, thinking that he'd never seen her looking so beautiful. She wore a loose woven dress, belted just below her breasts with a matching sash. Her heavily pregnant stomach swelled out before her, proclaiming their joining to be lucky even before Zelandoni said the Matrimonial words appropriate for a blessed woman. She wore her hair in an unusual fashion she had worked out for herself, the front hair braided into a crown, the back hair allowed to flow loose. And tonight, she had braided white starflowers into her shining chestnut locks.

It was their turn. Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave tied the thong around their wrists as she spoke the words that joined them A spontaneous cheer went up from the crowd as they stepped back to allow the next pair some space. Apparently, the Zelandonii as a whole had not forgotten last year's tragedy, and maintained a soft spot for the young couple who had been through so much already. They were bombarded by well-wishers during the Matrimonial feast, to the point of embarrassment.

Afterwards, they set off for their half-moon of isolation, happy to have the time to themselves. They spent much of the time talking about the future, their hopes for the coming child and their own plans as well. Lanidar confided that he would soon be learning how to properly use his Talent for Calling, and Lanoga spoke of her interest in learning at least some healing lore. They shared gentle Pleasures, careful of Lanoga's belly. The half-moon sped by.

As they walked toward the zelandonia lodge, to turn over their uncut thong and receive their necklaces of confirmation, Lanoga rubbed at her back. It had started bothering her last night, but that was to be expected, as far along as she was. She was carrying large as well, which probably didn't help. She rubbed at her back again, this time Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave noticed and ordered her to sit down for a while. She did, but that seemed to make the pain worse. After a short time, she braced herself, took Lanidar's arm, and struggled to her feet again. But as she arose, a sudden gush of water startled them.

Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave was surprised as well, but equal to the task. He sent an acolyte to find the First among Those Who Serve, or Ayla, or both. Meanwhile, he got Lanoga cleaned up and suggested that she and Lanidar walk outside for a bit. "First babies usually take their time to be born," he told them. "Walking helps the baby to find its way out more quickly." The young couple willingly took his advice.

Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave arrived. She spoke quietly with Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave, asking for his observations about Lanoga. Ayla followed soon afterwards and was quickly drawn into the conversation. They were all worried; as nearly as they had been able to figure, this child should not be arriving for at least another moon, possibly as much as two. They all hoped that this particular couple would be spared any further tragedy.

As afternoon wore on into evening, Lanidar was shooed away from his mate and the women who surrounded her. "Childbirth is no place for a man," they told him. But he couldn't bear to go far. He hovered around the area of the zelandonia lodge, flinching every time Lanoga cried out in pain. As the twilight faded to full dark, activity within the lodge increased dramatically.

Within the lodge, Lanoga struggled to birth her child. Leaning back against her adoptive mother for support, she pushed with all her strength while Ayla stood ready to guide the baby out. She shrieked and bore down hard as Ayla spoke encouragement.

"One more like that, Lanoga. The head is out, once more for the shoulders… now!"

Lanoga pushed again, and the infant slid into Ayla's waiting hands. She gasped in relief as the child wailed, then asked, "What is it?"

Ayla quickly cleaned the newborn and tied and cut the cord. "You have a daughter, Lanoga. She's small, but she seems to be in good health."

Suddenly, Lanoga groaned. "It hurts again! What is it?"

"You still need to deliver the afterbirth," Zelandoni told her.

Ayla handed the baby to one of the other women and hurried over to check on Lanoga, then made a startled noise. "No wonder you are in labor now. Lanoga, when you feel the next pain, I want you to push again."

Zelandoni looked up sharply at that, as did the other women. Lanoga, already tired from her labor, simply did as she was told. Before long, a second baby girl joined the first. The women got Lanoga and the babies cleaned up, while Ayla fixed a poultice to help prevent infection. Lanoga whispered the names she picked out to Zelandoni, who took the birthing blanket out with a pleased look. When she returned, she brought Lanoga two enigmatically marked stones. Lanoga tucked them into a small pouch with her donii; proper placement would have to wait until they returned home. Finally, Lanidar was summoned inside.

He hurried over to his mate's side. "Are you all right, love? And the baby? It's awfully early, you thought it wouldn't come until after we were home again. Please tell me you are all right!"

Lanoga smiled at the man she loved, and stroked his hair. "We're fine, I promise. And now I'd like you to meet the daughters of your hearth, Lanada and Zolena."

He gaped as not one, but two babies were placed in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jerekal and Bologan were just setting up camp when they were startled by the sound of thundering hoofs. They scrambled out of their tent to see several horses galloping towards them. Only, these horses carried people! Acting on a hunch, Bologan stepped forward, hands out in greeting. "I am Bologan of Zelandonii," he said in his broken Mamutoi. "This is Jerekal of Zelandonii. We are on Journey. Look for Lion Camp of Mamutoi. And find, I think?"

The riders halted their horses as Bologan spoke. Two of them, a man and a woman, dismounted and handed their reins to others, then stepped forward. "You have indeed found members of the Lion Camp, " the man replied. "Has word of our horses spread so far, that you know us by them?"

"No, not hear stories of horses. Bring greetings from Ayla." Bologan smiled, "Not think anyone not know Ayla try riding horses."

At Bologan's words, the tall young woman broke into a wide grin. "I am Latie of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi," she said, holding her hands out in welcome. "This unmannered lout is my cousin Druwez," she indicated the man beside her, "and these others are Rugie, Tusie, Brinan, Crisavec, Tasher, and Nuvie. In the name of Mut, Great Mother of All, I greet you." The mounted figures smiled and waved at the travelers.

Druwez spoke up, "We are traveling to our Summer Meeting. We would be happy to guide you to our Camp, and our people will be happy for news of Ayla. Will you accompany us back?"

"Need pack tent first. Not want delay you. Horses faster than walking," Bologan said.

"You won't delay us," Druwez replied. "Not all of our Camp can ride. Many prefer to walk. We came this way to give the horses a chance to run. We can help you pack, then you can ride back with us if you wish. The horses can carry two."

"Then, would be grateful for help," Bologan answered. "Come, we pack." He nudged Jerekal, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the exchange.

Jerekal started when Bologan nudged him in the ribs. He'd been too busy gazing at the tall confident woman to pay attention to the conversation. Like a man in a dream, he helped repack the tent, continuing to watch Latie out of the corner of his eye. Druwez handed their gear out to some of the youngsters to carry, then looked around.

"There is a rock big enough to help you mount. Have either of you ridden before?" he asked.

"Once only," replied Bologan. "Ayla let people try, if not scared. But slow, never fast."

Druwez smiled, "Well, you'll get a chance to ride fast today, if we're going to make it to Camp by dark." He mounted and guided his mare to the rock. "Here, you ride with me, Bologan. Latie can take your quiet friend." As soon as everyone was mounted, he set off at a rapid pace back to where the Lion Camp had set up for the night.

Jerekal couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't sure what it was that attracted him to this woman so strongly, but there was something. He was impressed by her easy confidence and friendly straightforward manner, so different from the reserve shown by most Zelandonii women. And she was pretty as well, tall, with long blond hair and a wide friendly smile. He realized he had seen that smile once before, which gave him a good way to start a conversation with her as they rode. "On way here, we met man called Danug of Lion Camp," he said. "Is he kin? You look same in smile. You prettier though."

Latie blushed at his compliment. "Danug is my brother," she answered. "Mother will be especially happy to know he was making good time on his Journey. But you should wait and tell everyone your stories after the meal. That way you won't have to repeat yourself."

"Is good idea," he said. "But want hear your stories too. Like how you get horses to ride."

She laughed. "I can see we're in for an interesting evening… and probably a late start tomorrow. No one will want to sleep early because of you two and the stories you will tell." She noticed Druwez signaling them to hurry and pulled Jerekal's arms more tightly around her waist. "Hold on," she said, and urged her mare into a gallop.

Jerekal reveled in the twin sensations of the wind in his hair and the woman in his arms.

The children raced on ahead, their lighter weight allowing their horses to make better speed. They shouted excitedly for Talut and Tulie and Mamut to come and greet the visitors that Latie and Druwez were bringing. The co-leaders and old Mamut came to the edge of the encampment to offer the formal welcome as the horses carrying two riders approached them.

Bologan and Jerekal slid down a little awkwardly to face the welcoming committee. They were instantly put at ease by the resemblance of the big headman to the young man they had met along the way. Bologan, as the marginally better speaker of Mamutoi, stepped forward to make the greetings. "In the name of Doni, Great Mother of All, I greet you. I am Bologan, son of Zelandoni of Ninth Cave of Zelandonii. This is Jerekal, son of Bethona of Nineteenth Cave of Zelandonii, born to hearth of Berikal."

Talut stepped forward and took the young man's hands. "I am Talut, headman of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. This is my sister Tulie, headwoman of the Lion Camp. And this is Mamut, One Who Serves the Mother. In the name of Mut, I welcome you to Lion Camp."

The visitors were brought into camp, introduced around, and given a spot to set up their tent. They joined the members of the Camp around the fire and accepted a meal. When everyone had eaten, Talut asked, "So, how is it that two men of the Zelandonii find themselves at the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi?"

"Is long story," Bologan answered. "We have common friend, Ayla. When we chose to make Journey, she said, if get as far as Mamutoi, give Lion Camp greetings. She and Jondalar mated now, she has daughter, Jonayla. Jondalar teach others to heat stone as he learned here, from Wymez. And Ayla is acolyte of Zelandoni, our Mamut. All happy, all healthy. They send love to all here."

Jerekal spoke up as well, "And Danug say to tell his Journey good so far. We meet on steppes west of here. He plans to stay with people near glacier until winter, so he can cross glacier to get to Zelandonii." He grinned, "Like we did, going this way. Cross glacier in winter, stay with people near glacier until warm enough to travel. But Danug wait until cold enough to travel over glacier."

Lots of happy and excited chatter arose from all the members of the Lion Camp at the news brought by the visitors. Jerekal was somewhat surprised at how many people asked after Wolf. Bologan half-expected the questions though, after seeing how many mothers of the Ninth Cave relied on Wolf to keep their children entertained. But Jerekal was perfectly happy to answer Latie's questions about Whinney and Racer. His eyes glowed every time he spoke to her.

Bologan just smiled. Especially the next morning, when Latie offered to let old Mamut ride her horse, and instead walked beside Jerekal, talking.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan and Jerekal stayed with the Lion Camp for the duration of the Summer Meeting. They got to meet Deegie and Branag of Aurochs Camp. They also met Ranec, the dark-skinned carver, who had mated Tricie of Wolf Camp and now lived there. For the fun of it, they learned to ride the horses. They joined all the hunts, and participated in several competitions. Jerekal in particular was an excellent hunter, quickly amassing a goodly portion of ivory and fur. He was in the tent looking over his belongings when Bologan entered.

"Did you misplace something, Jerekal?" Bologan asked.

"Huh? Oh… no… nothing like that," came the distracted reply. "Bologan, do you understand this 'Bride Price' that these people keep talking about?"

Bologan smiled, understanding now what Jerekal was doing. "As I understand it, Bride Price is their way of indicating a woman's status. It gets paid to her home Camp, and acts as compensation for their loss of her and her status if she chooses to go live elsewhere with her mate."

"That's about what I thought," Jerekal replied glumly. "And Latie is the daughter of the headman's hearth, of a highly ranked Camp. She has very high status. Even with the tusks I've obtained, I don't have nearly enough to think about offering for her. And I did so want to bring her home with us."

"Have you asked her yet how she feels?"

"I'm too afraid. What if her mother doesn't want to let her leave?"

"Jerekal, if Latie is willing to come back to the Zelandonii with you, don't you think she'd find a way to manage it? She could always decide to go on a Journey of her own, you know… and just happen to catch up with us along the way. It's only if she is not willing to come along that you will have a hard choice to make." Bologan smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret. I plan on bringing Madenia home with me when we return. And if her mother wants to be with her daughter and potential grandchildren, I will be happy to have her with us."

"Maybe you're right, I should ask her," Jerekal said. "At least I'll know where I stand… if I stand anywhere." He smiled ruefully.

"I do have something that might help you out in terms of Bride Price." Bologan rummaged in his own packframe, eventually digging out several of Lanoga's soap cakes. "I don't think they have anything like this here. Everyone I've seen washing uses soaproot or foaming flowers."

"You're a good friend, Bologan," Jerekal thanked him with a look and vanished out of the tent. Bologan heard him calling to Latie. "Will you come for ride with me? I'd like talk."

Latie smiled as the attractive Zelandonii man called to her. "I'll meet you by the corral," she called back. She detoured to Mamut's sleeping place to bring the old man the tea he had asked for, then started to hurry out.

"Latie," Mamut said, "go enjoy your ride, but please speak to me when you return. You will have much to discuss."

"I will, Mamut," she said, wondering what he meant. Then with a smile on her face, she raced out to the corral to meet Jerekal.

He was already mounted on Cloud, the mare with the white face. She mounted her favorite, a grayish dun she called Dusty, and they rode off upriver. Jerekal felt tongue-tied, but knew that this was his chance to tell her how he felt.

"Latie," he began. "I… you very special. I care very much, not want lose you. But I need return home. Want take you with, join and make hearth together."

Her heart both soared and sank. She cared deeply for him, but she didn't know if she should leave her home, especially so soon after Danug left. And one amused corner of her mind wondered how in Mut's name old Mamut saw this coming. She would indeed have much to discuss with him. "Jerekal, I am flattered that you want me to go with you. I love you, and I would rather not lose you either. If I had no ties, I would go in an instant. I need a little while to think about it, do you understand that?"

He nodded, "Yes. Is big choice, leave family, friends. You make choice, tell me when ready. I not push for choice."

They rode slowly back to the encampment and returned the horses to the corral. Jerekal stayed to curry them, while Latie took herself straight to Mamut's space.

"You've done it again, Mamut," she said as she entered. "I don't know how you knew, but Jerekal just asked me to go with him, back to the Zelandonii. I want to go, but I'm not sure about leaving Mother, especially with Danug gone as well."

"Your destiny lies elsewhere," the old man told her. "Nezzie is blessed again, although she thinks she has gone beyond the bearing of children. She will bear twins, a boy and a girl. They will eventually take over as co-leaders of Lion Camp. Brinan and Tusie will start a new Camp. Nezzie will adopt Druwez as a brother for Rugie, and the two of them will also form a new Camp. But you and Danug will not be here."

Latie smiled. "Mamut, I'm glad you told me this. Ever since Danug left, I've felt out of place. I thought it was just because I missed him. And then, when the visitors arrived… I was attracted to Jerekal from the day I met him." Her eyes grew vague as she remembered. "Druwez told me to have Jerekal ride with me back to Camp. Just feeling him holding on to me for the ride made me feel… And then, when he mentioned meeting Danug, he told me he thought I was pretty." She gave Mamut a careful hug, not wanting to injure the fragile old man in her happiness.

"Go, go," Mamut said with a chuckle. "Go tell your young man the good news. Then you can start figuring out how to explain to Tulie that you won't bring such a good Bride Price as she's hoped."

She giggled at that sally, and dashed across the camp to the visitors' tent. Jerekal was alone inside. She flew into his arms and kissed him, hard. "I will go with you," she said.

Tulie's eyes glittered with anger when Latie calmly announced her intentions of leaving with the Zelandonii visitors. "How can you do this to your mother?" she asked. "And what gives you the right to throw your value away on a stranger?"

Latie's eyes flashed fire in return. "And what gives you the right to decide who I should mate?" she flung back at the headwoman. "I have been a woman for three years now. And I love Jerekal!" She paused and took a few deep breaths, forcibly calming herself. She went on in a quieter, though still firm tone, "Look, I realize that Lion Camp loses my value if I leave. But Lion Camp gains nothing if I stay and never mate. And that's what will happen if I stay. Even at Mother Festivals, I have never found a man with whom I'm willing to spend the entire night, much less more time than that. And my only unusual talent is training the horses; well, Rugie, Brinan and Tusie are as good as I am. Crisavec, Tasher, and Nuvie are learning quickly, and soon Hartal and Bectie will be big enough to learn as well. So Lion Camp does not need my talent. I just don't see myself as being worth so much that Lion Camp's value would drop without me here."

It annoyed Tulie to concede that the younger woman was right, if she stayed but never mated, Lion Camp would not gain anything. She tried the emotional tactic again. "But your mother… Danug is already gone and who knows if we will ever see him again. And now you say you wish to leave and never return."

Latie glanced at Mamut, silently asking him to support her position. "Tulie, I spoke with Mamut about my choice. He told me that my future does not lie with the Mamutoi. Nor does Danug's. This is Mut's will that I should leave. Believe me, I will miss you all greatly. But I must go, I can feel it."

The old man nodded agreement. "It is true, Tulie, she and Danug are meant to live out their lives elsewhere. Beyond that, I have not seen."

Tulie still looked irritated, but she could not refute the One Who Serves the Mother. "Very well," she said. "If that is the case, I will not try to prevent it. But I don't have to like it!"

Jerekal and Bologan moved to the front of the assembly, their arms laden with their hunting trophies. Jerekal spoke, "I am sorry to cause bad feeling. But I love Latie. I here as visitor, not have much… but to show I respect Bride Price, I give what I have. Bologan gives too, for me. Has something special, too, and said he will show you how to make."

Partially mollified by this display of manners, Tulie allowed herself to be intrigued. "What is this something special," she asked, "and what does it do?"

Bologan handed Tulie a cake of rose-scented soap. "My sister make," he said. "Is good for washing, better than soaproot. Cleans leather, other things as well." He gave her a smile, "Not sure about making to smell nice though. Lanoga say, add flower oil, but not say how much. You have to work out that part. But for plain, all you need is wood ash, water, and fat."

Tulie looked a bit skeptical, but poured herself some water and washed her hands. She smiled. "This works just as well as you said. And you will show us how to make it?"

"Yes," Bologan replied. "Is not so hard. Just take time, and smell bad. Lanoga put flower oil in to make smell better. People like, so trade for it. Even people know how to make trade, takes so much time. They do other things, let Lanoga make instead." Most of the members of Lion Camp grinned as Tulie began obviously mentally calculating how much the skill might prove worth if Lion Camp kept it a secret and became the only supplier of the little cakes to the rest of the Mamutoi.

Meanwhile Latie spoke quietly with Nezzie. "I really do hate to leave you, Mother, but I meant it when I said there isn't a place for me here."

Nezzie looked resigned. "I suppose I've seen it coming, from the moment you rode into camp with Jerekal behind you. I just didn't want to believe it."

Latie hugged her mother, and decided to give the plump woman something else to think about. "Mother," she murmured as they embraced, "Mamut told me something else when I spoke with him. You aren't past childbearing quite yet… you've been blessed again."

"What?" Nezzie looked stunned. "It's been eleven years since I was last blessed. I don't see how it's possible, not at my age." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, with just Rugie left at the hearth, perhaps I should think about adopting a brother for her, so that she has the chance to become a headwoman someday."

"Adopt Druwez. He's her cousin already, and he's the odd one out of Tulie's children. Deegie and Tarneg already started Aurochs Camp, and Brinan and Tusie are close in age and will probably make good co-leaders. Rugie is younger than Druwez, but she is closer to becoming a woman than Tusie. He won't have such a long wait for her to grow up and mate and co-lead." Latie couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. Mother was nicely distracted with plans now.

"That's a good suggestion, Latie. And it will give Tulie a chance to negotiate, her favorite pastime," Nezzie chuckled.

The next day, Bologan gave soap making lessons to everyone from Lion Camp who wished to learn. Two days after that, he, Jerekal, and Latie were packed and ready to leave. As the Lion Camp gathered to see them off, they received a surprise. Talut appeared leading three mares from the Lion Camp's herd.

"Consider these horses a gift from the Lion Camp, in honor of your pledging, Latie. Even if that pledging takes you away from us. Besides, you'll make better time riding." The big headman handed Dusty's reins to Latie, Cloud's to Jerekal, and Amber's to Bologan. The big headman lifted each of them aboard their horse before they could protest. "Now," he said, "you have a Journey to make. May Mut smile upon you in your travels!"

The trio waved as they rode off. Latie's face was wet with tears, but she soon recovered. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

It was early winter. Danug was approaching the mountainous area claimed by the Losadunai, the people he had been advised to stay with until it was safe to cross the glacier. He had enjoyed his visit with the S'Armunai Camp of the Three Sisters, especially when it turned out that they knew Ayla. They and he had spent many enjoyable evenings swapping stories about her. He had also spent quite a bit of time learning some Zelandonii from S'Armuna, who had lived with them as a young woman. Language differences weren't something he'd thought about when he set off on this Journey. He'd only been thinking of how restless he was. And of how many women seemed more interested in his status than in him. Leaving just seemed like a good idea. The women all seemed to take it for granted that he would start his own Camp with Latie, but he didn't want to be a headman. He just wanted to work the stone. He was glad that S'Armuna had offered him the language lessons, though. Supposedly most of the Losadunai knew at least a little Zelandonii, as the two tribes traded regularly.

He smiled as he trudged along, thinking how surprised Ayla and Jondalar would be to see him. Oh, he had said that perhaps he'd Journey out to visit someday, but he doubted they had believed he would. After all, everyone spoke of making a long Journey, but very few people actually did. He paused for a moment, hearing hoofbeats. Perhaps he could bring some fresh meat to the Losadunai with him, surely they would appreciate that. He readied a spear and turned to scan the horizon for the animals. He was surprised to see three horses carrying riders. His surprise turned to outright shock when one began waving wildly and racing towards him. "Danug! Danug!" cried the rider.

"Latie?!? How in Mut's name did you get here?" The burly young man swung his sister off her horse and into a bear hug. "And who is this you are traveling with?"

Latie grinned at her brother. "Set me on the ground and I'll answer you, silly!"

He chuckled. With his great strength, he hadn't noticed that her feet were dangling. He set her down with a smile, "All right, little sister, you're on your own two feet now. So, how did you come to be this far west?"

She motioned the other two riders forward. "I've decided to leave the Mamutoi, Danug. This is Jerekal of the Zelandonii," she indicated the man on the white-faced mare, "and his friend Bologan of the Zelandonii. She pointed to the man on the golden brown mare. "I have Promised to join with Jerekal. We plan to be joined at the next Zelandonii Summer Meeting."

Danug recognized the two men as the travelers he'd met back in the spring. He nodded a friendly greeting in their direction, but he still had some concerns. "Latie, I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but… what about Mother? How did she react to your leaving?"

She smiled. "Mother wasn't happy, but she said she saw it coming even before I realized I was falling in love with Jerekal. Besides, Mamut told everyone that you and I are destined to live away from the Mamutoi. That seemed to help her some, knowing that it's Mut's will." Latie's smile turned into a grin, "I think Tulie was more upset than Mother, since it means she can't negotiate my Bride Price. But Mother is planning to adopt Druwez, so that he and Rugie can start a Camp together someday. That will give Tulie her chance to bargain." Her voice held a definite giggle now, "And Mamut says that Mother is blessed again, not that she believes him. She thinks she can't have any more children. I can just imagine the look on her face the first time she feels movement!"

Danug laughed heartily at that. "Well then, since everything will be fine with the Lion Camp, at least according to Mamut, we should continue on our way." The huge man grinned at the Zelandonii men and spoke haltingly in their language, "You go also to Losadunai, wait for deep cold to go over glacier?"

Latie laughed with delight. "Oh, you learning Zelandonii as well!" she exclaimed in the same language. "We talk only Zelandonii now? Learn faster, yes?"

Jerekal smiled. "Yes, you will both learn faster if you make yourself speak Zelandonii all the time." He was pleased that his mate-to-be would have kin to witness their Matrimonial. He and Bologan dismounted, and they led the horses as they strode along, talking. "So, Danug," Jerekal asked, "what made you decide to leave the Mamutoi? I know why Latie chose to come," he flashed her a brilliant smile, "but what about you?"

"Is like this," Danug replied. "Too many Mamutoi women want be mate of headman, not stop and ask if I want be headman. I son of Talut's hearth, and child of spirit. He headman, women think I be headman also. But I work stone, not want lead Camp."

Jerekal and Bologan both laughed. "It seems that many people think the same way," Jerekal commented. "Bologan chose to go on this Journey because some people didn't want to believe he is not like the former man of his hearth. And now you are also on a Journey because people didn't want to believe that you are not like the man of your hearth."

Bologan had been scanning the horizon for landmarks, only paying partial attention to the conversation. When he spotted a haze rising from a nearby valley, he handed Amber's reins to Danug. "I'm going on ahead… I'll let them know we have horses." He dashed off without waiting for an answer.

Latie and Danug looked puzzled, but Jerekal laughed. "He isn't crazy," he said. "Unless you count crazy for a woman of the Losadunai. As much as he enjoyed the mammoth hunts and all, he's been counting the days until we would arrive here. I used to tease him about it, but not anymore." Jerekal smiled at Latie. "Now, I know exactly how he feels."

Bologan called greetings to various Losadunai people he remembered from the previous winter. He quickly told them of the other approaching visitors, including the horses. Laduni looked surprised, but then laughed when Bologan indicated that the strangers with Jerekal were Ayla's kin from the Mamutoi. Laduni hurried out to greet the other three and show them where Ayla's horses had stayed when she visited. Bologan looked around, his heart beginning to sink. Had she forgotten him? Had she given in to pressure from her mother and taken a mate?

He started as a hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Settle down, young man," Losaduna said. "Madenia is at the sacred pool." The One Who Served grinned slyly at the Zelandonii man. "And she is still unmated, despite Verdegia's best efforts."

Madenia walked into the Cave just then, her wet hair in a single thick braid down her back. Her face lit up at the sight of the young Zelandonii man, transforming her from lovely to breathtaking. "Bologan? It's really you!" She flew into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

"Oh Madenia… I've missed you so…" Bologan returned her kisses with equal fervor. "Madenia, will you return home with me and join with me?"

"There will be some things to work out, not the least of which will be Mother's objections, but…yes!"

Applause broke out from the onlookers, causing the couple to break apart and become aware that they were standing in the middle of the Cave. Laduni led Jerekal, Latie and Danug inside just in time to hear Bologan's question and Madenia's answer. The leader offered his best wishes, then he and Jerekal began introducing the Mamutoi brother and sister around.

Bologan smiled at his intended. "Don't worry about your mother," he told her. "I understand that she would wish to be near you. I have no objections to providing for her. We'll invite her to come with us."

Madenia laughed. "That should work," she agreed. "But come… I have something to show you." She tugged him over to the shelter she shared with her mother, grateful that Verdegia was out gathering the last of the stone pine cones with Solandia. "Don't look," she said.

He obediently shut his eyes. She pushed him to a seat, then gently placed something small and warm on his lap. "I'd like you to meet Logani," she said, "he's just one moon old." His eyes flew open in shock and he looked down at the swaddled infant on his lap. The baby gazed back with gray eyes that matched his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan stared incredulously at the infant, then up at Madenia. "You… you must have known you were blessed before I left in the spring. Yet you sent me away. Why?" He looked bewildered.

Madenia sighed. "I can sum it up in one word: Mother. You were honest about your reasons for making this Journey. But, well… I told you what happened to me, back when I achieved womanhood but before my First Rites. Mother is… opinionated… about certain things now. And the fact that you were born to the hearth of such an animal counted against you with her. Pretty much exactly what you went on your Journey to avoid." She shook her head. "I don't understand why people insist on thinking like that, but they do. Anyway, I thought I could soften her up if you were gone." She smiled then, "Having Logani helped a lot. She's been wanting grandchildren for years. He has your eyes, I'm sure he's of your spirit. I keep telling her that Duna wouldn't have used your spirit for her grandchild if She thought you weren't worthy."

He looked slightly apprehensive. Verdegia could be a formidable opponent. "What did she say to that?"

Madenia smiled. "She muttered and grumbled, but finally agreed that you seemed nice enough, although she thinks I could do better, status-wise. She also agreed to let me choose for myself what I wanted." She giggled, "Of course, she decided that agreement meant she could introduce me to every unmated man she could think of, in hopes that I would choose one of them. But I waited for you."

"You have made me the happiest man, Madenia. I was so afraid you would have taken a mate as your mother wanted you to. When you weren't among the first people I saw when I arrived today, I was sure you had." Bologan looked down at the now-sleeping infant on his lap. "Instead, you've given me the most precious gifts of all. Your love, and your child."

A cough sounded from the doorway, and they looked up to see Verdegia standing there. "I suppose you're going to tell me that you're taking my daughter and my grandson away?" Her voice was gruff, but Bologan heard the pain she was trying to hide, pain at the thought of losing her family to him.

He smiled warmly at the older woman. "Actually, I'm here to take all three of you away. I know Madenia will want her mother there to see our Matrimonial, and you will be very welcome at our hearth. Logani deserves to have his grandma around to spoil him."

Verdegia opened her mouth, then shut it again, her eyes glistening. "All right, Madenia," she said, her voice even gruffer than before. "I should have trusted you to make an intelligent choice. You are my daughter, after all." She shook her head and walked away again, muttering to herself. "Travel to the Zelandonii, across the glacier… at my age…"

Madenia and Bologan just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The little band of travelers planned carefully. Bologan remembered Ayla's stories of what she and Jondalar had done to get the horses safely across the glacier. They traded for a supply of burning stones, to be able to melt enough water for the horses, and they also obtained mammoth hide for horse boots, to protect their hooves from the ice. Verdegia, still grumbling, traded her bulkier raw materials for beads and quills ("I'm not going to arrive at my new home looking destitute!") that could be carried more easily. Madenia looked for absorbent packing materials for Logani's swaddling, knowing she would only be able to change him when they set up their tent for the night. She also devised a carrier that would hold him to her breast as they traveled, so that she could feed him as they moved.

Danug, Latie, and Jerekal held the horses while Madenia and Verdegia made their final farewells. As the entire Losadunai Cave gathered to see them off, Danug lifted Verdegia onto Amber and Madenia onto Dusty. They decided they would make the best time if the two Losadunai women rode; after all, Madenia was barely recovered from childbirth, and Verdegia was no longer young. But even if they doubled up on horseback, they would be held to Danug's pace anyway. The young man, nearly seven feet tall and burly to match, was just too big for the sturdy but short steppe horses. Verdegia was nervous, but soon grew comfortable with Amber's gentle gait. Madenia was simply excited by the opportunity to ride. She had secretly wanted to try ever since Ayla's visit.

In spite of everyone's concerns, the actual crossing of the glacier went smoothly. The only difficulty the band of travelers encountered was getting the horses back off the glacier; like Ayla and Jondalar before them, they were forced to let the horses find their own way down and then round them up afterwards. Once they recaptured them all, Bologan led them at an increased pace to the Lanzadonii Cave. He wanted to get Madenia and Logani into shelter as quickly as possible. He worried about traveling with such a young infant in the winter, even though it was necessary. Logani seemed to enjoy the trip, however. Madenia commented that he seemed to sleep longer between feedings than before, and that he fussed much less when they were moving. But Bologan still wanted a solid shelter for the rest of winter.

Dalanar of the Lanzadonii was outside checking on the amount of frozen meat left in the farthest cache when the travelers came into view. He blinked, not recognizing anyone at first, and wondering who in Doni's name besides Ayla would be riding horses. Then he shrugged, deciding to worry about it later. He'd surely find out tonight. Get the formalities over with and invite them inside, whoever they were. He approached the little group. "I am Dalanar, leader of the Lanzadonii. In the name of Doni the Great Mother of All, I welcome you."

Jerekal stepped forward. "Greetings, Dalanar. It is Jerekal of the Nineteenth Cave of the Zelandonii and Bologan of the Ninth Cave, returning from our Journey. With us are Verdegia and Madenia of the Losadunai, and Madenia's son Logani; also Latie and Danug of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi. In the name of the Great Mother of All, I greet you."

Dalanar invited them in and got them all settled with hot tea. He introduced them to his mate, Jerika, and to Hochaman, the man of her hearth who lived with them. He was especially pleased to learn that Danug was a flint knapper. "You'll have to get to know Joplaya, the daughter of my hearth. She also works the stone." Dalanar hesitated a bit, not quite sure how much to say. "I will warn you, her mate is… different. But among the Lanzadonii, his difference means little. I won't tolerate anyone speaking against him because of it." Dalanar thought that would be sufficient. He knew that Bologan and Jerekal were acquainted with Echozar from the previous winter, and he trusted them to discreetly let the others know exactly what Echozar was.

The travelers were given a hearth to use until spring. As they settled in, Bologan decided to let Madenia and Verdegia know about Echozar. Verdegia seemed rather disgusted that a leader would allow the daughter of his hearth to throw herself away on a mixed man, but promised to keep a rein on her tongue, as she was a visitor here. Madenia didn't worry too much about Echozar's heritage. Unlike her mother, she had listened when Ayla talked about the Clan, and had decided that they weren't the animals everyone thought they were. As long as Dalanar and Jerika approved the mating, it wasn't any of her business, she thought.

However, Jerekal missed catching Latie and Danug before they went to settle the horses. Before he could find them, the brother and sister came face to face with Echozar. Latie dropped the horse brush she was holding in shock. "Danug! Danug, this man here… he looks like Rydag. He looks just like Rydag!"

Echozar flinched as the young red-haired giant turned to stare at the blonde woman's call. He waited for the scorn, the drawing back, the fear, the disgust. He involuntarily dropped into a defensive posture as the big man stepped forward. But what was this? The man was smiling, his hands out in greeting.

"In Mut's name, I greet you," he said. "I am Danug of Mamutoi. This, my sister, Latie of Mamutoi. Please, forgive staring. You look like brother that died."

Echozar was so stunned that he almost forgot to offer his own hands in response. "I am Echozar of the Lanzadonii. In the name of Doni, Great Mother of All, I welcome you." He hesitated, but couldn't contain his curiousity. "I remind you of your brother? How did your mother come to bear a mixed child? Was she put out because of it? Or did your leader make her expose it? Forgive me, I have no right to ask."

Latie smiled. "No, we not mind. Whole Camp out on drive, see Clan woman. She alone, big with baby, follow us. Have mixed baby, but die from birth. Mother nursing own baby, adopted Rydag. Rydag weak, not right inside, from birth. Die little over three years back. He counted six years then." He face grew wistful, remembering the sickly child who she thought of as her younger brother.

"Rydag have good life at end," Danug reminded his sister. "Loved watch Hartal for Tronie. Was thing he could do, weakness not matter. Made him feel good, useful."

"Your Camp must be very unusual," Echozar said. "But it is good to know that there are people besides Dalanar and Ayla who don't believe I'm an abomination." He spoke a little bitterly. "Some people tried to prevent me from joining with Joplaya, because I'm mixed. Though why they should care, I don't know. They aren't even Lanzadonii. I'm just grateful we have our own One Who Serves now, so we don't have to go to the Zelandonii Summer Meetings anymore."

Latie picked up the brush she had dropped when she first glimpsed Echozar. "Not everyone Mamutoi agreed. Some tried make Mother not keep Rydag. But Talut, Mother's mate, is headman. He say, not business of any but Lion Camp." She grinned, "Talut big, like Danug. Others get scared, not want make Talut mad, stop bad talk about Rydag."

Echozar laughed. He liked this friendly, open young woman. Her brother looked intimidating because of his size, but from the way he spoke, Echozar suspected the young man hid a soft heart within the huge body. "Were you headed to the Cave? I was just coming back from setting some traps. I'll walk in with you."

"We like that," said Danug. "Tell me, you 'different' mate of Joplaya? Dalanar say I need meet her. I am flint worker too. Show my ways, learn hers. Always good to learn."

Echozar groaned in mock frustration. "Oh no, competition for my mate's attention! And I thought it was bad after Dalzarna was born! I'll be lucky if Joplaya remembers to cook meals, now that there's another flint-knapper around!" He smiled as he spoke, silently letting Danug know that he was joking.

Danug accepted Echozar's words in the spirit meant, and joked back. "So, maybe Latie mate you and Jerekal, then you have woman to cook at hearth. And I take Joplaya, cook roasts while heating flint. Problem fixed."

The trio was laughing uproariously as they entered the Cave. Dalanar was surprised that the strangers had taken to Echozar so quickly, but was grateful for it. Joplaya didn't look pleased, though. One of the strangers laughing with her mate was a woman, and an attractive one at that. She spent most of the last two and a half years worrying that someday Echozar would realize that she didn't love him. But she didn't want to lose him, either. She had borne Dalzarna, a child obviously of Echozar's spirit, in hopes that a child born to his hearth would bind him more closely to her. Knowing that Echozar loved her was the only thing that kept Joplaya from succumbing to the melancholy she had lived with from the time Jondalar returned with his beloved Ayla. Now this pretty blonde woman threatened what little peace she had achieved.

Joplaya assumed a mask of neutral curiosity and approached the visitors for introductions. Jerekal and Bologan hurried over with Madenia and Verdegia, and they were introduced as well. Dalanar and Jerika consulted with a few others, and arranged for the travelers to use a couple of shelters that had been left empty when the Second Cave of the Lanzadonii formed the previous summer. They settled in quickly, knowing that they would be here for at least three moons before the weather warmed enough for safe travels. Bologan, Madenia, and Verdegia spent much of their time making soap for the Lanzadonii, to thank everyone for the hospitality.

Danug quickly made himself at home in the flint working area. He showed Dalanar, Joplaya, and the other knappers of the Cave the stone-heating technique he'd learned from Wymez back at the Lion Camp. And in an extension of his joke with Echozar, he cooked a roast over the first fire he used for heating the stone. He ceremoniously presented it to Echozar for the evening meal, causing howls of laughter from Latie. Jerekal, who had been let in on the joke, also roared. But Joplaya wasn't amused, although she hid it well. In her increasingly fragile state of mind, it seemed to be a slap at her, a statement that she didn't take proper care of her mate.

Ironically enough, Joplaya's response to the stress was to spend even more time at the flint working area. At least the stone didn't hurt her feelings. Echozar was hurt by his mate's behavior, but found solace in spending time with Dalzarna, Latie, and Jerekal. For his part, Jerekal came to know the mixed man quite well, and considered him a friend. And he enjoyed watching Latie play with the little girl. On clear days, Latie even took the child for rides on the horses.

All Joplaya saw was her mate spending more and more time away from the hearth. Perversely, she ignored the fact that she was the one who withdrew from his company. It was the Mamutoi woman's fault. Echozar was supposed to love her, Joplaya! And he was supposed to be grateful that she accepted him. But now that Mamutoi woman was making it clear that other women might find him attractive. He would leave her, she just knew it. He would leave her, just like Jondalar had. It wasn't fair! She walked out of the Cave, not wanting to see him playing with her daughter, the daughter she'd never actually wanted. The daughter she'd had because he wanted her child so badly. Maybe I should leave him, she thought, leave him before he can leave me. No one will want him if I leave him, she reasoned, they'll think I left him because something is wrong about him. He'll never mate again! She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice how close she was to the river.

They found her body washed up downstream later that afternoon.

Latie was feeling guilty. She loved Jerekal, but with all the time she had spent with Echozar, she had come to love him as well. And she thought that she saw a hint of affection in his eyes, when he watched her playing with the daughter of his hearth. She confided her confusion to Jerekal.

Jerekal gave her a comforting hug. "Latie, there is nothing wrong with loving more than one person. You told me yourself, Tulie used to have two mates, until one died in a hunting accident." He smiled, "And Echozar is good man, a good friend. I wouldn't have suggested this before… this happened… but… I would be happy to invite him as co-mate, if that is what you wish." He kissed the top of her head. "Latie, just remember, it's not your fault Joplaya died. And if she hadn't, you know you wouldn't have tried to step in between them."

She sighed. "True. He cared for her, and I think not want get between us as well. But things change, fast." Latie kissed Jerekal in return. "You know me better than I know me, I think. I hope I never lose you. But if you not mind, I think Echozar need comfort now."

He nodded. "I'm sure he does. Just as I'm sure you'll be better at offering it that I will." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little, "Just you remember I said I'd be happy to co-mate you with him, not be left for him." She made a rude noise and grinned back, then left the shelter.

Latie found Echozar in the shelter he had shared with Joplaya and Dalzarna. He was gazing sadly at the sleeping child, but turned when he heard her footsteps.

"She didn't love me, you know," Echozar spoke quietly. "I didn't know it at first. But it showed after a while. What did I do wrong that she didn't love me?"

Latie put her arms around the stocky man as he began to sob. "Is not your fault, Echozar, you did no wrong." She rocked him as she would a baby. "What happened was accident, horrible one. No way you could stop it. Even if true, she not love you, no matter. Love or not love, not stop from slip in snow and ice." She struggled to find the words to express herself in Zelandonii. "You good man, Echozar, caring man. Is why feel your fault…"

"But it is my fault," Echozar interrupted. "She saw that I was starting to care for…" He seemed to realize who he was talking to. "… someone else. Not that I plan to do anything about it," he spoke bitterly.

She ignored the second part of his statement for now. "Echozar, you say she not love you. Then why problem if you care someone else?" She took a deep breath, her next words were either going to start his healing or break his spirit. "I not know all of story, " she said, "but parts I hear, say she mate you because she not able have another. Mistake hers, not yours. You loved, you tried make her happy. She busy wanting another, not bother learning good of you. Not bother trying care for you. She must know, caring works only if both care. Her fault you care someone else. And I say again, she slip in snow. Saw marks of fall. Looked like hit head, went in water. Not your fault she not love you, not your fault she slip."

Echozar nodded through his tears. "So you're saying that my joining with Joplaya was wrong all the time? That there was no chance of happiness together?"

"No. Maybe had chance. But mating only happy with help. You loved her. She not try love back. She not help mating be happy. Once you know she not love you, you not happy. If she put other man out of head, if she ask other man co-mate… then maybe she be happy, make you happy. She not do, make you and her not happy." Latie hoped she was making herself clear. It was true, she thought, if Joplaya had not been so wrapped up in her own misery over not getting the man she wanted, her mating with Echozar could have been good.

He sat up then, and took both her hands. "Thank you, Latie. Thank you for reminding me that I do not contol anyone's actions but my own. You've made me feel much better."

"Is little," she replied. "Tell me, who is someone else? Why you not plan do something about caring?"

He took his time about replying. "It doesn't matter who she is," he said. "She is planning to mate someone else. I don't want to disrupt her happiness or cause bad feelings."

Latie saw the flash of longing in his eyes, instantly suppressed, as he looked at her and then glanced away. She gently turned his face back towards her own. "Echozar, your 'someone else' cares much for you. Would be very happy if you willing co-mate. Jerekal agrees, thinks you are good friend. Will you be one of my mates?"

Echozar sat in shock. He never even dreamed that anything could come of his love for Latie. She was so warmhearted and friendly, and she wasn't put off by his heritage. She was so good with Dalzarna, too; showing more affection for the child than Joplaya ever did. It was no surprise that he found himself attracted to her. But he hadn't intended to do anything about it. After all, he was a mated man even if his mate was indifferent. And Latie had arrived with Jerekal, made it clear that she was planning to mate with him. He didn't want to interfere with her happiness in any way. So he hadn't bothered asking Joplaya if she wanted to scatter the hearth. But now Joplaya was dead and Latie, beautiful, caring Latie, was asking him to be one of her mates. He nodded, unable to speak.

She tipped her face up to his expectantly. The kiss he gave her was gentle, but did not hide the depths of his feelings for her. She put her arms around him, surrendering herself to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Echozar pulled Jerekal aside the following day. "I… get the feeling we should talk. But I'm not quite sure what to say."

Jerekal grinned at Echozar's bewilderment. "Well, taking two men seems to run in her kinship," he joked, then he became serious. "But what I told her holds true. I want her to be happy. And I consider you a good friend, a man I'd be willing to trust with my life. I can be comfortable with you as a co-mate."

Echozar smiled back, relieved. "Well, I admit, I was a little worried. She did mention that you had agreed, but it makes me feel better hearing it from you as well."

"I can foresee some troubles. But less to do with co-mating as with narrow-minded idiots among the Zelandonii. Still… I had some plans in mind already… adding you into them won't be a problem. It might even move them along more quickly," Jerekal looked thoughtful. "Oh, are you going to bring Dalzarna with you? I know Latie loves her, she'd be thrilled. Or does Jerika want her?"

"I'd like Dalzarna with us, if possible. I haven't actually spoken with Jerika yet. I thought it would be better to give her some time. Joplaya was her only child, after all." Echozar frowned. "That might make her more inclined to want the little one, Dalzarna is all she has left of Joplaya. But she and Dalanar are growing older. They may not have the energy for raising such a young child."

"Well, take my advice. Bring Latie along for your talk with Jerika. Hopefully she'll realize that Latie is much better suited to mothering Dalzarna. Besides, Jerika knows perfectly well that you and Joplaya didn't have the best of matings. She may not want the child, simply because Dalzarna is so obviously of your spirit." Jerekal tried to think of a tactful phrasing, but gave up. "In other words, Dalzarna might just be a reminder to Jerika of how discontent Joplaya was with you. If she feels that way, she won't want the child around."

Echozar nodded. "You may be right. Although Latie helped me to see that I'm not to blame for Joplaya's accident, Jerika might think differently."

Jerekal chuckled ruefully. "My friend, I have yet to meet a man who can understand the mind of a woman. Whatever Jerika thinks, it is not for us mere men to know the whys and wherefores. But let's get back to practical matters. We need to figure out the best time to let these people know you're leaving with us. Too soon, and they will say you lack proper respect for the dead. And of course, you can't just point out that you were thinking of scattering the hearth anyway. Some fool would be sure to accuse Latie of breaking up your hearth."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. How soon before we will be able to leave?

"Probably at least a moon. I'd suggest waiting until a day or two before we leave. Less time for bad feelings to fester, should there be any." Jerekal sighed. "And unfortunately, I think there will be."

Jerika was beginning to hate the sight of Echozar and Dalzarna. If it hadn't been for them… but no, she had to be honest with herself. Joplaya had just never gotten over her adolescent dream that someday Jondalar would return and join with her. Despairing of happiness, she mated Echozar, who worshipped the ground she walked on. At the time, he hadn't realized just how shallow her feelings were. Oh, she had tried to please him, at first. She'd even insisted on carrying Dalzarna to term, despite the problems the pregnancy caused her, because she knew that he wanted a child born to his hearth. The birth nearly killed her, and left her incapable of bearing another child. Things had gone reasonably well between them for perhaps as much as another year. But Joplaya's façade was cracking. Echozar caught on to the fact that his mate didn't care about him. She spent more and more time working the flint. She even seemed indifferent to her child, acting aggravated when Dalzarna interrupted her work to nurse.

So objectively, Jerika knew that she couldn't blame them for Joplaya's death. But she couldn't stand to look at them either. If only Echozar hadn't wanted her so badly at the time when she was so vulnerable. If only Dalzarna wasn't of Echozar's spirit the birthing wouldn't have damaged Joplaya so badly. If only Echozar had scattered the hearth with Joplaya before the visitors came. If only Joplaya hadn't gone for a walk that day. What rankled most, Jerika thought, was how well Echozar got along with that Mamutoi woman, Latie. Even if his love for Joplaya had faded over time, he should still not make it so obvious that he had a new interest already. It insulted Joplaya's memory. She thought back to yesterday.

"I will be leaving with our guests in three days' time," Echozar had said. "And I wish to bring Dalzarna with me."

Dalanar, face etched with sorrow, nodded. "I was afraid you'd feel that way. But I can't say I'm surprised. The last year or so has not been easy on you. But must you take the little one?"

"Let him take the brat and welcome," Jerika snapped. "He wanted her more than my daughter did. Well, she's his now! Let him deal with her!" She turned away, torn between anger and tears.

Dalanar followed her to their shelter in a fruitless effort to soothe her.

Jerekal found Echozar loading up a packframe. He grinned at the sight of the stocky man of mixed spirits trying to neatly roll the young girl's clothing for the trek. "Maybe you should let Latie handle Dalzarna's things?"

Echozar jumped. He hadn't heard his co-mate to be come inside. Then he looked at the mess he was creating and chuckled. "Maybe you're right," he said.

"Have you spoken with Dalanar and Jerika yet? And if so, how did they take the news?"

"I did… and I'm not sure. I think maybe Dalanar is sad but Jerika seems to hate me. I guess she did decide that it's all my fault." He sighed. "But at least they won't try to stop me from taking Dalzarna with us."

Jerekal smiled, "Well, that's one bit of good news, anyway. Leave this for later and come to Bologan's hearth. We're having a meeting to work out our itinerary" He continued talking as they walked. "I'm figuring on making straight for the Summer Meeting site from here. It's in the extreme southern and western tip of Zelandonii territory this year. Chances are good we won't pass any but unpopulated Caves along the way. Everyone will be leaving early this year, the site is so far from most Caves' home territories.

The two men walked into Bologan's shelter and an argument. Verdegia had apparently just been told about the inclusion of Echozar and Dalzarna. She was expressing her displeasure at being told that someone of mixed spirits would be traveling with her. She stopped short as he stepped inside.

"Verdegia, you seem to have many opinions about Clan people," Echozar spoke quietly. "I do not dispute your right to keeping those opinions if that is what you wish to do. But I do ask that you try to give me a chance on my own merits. Believe me, I didn't ask to be born mixed. If Doni had asked my opinion, I would have chosen to be born either fully Clan or fully Others. But I was not. I was born of mixed spirits." He paused, wanting to make his feelings clear. "I know I am asking something difficult, of all of you. I want – no, I need all of you to see me for who I am, not just for what I am."

Madenia spoke up, "I will try. Please, tell me if I slip into old habits. I don't wish to hurt you, but I admit that when I am tired, I tend to forget."

Verdegia looked uncomfortable. "I guess I heard too many stories as a girl," she muttered. Then she held her hands out in the welcoming gesture. "I suppose I should officially welcome you to the group."

He clasped her hands gently for a moment, then smiled. "It wasn't so horrible, was it? As you can tell, I am flesh and blood person. I'm ugly and mixed, but I am human. Thank you for recognizing that."

"Yes, well… I can't let my daughter outdo me at showing manners, could I? Besides," Verdegia snapped, "if I didn't recognize you as a person, I couldn't ask you to carry my pack as well as your own!"

Only Dalanar stepped out of the Cave to see the travelers off. He spoke briefly to the Mamutoi brother and sister, the Losadunai mother and daughter, and the two Zelandonii men. He gave little Dalzarna a hug and kiss, and placed her into Latie's arms. Then he turned to Echozar. "I am sorry to see you leave, you know," he said. "You have been a good man to have around. You will be welcomed, if you ever decide to return."

Echozar blinked tears from his eyes. "Dalanar, you saved me, you welcomed me into your Cave, you accepted me as kin. I would have to be an ungrateful fool indeed to not appreciate everything you've done. But even if Latie didn't figure into my decision, I think I would have to leave right now, at least for a time. Jerika…"

"Jerika is… angry at the moment. I think she thought that by joining with you, Joplaya was making an effort to get on with her life. But time proved that she was wrong." Dalanar spoke matter-of-factly, but his sorrow showed in his voice. "I think that right now, Jerika is wondering if she did something wrong in raising Joplaya, or if she should have noticed earlier that Joplaya was developing such a strong attachment to someone and done something about it then. Jerika doesn't actually blame you, but she sees you as a reminder of what went wrong for Joplaya."

"I am glad to know that she doesn't blame me," Echozar replied. "I love Jerika like a second mother. I only wish that Joplaya had allowed herself to let go of this other person and let me make her happy." He hesitated, "I don't suppose you know…?"

Dalanar shook his head. "I'll be honest, I've got my suspicions, but I don't want to know for sure. But if my guess is right, he is less to blame than anyone. He was oblivious to her feelings. Not indifferent, he just never knew." He shrugged, "Of course, I never knew, either, not until after your Matrimonial. Jerika said something then. I don't think she meant to, she just muttered something about 'letting impossible dreams go' and she thought you'd be good for Joplaya. I asked her what she was talking about, that's when she told me that Joplaya had taken so long choosing a mate because she wanted someone she couldn't have. I… felt it was better not to know more."

"I can understand that," Echozar nodded. "Knowing might have caused bad feelings somewhere. And as you said, it wasn't his fault." He hugged Dalanar as tears threatened again. "Doni smile upon you and your people, Dalanar. Thank you for making me one of them." He turned and walked away, joining the small group of people and horses.

A few nights into the trek, Jerekal called for a meeting. Not that the party hadn't sat talking around the campfire nearly every night, but Jerekal's request gave a sense of formality to the occasion.

"Bologan, I know I've mentioned this to you before as we traveled east, and I've spoken with Latie as well. I intend to start a new Cave when we return. I'd very much like for you all to join me. I know the area where the Summer Meeting is being held this year, and there are uninhabited caves perhaps three days' walk to the west. There is good hunting in the area, and a variety of plants. Also, we will be within a reasonable distance of the Great Waters, where we can obtain shells and salt for trade." Jerekal's eyes shone as he spoke of his plans. "I realize that it will not be easy, getting started. But think of the rewards possible!"

Verdegia spoke up first, "How do you intend to build shelters for all of us in such a short time? I see two families here, three if Danug wants a bachelor hearth. That's four men and two young women capable of heavy work. I don't mind watching my grandson and even Dalzarna while you work, but I'm too old for strenuous tasks. And what of food? If all of you are building, will you have enough time to hunt enough meat for the whole winter?"

Jerekal nodded. "Those are valid concerns, Verdegia. First of all, I hope to get a few more families to join us. Bologan's sister is mated to a friend of mine; Lanidar also knows that I was hoping to start my own Cave someday. If he is finished with his training as Zelandoni, I think he and Lanoga will come. So there will be more hands than just these few to accomplish the work. Also, for all my youth, I was one of the best hunters of the Nineteenth Cave before I made this Journey. My mother agreed to hold my wealth for me for five years… well, I am back after two. I can trade for help in building shelters for us all." He paused to sip some tea, then went on, "As to food supplies, again, it can be done. There is a cliff in the vicinity with good grazing atop it. With the help of the horses, we can stampede whatever grazers are up there and make them fall over the cliff. That will give us both meat and hides. Plant food will be more difficult, but we can also trade for some extras." He grinned, "For whatever reason, the Eighteenth Cave seems to have nearly twice as many women as men. They always have things like carrots and onions to trade!"

Latie was next to voice her concern, "Will there be safe place for horses?"

"I haven't forgotten them, don't worry," Jerekal told her. "Exactly where will depend on which cave we select as our own. Oh, and Danug, the cliff I mentioned looks like Dalanar's flint mine. If it is, you will have all the stone you could possibly need."

"What about a healer? Madenia asked.

"I'm still working on that one. If Lanidar has completed his training, he will have enough healing knowledge to be of help, even though that is not his primary Gift. If not, I will try to persuade one of the younger zelandonia to come with us."

"There's one thing I don't understand here," Verdegia said. "From your descriptions, this area seems ideal for settlement. So why isn't it occupied already?"

"Location, mainly. It is actually slightly outside of the territory currently claimed by the Zelandonii. And it is nearly the same distance between the Great Waters and the nearest Zelandonii Cave, the Twenty-Seventh. Most people that form new Caves try to choose a place close to their kin. But I would rather go farther, because it will be easier to get established. There won't be any squabbles over hunting grounds, for example, or berry patches, or anything. It will all be ours. And without competition for resources, we will gain in status quickly." Jerekal looked around at everyone, "Are there any more concerns before we break up this meeting?"

"One," Echozar said. "Much as I hate to think about it, I will not be especially welcome at the Summer Meeting. We will be lucky if we are permitted to take part in the Matrimonial, because of me. What happens if the Council refuses to accept me, or refuses to accept your new Cave because of me?"

Jerekal smiled. He'd thought of that possibility from the moment he'd told Latie he'd be willing to co-mate with the mixed man. "If that should happen, my friend, then instead of being the Thirtieth Cave of the Zelandonii, we shall be the First Cave of the Zarnadonii."

Stunned, Echozar could only repeat after Jerekal, "The… Zarnadonii?" He caught the implication, and couldn't believe his ears. "Why would you name your new Cave… your new people… after the daughter of my hearth?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jerekal countered with a question of his own. "Latie is adopting her, and mating both of us. That makes Dalzarna the child of _our_ hearth, to my mind. "It didn't seem quite right, naming it for myself. I'll never be a mother, after all," he grinned.

Echozar didn't know what to say. Even when Dalanar made him one of the Lanzadonii there were some undercurrents of dissent. Such unquestioning acceptance was beyond his experience. "Thank you," he finally managed to choke out.

"Personally, I think becoming Zarnadonii is a fine idea," Verdegia spoke briskly. "But then again, I'm an old woman. I rather like the idea of relatively quick high status, just by being part of one of the founding families." She chuckled. "And now, if you will all excuse me, this old woman needs to find her bedroll." She got up from the fire and entered the tent.

"Well, let me know in the next day or two if you wish to come with me," Jerekal said, as everyone seemed to take Verdegia's departure as a signal ending the meeting.

Latie smiled at her brother. "Good idea, yes? You be master flint-knapper of Zarnadonii, I train more horses. Maybe soon trade horses, if enough good places to keep. And I be like Mother and Tulie both," she grinned, "mate to two men like Tulie, mate to leader like Mother."

Danug laughed. "Is good for you, yes. Not sure for me. Would like be master flint-knapper, yes, but also want find woman to mate. You happy with Jerekal and Echozar, is good. Bologan and Madenia also happy. Verdegia like Crozie, older, happy with grandson. Be very long winter if no one for me." He gave an exaggerated pout and Latie laughed.

Bologan laughed as well. "Danug, you will have plenty of opportunities to meet women at the Summer Meeting. There are only two or three men of all the Zelandonii who can come close to matching you in height, and no one can match you in size. I guarantee that plenty of women will be very interested in learning if you are so big all over."

Danug blushed, making everyone laugh. Madenia banked the fire and hung a cooking skin of gruel to slow cook for the morning meal, then she and Bologan headed for their tent. The others soon followed, wanting an early start in the morning.

Winter passed by uneventfully in the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. Ayla and Lanidar both completed their training, and would be dedicated as Ones Who Serve at the Summer Meeting. Lanoga divided her time between caring for her twins, making soap, and learning healing lore from Zelandoni and Ayla. She wasn't officially an acolyte, but Zelandoni offered to teach her anyway, saying that while it was unusual to train anyone who was not an acolyte, it wasn't unheard of either. And that such training was most often given to the mate of a male acolyte; that for some reason the majority of men who were called to serve had little or no Talent for healing, but mated women who did.

Lanoga was enjoying the training. She also thought that it might come in handy someday. Lanidar had told her that Jerekal wanted to start a new Cave, if he returned from the Journey he was making with Bologan. And that Jerekal had already asked him to come and be the Zelandoni of his Cave, if it ever happened. Her healing skills combined with Lanidar's knowledge of the Spirit World should keep everyone safe and healthy. Of course, who knew when Jerekal would return. There would be no chance of going anywhere until then. Her musing was interrupted by the sound of one of the babies waking up. By the time she got Zolena fed and changed, Lanada was also up and wanting to nurse. They were so beautiful, Lanoga thought. They looked so much like Lanidar, except for the eyes. They had her own silvery gray eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes. They had his black hair, too. Definitely Lanidar's spirit, she thought, pleased.

Lanidar slipped his arm around her and gave her a kiss. "What are you thinking about, beloved?"

She kissed him back. "Oh, nothing much. Thinking that your spirit makes beautiful children. Wondering when Jerekal and Bologan will return. Wondering if Jerekal will ever start that Cave like you told me he wants to."

He laughed. "Well, how about you start thinking about what you're going to feed your poor starving mate for supper?"

"Oh, that's all taken care of already. I've got fish baking in clay right now. They should be done soon. Oh, and there's fresh sorrel and watercress to go with them. I'm so glad spring is here!"

"Me too," Lanidar smiled. "I like getting out hunting after being stuck inside all winter. Even if Those Who Serve are supposed to be more concerned with the Spirit World than this one. I worked too hard to learn to hunt in spite of my arm. I'm not going to stop hunting until I'm too old to lift a spear."

Lanada finished nursing and sat up. "Da! Da!" she piped in her baby voice.

Lanoga giggled, "I guess all the women in this family find you irresistible!" She handed Lanada to Lanidar, then giggled again as Zolena, feeling left out, crawled over and tried to climb into his lap. "Well, as long as you have the twins occupied, I'll go check on dinner." As her mate played with the babies, Lanoga used a portion of antler to pull the clay-wrapped fish out of the coals. She waited a few moments for them to cool, then broke the clay open and served the fish with the sorrel and watercress salad. The twins also sampled the fish; they wouldn't be weaned for at least another year, but they had some teeth now and enjoyed some solid foods.

The young couple chatted of inconsequentials as they ate, preferring to save any serious discussion for after the twins were asleep. But once the little ones were slumbering, they started packing and making plans for the Summer Meeting.

"I must admit, I'm not entirely looking forward to this Meeting," Lanidar said. "I know I've made the right choice in dedicating myself to Her service. But I have to stay in seclusion for a whole moon in preparation for the dedication rites. I don't like having to be apart from you and the girls for so long."

"We'll be fine," Lanoga assured him. "We'll be sharing a lodge with Jondalar and Ayla, Mother and Lorala, and Marthona, Willomar, and Folara. Ayla will be off in seclusion with you, but Folara will be caring for Jonayla while she's gone. We've already made arrangements to help each other out."

"I'm glad to know you won't have to manage alone. I'd worried about that."

"Folara is the one I feel bad for. She's sixteen, and no sign of a mate or children. Sometimes I wonder if her kin is the reason. She's of such high status, no one feels as if he could possibly be worthy of her." Lanoga ran her fingers through Lanidar's hair. "It makes me glad that we found each other before Mother adopted me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh, I'm glad too." He tugged her gently to their bed space, all conversation forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The small band of travelers decided to bypass any of the Caves of the Zelandonii in favor of heading directly to the area they hoped to settle. Jerekal had been correct; there were several caves to choose from, and no signs of habitation. A bit of exploration led to some pleasant surprises; one south-facing cave had a freshwater spring bubbling up at the back, and the one directly downstream contained a hot pool similar to that of the Losadunai. Danug was pleased that the cliff indeed contained flint, very like the one near the Wolf Camp where he had learned his craft. He immediately chipped out several spear points. Jerekal wanted to hold a hunt before they backtracked to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Echozar, Latie, and Bologan went along as well, Latie choosing to go mounted. She pointed out that she'd be able to chase animals towards the men if she rode. Verdegia and Madenia and the babies, with Danug keeping watch for predators, collected berries and mushrooms for drying.

The hunters soon returned with a pair of bison. Everyone helped with the butchering and cutting up the meat for drying. The berries and mushrooms were also prepared for drying. Bologan and Jerekal began the tedious process of turning the hides into leather, while Latie and Echozar cut seed-bearing grasses for winter fodder for the horses. Madenia and Verdegia dug carrots, onions, and other roots. Danug brought stones up from the river to build hearths, then collected firewood. By the time the food was preserved and the leather processed, the two caves had acquired a lived-in look. While they lacked the amenities of established Caves, it was easy to see that their new home would be quite pleasant with some time and effort. With a feeling of accomplishment, they cached their food supplies, set Mother figures into the ground in front of their caves, and set out for the Summer Meeting.

Jondalar tried not to laugh at his sister. She was weaving, or rather, trying to weave while keeping watch over little Jonalya. Jonayla, at two and a half, quickly grew tired of watching Folara pass the cords to and fro, and kept grabbing at Folara's hands in an effort to make her do something else. Lanoga kept trying to interest the toddler in playing with her own year-old twins and her young sister Lorala, but Jonayla wanted to play with Folara and that was that. Finally Jondalar decided to rescue Folara. "Jonayla," he called.

"Jonde! Jonde!" the toddler screeched, as she ran to the tall man and grabbed his hand. "Play Nayla! Lara not play. Nayla play Wolf?" The child looked hopeful.

"Of course you may play with Wolf, Jonayla." Jondalar scooped up the daughter of his hearth for a kiss. "Will you invite Lorala and Lanada and Zolena to play with Wolf also?"

Jonayla returned a sloppy kiss and squirmed to get down. "Rala play Wolf too?" she asked.

"It would be nice of you to ask her to play, yes," came the amused reply.

"Rala! Come play Wolf!" Jonayla called to her older friend.

Jondalar whistled for Wolf as Lanoga's three and a half year old sister scampered over with a grin of anticipation. Playing with Wolf was one of the favorite pastimes of nearly every child of the Ninth Cave. Wolf came bounding in from the outer perimeter of the camp, tongue lolling out in what Jondalar always privately thought of as a wolf grin. Wolf loved playing with the children just as much as they loved him. The two little girls giggled and chattered to the wolf and each other, playing tug of war with an old discarded indoor shoe.

"Jonde, thank you," Folara said. "It's only another half moon until the dedication ceremony, and I am trying to get this dress finished before then." She went back to her weaving as she spoke. "It took me so long to figure out how to weave this particular pattern… and I want this to turn out perfect! It's for Ayla, in honor of her dedication."

Jondalar took a closer look at the fabric on Folara's loom. "That is beautiful, little sister. I'm sure Ayla will love it as well." He admired the pattern of leaves and flowers, noting the clever secondary weave Folara used to keep the extra weft threads from catching on each other and pulling out. "I don't think I've even seen Mother attempt something so complex."

"She hasn't. I worked this one out for myself. I just wish I'd figured it out a little sooner," she grinned. "I know I volunteered to take charge of Jonayla while Ayla is in seclusion, but I didn't realize just how much time a little one can use up. Still, I should have it done in time."

"That's good to hear," Jondalar looked up, distracted by a commotion of sorts approaching the camp. He shaded his eyes, trying to see what was causing the disturbance. "Folara, I'm going to see what is happening. The girls should be fine with Wolf, so you should be able to work for a while without being interrupted." Folara gave a vague nod and he strode off towards the perimeter.

His extraordinary height gave him an advantage. He could see over most of the crowd. To his astonishment, a small party with three horses was approaching! Several of the people seemed familiar to him as well. Then his attention was riveted by one extremely tall and burly young man with flaming red hair. Yes, he knew that man all right. "Danug! This is a wonderful surprise! I never expected to see you here," cried Jondalar, shouldering his way forward.

Danug started visibly when someone amidst the great throng of people called him by name. But there was no mistaking the blond hair and blue eyes of the smiling man who was pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He held out his hands, then changed his mind and gave Jondalar a rib-bruising hug. He spoke in Zelandonii, "Greetings, Jondalar, in name of Great Earth Mother. I have come to visit, just like I said. I not come alone, either."

An amazed Jondalar took in the little group. Latie grinned at him from the back of one of the horses. He grinned back, somehow not surprised that she had somehow gotten and tamed horses. But how in Doni's name had Latie and Danug gotten acquainted with Madenia of the Losadunai and her mother Verdegia? And it looked like Madenia had a baby with her. Oh, there was Zelandoni's adopted son Bologan, and Jerekal, the man from the Nineteenth Cave who decided to make a Journey with Bologan. And wasn't that Joplaya's mate Echozar standing in the back? He also looked to be holding a child. So where was Joplaya?

"I think I'm more surprised than when I recognized Danug," Jondalar spoke to the travelers. "But come on, why don't you set up near the Ninth Cave. There will be space… and company… for the horses there. I can only imagine the tales to be told. But I'll wait to indulge my curiosity until after you are settled," he grinned. He led them to the grassy field the Ninth Cave had chosen, and pointed out the light surround penning in Whinney, Racer, and Gray. "You can put your mares in there… and thank Doni you don't have any stallions!" He left them setting up their tents and hurried back to the lodge he shared.

"Some friends from my travels just turned up with Zelandoni's son and his fellow traveler," Jondalar announced. "Will you put some tea on, please, Mother? I'd like to invite them over to meet you all and hear their stories."

"Of course, Jondalar. How many are there? I'll put out a light snack as well," Marthona said.

"Seven," Jondalar replied. "But you might want to put out extra. Danug is bigger than I am," he grinned," and is at the age where he could eat a mammoth by himself."

Marthona chuckled, remembering well how much a young man could eat. "Go on, help them set up and bring them over. Oh, and you might send someone for Zelandoni, since you say her son has returned."

"Good thought," Jondalar said. He found an older boy to send for Zelandoni, then hurried over to the new arrivals to issue the invitation.

Soon, everyone was properly introduced and enjoying a sweet and tangy rose hip and red huckleberry tea. But before anyone could get started with the telling of tales, Marthona noticed that Folara and the children were missing. "Jondalar, go tell your sister we have company. And Lanoga as well. Tell them to bring the little ones and come have tea with us," she ordered.

Danug walked around the lodge with Jondalar, talking about a new process Wymez was working on and carrying his tea. He paused next to Folara's loom, only half listening as Jondalar repeated his mother's words to the young woman. He spotted another, younger woman playing on the grass with twins, her resemblance to Bologan making her identity apparent. Then he spotted a now fully grown Wolf playing with a couple of toddlers nearby. "Wolf?" he said, incredulously.

With a yip, the big animal bounded away from the youngsters and towards the young man whose voice he recognized from long ago. Danug staggered as Wolf jumped up, trying to lick his face. His tea went flying. Suddenly, there was a horrified shriek.

"You ruined it! You big oaf! There is no way I can make enough extra in time now!" Folara glared accusingly at Danug.

"I sorry… what?" Danug wasn't sure of all the young woman's words, but her tone left no doubt that she was furious. Bewildered, he looked from her to Jondalar, trying to figure out what he had done. Then he saw that his tea had spilled over the loom, leaving big red blotches on the delicate fabric. "I sorry, truly. Wolf hit, I…"

I don't care if Wolf jumped on you," Folara snapped. "You're much bigger than he is. Besides, you shouldn't have been next to my loom with tea in your hand anyway. Everyone knows that teas leave stains!" Her blue eyes blazed her anger.

"Really" I not know…"

"Then you're dumb as well as clumsy!"

"But I…"

"You ruined it, don't you understand? This was for a gift, now it is ruined!"

"Not able make more? Even if give late, you tell, was accident." Danug was beginning to get annoyed; he already apologized, what more did this woman want? And surely she could make more of the stuff, what was so special about this particular piece? Even if it was intended as a gift, couldn't she explain what had happened and simply give it as soon as she replaced the stained part?

Folara was fuming. All her hard work to make something truly spectacular for Ayla, ruined in a moment by this… this… person! Didn't he know better than to bring drinks near looms? And why did he call Wolf if he wasn't going to be able to contain the animal? She turned her back on Danug and spoke to her brother. "Jondalar, you can tell Mother I'm in no mood for company right now. I might be back for the evening meal." With that she stalked off, nose in the air as she passed Danug.

Jondalar sighed. "Well, that was my sister, Folara. Let's get the children and Lanoga and head back to the fire. Folara won't be back for a while." The two men picked up two children each, then with Lanoga walked back around the lodge to where the others waited.

Jondalar, followed by Danug and Lanoga, sat back down with the others. He introduced Lanoga to those she hadn't met, and he also made introductions for Zelandoni, who had arrived in his absence. He also introduced the children, enjoying Bologan's surprise at Lanoga's twins.

Marthona gave Jondalar an inquisitive look, "Isn't your sister coming?"

Jondalar looked uncomfortable. "No, she isn't. Wolf remembered Danug from our time with the Lion Camp, and jumped up to greet him. Unfortunately, Wolf also knocked Danug's tea out of his hand and onto Folara's loom. I'm afraid she's gone off in a bit of a temper."

Marthona looked annoyed, but decided any further discussion of Folara would keep. "Well then, if everyone is here who is coming, let's hear the stories of your travels," she said to the newcomers.

Jerekal and Bologan started, telling of their brief initial stay with the Lanzadonii, then of crossing the glacier with the trade delegation to the Losadunai. Bologan told how he and Madenia fell in love over the winter. Madenia told of how she sent him off with Jerekal when spring arrived, so that he would honor his agreement to make the Journey and also to give herself time to convince her mother to let her join with Bologan. Jerekal spoke of their quick visit with the S'Armunai, and of meeting Danug on the steppes while following the northern route to Mamutoi territory. Then he told of meeting the horse-riders of Lion Camp. Latie jumped in next, telling of the hunts that captured the foals and how she and the others trained them using Ayla's techniques. Jerekal picked up the tale with how he fell in love with Latie and persuaded her to come back with him. Latie made everyone laugh with her imitation of Tulie being annoyed at losing her Bride Price, but being mollified by Bologan's offer to teach the Lion Camp to make soap. She also promised Jondalar a full update on all of his Mamutoi friends within the next day or so.

Bologan told of Talut's farewell gift of the three mares, which especially pleased him because it meant they'd be able to return to the Losadunai so much faster. Danug spoke of the time he spent with the S'Armunai, learning Zelandonii. He also passed greetings from Bodoa to both Marthona and Jondalar, along with the news that the Three Sisters Camp was beginning to thrive again. Then he told how Latie, Bologan, and Jerekal caught up with him less than a day's travel from the Losadunai. Verdegia spoke highly of Bologan's consideration in offering her a place at his hearth so that she could be with her daughter and grandchild. Zelandoni gave her adopted son an approving smile while he blushed. Bologan told how Jondalar's own travel stories had given the small group the knowledge of how to cross the glacier with the horses. He also spoke of their hurry to reach the Lanzadonii, particularly since now they were traveling with an infant.

Jondalar smiled. "I see you didn't just reach them, you talked the person I would have least expected into coming for a visit. Echozar, if I may say it again, it is nice to see you and to meet the daughter of your hearth. I take it you couldn't persuade Joplaya to give up working for the summer?"

Echozar shook his head. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. Joplaya walks the spirit world now. She slipped on ice on the riverbank around the time of the first thaws. As nearly as anyone could determine later, she'd hit her head when she fell. She drowned."

Jondalar was stunned. His beautiful cousin, dead? And from the silliest of accidents, too. "No wonder you decided to get away for a while, Echozar. I can only imagine how painful your loss must be. And poor Dalanar and Jerika!"

"Poor Dalanar and Jerika indeed," Echozar said. "Jerika took it especially hard. She got to the point where she didn't want to see me or Dalzarna anymore. I don't think she blamed me exactly, but in all honesty, Joplaya and I didn't have the best of matings. I think maybe Jerika knew it and felt bad that she didn't talk Joplaya into scattering the hearth with me earlier. Especially because the last thing that Joplaya said to me was that she had some things to think about and then we'd talk. I think Joplaya was trying to figure out a civil way to tell me she wanted to scatter the hearth when she fell."

Willomar, Marthona, and Zelandoni all offered their condolences to Echozar. He accepted them politely, in the spirit they were given. Jondalar asked, "Will you be returning to the Lanzadonii after the Summer Meeting?"

"No," Echozar replied. "Latie and Jerekal have offered to include me in their joining. She will take us both as her mates, and will adopt Dalzarna besides."

Marthona looked distressed. "But where will you live?" she asked. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't know if Jerekal's home Cave will accept you under the circumstances."

"Because of me and Dalzarna, you mean," Echozar spoke quietly. "As much as I dislike the fact, there are people who don't want me around because I am mixed. I know this. I would rather discuss the problem openly than pretend that, oh, they dislike me because I snore or something."

Zelandoni gave Echozar a sharp look. He had matured since she tied the knot joining him to Joplaya. He seemed much more self-confident now. And he displayed a good sense of humor along with an intelligent grasp of his situation. She wasn't sure if she could help the trio or not, but she would do her best. "Jerekal, Echozar, Latie, I will argue in favor of permitting your joining. Most of the zelandonia will cast their votes with me, but I cannot promise no dissention. Echozar, you remember what happened at your previous Matrimonial. Those dissenters were relatively easily silenced, because you were not Zelandonii. But this joining will bring you to live among the Zelandonii. It may cause more trouble than I can counter."

Jerekal replied, "I knew that there would be problems from the moment I accepted Echozar as my co-mate. And I already have the solution to most of those problems. We are forming a new Cave."

"New Cave or not, I still can't promise that the Zelandonii will accept Echozar as one of their own," Zelandoni said.

"We will be the First Cave of the Zarnadonii," he informed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------

Marthona, Willomar, and Jondalar looked shocked. Of course, they all knew that Dalanar had founded the Lanzadonii, but this was unexpected. Zelandoni studied Jerekal with narrowed eyes. He was perfectly serious in his intentions. What's more, he carried himself with an unconscious assurance and spoke with diplomatic confidence, much like Joharran. She nodded slowly. The path you have chosen will not be easy, but it will bring its own rewards," she said.

"I realize that it will be difficult. But I believe we can succeed," he said.

"You approach the responsibility with the right attitude," Zelandoni said. "May Doni smile on your efforts. And for what it is worth, you have my personal blessings on your endeavor as well, all of you." She grinned, "And I suppose you'll be looking to make off with a Zelandoni… pardon me, Zarnadoni, of your own?"

Lanoga spoke up shyly then, "Lanidar told me once that Jerekal planned to start a new Cave someday. And that Jerekal had asked him to be his Zelandoni when he started it. So I guess we'll be going with them when they leave."

Zelandoni paled at Lanoga's remark. It was only natural that Lanidar would wish to take the opportunity offered by his friend. But the opportunity also meant that her adopted daughter and her twin granddaughters would leave. And what of Lorala? The little girl doted on her sister, with good reason. Lanoga had acted as her mother from the time she was born. Lorala called Zelandoni "Mother" now, but still had a special closeness with her sister. Zelandoni knew that this could cause a problem, but decided to wait until she and Lanoga were alone to discuss it.

"Where is Lanidar, anyway?" Jerekal asked. "I would have thought he'd be right here soaking up the stories. Is he out on a hunt?"

"No, he is in seclusion for his dedication ceremony," Zelandoni told Jerekal.

"Already?" Jerekal chuckled. "I should have known he'd be an overachiever as an acolyte. He certainly was one when he finally started to ignore his mother's fretting and learned to hunt."

"It's not a joking matter, Jerekal. If the Mother hadn't Called him to her, he'd still be an acolyte. And if She never Called him, he'd never be fully One Who Serves," Zelandoni spoke seriously. "Many people have trained with the zelandonia who have not become Zelandoni. Marthona, for one," she smiled at the older woman. "Marthona was led to use her talents as leader, rather than as Zelandoni; that was obviously Doni's plan for her. But if the Mother had Called her, I have no doubt that I would not be First right now."

Marthona flushed slightly, but nodded. "It's true. I became an acolyte when I was quite young. But no matter how much I wanted to enter Her service, I was never… pulled to it, is the best description I can give. There was one acolyte studying when I was; she kept saying how she would rather spend her time doing the quill embroidery that she loved, but something inside wouldn't let her be until she dedicated herself. I never quite understood what she meant, but I could see how well she carried the responsibility of Serving. Much better than I ever could have, I'm sure."

Jerekal nodded. "I'm not sure I understand either, but I'll accept what you say. I suspect it's one of those things that you can only really understand if it happened to you. So, Lanidar is being dedicated, and he's mated and has two lovely daughters at his hearth. Did his voice ever fully recover?"

"Not entirely," Lanoga said. "He can speak without pain or coughing, but his voice is much harsher than before. He never did regain the ability to imitate animal sounds, except birdcalls."

"That's too bad. He was getting good at them before…" Jerekal broke off, remembering suddenly that Lanoga was the other victim.

"Before those two 'animals' attacked us," Lanoga finished for him. "It isn't something I spend much time thinking about anymore, but it doesn't hurt me to hear it mentioned. It's all right now, Jerekal."

Madenia looked at Lanoga with interest, wondering exactly what she meant by "attacked" and promising herself a chance to talk with the slightly younger woman as soon as possible. "Well, I am happy to hear that you and Lanidar will most likely be coming with us. Bologan was showing Mother and I how you make the soap into hard cakes, but he also said that you scent yours. He wasn't sure what you used or how much, so he couldn't show us that part," she said.

That seemed to signal the end of the storytelling as such; people broke up into small conversational groups, chatting. Verdegia got into a discussion of grandchildren with Zelandoni and Marthona, while Madenia and Lanoga got acquainted and admired each other's babies. Danug and Latie filled Jondalar in on what had happened among the Mamutoi since he and Ayla left, while Echozar and Dalzarna listened. Jerekal and Bologan talked with Willomar about trade possibilities and travel routes for traders.

Marthona excused herself to see about the evening meal. She checked around the far side of the lodge, and inspected the damage to Folara's weaving. It was fairly bad, but it occurred to Marthona that the color of the stains was rather attractive. She poured the same tea over the unspotted portions of the fabric, so that it was all the same rose red shade. Once that was done, she picked up the basket of apples that was her excuse for coming around back, and headed towards the camp hearth and the visitors. She paused when she heard a gasp behind her.

"Mother! Did you do this?" Folara pointed at her loom.

"Yes, I did," Marthona told her daughter. "Jondalar told us what happened, so I came to see for myself. Since that tea stains, I thought it would be better to make it all red than leave it spotted. Besides, Ayla likes red, you know that."

"I suppose. But that great clumsy oaf that was talking to Jonde should have known better! Couldn't he see that I was working?" Folara was still feeling aggrieved and looked to her mother for sympathy.

Marthona wasn't having it. "Folara, his name is Danug and he traveled here from the Mamutoi people just to visit with Jondalar and Ayla. As you would have known, if you had the manners to accept the apology he tried to offer you and come to listen to the stories. I suppose it never occurred to you that the man may never have seen a loom before? Frankly, Folara, I am disappointed in you. An accident happened, pure and simple, yet you wouldn't even listen when Danug tried to apologize. He is Ayla's kin, Folara, and you scolded him for something that was not his fault, before you were even introduced to him! I expect you to come help serve the evening meal, now. And you will apologize to Danug for how you behaved earlier."

Folara made a face but took one side of the basket of apples. "I really wish you would stop treating me like a child, Mother," she said.

"Stop acting like a child, and I'll be able to," Marthona informed her, just before they rounded the lodge to where the others waited. "This is my daughter, Folara. Folara, I think you've met Jerekal before, and you know Echozar. This is the daughter of his hearth, Dalzarna. This is Verdegia and Madenia of the Losadunai, and Madenia's son Logani. And this is Latie and Danug, two of Ayla's Mamutoi kin."

Folara greeted the newcomers politely, only growing somewhat distant when she got around to Danug. She apologized for her earlier outburst civilly enough, but her manner suggested that she hadn't really forgiven him. In turn, Danug accepted her apology, but quickly turned back to his conversation with Jondalar, not wanting to prolong the contact with the somewhat spoiled woman. Slightly nettled by his reaction, Folara flounced back to help her mother serve the meal. Marthona chuckled quietly to herself. Folara was admittedly somewhat used to having things her own way. Perhaps this young giant would change that.

Zelandoni pulled Jerekal to one side. "Are you planning to accept more families right away? I can think of a few younger couples who might be better off away from their home Caves. No serious problems, mostly cases of overbearing kin on one side or the other. You remember Janida and Peridal? His mother is still trying her best to get them to scatter the hearth, never mind that it's been three years and Janida is expecting again. People like them."

"Zelandoni, I am grateful for your support. I do want more than just my hearth, Bologan's, and Lanidar's. Perhaps four or five more hearths to start," Jerekal looked thoughtful. "If I try to get too many people too quickly, we'll have problems with supplies and shelter for the winter. Which reminds me, do any of your 'young couples' have any skill at building? We have rough shelters up already, but we need something more permanent before winter."

The big woman chuckled, "Already claimed your territory, have you? Well, that just shows your leadership skills. As it happens, Peridal is not only a good builder, he's got some novel ideas that no one is willing to try. You seem to be something of an innovator," Zelandoni glanced at Echozar, "Maybe you'll give him a chance to see what he can do."

Jerekal leaned over and gave Zelandoni a hearty kiss, making her blush and look pleased. "Zelandoni, thank you so much for everything. I tell you, if I were a few years older, Latie would have some serious competition!" She looked flattered, so Jerekal continued on, "Good looks and intelligence all in one… are the men of the Zelandonii blind, that no one has ever swept you off your feet? Or is it just that they all felt you to be so far above them as to be unattainable, like the fairest of stars in the evening sk-"

Laughing, Zelandoni clapped a hand over Jerekal's mouth. "You are a silver-tongued rogue! No wonder you coaxed Latie into making the trip back here." She let go and smiled. "As it happens, I came very close to mating once. But my calling to Serve was stronger. I had to choose, because I was not able to balance love for a man with dedication to Her. But I must say, I appreciate the compliments!" She glanced around, "Looks like Marthona has dinner ready. I'll introduce you to Peridal in the next day or so. And the dedication ceremony is in four days, so you won't have much longer to wait to talk to Lanidar. Now, let's go eat, before that giant of a man you brought along goes back for seconds!"

Everyone within earshot chuckled as Marthona and Folara dished out the meal.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lanidar was alone in the darkness. He had been brought, blindfolded, to this place two days ago, and left with no weapons, fire, or food. This was his final testing. He felt strangely alert, yet peaceful. Despite his fast, he felt no hunger. He spent his time meditating, focusing on his desire to Serve both Her and his people.

He felt the drum before he actually heard it, a low-pitched throbbing that echoed his heartbeat. A single flicker of flame from a small lamp penetrated the blackness, revealing the face of Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave. The man held out a cup to him. "Drink!" Lanidar obeyed, recognizing the liquid as one that enhanced Spirit World travel. The time of fasting and meditating had him near to a Spirit Trance already, the potent brew was almost unnecessary.

Lanidar barely heard the drum shift to a seeking rhythm before he felt himself leave his body. Much as he traveled beside Ayla to Call Lanoga's spirit back to her body two years previously, he felt himself traveling with a companion. But this time he sought the spirit realms without assistance, Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave was merely an observer. Silently, he opened his heart and mind to the Great Mother, inviting Her to judge for Herself that he sought to Serve out of love for his people and not a wish for power. It is good, a feminine voice sounded in the minds of both men. You seek the good of the people. You are welcome here. Now, receive what you ask, as long as your asking is for the good of all.

He Called to the Spirit of the Red Deer. Doni's Children need you, he Called, they need meat and clothing. You can provide what they need. Her children honor you for your sacrifice, knowing that you die so they may live.

They come in the morning, the feminine voice faded as the drum slowly became audible. The drum seemed to grow louder and louder, until Lanidar opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of a small cave. Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave sat beside him, smiling, as an acolyte he didn't recognize set her drum aside and brought them cups of cool water.

"You have been accepted by Doni," Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave said. "She who is First will set the mark upon you before the feast tonight. For now, remain here and rest. Here is food and drink. Someone will come for you when you are needed."

Lanidar accepted the dripping waterbag and the food. Zelandoni of the Eleventh Cave and the acolyte left the lamp and a bedroll as well. He ate slowly, savoring the food and recognizing his mate's touch in the seasonings. Then he crawled into the bedroll, not bothering to extinguish the lamp. He slept dreamlessly until the acolyte returned and guided him to the First among Those Who Serve.

Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave surprised Lanidar by speaking to him prior to placing the tattoo on him. She quietly told him of Jerekal's return, and of his decision to begin a new people. She asked if he wished to go with his friend.

"Of course I do," he said. "The Ninth Cave doesn't need three doniers. I was surprised to be Called so quickly, but perhaps this is why."

Zelandoni nodded. "Perhaps." She pulled out a small piece of leather with an unusual symbol drawn on it. Using the drawing as a guide, she marked the left side of Lanidar's forehead with a downward pointing chevron inside of a square inside of a circle. Beside it, she placed the stylized owl that was Lanidar's personal abelan. Then she handed the scrap of leather to Lanidar. "Jerekal and I worked this out together," she said. "It is the abelan of the Zarnadonii people. It contains elements from Zelandonii, Losadunai, and Mamutoi abelans, combining them even as those three peoples have come together to form the beginnings of the Zarnadonii. Keep this safe, you will need it when your acolyte becomes dedicated someday," she smiled.

He accepted the leather, storing it carefully in his pouch. He accepted her offer of a painkilling salve for the fresh tattoo. Then, at her nod, he left the zelandonia lodge to find Lanoga and the children.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerekal was in his element. In the last few days, Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave had not only introduced him to Peridal and Janida, but also three other couples that looked like they would be good additions to the Zarnadonii. All four couples were accepting of Echozar, and all brought valuable skills. One couple also brought along the woman's mother. In their case, it was the woman's brother who was causing difficulties; he felt that as a man and the older child, the mother should live with him. But the mother preferred being with her daughter and grandchildren. She and Verdegia quickly became friends. Jerekal also reclaimed his wealth from his mother and was negotiating for help in building permanent shelters for his people. His mother was torn between sorrow that he was not returning to the Nineteenth Cave, pride that he was starting his own Cave, joy that he was taking a mate, and discomfort that he was co-mating with a man of mixed spirits.

The people who would be leaving with him at the end of the Summer Meeting were already making plans. Two of the men had already set out for their current Caves, to fetch back their belongings for the move. The other two planned to leave in the morning, after tonight's dedication feast. Peridal was chatting with Latie, asking incessant questions about how the Mamutoi built their shelters. Jerekal listened to the conversation; Mamutoi construction sounded interesting. He wondered if Peridal could modify Mamutoi methods to the materials available. Mammoth were not as common this far south, so it was unlikely that they could build the shelters of bones and earth that Latie was describing. Danug, meanwhile, looked to be enjoying himself greatly, with a pretty woman on each arm. Jerekal chuckled to himself, remembering how the women reacted when he was the visiting stranger. He hoped Danug would have fun.

Lanoga came to stand beside him. She was looking quite pretty, with starflowers braided into her hair and her cheeks pink with excitement. She had obviously taken pains with herself, wanting to look nice for her mate who had been in seclusion for the last moon. She strained up on her toes trying to see over the crowd, but she was a tiny woman, no bigger than Jerika of the Lanzadonii, and she failed. Jerekal chuckled, "I don't see him yet, either, Lanoga. But I'll tell you as soon as I spot him."

She blushed charmingly. "Thank you," she said.

At that moment Lanidar approached them from behind, having gone to the Ninth Cave's camp to change out of the clothes he'd been wearing for the last few days. Grinning, he crept up behind his mate and pinched her behind. She jumped and spun around, then let out a shriek of happiness and flung herself into his arms.

Lanidar caught his mate up in his good left arm and whirled her around as he kissed her hard. "Does this mean you missed me?" he asked with a smile when they came up for air.

"Oh… you!" Lanoga laughed. "If we didn't have to put in an appearance at the feast, I'd show you just how much I missed you."

"Well, maybe I'll just take that as a promise for later," Lanidar waggled his eyebrows lasciviously, causing Lanoga to giggle.

"Goodness, if that's how you greet someone you haven't seen in a moon, I wonder how you'll greet me? Of course, Lanoga is much prettier than I am," Jerekal chuckled.

Lanidar let go of Lanoga to slap his oldest friend on the back. "Jerekal, it is good to see you! But even though it's been two years, you're right, you just aren't pretty enough to get the same greeting as Lanoga. So, Zelandoni tells me you're starting a whole new people." He grinned, "Not that I mind, you always said you wanted me for your donier when you started your Cave, but why aren't you just forming a new Zelandonii Cave?"

"My friend, we will have a lot to discuss. The short story is, I had already been considering it for a few other reasons, but decided it would be best after agreeing to co-mate Latie with Echozar," Jerekal said.

Echozar, that name sounded vaguely familiar, Lanidar thought. Then he remembered. Echozar was the mixed spirits man of the Lanzadonii, the one that caused some objections from some people when he'd been joined at the same Matrimonial as Ayla. "So, this Latie is mating you and Echozar both? Yes, I can see why that would influence your decision. But I thought Echozar was joined already… I remember him from Ayla's Matrimonial."

"Joplaya died in an accident around the first thaws. She slipped and hit her head and went into the river. But she seemed like she didn't care much for Echozar anymore. I think they would have scattered the hearth if she hadn't died." Jerekal shook his head, "But this is no time to worry about all that! We have a feast to attend and you have a mate to get reacquainted with! I'll find you tomorrow sometime, and fill you in on all my adventures." He struck a heroic pose, causing Lanidar and Lanoga to laugh.

The trio began circulating around the crowd. Jerekal introduced Lanidar to the non-Zelandonii members of the Zarnadonii. They, in turn, were very pleased to learn that they would have One Who Serves with them right away. Lanidar chuckled when Jerekal kept introducing him as Zarnadoni, saying he'd need some time to get used to answering to it.

Latie looked puzzled. "Why do you need to get used to answering to Zarnadoni?" she asked. "Among Mamutoi, One Who Serves uses own name when not acting in ceremonies. Saves trouble at Summer Meetings," she chuckled.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea," Lanidar said. "It can get confusing when there are several 'Zelandonis' around at one time. And it is unwieldy at best, always having to call them by the number of their Caves."

Jerekal smiled, "Well then, the first of the new Zarnadonii traditions is born. But I think they need you up front, Lanidar, it looks like the formal presentation is about to begin."

Lanidar looked up, nodded, and moved up to where the zelandonia were gathering. He noted with some amusement that there was little stir when he was introduced as Zarnadoni of the Zarnadonii; apparently the word had already gone around the Summer Meeting of Jerekal's new Cave. After the introductions, the newly dedicated were ceremoniously offered the first helpings of the feast. Once they were all served, the rest of the people lined up to get their food. He saw Ayla, wearing a red dress, chatting with Jondalar and Folara.

Danug saw Ayla as well, and with a grin, lifted her into an enthusiastic embrace. "Ayla! Is so good see you!" he cried.

The blonde woman gasped as she was lifted off her feet. "Danug! When did you get here? Oh, it is so good to see someone from the Lion Camp! Did you come alone?"

"Not come alone, though start that way. Latie is with me now. She meet Zelandonii man visiting Lion Camp, come back with. Talut give horses, they go faster, find me on way back here."

"Oh, I should go find her and greet her as well. But I promise, Danug, we will have a good talk soon, the three of us. I want to hear all about Lion Camp!" Ayla said, then she smiled. "I see you are making friends of your own here. I hope you're enjoying your stay so far."

The young Zelandonii women with Danug giggled as the big man blushed. Ayla moved off in search of Latie, and Danug gave Folara a conciliatory smile. "I see you find way fix stain," he said. "Color good on Ayla."

Folara just tossed her head and stalked off. The nerve of that man! Acting like it was no problem at all that he'd messed up her weaving like that, just because everything turned out all right in the end. And she wondered what those giggly women could possibly see in him. She figured it was just that he was a stranger. Besides, he was probably clumsy in the furs, too. But still, showing off like that, walking around with two women! And they weren't even as pretty as she was!

In her annoyance, Folara didn't even think to wonder why she cared about the company Danug was keeping.

For his part, Danug watched Folara stomp away with her nose in the air and wondered why he'd bothered trying. She was certainly pretty, but so arrogant! Snubbing him like that, when he was trying to compliment her cleverness in finding a solution to the spilled tea. Someone needed to teach her a thing or two about being polite. Forget about her, he thought, She's Jondalar's sister, just be polite when you have to, and ignore her otherwise.

He didn't notice he was staring after her until one of the women with him tugged his arm. "The dancing is about to begin," she said. "Shall we show you the steps?"

He smiled at his two companions, "I like that, yes. I learn whatever you like teach me."

The two women smiled back and led him to where the musicians were playing. It was going to be an interesting evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Jerekal and Lanidar went off together to fill each other in on the events of the two years Jerekal had been gone. Zelandoni took the opportunity to chat with Lanoga. "I must admit, while I am happy for the opportunity you and Lanidar have, I am sad that you will be leaving us," she said. "I am going to miss my granddaughters."

"We'll come to visit sometimes," Lanoga promised. "Jerekal says the Cave is less than a moon's walk to the Ninth Cave. If Latie is willing to teach me to ride the horses, I'm sure the travel will take less time. Besides," she looked a bit teary, "I will want to see how Lorala is doing. I don't want her to forget me."

Zelandoni was a little surprised. Three years earlier, when Lanoga herself was still a child, she had become very upset at the notion of someone else caring for Lorala. "Your sister won't forget you, you can be sure of that. But you surprise me, Lanoga, I almost wondered if you were going to ask to take her with you."

"I did think about it," Lanoga replied. "But… I don't know, it feels different now. I still love her like my own, but so do you. Maybe that's why it's different. Or maybe because I have a mate and children of my own now. When Proleva wanted to send Lorala away three years ago, I felt like she wanted to send away the only good part of my life. And I didn't know the woman who would have taken her." She shook her head, not sure she was expressing herself well. "Maybe it's because I know you, because I've seen you with her. I feel good… or at least, not bad… about leaving her with you, because I know you love her and she loves you."

Zelandoni hugged the younger woman. "I love you too, you know. Lanada and Zolena aren't the only ones I will miss. See to it that you come for visits often"

Lanoga smiled through her tears, "Yes, Mother. I promise. And maybe you can come for a visit sometime, once we are established."

"That would be nice," Zelandonii agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Folara watched out of the corner of her eye as Danug showed Jondalar the new flint-knapping technique he had mentioned the day he'd spilled the tea on her loom. She supposed he was sort of good looking, in a rough sort of way. Not at all to her taste. She preferred dark haired men, not big burly oafs with hair like an angry sunset. She wondered again why it seemed like every woman at the Summer Meeting was so determined to welcome him personally to the Zelandonii. Even some of her own friends were talking about him. It was annoying.

And if her friends weren't talking about Danug, they were talking about the formation of the Zarnadonii. They all wished they were going to be a part of the founding. Which brought them back to Danug, since he was the only unattached man of the group. Angrily, she kicked a rock, sending it flying. Then she berated herself when it landed among the flint knappers, causing them to look up at her.

"Folara! Come see what Danug just showed me," Jondalar called. "Didn't you say you wanted a new sewing awl? I'll make you one now."

"Maybe later, Jonde, I've got things to do," she called back and left the area hurriedly.

Jondalar looked after his sister bemusedly. "She's been acting strange lately. I wonder what's gotten into her?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Please, forgive for saying, Jondalar, but I not sorry she not stay," Danug said. "She act near me, like she told be nice to skunk. I think she not like me, from tea on her work. Still not forgive."

"You could be right, Danug, but that's still not like her. Still, there isn't anything I can do about it. I doubt talking to her will help, not from me," Jondalar grinned. "She'd think I was taking your part because you are a friend or because I am a man and 'couldn't understand' or both!"

Danug laughed and the two men turned back to their discussion of flint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latie and Echozar were grooming the horses while Dalzarna played nearby. The child wandered up the hill picking flowers when suddenly she cried out and fell. They instantly dropped their brushes and ran to comfort the little girl. In their haste to make sure Dalzarna wasn't hurt, they didn't notice the rustling from a nearby bush, or the two figures fleeing the area. Dalzarna clung to Latie's neck. "Rocks!" the child sobbed.

"Did you fall on rocks, sweetheart?" Echozar asked, stroking the child's hair.

She shook her head no. "Boys frow rocks, say go 'way! C-call Zarna f-f-fl…" she burst into tears again.

Latie, looking angry, gently eased Dalzarna's shirt off. An ugly bruise was forming on her shoulder. Echozar looked even angrier. He began pacing along the corral. "Doni!" he shouted. "Can't they see how cruel they are? What has she ever done to them, save be born of my spirit? She's just a little girl!"

"Echozar, Echozar, hush! You make Dalzarna more scared than already is," Latie told him as she soothed the crying child. "We see Ayla, get healing for bruise. Maybe Ayla have idea for finding who did this, to punish. Bellowing like bull not help anyone."

"Well, it makes me feel a little better," Echozar chuckled ruefully. "I mean it though. I was already a man when I had to start dealing with that kind of nastiness; I could handle it. But Dalzarna is so young. And the Lanzadonii wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. I know some people there didn't like me for my background, but they would have been forced out if they ever tried to hurt me or Dalzarna."

Latie handed the child's shirt to Echozar and they set out towards the camp of the Ninth Cave. They explained the situation to Ayla as she put a salve on the bruise. Ayla sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said, "except to try to keep Dalzarna here, with the children of the Ninth Cave. She's just a moon or so younger than Jonayla and Lorala is a year older. If I have Wolf watch them, I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to try this stupidity a second time."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," Echozar sighed. "I'd still like to find out who did it, though. If it wasn't that Dalzarna said they called her… a certain name… I'd be inclined to think of this as a coincidence. You know, boys being silly, maybe wagering who could throw farther, that sort of thing. And that Dalzarna just happened to get in the way. But with name-calling… well, it seems clear to me that they targeted her, whoever they are."

Ayla nodded. "The only thing I can promise is that if we find out who they are, I will make sure that they receive some kind of punishment. You might want to talk to Zelandoni, too. She will have a better idea than I as to who the likely troublemakers are. Or more accurately, who their families might be. I suspect that whoever did this heard too much intolerance towards the Clan around the hearth."

Latie offered to stay with Dalzarna and Jonayla while Echozar went with Ayla to speak with Zelandoni. The two little girls played happily together with Jonayla's dolls while Latie used the opportunity to wash up and change out of her horse-smelling old clothes. She noticed as she washed that her breasts seemed sore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerekal was busy trying to delegate the things he wanted done while he was in his half-moon of seclusion with Echozar and Latie. The four Zelandonii couples who were joining the Zarnadonii had all moved from their respective Caves' camps to the Zarnadonii camp. He'd made a quick trip out to the Zarnadonii Cave, to show Peridal the way there. Now he wanted Peridal to lead the group of builders out there to get started on their permanent shelters. And he asked Lanoga to organize the women on plant gathering expeditions. He knew that with the conveniently located cliff, obtaining enough meat for the winter would be relatively simple, but obtaining enough vegetable food might be difficult.

Lanoga had something more in mind, however. She quietly went around to all the families of the Zarnadonii and asked them to be sure to gather at the Zarnadonii camp the night before the Matrimonial. Because many of the new tribe were originally from far away, and because the Zelandonii tribe was large enough that not everyone knew everyone else, she decided that a getting-to-know-you evening was in order.

"I'd like everyone to at least have the chance to introduce themselves to everyone else at once," she told them. "Tell a little about yourselves, why you chose to become Zarnadonii. At the very least," she joked, "this will give you a chance to get everyone's name memorized." Everyone had agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

That night, they all gathered around the fire, where Lanoga, Janida, and Verdegia had prepared a small feast. Verdegia carved the roasted haunch of venison while Lanoga and Janida served a variety of greens, carrots, and small loaves of ground grains. Once the food was enjoyed, Lanoga brought up the reason she'd asked everyone to stay in camp that night.

"I think Jerekal is the only person here who can truly say he knows every member of the Zarnadonii. I thought we ought to take the time to get acquainted before we actually have to live together. We don't need to be formal, but maybe we could just go around and introduce ourselves," she said. "I'm Lanoga, Lanidar is my mate, and I have twin daughters, Lanada and Zolena. I'm not One Who Serves, but I have been trained in healing. I also make baskets and soap."

Lanidar spoke up next. "I am Lanidar, and I am One Who Serves. I'm a Caller. I also enjoy hunting, and I'm fairly good despite my bad arm. However, because of my bad arm, I'm terrible at butchering," he grinned. "Lanoga and I chose to become Zarnadonii because we think the Zarnadonii will need our skills and my calling. Also, Jerekal is my oldest friend. He always said he'd start his own Cave someday, and said that he wanted me as donier. Well, he did it. And he let me know that he hoped I'd be a part of it, so I am.

The travelers all gave their names and reasons for becoming Zarnadonii. Latie and Madenia said that they came along to be with their men. Verdegia said she came to be with her daughter and her grandson, Logani. And Echozar got a chuckle when he said he came with little Dalzarna to be with Latie. He also said he wanted to live somewhere that no one snubbed him or the daughter of his hearth for their heritage. Danug got an even bigger chuckle when told everyone that he became Zarnadonii because it just seemed like a good way to get away from the Mamutoi women who had been chasing him.

Then the formerly Zelandonii families spoke. Peridal and Janida and her son Valdemar, Lorimar and Nogala, and Torolan and Serena and her daughter Crozina all said that they were desperate to get away from the man's overbearing mother. Marala said she and her daughter Doriza and her daughter's mate Findevar were trying to get away from Doriza's brother, who wanted their mother living with him and his mate. But Marala preferred living with her daughter and grandchildren, Findala and Markelan. Soon after she moved in with them, he son began trying to cause problems for Findevar.

Everyone enjoyed socializing and getting to know their about-to-be Cave-mates. Verdegia and Marala had already found common ground for friendship; they were grandmothers. Doriza, interested in the horses, got along well with Latie. Madenia and Lanoga shared the skill of soap-making, while Janida, Nogala, and Serena traded stories of the awful things their respective mates' mothers had done to interfere with their hearths. No one stayed up too late though, as the next day was the first Matrimonial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly time for the first Matrimonial of the Summer Meeting. Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave almost hoped that someone would object to the joining of Echozar, Jerekal, and Latie, even though they were already calling themselves Zarnadonii. If someone objected, it was likely that she could look to their children to find out who had thrown rocks at Dalzarna. Fortunately, there hadn't been any repeats of the incident. Keeping the little girl in a group of children with Wolf nearby seemed to discourage any further attempts to harm her.

Zelandoni took her place as First among Those Who Serve, leading the women from their isolation lodge to the gather field where the men waited. Latie and Madenia were at the rear of the line, their place dictated because they were not Zelandonii. But they stood out from the other women like exotic flowers, because of their clothing. Latie wore a breast-baring Mamutoi Matrimonial outfit, similar to the one Ayla had worn for her joining. The deep reddish brown leather with its thousands of ivory beads was the perfect foil for Latie's blond prettiness. And auburn-haired Madenia looked lovely in the yellow chamois Sharamudoi-style outfit with quill embroidery and beading that Ayla had given to her all those years ago.

Finally, Lanidar stepped forward, for the first time acting in an official capacity as One Who Serves. He spoke the words uniting Madenia and Bologan, then turned to Jerekal, Echozar, and Latie. There was a hiss from somewhere in the crowd.

"How dare that woman insult a perfectly good man by asking him to co-mate with a flathead?" A woman pushed her way forward, an expression of outrage on her face.

"Oh Doni," Jerekal said softly. "That's my aunt. Just what we needed." Out loud, he said, "Aunt, I offered to co-mate with Echozar, Latie didn't ask me to. Echozar is a very good friend."

The woman started to open her mouth when Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave broke in, "You have some young children, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but… what do my children have to do with anything?

"Your sons, where were they four days ago, around midday?" Zelandoni spoke in a cold voice.

"I don't know… they're boys… it's the Summer Meeting… I've always told them they could do what they liked as long as they came back to eat." The woman was plainly flustered.

"Someone, two boys, threw rocks at a little girl near the horse enclosure around midday four days ago." Zelandoni told her. "Threw rocks, aimed to injure, and hollered insults. We unfortunately can't prove it, but there is reason to believe that your boys are the ones who did it. Rest assured that we will be keeping a close watch on them and on you. I don't intend to give them any more chances to display the behavior learned from their homes."

"Well… I never heard…" the woman was just beginning to get wound up again when Zelandoni stepped forward.

"Does anyone have a real reason to prevent these people from tying the knot? No? Zelandoni smiled as she nodded to Lanidar to continue the ceremony.

At the Matrimonial feast, Zelandoni smiled to herself watching Latie and her mates. Both of her wrists were bound, one to each of her men, who were taking turns feeding her. The three started laughing as both men tried to give her a bite of meat at the same time.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across them. Jerekal's aunt, face full of frustrated fury, stood before them. "You are a disgrace to your kinship!" she snapped at Jerekal. "To think that my own sister's child would lower himself in such a fashion! It's bad enough you bring back a no-account foreigner instead of joining with a nice high-status Zelandonii woman, but your foreigner is a filthy creature who consorts with flatheads! And she has bewitched you into accepting one as a co-mate! I'm just sorry that my sons didn't do worse to the spawn of his spirit!"

Before Zelandoni could maneuver her bulk off the ground, Lanidar appeared beside the trio. "Woman," he said, "you are courting Doni's wrath." He spoke quietly, but firmly. "For one thing, Jerekal is no longer Zelandonii. He is Zarnadonii, and he is our leader. Our people have accepted this joining; you have no business to reject it. We chose to have our Matrimonial here at the Zelandonii Summer Meeting so that Jerekal's and Bologan's Zelandonii kin could share in the celebration." He eyed the woman coldly. "If you cannot be happy for Jerekal's happiness, you do not belong at the feast honoring that happiness."

The woman started to open her mouth, but fell silent again as Zelandoni came to stand beside her. All of the Zarnadonii had gathered behind their leader, and stood glaring. Zelandoni laid a restraining hand on the woman's shoulder and called out, "Fetch her sons!"

Within a few moments, someone appeared with the two bewildered boys in tow. Zelandoni looked at the boys sadly. "Your mother, in showing her intolerance, has just told us that you are the boys who threw rocks at Dalzarna of the Zarnadonii. Tell us, why would you do such a thing to a child you never met?"

The boys looked at their feet and squirmed uncomfortably. Finally, the younger peered up at Zelandoni. "Uh, Mama says that flatheads are evil, and that part-flatheads are worse. So we thought if we could drive the little one away, the big one would go, too."

Zelandoni sighed. "People who are mixed are people, no matter what your mother says. We cannot entirely blame you for heeding your mother's teaching; however, we do hold you responsible for what you chose to do with those lessons." Moving swiftly, she tied each boy's right arm to his side. "Your arms will be held down for four days, to remind you that you must never raise your hand or weapon against another person."

The boys nodded, looking ashamed.

Zelandoni turned back to their mother. "As for you, you will make restitution for the pain your children caused Dalzarna. I believe one ivory bead necklace and an amber pendant will be enough."

"What! You can't be serious! Give up such valuable property to a flathead?" she sputtered.

"I am very serious. Furthermore, if you continue to protest, the cost of restitution will increase to two necklaces." Zelandoni smiled sardonically. "I've always found that people secure in their status have no need to disparage others. You might even raise your own stature by accepting your penalty gracefully."

Glowering, the woman pulled off one of her many necklaces, an ivory bead with an amber pendant. She handed it to Zelandoni and stalked off, followed by her embarrassed sons.

Zelandoni dropped the necklace over Latie's head. "Dalzarna's a bit young to wear this yet, but I expect it will look very pretty on her in a few years," she said.

Jerekal smiled. "Thank you, Zelandoni. I'm grateful that we found out who was behind the stone-throwing, and that you meted out justice so quickly." He turned to the people of his Cave, "And thank you, as well, for being so quick to stand united when one of our own came under attack. It is that spirit that will make the Zarnadonii great!"

Lanidar chuckled, "I'm just glad that the zelandonia already agreed on the punishment before we discovered the guilty. And I'm even more glad that Zelandoni was here to help handle the situation. I've been One Who Serves for what, five days now? And I'm younger than most who receive Her call. I suspect she would have questioned my authority if I was the one to render the judgement."

Everyone laughed, easing the tension caused by the confrontation.

Peridal told Jerekal that he'd be leaving for the Cave in the morning, along with Lorimar and Findevar and the Zelandonii builders who agreed to help. Serena said she'd start negotiations with the Eighteenth Cave for extra vegetable foods for winter, and Lanoga said the rest of the women had a few gathering expeditions planned. Danug had already made tools for the builders. He planned to work on the sort of household implements that everyone would require once they moved in permanently. Most people had a few knives and such, but it would be good to have extras on hand. Torolan also decided to go out to the Cave; he was skilled in the building of watercraft and wanted to look at the possibilities offered by the river. The conversation grew merry and ribald jests towards the newly-mated flew.

Ayla and Jondalar came by to offer their congratulations to the newly-mated. Ayla was especially pleased that Madenia chose to wear her gift as her Matrimonial outfit. Ayla spoke quietly with Latie and Echozar, as she was keeping Dalzarna while they were in seclusion. She also looked critically at Latie, then smiled.

"Latie," Ayla said, "you might want to start drinking mint and chamomile tea, if you don't already."

Latie looked puzzled. "I usually do drink that, at least in the morning. It's always been one of my favorites. She grinned, "Why? Does that blend have some sort of healing magic to help a woman keep up with two men?"

Ayla just smiled, "Perhaps. But it is a blend that is good for you."

Lanoga just grinned, overhearing the conversation and remembering her own early pregnancy. Apparently Latie hadn't yet realized that she was expecting a baby. "Come on, everyone," she called. "Most of us have an early day tomorrow. We should say goodnight and let these people have some time to themselves."

Everyone crowded around, offering their congratulations and wishes for an enjoyable time of seclusion. Latie and Madenia blushed at some of the innuendoes, but laughed along with everyone else. They had to admit, it would be nice to be alone with their men for a while. Everything had gotten so busy since arriving at the Summer Meeting, what with organizing the building and all the other details that went into the formation of a new Cave.

The two new families were handed packboards with all the supplies they would need for their half-moon stay away from the encampment. With a final farewell, they picked up their gear and set off towards the south. The rest of the Zarnadonii drifted off to find their beds a few at a time, until only Danug remained by the fire.

He was happy that his sister had found love. But he wondered if he would ever find the right woman for himself. The Mamutoi women he had known were more concerned with the fact that he was considered a potential leader than with him. And the only Zelandonii woman who had left any sort of impression was Folara. She was certainly not a potential mate. Oh, she was pretty, but she was spoiled and bad-tempered, holding grudges over any little thing. Maybe if she ever got over herself… but that wasn't likely to happen. Besides, she'd already made it clear what she thought of him. With a sigh, Danug finished his tea and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get these trees cut and into the cave," Peridal called to the mixed band of Zarnadonii and Zelandonii builders. The shelter construction was going even faster than he had hoped. And his idea for combining Mamutoi and Zelandonii methods seemed to be working out well. As the group positioned the next set of supports, he glanced around at the already-completed shelters around the cave.

The spacious shelters were shaped somewhat like a four-leaf clover. The front wall was about three feet high, made of willow withies and rammed earth. Support poles made from small trees extended an additional four feet up. Rawhide panels were attached to the poles; they could be rolled up to admit more light, or left down to provide privacy. But the other three "leaves" of the clover were different. Slightly longer supports in the side walls of the main room were tied off to form arched doorways. Additional supports arched inwards from the sides, forming a domelike addition. The rammed earth rose to six feet high, with a lattice of interlaced antlers topped with tightly woven grass mats forming a roof. A thick slurry of river clay was poured inside and out over all of the side rooms and the earthen portions of the front wall. It hardened as it dried, preventing the rammed earth from crumbling all over the interior of the shelter. Each of the side rooms was big enough for three bedspaces plus personal gear for three. The common area was about double the size of the side rooms, more than large enough for a cooking hearth and workspace. The only shelter that was different was the one designated for the One Who Serves the Mother; that shelter had five side rooms instead of three, to allow for guest quarters as was traditional.

Corridan, one of the Zelandonii builders, paused to clap Peridal on the shoulder. "Thought you had some crazy ideas," he said, "with your talk of dirt walls. But these aren't anything like I'd imagined. Heck, they look so comfortable, I've got half a mind to go see Jerekal when we get back to the Meeting and apply to live here myself!"

Peridal grinned at the older man. "I'm so grateful my construction methods meet with your approval," he said, grinning impishly. Then he laughed, "Actually, I'm just glad they worked out all right. I honestly wasn't sure when I started. But there isn't all that much loose rock around here that's in large enough pieces to be useful while still being small enough to work with. So, it seemed like the perfect time to try my ideas."

The older man laughed as well, and the two turned their attention to the placement of the doorway supports.

Outside, Torolan was fishing from the raft he had built, which was tethered to a landing made of logs. An earlier catch was already filleted and was smoking over a hickory fire. Smoked fish wasn't a favorite food, but it did make a nice change of pace during the winter when everyone grew tired of whichever meat formed the bulk of their stores. As he fished, he made a mental note that when he got back to the Summer Meeting, he wanted to talk to Jondalar. He remembered hearing something about wooden boats with pointed ends, and he wanted to try making one. Hopefully Jondalar would be able to describe one of these boats in enough detail that he could work out how to build it from the description.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lanoga was reveling in new friendships. Although still on the shy side, her position as mate to Lanidar, the Zarnadoni, pushed her into a position of prominence within the Zarnadonii. And with Latie in seclusion, she was the ranking Zarnadonii woman at the moment. She was uncomfortable at first, giving direct orders to the group she led out on a plant gathering expedition, but she was equal to the responsibility. She was also clever enough to keep the work from becoming tedious. She organized competitions, with prizes of her scented soap cakes. And aware that they might not be able to gather enough for the whole winter, she sent Serena to the camp of the Eighteenth Cave to bargain for such easily preserved vegetables as carrots and onions. For whatever reason, the Eighteenth Cave had a significantly larger number of women than men, and nearly always had some spare vegetables to trade.

Serena proved to be a good negotiator. She was able to obtain several baskets of mushrooms, carrots, milk vetch peas, and onions, as well as some garlic and some maple sugar. Meanwhile, the other women were picking and preserving several kinds of berries, seed-bearing grasses, cattail roots, and groundnuts. A lucky find of a bee tree gave them a cache of honey as well, although they paid with a few stings.

Meanwhile, Danug was working hard on various sizes of knives and scrapers. He also passed word around that he would make sewing awls at a fair price for anyone who wanted a new one. He was pleased to have several orders; he was hoping to earn himself a nice outfit to wear for ceremonies and feasts. He didn't want to burden Latie in any way. He figured she had enough to do, with two mates and the child. He finished the blade he was chipping out, discarded the core and smiled.

"What are you laughing at?" Folara spoke frostily from the boundary of the flint working area.

Danug carefully schooled his features to neutrality. "I am making tools, just happy for sister, is all. You need tool? I can make. No charge, because Jondalar's sister. Other day, Jondalar say you need sewing awl. Is true?

"Well… I'm here looking for Jondalar. Do you know where he is?"

"Not sure. Could be with horses, or with Ayla."

"Oh well," she said. "I'm sure I'll catch him soon." Folara gave Danug a stiff nod and walked off.

Danug gazed after her for a moment before returning to his work. He concentrated on the precise placement of each blow on the flint core. Consequently, he didn't see Folara turn and stare at him with a peculiar expression on her face. He continued to hammer out blades, wondering why he couldn't seem to get Folara out of his mind. She was always so cold as to be barely civil on the few occasions that she had to speak to him. The rest of the time, she avoided him like she would a skunk. She made it obvious that she couldn't stand being near him. And Mut only knew, it seemed like all the rest of the Zelandonii women were finding excuses to stop by the flint working area to introduce themselves; he could have his pick. So why did his thoughts keep turning to Jondalar's spoiled, bad-tempered, arrogant sister?

From a distance, Folara watched Danug at work, annoyed at herself, but unable to take her eyes off his strongly muscled shoulders. He was so very big, and that flaming red hair made him look so… so… uncivilized. He was such an ignoramus, too, the way he hadn't known better than to bring tea near her work. And what was really irritating was the way all the unattached women were fawning all over him. He had his pick, every single night. Yet she knew she was better looking than most, so why didn't he ever look at her appreciatively? For that matter, why did she want him to? She didn't even like the big clumsy oaf. Really, she didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Zarnadonii women were just setting out on another plant-gathering foray when Doriza spotted the builders returning. With a whoop, she ran forward to greet her mate, followed closely by Serena, Nogala, and Janida. Lanoga, hanging back with Marala and Verdegia, just chuckled. "Tell you what, everyone, we'll go out tomorrow instead. Go on, go give your mates a proper welcome back."

"Don't worry, we will," Nogala called back with an impish grin.

Lanoga and the two older women gathered up the empty collecting baskets and brought them back to the Zarnadonii camp. Verdegia and Marala offered to watch her babies as well as Logani and Markelan, so that she could have some time to herself. The older children were at the Ninth Cave's camp, playing with Wolf. Lanoga accepted gratefully, happy for the opportunity to wash her hair. She was even happier when she spotted Lanidar heading toward camp carrying a brace of ptarmigan. She smiled an invitation to join her, silently letting him know that the twins weren't going to be a distraction. He quickly left the birds with the older women and followed her to the river.

Marala cleaned and gutted the birds quickly and efficiently, spitting them to roast for dinner. Verdegia started to assemble a salad of greens, when she spotted Bologan and Madenia walking towards camp wearing their necklaces of confirmation. Jerekal, Latie, and Echozar were not far behind them. "Fine time for everyone to return," Verdegia grumbled. "These birds won't feed everyone!"

"So, we'll roast a haunch of something else as well. And there's some leftover tongue, we can make a soup," Marala said calmly. "I think you just need something to complain about," she added with a grin.

"You're absolutely right," Verdegia smiled in return. "I consider it a privilege of age." Both women laughed as they went to officially greet the new families.

That evening, the Zarnadonii camp celebrated the confirmation of the matings. Everyone presented small gifts to the new families. Latie officially adopted Dalzarna in a ceremony much like the one in which Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave had adopted Bologan and Lanoga. Peridal reported that the shelters were rough-finished, only awaiting decoration and drapes to separate the sleeping quarters from the main area. Torolan said that he'd built a landing and a raft, and stockpiled some smoked fish. He also said that he intended to speak with Jondalar about the Ramudoi boats, in hopes of getting enough detail to try recreating one. Serena told of her success in bargaining with the Eighteenth Cave for vegetable supplies, and Lanoga talked about their gathering efforts.

Only Danug seemed distracted. He briefly mentioned that he had a fair number of tools finished for Zarnadonii use, besides the ones he was making for trade purposes. He also joked that Latie wouldn't have to worry about clothing him, since his trading was proving so lucrative. But he didn't seem to have his mind fully on the celebration, once everyone talked about their progress on their new home. He usually relished his food, but tonight ate somewhat mechanically. Everyone else was too busy chatting to notice that his glance kept straying in the direction of the Ninth Cave's camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Summer Meeting was drawing to a close. In seven day's time, the second First Rites ceremony would be held, as would the second Matrimonial. Any couples joining then would spend their required half-moon seclusion while traveling to their home separately from the rest of their Cave. Most people were taking advantage of the last few days to spend time with friends from other Caves, knowing that they might not see each other again until the following summer. But Folara was restless. All of her friends were talking about the Zarnadonii in general and Danug in particular. And they all acted like they thought she should be able to tell them all about him, just because he and her brother were friends. As if she actually wanted anything to do with him. She decided to look for plants for dyes, rather than spend the entire day listening to her friends sigh over the big oaf.

She got her collecting basket and headed away from camp. Just what did everyone see in Danug anyway? Oh, he was good looking, if you liked great hulking brutes with flaming red hair. But he was… was… uncouth, that was it. She spotted the plant she wanted and plucked the leaves angrily. The man had no refinement, no subtlety to him at all. She would be glad when the Summer Meeting ended and she wouldn't have to see him again. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Folara continued across the field, stopping periodically to gather her plants. But in her irritation with the world in general, she failed to watch her steps carefully. Her right foot discovered the entrance to a giant hamster's burrow. She fell with a shriek. But when she tried to stand, the pain was unbearable. She fainted.

Danug had chosen to go hunting on his own that day. He was annoyed at himself for being unable to get Folara out of his mind when she so obviously hated him. He knew he was in a foul mood, so he thought it would be better to try his luck alone than subject his friends to his mood. Besides, physical exercise usually improved his spirits. And indeed, as he headed back towards camp with a neatly gutted roe deer across his shoulders, he was feeling much better. He found himself humming one of Talut's marching tunes as he jogged along. Suddenly, he stopped. Was that a cry he heard? He listened, but could hear nothing. Still, he thought it would be best if he investigated, just in case. After all, if it was just a couple sharing Pleasures, he could leave again with no one the wiser. He headed towards the sound.

He came to an open field. His experienced hunter's eyes showed some odd disturbances to the plants; it looked as though someone had been gathering here. He was about halfway across when he saw Folara unconscious on the ground. Coiled next to her head was a large viper.

Danug dropped his deer and sprinted forward. With a silent prayer to Mut, he struck at the serpent with his knife, hoping he would distract it before it attacked Folara, hoping he wasn't already too late. The viper, sensing his movements, turned. The blow landed just behind the snake's head, severing it from its body. Quickly, Danug inspected Folara for injuries. Thank Mut, he didn't see any evidence of snakebite. However, there was definitely a problem with her right leg. Her ankle was swollen, at least three times the size of her left. Thank Mut again, for his own strength, he thought. He retrieved his deer and the snake… no point wasting it, after all… and gathered the still-unconscious Folara in his arms. Thus burdened, he set off at a jog for camp.

Ayla was quick to assume care for the injured woman. Danug, knowing that Folara was in good hands, and knowing how Folara felt about him, headed to the Zarnadonii camp to butcher his deer once he told Ayla as much of the story as he knew. Ayla also inspected the younger woman for snakebite and failed to find any marks. Of course, given the size of the snake, Folara would very likely have been walking the spirit world by now if it had bitten her. She carefully manipulated Folara's right foot, trying to determine if any bones were broken. It was difficult to tell, with all the swelling, but she didn't think so. It looked like a very bad sprain. Folara wasn't going to be walking on her own for quite some time.

Jondalar came rushing in then. "I just heard. Is Folara badly injured?"

"No, Jondalar, she just has a sprained ankle. From the looks of it, I'd guess that she tried to walk on it and passed out from pain." Ayla told him. "But she is very lucky that Danug was nearby and found her when he did. He killed a snake that was poised to strike her."

Jondalar paled, "She is lucky. Thank Doni he found her in time."

"Yes. She's probably going to wake up soon; would you go make her a set of walking sticks like the ones you made for Guban on our Journey? I want her to stay put for the rest of the day and tonight, but she'll probably feel better for knowing that she should be able to get up tomorrow."

"Of course, Ayla," Jondalar ducked out of the shelter. He returned a short time later with a sturdy pair each of long and short sticks. "Ayla, Jonayla is fussing and wants you. I can sit with my sister while I work on these. Just tell me what I should do when she wakes up."

Ayla smiled, "Thank you. I'm sure she'll be hurting when she wakes. Give her willowbark tea for now; I want to speak with her before I give her the datura painkiller. That will end up putting her to sleep again, but she'll probably need it tonight." She smiled again at her mate and hurried out to take care of her cranky daughter.

Jondalar worked in silence, fitting the short sticks to one end of the long sticks, then padding the crosspiece with several layers of leather. He'd still need to cut them to size, but that was better done when Folara was awake and aware. She moaned softly as he finished the second walking stick.

"Where…?" she blinked hard. "I'm at camp?" She tried to move, then grimaced with the pain. "I stepped in a hole," she said.

"You certainly did," Jondalar said. "Ayla says you sprained your ankle badly. She wants me to give you willowbark tea for now. She said she wanted to ask a few questions before she gives you anything stronger, because stronger is likely to put you to sleep."

Folara nodded and obediently drank the willowbark tea. "So, Jonde, what have you been doing lately? You seem busier than usual this summer."

Jondalar thought for a moment, "Well, I'm making a set of walking sticks for you right now, so you'll be able to get around on your own in a day or so. Other than that, I've been working the stone as usual. Danug…"

"Oh, I don't even want to hear that man's name," Folara interrupted. "I can't stand that big oaf!"

Jondalar looked at his sister in disbelief. "Folara, that 'big oaf' saved your life today. He not only found you lying injured in the field, he killed a snake that was about to attack you. Remember that the next time you want to call Danug a big oaf!" He stalked out of the shelter, not wanting to say something hurtful in his anger.

Folara just sat there stunned. Danug had done that, for her? But… but…

Ayla returned with a sleepy Jonayla to find a very thoughtful patient waiting for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla tucked her sleepy daughter into her bedroll, then turned to Folara. "I'm glad you're awake," she said. "This will hurt a bit, but I want you to try wiggling your toes, then flexing your ankle. Gently."

Folara obediently wiggled her toes, but her ankle was still too swollen to move. But her thoughts pained her more than her ankle. "Ayla," she asked, "you know what happened?"

"Yes, most of it, anyway. I was hoping you could tell me how you sprained your ankle in the first place." She smiled, "If you can, that will reassure me you didn't injure your head when you fell."

"Oh, that. I was careless. I stepped in a hole of some sort." Folara sighed, "Danug brought me back, Jondalar said."

"Yes, he did." Ayla studied her mate's sister, wondering what she was thinking. "I suspect he'd have stayed to see how you were, but he figured you wouldn't want him here."

Folara looked extremely uncomfortable. "I did give that impression, didn't I? He must hate me." She looked down at her hands, "Not that I deserve anything else." She began to weep softly.

Ayla quickly put her arms around the younger woman. "If he hated you, Folara, he wouldn't have put himself in danger to save you. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Try to calm down now. Tell me everything. Even if I can't help at all, you'll probably feel better for talking about it."

Folara sniffled and nodded. "It was the f-first day he got here. He was talking to Jonde and he didn't even look at me. And then he c-called Wolf and when Wolf jumped up he spilled tea all over the fabric I was weaving for your dedication feast. I was so angry at seeing my work spoiled, I just lost my temper and yelled at him. And then, I snubbed him again when he tried to be nice at the dedication feast. He complimented the way I'd solved the tea stains. Only, it was Mother who came up with the solution, so I didn't know what to say." She sighed. "I didn't want to admit I was wrong. And then, all the women hanging all over him… but he barely even looked at me, ever! So I didn't talk to him if I could help it. I didn't like it that he; well, that he didn't admire me like most other men." She looked down again. "I don't know why it bothered me so much, the way the women were all trying to get his attention. And it was worse when my friends couldn't talk about anything but him, wondering what would attract him, each one hoping that she'd be the one to catch his eye… I just hated it. And now… I've been so awful to him, yet he saved my life. How do I thank him under the circumstances?"

"Folara, I have to agree that you have not been very nice to Danug," Ayla said. "But I suspect that the best way to thank him is to say thank you. Danug is very typical of the Mamutoi; he says exactly what he means and expects others to do the same. I'm sure he will listen, if you wish to thank him."

"But…"

"Hush now, Folara. It's late, you can't do anything until morning anyway. Take your medicine, and get some sleep," Ayla told her. "I'll be over here if you need anything during the night." She handed Folara a cup of datura painkiller.

Folara quickly downed the brew, making a face at the taste. She took a small sip of tea to wash her mouth out, then tried to get comfortable. The datura took effect quickly, giving her a peaceful rest.

In the morning, the swelling in her ankle was down enough that she could move it a bit, though not without pain. Jondalar, not mentioning the conversation of the previous day, measured the walking sticks and cut them to her size. He showed her how to use them, and soon she was hopping around camp with their aid. At Ayla's order, Folara kept her ankle elevated whenever possible, and did not try to move too much. She decided to work on some sewing, carefully selecting a seat from which she could see into the Zarnadonii camp. Marthona tried to persuade her to lie down for a time, but Folara refused. She pointed out that she was following Ayla's orders by keeping her ankle up and sitting still. Marthona gave up eventually, and settled for bringing her some lunch.

By late afternoon, Folara had mended all of her clothing that needed repairs. She also had a good idea of who was in Zarnadonii camp at the moment, and what they were doing. Danug was chopping firewood behind their big lodge when she levered herself up and headed over to him. "Danug," she said quietly. "Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Danug blinked. The last thing he'd expected was a visit from Folara. "Um, yes," he said guardedly. "You want to talk, I will listen. Here, sit. Should not stand on leg yet, I think." Hurriedly, he cleared off the stump he was using as a chopping block and motioned her to sit.

"Thank you," she said. He continued standing, looking somewhat ill at ease. "Please, would you sit down as well? This is hard enough, without having to strain to look up at you."

Danug dropped to a cross-legged position on the ground and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I… I found out last night that I owe you my life, Danug. I know that saying thank you is hardly enough for that, but I did want you to know that I am grateful," Folara's face reflected her gratitude.

"Is little," Danug said. "Is a thing I do for anyone, in same trouble."

"But you didn't do it for anyone, you did it for me. And I hardly deserve that you should be so kind," she faltered, "Especially after the way I've been treating you." Now Folara was the one looking uncomfortable. "I've been acting like a brat, all because I didn't want to admit to being wrong." She looked away, afraid she'd see contempt in his eyes. "It was bad enough when I got so upset over the spilled tea. But maybe you could have forgiven my outburst if I'd at least been willing to accept your apology. And I know, it really was an accident." She gestured helplessly, "I'd worked so hard to figure out how to weave that pattern, I just lost my temper and lashed out at the nearest target when I thought it was ruined. That was wrong of me, and instead of admitting to being wrong, I continued to act as though you were to blame."

Danug nodded slowly, "I understand about blame. First time I try to make mammoth hunting spear point, my sister Rugie bump me while playing, shattered point. I was angry at her for while, even though accident. She tripped over doll, fell into me. Easier to blame her than bad luck. I think you feel same about weaving. Easier you blame me than bad luck."

"Still," Folara said, "I treated you badly. I expect you hate me, but for what it's worth, I wanted you to know that I am sorry for it, and grateful to you for saving me." Keeping her head down to hide the tears forming in her eyes, she slipped from the stump and started to hobble away.

"Folara… wait," Danug scrambled to his feet. "You not need leave. I not hate you. Glad you not hate me." He gently caught her chin and made her look up at him, "Am serious, not hate you."

Folara felt like she was drowning in his gaze. All the reasons she didn't find him attractive suddenly seemed insignificant. Scarcely aware of what she was doing, she stretched up to the face so close to hers and kissed him.

Danug's mind was reeling with shock, but his instincts were all functioning. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as he kissed the tears from her face. He lifted her up and carried her into the Zarnadonii lodge. He paused to close the drapes that separated his bed, then joined her there. For a long time, no words were needed between them.

Some time later, Danug smiled contentedly. "This feel right," he said.

Folara made a noise of assent as she snuggled next to him. "I agree, it does. Which brings up the question, What now?"

"I think we need mate, right away. That way we have to talk, work out problems. Not have this happen again, where I think you not like me, you think I not like you." Danug caressed her cheek. "You know, I spend all summer thinking shame you not like me. Others nice to me, but not special. I not able to get you out of thoughts."

"And I spent all summer telling myself I liked dark-haired men, because you never looked at me like you thought I was pretty. Although why I thought you should, after the way I treated you…" she blushed. "I didn't want to admit how attracted I was, because then I would have to face how mean I'd been."

Danug started to say something, then cocked his head, hearing some commotion outside. "… mending is right here," Ayla's voice called. "Maybe she decided to try to walk to the trenches. Give her a little longer, then I'll go check. I'm sure she's fine."

He chuckled. "We not think about your camp. They worry about you. Come, get dressed, I walk you back." He began pulling on his own clothes.

She also giggled. "I completely forgot about my ankle, and that everyone would worry." She picked up her walking sticks and got up. "Oh, and Danug? I will join with you."

He let out a whoop, picked her up and spun her around. He set her carefully down, kissed her, and smiled. A moment later, Ayla, Jondalar, and Marthona were treated to the sight of a madly grinning Folara being escorted into camp by an equally madly grinning Danug.

Jondalar and Marthona looked stunned. But Ayla only chuckled. "Something Folara said to me last night made me suspect that she cared for Danug, but wasn't admitting it to herself. Seems to me that sort of confusion runs in the family, right, Jondalar?" She grinned at her mate, remembering the troubles they'd had over the winter with the Lion Camp. It had been painful at the time, but everything had eventually worked out all right.

Jondalar blushed, "Well, at least she seems to have figured things out faster than I did."

Everyone chuckled as the grinning pair approached. Marthona hugged her daughter, then Danug. "Don't tell me," she said, "You want to join at the second Matrimonial. And don't bother denying it, it's all over both your faces."

Folara blushed and nodded, "Yes, we do. And, Mother… we're going to live with the Zarnadonii." She hurried to explain, seeing the look on Marthona's face, "If we stay with the Ninth Cave, we'll lose status because Danug is foreign. If we go with the Zarnadonii, it will take a few years, but we will be among the highest ranked, because we will be among the founders."

Marthona sighed. "You're right, I know. And you need to do what is best for you. But I want you to promise to come and visit sometimes. You're my only daughter and I will miss you." She blinked a bit, then recovered herself. "Now," she said, "you need to come with me, young lady. Do you know how much we need to do if you're going to be mated in only five days? You need a Matrimonial outfit, and you need to get all your things packed for the move, and…" she led Folara off, still talking.

Jondalar laughed and clapped Danug on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family. I can tell you from experience, stand back and let the women plan the Matrimonial. Show up on time, wear your nicest outfit, and speak your part. Mother will take care of everything else. Besides, Mother will feel better about Folara's leaving with you if she keeps herself busy."

Ayla smiled and hugged Danug. "I am glad you worked it out. I think you two will be happy, as long as you remember to talk to each other." Her smile turned into a grin, "And as long as you remember not to bring tea near her loom."

They all laughed, and Danug headed back to Zarnadonii camp to tell everyone there his news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Latie was thrilled for her brother, and offered to leave Cloud with him and Folara so that Folara could get back to the Zarnadonii Cave without hurting her ankle further. She just wished she didn't feel so sick. Especially since the end of her seclusion with Jerekal and Echozar, it seemed like she threw up about every other thing she ate. The only thing that even tasted good was her chamomile and mint tea. And her breasts had gone from slightly sore to outright painful. She was inside the lodge, trying to get a head start on her packing for the trip home, when she suddenly recalled Ayla grinning at her the night of the Matrimonial feast. Grinning, and telling her that she ought to drink mint and chamomile tea. Of course! Why hadn't she realized it earlier? She was blessed!

She thought back, trying to think how many moon times she had missed. Two, for certain. Possibly even three, her cycle had never been as regular as most women's, so she wasn't positive. But she decided to put off making an announcement until after Danug and Folara joined, to not take away from their celebration. Humming to herself, she decided to go talk to Ayla and find out if there was anything she should do… or not do… during the pregnancy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Madenia and Lanoga were busy packing all the foodstuffs for the trek home. Madenia had started to say something, then closed her mouth again. After about the third time she did this, Lanoga chuckled, "Madenia, you obviously want to ask something that is none of your business. Go ahead and ask. I won't promise to answer, but I do promise not to be offended."

Startled, Madenia laughed. "Caught. All right, I will ask. I heard Jerekal talking with you a while back, and you mentioned being attacked. I wondered, attacked, as in, did someone try to force you?" She shivered. "And did Ayla help you after? She did me."

"Yes, to both questions," Lanoga replied. "It was just after my First Rites. There was this one man, he'd wanted me to choose him for First Rites, but I didn't like him much and chose someone else. And then I turned him down again right afterwards… there was a death, and he invited me at the burial feast. Anyway, a day or two later, Lanidar and I took a lunch and went off together. We Promised, and the next thing I knew, someone knocked Lanidar away from me and tied my tunic over my head so that I couldn't see. I could feel two pairs of hands holding me down though, and I heard one tell the other to 'take care of the runt.' I thought they'd killed Lanidar, well, you've seen the scar on his throat. He was lucky. He managed to crawl away while they were busy with me, and got help. It wasn't until later that I found out who did it… the man I refused and his best friend, who happened to be the man who's hearth I was actually born to. Zelandoni adopted Bologan and Lorala and I after our mother died."

Madenia nodded. "For me, there were about ten of them, and it happened even before my First Rites. I was ready to just curl up and die, but that Ayla came. She told me that she had also been forced as a girl, but that afterward she met Jondalar and learned what Pleasures were supposed to be like. It sounds odd, but it was knowing that I wasn't the only one to have something like that happen that made me willing to go through with my First Rites." She smiled, "And now I understand why Bologan is as wonderful and gentle as he is. He'd told us that he'd started the Journey to get away because he looked too much like the man of his hearth, who had been condemned for forcing a woman. But of course he didn't say who the woman was. I think he's been trying to be a better person, so that people here will stop remembering him as the son of the hearth of the man who…"

Lanoga nodded, "Exactly. Bologan won't even make barma anymore, because of everything that happened. Our mother died because of barma… she'd been drinking, and apparently got sick after she passed out. She ended up choking. And the man of our hearth admitted to being drunk enough to go along with what the other man wanted on the day they attacked me. Bologan had been learning to make barma, but after the attack, he decided he didn't want any part of it anymore. It was what the man of our hearth specialized in, he'd been teaching Bologan. But Bologan figured it would be one more thing to make people think of him as a copy of the man of our hearth, so he stopped."

Madenia smiled, "Well, I'm sorry that Bologan had to leave home because of something that wasn't his fault. But I can't say I'm sorry that he traveled to the Losadunai and met me!"

The two young women laughed as they closed the last of the food packs and headed to the hearth area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Summer Meeting was at an end. The second Matrimonial took place the night before; the people of the Zarnadonii cheering as giant Danug lifted Folara onto the back of a horse to make their own way back to the Cave as their time of seclusion. Cloud bore more than just Folara, though. The Zarnadonii had been successful in their trading for necessities, and all three mares were pulling travois loaded with supplies.

The Zarnadonii were also returning home with more people than they had originally thought. True to his words to Peridal on the building trip, Corridan had first consulted with his mate and then spoken to Jerekal about joining the group. Now he, his mate Rufina, and her children Willona and Renidan were a part of the party. Another very welcome addition was Danila, an older woman who had been the Zelandoni of the Seventeenth Cave. She had simply shown up at their camp and informed Jerekal that his Cave needed her far more than the Seventeenth Cave. She was a healer. Her acolyte had just been dedicated, was also a healer, and could easily replace her there. She had the experience which Lanoga lacked, but as she put it, was old and tired and wanted to have just a few people to look after. Knowing that both Janida and Nogala were expecting, Jerekal readily welcomed her to the Zarnadonii.

He was even more glad that Danila was with them now that Latie had announced her condition as well. She hadn't been entirely successful at hiding her sickness, and he'd been worrying about her, as had Echozar. But at least they knew the reason for it now. He smiled to himself, thinking of the fuss that had erupted when she dropped that piece of news, right after Danug and Folara left.

Echozar walked up beside him, "Is that a private joke you're smiling about, or can anyone share in it?"

Jerekal laughed, "Well, since it involves you, I guess I can tell you. I was just thinking of the wagers that I just know are being placed, as to which of our spirits was used for Latie's baby."

Echozar laughed as well. "Doni bless, I hadn't thought of that when I agreed to co-mate. And it's too late to give her back now!"

"I wonder what the odds are," Jerekal grinned. But his smile changed to a concerned frown as Latie broke from the group and bolted behind some brush. "I don't like how sick she's getting. I know it's common, but she seems to have it worse than most."

"I know what you mean. I'm grateful that Danila is with us. Lanoga may have some training as a healer, but she has very little practical experience," Echozar said. "Not that experience alone can prevent difficulties from happening. But if something should become a problem, Danila is much more likely to be able to handle it." He grinned, "Of course, I wonder how Peridal feels about building two more shelters before winter… without all the extra help he had before."

"What, you think he won't recruit you and I and Bologan to help? And Danug, too, he'll only be a day or so behind us." Jerekal chuckled.

Marala was enjoying her first ride on a horse. She was mounted on Dusty, while Verdegia rode Amber. Bologan and Madenia kept hold of the leads, just in case, but the pace was slow and the motion of the horse was surprisingly comfortable. She said as much to Verdegia.

"You think it's comfortable now," Verdegia snorted. "Just you wait until morning, when you'll discover all kinds of muscles you didn't know you owned. For that matter, just wait until tonight, when the smell of horse is so ground in, you'll think you'll never get clean."

Eyes twinkling, Marala grinned at her friend, "If you dislike the horse smell so much, why do you ride?"

"Well, even with the smell, it still beats walking. At least my feet won't hurt along with the rest of me," Verdegia grumbled.

Marala laughed, "Oh, you like riding and just don't want to admit it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are just not happy without something to complain about."

Verdegia grinned back, "And as I keep telling you, it's a privilege of age. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be comfortable hiding a soft heart behind the crotchety old woman," Marala said. "You, on the other hand, positively thrive on being crotchety. Sometimes I think you lie awake nights to plan out what to say next," she grinned, softening her words and making them something of a joke.

"What, you mean you didn't realize that's exactly what I do?" Verdegia cackled.

Madenia and Bologan just looked at each other and grinned.

By the time they stopped for the night, they were more than ready for a rest. Janida and Nogala, both due in two to three moons, promptly sat down and stretched their legs out. Lanoga, Madenia, Doriza, and Serena started a fire and dinner. Peridal pulled Danila to one side, to ask about her preferences for her shelter. He thought that she might have wanted a larger one, to accommodate any sick people that needed to be kept quiet, but she decided that a standard shelter would be fine since she lived alone.

The rest of the men put up the big tent, gathered some extra fuel for the fire, and refilled all the waterbags at a nearby stream. Torolan went back to the stream and fished for breakfast, with reasonable success. Latie offered to help with the fish, but the odor proved to be more than she could take. Madenia ended up taking over for her, neatly cleaning and filleting Torolan's catch to slow bake in the coals overnight. The children played happily nearby. Their only complaint about the travel was that Wolf wasn't going with them. They missed him.

Everyone enjoyed their meal. Latie insisted on cleaning everyone's eating gear, since she hadn't been able to help cook. Mothers put their little ones to bed, then returned to the fire for one last cup of tea. The men exchanged boasts about their hunting prowess, causing their mates to roll their eyes and chuckle. But mindful that tomorrow would be a very long day, they all soon headed for bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Zarnadonii arrived at their home following an uneventful trip. The women, and the few men who hadn't been among the building party, were thrilled by Peridal's sturdy shelters. Peridal and Corridan immediately started marking the locations for Corridan's shelter and Danila's, and weaving the retaining walls for the rammed earth. Jerekal sent Findevar and Lorimar out hunting, while he and Lanidar scouted the grazing field atop the cliff. Torolan, armed with a rough sketch of the Ramudoi boats that Jondalar had made for him, recruited Echozar and Bologan to help him find some suitable trees.

Meanwhile, the women unpacked and began arranging their shelters to their liking. Lanoga immediately set up drying racks for healing herbs, as did Danila. Latie decided to go settle Amber and Dusty before unpacking. Doriza offered to help her. Rufina, with little to unpack until her shelter was completed, noticed the one less-than-perfect feature of the cave. It had a bit of an inward slope, just enough to let rainwater course in during storms. She called Serena and Madenia for help, and the three women began building a low mound of earth across the mouth of the cave. Verdegia and Marala, frustrated by the mobility of their grandchildren, became inspired by what the builders were doing. They quickly wove a looser version of the retaining wall, staked it into the ground in a large circle, and deposited the children within. Before too long, all of the other mothers had also placed their children within the fenced area. Only seven-year-old Willona remained outside the fence, but then, she was old enough to be more of a help than a hindrance. She, along with Janida and Nogala, went out after some early apples. Willona climbed the trees for the ripe fruit, which she tossed down to the women.

Lanidar and Jerekal returned that evening to report that a small herd of aurochs was heading in the direction of the cliff top field. Jerekal figured that by the following afternoon they would be in position for a big drive. Latie reluctantly decided not to participate, so Madenia and Doriza volunteered to chase the aurochs from horseback. Findevar and Lorimar brought in a pair of red deer. Two of the haunches were roasting for the evening meal, while the rest was already being sliced for drying. Little Willona came in proudly carrying a basket of apples, followed by Nogala and Janida. Lanoga praised Verdegia and Marala for the baby surround, making the older women blush. Over the meal, those who would participate in the hunt discussed strategy. Afterward, the hunters readied their spears and spear throwers, and went to bed early. They knew that tomorrow's hunt was the most vital for the new Cave. If it went well, they would be assured of enough food for the winter. But if it went badly, the Mother would be warning them that the Zarnadonii Cave was not meant to be.

In the morning, Lanidar led a hunting ceremony in the hot pool cave. Then the hunters made their way to the top of the cliff. Each person had a spare tunic to use to harry the animals, in addition to his or her weapons. The two women on horseback moved into position first, making sure the small aurochs herd didn't change direction while the other hunters were getting into position. Finally, Lanidar whistled the courtship song of a lark, the signal that they were ready. Doriza and Madenia quickly lit a torch apiece, then, with wild cries, rode straight at the aurochs, brandishing their torches wildly. The huge cattle immediately stampeded towards the cliff. As they ran, the other hunters moved in behind them, yelling and flapping tunics at any aurochs that tried to turn aside. As quickly as it began, the chase was over. The entire herd had gone over the cliff. Grinning wildly and congratulating each other, the hunters made their way back down to where the great beasts had fallen, to start the butchering.

Dusty and Amber were quickly harnessed to their travois to haul the meat the short distance to the cave. Those who didn't hunt quickly unloaded the travois and began slicing the meat for drying while Madenia and Doriza led the horses back for a second load. And then a third load. By the time they went back for a fourth load, the butchering was complete and the hunters were loading their own packframes. The women loaded theirs as well, then loaded the horses with the remainder of the meat and hides. The next few days would be busy, but they now had a good chance of getting through the winter without starving.

Soon after the hunt, Danug returned, leading Cloud with Folara on her back. Folara still needed her walking sticks to get around, but her ankle was almost back to normal size again. Everyone chuckled to see Danug, big burly Danug, meekly obeying Folara's orders about where to place various items around their shelter. Once they were settled in and brought up-to-date on what had transpired while they were in seclusion, Peridal announced that he and Corridan needed all available help in getting the last couple of shelters built. All the men and Rufina and Serena volunteered. They soon found themselves pounding dirt for the walls of the shelters. With most people working on the shelters as the meat dried, they were finished even faster than Peridal hoped. Corridan and his family, and Danila moved into their own shelters in just four days.

Torolan found the tree he wanted to use for his first try at making a Ramudoi-style boat. He recruited Danug to help with the chopping of the tree, then asked Lorimar to help with the construction. Lorimar was a woodworker, adept at straightening wood for spear shafts and likewise at bending it as well. The two men labored diligently over their self-imposed task. Meanwhile, Janida and Nogala fished from Torolan's raft. Their expanding bellies made most chores awkward for them, but they could fish from a seated position. Many of the others worked at turning the aurochs hides into leather, knowing that they would need blankets soon, and drapes to close off portions of the shelter. Danila, proving to be something of an artist as well as a healer, offered to paint decorations similar to ones found in the Zelandonii shelters. Lanidar was the only one who refused, telling her that he'd feel better about painting his own space with the signs given to him by Doni. Danila agreed with him under the circumstances. Once the leather was cured, there were enough hides to put draperies over all the sleeping chamber doorways. Jerekal decided to postpone the next big hunt until after a freeze.

The weather turned rainy, but the Zarnadonii didn't care. Thanks to Rufina, no water seeped in the doorway. And thanks to the efforts of everyone, the Cave of the Zarnadonii was finally starting to seem like a proper home.

The autumn rains lasted somewhat longer than most of the Zarnadonii expected, but they were able to put the time to good use. Torolan knew from experience that fishing was better in the rain, so he led fishing parties daily while the rains lasted. And the root-gathering went much more quickly, if much more messily, with the ground softened by the rain. The hot pool seemed a special blessing when people could soak in it to warm up after being out in the chill all day. Madenia and Verdegia helped Corridan set up a double-walled rawhide shelter around the pool to help contain the heat, similar to the one they had known at the Losadunai Cave.

In the evenings, Latie and Danug, Madenia and Verdegia told stories of how their former peoples did things. The Losadunai were very similar to the Zelandonii, but they did have a special ceremony marking a girl's first moon time. Lanidar decided that was a good idea, marking the beginning of a girl's transition to womanhood. He thought that he'd incorporate such a ceremony into the Zarnadonii traditions. The Mamutoi were considered quite exotic in some of their customs. But the Zarnadonii liked some of them enough to adopt them. They were already using the idea that One Who Serves did not have to give up his or her name. Now, they became intrigued by the naming of hearths, something that neither the Zelandonii nor the Losadunai did.

They decided to name their hearths in a similar manner. Latie naturally claimed the Lion Hearth, which made them the Lion Cave of the Zarnadonii. The other women thought about what animal they felt represented them well. Janida spoke first, claiming the magpie because she was rarely at a loss for words. Everyone laughed. Lanoga decided on the otter, as she was still shy with strangers, but showed a wonderful sense of humor to those who took the time to get to know her. Serena, who was the tallest of the women, claimed the crane, which got another laugh. Madenia, another somewhat shy woman, selected the roe deer. Folara chose the horse, and Doriza picked aurochs. Danila claimed the wolf, saying that it was appropriate for one such as she, who'd spent all her days alone. Rufina, who enjoyed building things almost as much as her mate, selected beaver. Finally, Nogala chose the ibex, although she joked that people would have to wait until after her baby came to see that she really was quick and agile. Everyone laughed again, for Nogala's child was due within the moon and she was decidedly awkward at the moment.

Over the next half moon, the weather grew colder. The rains turned into snows, although there had not yet been a hard freeze. Madenia, Lanidar, Peridal, and Lorimar all set traps for rabbits, foxes, and other small animals. Echozar and Findevar were adept with slings, and Danug wasn't bad with a throwing stick. The three of them went out after ptarmigan, grouse, and partridge nearly every day. The other men also hunted, most often returning with red deer or elk. On one memorable occasion, Jerekal and Bologan surprised a bear taking a final opportunity to eat before going to sleep for the winter. And while they wouldn't eat carnivores unless faced with starvation, they would kill the occasional meat-eater that was coming after their stores. Carnivores tended to have the nicest furs, their teeth were valuable, and their fat was useful as fuel for lamps. The women hurried to gather as much plant food as they could. Starchy groundnuts, cattail roots, grains, mushrooms, tubers, wild onions and carrots and various greens all ended up in storage. Little Willona found an unfamiliar fruit tree; it bore something that resembled a green apple with a decided point at the stem end and a bulge at the bottom. The fruits proved both edible and tasty, so she was sent back with her mother to collect all they could. Lanoga and Danila stocked up on medicinal herbs as well as seasonings. Finally, when the weather cleared a bit, Jerekal sent Findevar and Torolan west to the Great Waters for salt. They could go ahead and collect some shells if they found any, he told them, but salt was the primary goal and he wanted them back before winter made travel too difficult.

The day after they left, Nogala went into labor. Danila checked her progress, then had Lanoga check her as well. When the younger woman reported everything normal, Danila said, "Good. I want you to be her midwife. I'll stay here and be ready to take over if there should be a problem, but the only way you'll get experience is by getting experience." She smiled. "This birth should go fairly easily, although it may take some time. First births usually take the longest."

Lanoga nodded, remembering the birth of her own twins almost a year and a half ago. She made willowbark tea for the laboring mother, not wanting to give her a stronger painkiller too early, which might slow her progress. Besides, Nogala, who was a dancer, seemed to be having a somewhat easier time than most. Lanoga asked about her dancing, and Nogala grinned. "Mother was a dancer as well," she said. "Mother always said that some of the dance moves seemed to use the same muscles as childbirth. Maybe that's why Mother had eight children. She said she always had fast and easy labors." She groaned with a particularly strong contraction. "If you call this easy, that is!"

A short time later, Lanoga checked Nogala again. She was progressing much faster than expected. The baby's head wasn't visible yet, but she could feel it right at the top of the birth canal. "Nogala, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push."

Nogala struggled to a squatting position, leaning against Serena, while Lanoga knelt in front of her poised to guide the baby out. Nogala pushed hard with each contraction, and soon delivered a sturdy boy. Lanoga tied and cut the cord, then passed him to Doriza to be cleaned while Nogala passed the afterbirth. Lanoga was pleased to note that Nogala had indeed had an easy time of it; there were no tears to have to worry about. She got Nogala cleaned up and packed with herbs against infection, then handed the new mother her infant son. She wrapped the evidence of the birth discreetly in the birthing blanket before summoning Lanidar to Ibex Hearth.

As Zarnadoni, it would be Lanidar's task to dispose of the afterbirth and create the new baby's elandon at the same time. But first, he needed to know the child's name. Nogala whispered it to him, and he picked up the neatly wrapped package and hurried outside. He returned a short time later, to find Lorimar goggling at the son of his hearth. He smiled, remembering his own reaction when Lanoga's twin girls were first placed in his arms. He handed the elandon to Nogala, who proudly announced, "I'd like you all to meet Rilomar, first son of the Ibex Hearth!"

Findevar and Torolan jogged along the river, heading home. They had been fortunate, obtaining a large quantity of salt in a fairly short period of time. They also managed to pick up some shells while they were at the Great Waters. Torolan was especially pleased with a matched pair of spiral shells that he planned to give to Serena. And Findevar, who was a carver, had found what looked like several small, fairly straight mammoth tusks on the shore. They seemed to be ivory, so he brought a few of them back as well. He reasoned that they would work just as well as mammoth tusks for carving. The two men wondered what sort of animal they could have come from, though. They couldn't imagine mammoths coming so close to the Great Waters. But they were pleased with their finds.

Danug was out at the cliff getting some flint when he spotted the returning travelers. His shout brought everyone out of the cave to greet them. Serena and Doriza were very happy to see their mates after nearly a moon apart. Torolan and Findevar unloaded their packs and the salt was quickly stored up high in the rear of the cave, where it would stay dry. Everyone exclaimed over the little tusks, for they were an unexpected bonus. Half of the shells were set aside for future trading, while the rest were kept for everyone's use. The two men went to the hot pool cave to wash up before the evening meal, as the women hurried back in to continue the food preparations.

When they came back in, the meal was being dished up. They were introduced to the two newest additions to the Cave: Nogala's son Rilomar, and Janida's daughter Yolana, who had been born just three days earlier. They admired Danila's artwork; she had painted the sign of each hearth on the front wall of each dwelling next to the doorway, to identify them. Jerekal said there would be another big hunt in the next few days, now that a freeze had set in. Everyone looked forward to it, as frozen meat could be used for more than just the stews and soups that dried meat could make. The women would still gather any rose hips, apples, and berries, as freezing tended to make them sweeter. But they all knew that the weather could close in on them at any time, and they weren't familiar enough with the region to know what to expect. So they were all very interested in stockpiling as much food as possible.

The planned hunt and two more besides brought in more meat than expected. Now it was certain that no one would starve before spring. Jerekal was glad of that, for he had more personal worries as winter set in firmly around the Zarnadonii.

Latie was far enough along that he knew she shouldn't be getting sick anymore, but she was. Oh, not nearly as badly as in the early stages of her pregnancy, but still. He knew that most of the time, the sickness stopped before the baby started to show. But she was still getting sick a couple of times a day, even though her belly was already almost as large as Janida's had been right before she had Yolana. And Latie was exhausted most of the time. The baby seemed vigorous though. If he looked carefully, he could actually see movement. Echozar was even more worried. He remembered how much trouble Joplaya had when she birthed Dalzarna. But he didn't want to say anything to Jerekal, who was already worried enough. And he certainly wasn't going to say anything to Latie.

Danug was also concerned. He remembered the problems Fralie had with Bectie, the year Ayla had joined the Lion Camp. Not that he'd paid too much attention at the time, but now his sister's pregnancy was bringing back the worry that the whole Camp felt when Fralie went into labor too early. Latie seemed to be showing some of the same symptoms that Fralie had. He only hoped that Latie's baby wouldn't come too early. He also found himself watching Folara carefully. She had told him just the evening before that she thought she might be blessed. He almost didn't want her to be, if she was going to have to go through what Latie was going through.

Danila was definitely worried. She ordered Latie to stay in bed most of the time, only getting up for meals. The bed rest seemed to help keep her ankles from swelling. But Danila had seen only one other pregnancy that was this difficult, and it had ended in a stillbirth. Danila was almost surprised that Latie's baby was kicking and moving so strongly. She suspected that part of Latie's constant exhaustion was simple lack of sleep due to the baby's kicks. But there was another hopeful sign as well. So far, at least, Latie hadn't shown any signs of bleeding.

Latie was outright scared. She also remembered Fralie's problems with Bectie, and feared to lose her child. She clung fiercely to the thought that Bectie lived, even born too early. She tried to remember what Ayla had said about babies that came early. When they died, it was because they were small and weak, that was it. Latie remembered Fralie carrying Bectie in a sling that kept the baby to her breast. That way, Bectie didn't have to waste energy by crying to announce that she was hungry; she could use her energy for growing. Since she had to stay in bed anyway, Latie used her time to make a similar sling, hoping that she wouldn't need it. She also ended up sewing new tunics for herself and both her mates, and a new dress for Dalzarna as well. Keeping busy was the only way she had to keep herself from worrying about the baby.

Everyone of the Lion Cave of the Zarnadonii settled in for the winter, with thoughts on the Lion Hearth and Latie's continued health and that of her baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkest part of winter came and went. The people of the Lion Cave spent their time with their usual cold-weather tasks. Folara announced that she was indeed blessed, and Serena confided to Torolan that she suspected she was blessed again as well. Their meat stores were holding up well. And while some of their vegetables were running low, it looked like there would be enough to last until spring, even if the meals became somewhat boring before the earliest fresh greens would be ready.

The days were just beginning to grow longer when Latie went into labor. Danila and Lanoga did their best to stop the labor, knowing that the baby shouldn't be coming for at least two moons more. But then her waters broke and they had no choice but to allow her labor to progress. The women came to offer their support, but found it hard to speak brightly of the child when they all knew how slim the chances were that it would survive. Only Lanoga and Latie herself managed to maintain any optimism. Lanoga remembered that her twins had arrived early, and Latie remembered Bectie.

Jerekal paced between Lion Hearth and Horse Hearth, not wanting to get too far from where Latie labored. Then he saw his co-mate huddled with Dalzarna in the space behind Otter Hearth. Tears were running down his face, and he was rocking the sleeping little girl in his arms. He sobbed brokenly, "Please Doni… don't take Latie away… Dalzarna already lost one mother, please don't let her lose another…"

Jerekal whitened. He had been worrying that Latie would lose the baby; it hadn't even occurred to him that they might lose Latie as well. He tried to peer into the Lion Hearth, but he couldn't see Latie past the other women. He finally sat next to Echozar, the two men taking what comfort they could in each other's company while they waited for their mate to give birth.

Hours passed. Finally, Latie felt ready to push. Madenia helped Lanoga support Latie in a squatting position, while Danila knelt to guide the baby out.

Jerekal and Echozar had dozed, but woke up when they heard the commotion from Lion Hearth. Lanidar was waiting by the entrance to be called as well; whatever the outcome, he had a duty to perform. Little Dalzarna was clinging tightly to the hands of the men of her hearth, frightened by the sounds of pain because Mother was the one making them.

Suddenly, there were exclamations of astonishment from the women within. Danila's voice rose above the others, "Let's get them cleaned up and get Lanidar in here. If Doni wills it, they'll live."

They? Echozar and Jerekal looked at each other in shock and fear. Lanidar, remembering the birth of Lanoga's twins, just grinned and ducked inside the hearth. He exited with the wrapped evidence of birth and a stunned look on his face, and hurried off. He returned a few minutes later and motioned to Latie's co-mates, "You might as well come inside now. No one is going to notice you anyway."

Still holding Dalzarna's hands, the two men stepped inside the Lion Hearth. Latie, looking worn, was propped up in bed. Lanidar handed her the elandons with a smile. She swiftly tucked them under the furs and said, "Everyone, please ask Mut, I mean, Doni, to show her favor and let Nezzina, Tulira, and Talunar live."

Jerekal and Echozar could only gape as three tiny babies were handed to them.

"Little babies!" Dalzarna's voice broke the hush. She hurried over to Latie. "Mother better now?" she asked.

"Much better, Dalzarna, thank you," Latie told the little girl, giving her a hug. "And you have two sisters and a brother. But they are very little, so I will need lots of help taking care of them. Will you help?"

"Course I will, Mother! I'm the big sister!" She wiggled her way onto the bed beside Latie. "Can I hold a baby? I'll be careful."

At Latie's nod, Echozar carefully placed Talunar into Dalzarna's arms. The little girl smiled happily down at her brother as Echozar blinked tears of happiness away. Even though he had arrived early, the tiny boy clearly had Echozar's beaky nose, just as his big sister did.

Jerekal continued to stare in awe at the identical tiny girls in his arms. He wasn't entirely sure if they resembled him or not. Their eyes were the dark blue of all newborns, and they were bald. But they definitely looked different from their brother. He finally became aware of Danila speaking.

"Give them to me now. They need to try to suck. Come on, let them go to their mother for a bit," she gently but firmly pried the girls out of his arms.

Latie put her daughters to her breasts, looking pleased when they managed to suckle. Janida was quick to take Talunar from Dalzarna and offer him nourishment. He also managed to drink.

Danila looked a bit flustered. "I don't know what to do for babies this small," she admitted.

Latie spoke, "The winter Ayla stayed with Lion Camp, one of the women gave birth early. Ayla said the baby shouldn't be moved too much, and should be kept as close to the mother as possible, at all times. She made a sling to hold Bectie to Fralie's breast, so she could nurse whenever she wanted." She glanced at her three babies, "But I think I'm going to need a little help. I made a sling already, but I'll need two more. And someone willing to help feed them."

Janida and Nogala quickly arranged to feed on alternate days.

"All right then," Latie said. "Maybe we can keep them all alive. We'll trade each day, as to who feeds who, so none of them get too used to any one person feeding them all the time." She yawned.

"Goodness, we should let you rest!" Jerekal exclaimed. He brushed a stray lock of Latie's hair back from her face and kissed her gently. "Thank you for three such beautiful children."

Echozar followed his co-mate's example, "Yes, thank you, Latie. You've given us a most precious gift." He picked up Dalzarna, who was still staring at the babies, utterly charmed by them. "We're going to go visit Danug and Folara and let Mother rest, Dalzarna. Tell her good night."

Dalzarna leaned over to kiss Latie, "Good night, Mother. Good night, babies."

Everyone left except for Lanoga, Danila, and Janida. The three worked quickly to fashion two more slings, then put them on Latie and tucked the girls inside. Janida put the third sling on and tucked Talunar into it. "I might as well take him tonight, since I already fed him once. Nogala can take one of the girls tomorrow," she said. She and Danila headed back to their respective hearths, while Lanoga settled in to stay with Latie in case of need.


	21. Chapter 21

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The thaws came. Latie's triplets were still small, but growing. Talunar was becoming an infant replica of Dalzarna, but for his mother's blue eyes. Nezzina and Tulira also had Latie's blue eyes, but when their hair finally started growing in, it was black like Jerekal's. Folara and Serena were both doing well in their pregnancies. Folara thought she'd give birth just in time to be able to go to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Serena guessed that she'd have to miss it. Her child was due just about halfway through it. Danila volunteered to stay with her, as did Torolan. Some of the others offered to go visit with their kin but return early, so that there would always be several people at the Lion Cave at any given time. The Zarnadonii were looking forward to the arrival of the two newest additions to their number.

And it wasn't just the human population that was growing. Doriza, in caring for the horses over the winter when Latie wasn't able to, discovered that all three mares were pregnant. So their equine population was about to double. Latie laughed when she heard that bit of news, saying that it was a good thing it would be at least a year before the expected foals would be old enough to train for riding.

Once the ground was relatively free of snow, Jerekal decided to organize a trip to the Great Waters for salt and shells to trade. The entire Lion Cave went on this trek, as speed was not such a factor as it had been the previous fall. They set up their encampment near a smallish freshwater stream that flowed into the sea, rather than the larger river They had some nets with them, figuring on taking advantage of the fishing while they were there. Suddenly, Echozar spotted something that triggered a memory he didn't recognize.

Sturgeon were swimming upstream to spawn. He knew he'd never seen a sturgeon, but somehow he knew that it was an excellent source of food. That same unfamiliar memory told him that they needed to connect their nets to make one long enough to span the stream, then circle around the great fish and pull them ashore. Jerekal was doubtful, but willing to give it a try. Echozar directed everyone as to where to stand in the stream and when to start to circle the fish with the netting. To everyone's surprise, his idea worked. They pulled in a surprisingly huge catch. Everyone old enough to handle a knife had to help with the gutting and filleting. Folara nearly discarded the caviar when she opened a female, but Danug had a vague memory of a trek to Beran Sea with all of the Lion Camp when he was a small child, and stopped her. At his encouragement, she took a taste, then called for everyone else to come and try it. Echozar told them that the caviar could be salted to keep, which pleased everyone. It was yet another item which they might be able to use for trade as well as for themselves.

They chose to smoke the bulk of the sturgeon. While the smoking process actually took somewhat more work than simply drying, it made for a more flavorful end result. People took turns minding the smoking fires, while others searched the shoreline for salt and shells. They were able to obtain plenty of both, as well as a selection of the odd tusks that Findevar had brought back with him in the fall. Jerekal was extremely pleased with the results of the trip, and resolved to make it an annual affair. Everyone was in good spirits as they returned to the caves they now called home.

Much to their shock, a Clan couple with a small child were sitting just outside the cave when they arrived.

As the Others moved into view, the Clan woman began to tremble with fear, huddling protectively over her child. The man gripped his spear and rose to a defensive posture in front of his mate. He relaxed minutely when he saw that this party had women and children in it; all of the raiding parties he had witnessed were made up of men only.

The Zarnadonii also halted in shock. Some of the women drew back when the Clan man lifted his spear, but Echozar could see the fear the man was trying his best not to display before the Others. He moved out ahead of the rest and sent a quick thought to Doni that he'd remember the gestures his mother had taught him, so long ago. "Greetings," he gestured. "This man is called Zar. This man would say here, no one will harm you. This man would also know how it is you have come here."

The Clan man nearly dropped his spear in surprise when the deformed-looking mixture stepped forward and began gesturing. The man seemed sincere in his claims that no one would try to harm them, and certainly no one had made a move toward a weapon. Maybe Ursus was testing him in some way. Others or not, this group didn't seem actively hostile. Maybe his totem actually wanted him to speak with them. Giving his mate a reassuring glance, he put down his spear and began to gesture. "This man is called Crun. This man's clan was attacked by Others. This man, his mate, and her child are all that is left."

Echozar was horrified by Crun's words. He quickly translated for everyone else. Latie and Danug already had some idea of what he was saying, having learned to speak with Rydag after Ayla came to the Lion Camp. Verdegia and Madenia were very upset. They were forcibly reminded of Charoli and his band of ruffians. While Charoli's band had never gone so far as to slaughter an entire Cave of the Clan, they might well have progressed to it, had their attack on Madenia not angered the Losadunai enough to put a stop to their activities. Verdegia could see what probably happened. A gang like Charoli's, out to force the women of the Clan, got caught by some of the men of the Clan. One of the gang got injured or even killed, then the rest of the gang went on a rampage to get revenge on the "dirty flatheads" for harming their friend. "For Doni's sake, Echozar, they obviously need help!" she snapped. "Invite them in and then we can hear the full story once we've all put down our loads and are comfortable."

Jerekal nodded, so Echozar made the offer. The Clan man hesitated though. "This man's mate seems to have a sickness. This man would know if your clan has a medicine woman. This man does not wish the evil spirits causing the sickness to attack your clan as well."

Echozar beckoned Danila and Lanoga forward. "This clan is fortunate to have two medicine women, though one is still being trained. If Crun will allow, they will examine his mate and say if the evil spirits can be contained." He gave a quick translation to the women, who hurried to examine the woman at Crun's nod.

Latie handed her babies to whoever had a free hand, and moved forward to translate for Danila and Lanoga. "This woman is Latie," she said, pronouncing her name in that odd swallowed-sounding way Rydag always had. "Nila and Noga are the medicine women of this woman's clan. This woman will ask you their questions, and speak your answers to them."

The Clan woman nodded. "This woman is called Abra. The boy is Narg. What do the medicine women wish to know?"

They asked about her symptoms through Latie and made a physical examination. It turned out that Abra simply had an infected cut on her leg, acquired when the couple had hidden themselves from the raiders. She was also pregnant, and it was the combination of the infection and the pregnancy that was giving her problems. Lanoga quickly made a poultice to draw the infection from the cut, while Danila prepared a strengthening tea. Latie told Abra what they were doing, then reported back to Echozar.

Echozar turned to Crun, "The spirits will not attack our clan. The medicine women think that your mate's leg will be better in a few days. They are also pleased to tell you that new life has begun and your mate hopes for another son. You are welcome to our cave."

The Zarnadonii had waited while the examination went on. But at a signal from Danila that everything was all right, they began to bring their loads into the cave to unpack. Marala turned to Verdegia, "For someone who says she hated the Clan until perhaps a year ago, you were quick to offer hospitality." She smiled.

"Yes, well… living with Echozar taught me a few lessons. Not that I'll ever admit that to him, you understand," Verdegia chuckled. Then she sobered, "But I don't like what that man… Crun, said. If there's a gang like the one that attacked my Madenia somewhere nearby, the Lion Cave could be vulnerable."

Marala paled. "You don't think any of the Zelandonii would…?"

"I don't know," Verdegia said bluntly. "You know more of the nearby people than I do. And of course, we don't know where these folks came from. They could have been travelling for days, even weeks. I only know that there was a time I wouldn't have believed it of the Losadunai, either. But it happened there. I, for one, want to hear the full story."

Jerekal was also worried by the short version of what had happened to the Clan people. As small the Lion Cave was, they were vulnerable. Worse, they might be considered a fair target, simply because of Echozar's presence. He watched as Echozar and Latie helped the rather overwhelmed couple and child settle into the guest quarters at Otter Hearth. Abra seemed especially nervous about the painted otter on the wall by the entrance. She pushed as close to the other wall as she could to go inside, as though she feared to touch the little painting, even by accident. If the situation hadn't been so potentially serious, he'd have been amused by her manner.

He oversaw the careful storage of the spoils of their trip to the Great Waters, then strolled over to Otter Hearth. Abra was resting at Lanoga's order, while Echozar and Crun held a gestured conversation, watched by Narg and Dalzarna. Latie had gone back to Lion Hearth to feed Tulira and Talunar, but Dalzarna had wandered over, fascinated by the visitors. Jerekal watched as she edged closer to the strange little boy and smiled, "Hello. I'm Dalzarna of the Zarnadonii. What's your name?" She was disappointed that his reaction was to look nervous and say nothing. She looked up at Jerekal, hoping he could explain.

"He doesn't understand you, Dalzarna," Jerekal told the little girl. "See how Echozar is moving his hands? Clan people speak mostly with hand signs. They can't make all the sounds we can." He thought for a moment, "Try this. Tap yourself on the chest, and say 'Zarna'." He gave the name the same swallowed sort of pronunciation that Latie had used in introducing herself to Abra.

"Zarna," the little girl repeated. "And tapping myself tells him that's my name?" She giggled, "It isn't! But if he can't say my name, I guess it's all right. Can I give him some nuts?"

"I'm sure he'd like that, sweetheart," Jerekal replied.

Dalzarna darted off to Lion Hearth, returning quickly with a pouch of hazelnuts. She pulled out a handful of the nuts, holding them out to the Clan boy. Hesitantly, he reached out to take them from her. When he did, she smiled again, tapped her chest, and said, "Zarna."

Narg was confused by this little girl of the Others. He didn't understand why she kept baring her teeth at him, especially after offering him hazelnuts. Then she tapped herself and said something. Was it her name? He cocked his head, trying to hear her better. "Zarna," he repeated carefully. She responded by baring her teeth again while nodding. All right, her name was Zarna. And he supposed that the tooth-showing face she kept making meant she was pleased rather than hostile. Well, she was Others. Everyone knew that Others were strange. He glanced over at Crun, but his mother's mate was engrossed in his conversation with the deformed-looking man. He guessed he should tell the girl his name in return; she seemed to be waiting for something. He tapped his chest. "Narg," he said.

"Narg," the little girl copied him carefully. She showed her teeth again when he nodded, and offered him another handful of nuts. He took them, pleased by her friendliness even if she was just a girl.

Finally, Jerekal cleared his throat, getting Echozar's attention, "Echozar, if Crun and his family are settled, I'd like to get all the details of what happened to them. It could be important to us as well."

Echozar nodded, and gestured something to Crun. Then he turned back to Jerekal. "I told him you want everyone to hear his story. Call the others here to Otter Hearth so we only have to go through it once."

Jerekal summoned the rest of the Zarnadonii to Otter Hearth. Crun and Echozar stood up in front of the gathering to tell the tale of the raid on Crun's clan.

"During the last summer, many clans of the area to the south and east held a meeting, even though it was not yet the summer of the Clan Gathering. We met because each year, the stories of trouble from the Others grow more numerous. We met also because some of the Others wish to trade with the Clan. Some of the Clan think that no Others should be trusted, but some think that maybe we should listen to these offers of trade. If Others like our furs, why should we not accept food in exchange? It eases the burden on the hunters and on the women, especially of a smaller clan. The agreement was made to allow each clan to choose whether or not to trade with the Others, independently of other clans.

"My mate came from another clan. When our clan arrived at this meeting, Abra sought her mother, so that her mother could meet Narg. Her mother's mate was old, and he died during the meeting. It was arranged that her mother would go to live at the hearth of her son and his mate. But my mate and her mother had been close, and they had not seen each other since I accepted Abra as my mate. I arranged with my leader and the leader of the clan of Abra's mother for us to spend the winter with her mother. Abra is a good woman, and I wished to please her by doing this.

"We were returning to the cave of our clan, perhaps as much as the turning of the moon ago. We were less than a day's travel from the cave, when we heard a terrible noise of running and shouting behind us. I forced Abra and Narg to hide in a small crack in the rock of the cliff while I took a position between them and the trail. A large party of men of the Others came running along the trail toward our cave, all shouting and waving weapons. Thanks to Ursus, they did not see us, not then and not when they returned some time later, covered in blood. I left Abra and Narg hidden and ran ahead to the cave. Everyone had been killed. I took what food I could find and went back for my mate and her son. We went back to her mother's clan, but apparently the same group had been there as well. If there were any survivors, they went elsewhere before we came back. We have been traveling ever since. Abra became sick and I could not help her. I had to take the chance that you would help, or at least not harm us."

Everyone listened to Echozar's translation of Crun's gestures in silence. Now all sorts of questions erupted from the listeners. Was the raiding party all men? Could Crun describe the clothing the raiders wore? What did their weapons look like? How many of them were there? Where exactly was his cave, and his mate's mother's cave? Did he know of any other clans in the area that might be willing to speak with the Others to try to stop the raiders?

Crun was overwhelmed by the questions. He was astonished that these Others thought there might have been women among the raiders; after all, the idea of a woman using a weapon was preposterous. He described the clothing and weapons as best he could, but they were all so strange to his eyes that he wasn't sure he was doing a good job of it. There were more than two hands of them, but he didn't know how many. He described the location of both his former home and that of his mate's mother. And yes, he thought he knew of a clan or two that would be willing to speak with the Others.

Jerekal nodded. "Then if you are willing, you can go as a runner to these clans and ask them to come to speak of these raiders. We can meet at the cave two day's walk upstream from here, say, when the full moon becomes full once more. Abra and Narg will be safe here until you return."

Crun nodded. "I accept. I am grateful to the leader of the Others for the help. I owe you a kinship debt." Echozar translated quietly.

Jerekal shook his head. "Not so. We owe you as well, for bringing us word of these raiders. Men who commit such crimes are like hyenas; they will attack anyone in their path. I am sorry for the tragedy of your clan. I only hope that we can work together to stop these hyenas before they attack anyone else, Clan or Others."


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

--------------------------------------------------

Crun and Narg joined Abra in the space that had been allotted to them. The Clan family was happy to retreat from the eyes and voices of the clan of the Others for a while. This particular clan of Others certainly seemed nice enough, but so strange! The men didn't seem to care that the women were outspoken and insolent. Still, Crun thought, at least this group had a mixed man who could speak properly as second-in-command. And one other man and a woman who knew at least a little of the Clan language. He was grateful that the leader would shelter Abra and Narg while he sought the two clans that he knew lived fairly nearby. Abra wasn't comfortable about being left with the Others, but she accepted that Crun had to move quickly. With her injury and pregnancy-induced sickness, she couldn't move quickly at all. But she didn't like the way the men of the Others talked with their women… actual conversations, as nearly as she could tell, not just requests. And the women certainly didn't act as if they were paying attention to the needs of their mates. Worst of all, the woman who could speak, Latie, seemed to be mated to both the leader and the mixed second-in-command! She just didn't understand these Others.

Narg, on the other hand, was more curious and confused by the Others than nervous about staying with them. At not quite five years, he understood that women were supposed to do what men wanted, but he was still young enough that he had to obey his mother. And he had seen Crun and some of the other men discussing the Others at the meeting and over the winter; one comment was always about the strange ways of the Others. So he just accepted that this clan of Others did things differently than he was used to. Besides, this group seemed friendly. That little girl with the Clanlike nose that gave him nuts, for example. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle shake of his shoulder.

"Pay attention, Narg," Crun said. "I will be leaving in the morning, to carry word of the raiders and of the meeting to the nearby clans. I want you to stay near other people at all times. If any of the Others asks you to do a task, I want you to do it as though I was the one asking. They are showing much kindness in allowing us to stay while your mother heals, so I do not wish to offend them or make them regret their hospitality."

Narg nodded. "Yes, Crun," he gestured.

Crun turned to Abra then. "You are a good woman, my mate. You have already given me a fine son for my hearth, and now you give me the hope of another. I know that you will find ways of being a help to these Others once you are healed enough to walk easily. But as I told Narg, remain near other people. Should the raiders find their way to this place, you will be safer that way. I have already given Zar my permission to treat you as he would his own mate while I am gone. He has assured me that he will protect you and Narg should there be need."

Abra bowed her head in acceptance. "Yes, Crun," she said. "I will behave properly for Zar while you must be away. But if it is permitted, I would request that you return to me as quickly as possible."

Crun grunted, pleased by her words. He'd never admit it, but he would miss her while he was gone. He glanced at Narg, who quickly crawled into his furs and went to sleep. Then he looked at Abra and made a single gesture.

Crun left early the next morning. Bologan also set out from the Lion Cave, on horseback to make greater speed. Amber was somewhat slowed by her pregnancy, but riding her was still faster than traveling on foot. After several days' riding, he saw a lone runner heading in his direction. The runner spotted him and waved, so he dismounted and approached the person.

"Hello!" the runner said. "I am Parnelor of the Fifth Cave of the Zelandonii. Are you one of the Zarnadonii?"

"Yes, I am Bologan of the Zarnadonii," Bologan replied. "I take it you seek the Zarnadonii? Why?"

"I'm afraid I have ill news for your people," Parnelor said. "Some evil-minded people are out to make trouble for you and yours."

Bologan frowned, "I wonder if we haven't already heard of them. I was going to the Zelandonii to try to recruit some help, or at least to try to find out more details if possible. What do you know?"

"Well… do you know Madroman? He's been an acolyte of Zelandoni of the Fifth Cave for years. Apparently, after Ayla and Lanidar became fully dedicated last summer, he became jealous. And he's one who hates fl- er, Clan people. Marona moved in with him, and she seemed to be egging him on. She kept pointing out to him that your leader is co-mates with a mixed man. And then the visitor came, late in the winter, and he seemed to get along too well with Madroman and Marona." Parnelor shook his head.

"Who is this visitor?" Bologan asked, suddenly fearful that he would know the name.

"He calls himself Charoli, of the Losadunai." Parnelor said. "Anyway, after he showed up, the three of them started keeping very much to themselves, and only really talking to the troublemaking types. They all disappeared right after the thaw, along with the dregs of nearly every Cave of the Zelandonii. The rumor is, that they've formed their own Cave to the south and east… and that Madroman wants to attack your group because of Lanidar and Echozar. He thinks they got what he should have. Acceptance by Doni, in Lanidar's case. In Echozar's… well, I think that might just be his hatred of the Clan and of mixed spirits people."

"Sweet Doni, did it have to be Charoli?" Bologan asked rhetorically. "Charoli led a Losadunai gang who forced Clan woman for fun a few years back. He also led his gang in forcing the woman who is now my mate, back when she was still a girl. He was the only one of the gang that wasn't caught. The others of the gang said he'd fallen into a river and they never found him. He was presumed dead." Bologan grimaced. "And our Cave is sheltering a family of the Clan, who told us of a gang of men who slaughtered their entire Cave. They survived only because they had been away… they returned to find everyone dead."

Parnelor grew pale. "That is the kind of animal the Fifth Cave sheltered? Dear Doni, if we had only known! Even people that dislike the Clan and don't want them around wouldn't approve of killing an entire Cave." He thought for a moment. "Look, obviously your people already know of the threat, even though they don't know the details. Which Caves were you heading to?"

"The Ninth, the Nineteenth, and the Fourteenth."

"You continue on to the Ninth… you have kin there, right? So, go to your kin. I'll go on to the Fourteenth and the Nineteenth, and see what more help I can get for you."

Bologan nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. There's just one thing. The Clan man that is sheltering with us… he's going to warn the nearby clans of this threat. Jerekal plans to work with the Clan to stop these hyenas. He's hoping to get them together for a meeting by the next full moon. Make sure anyone who is willing to help is also willing to work with the Clan. We don't need more problems caused by small minds."

"Right. I understand that," Parnelor said. "I'll make sure." He took a drink and started towards the Nineteenth Cave.

Bologan mounted Amber and set off at a canter for the Ninth Cave. He only hoped that he could return before the gang struck at the Zarnadonii.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Abra worked quickly, gathering cattail tops and watercress with Latie and the medicine woman Nila. She was feeling much better, now that her leg was healing, although she still wasn't perfectly well. She felt somewhat awkward around the Others, but she had to admit, they did try their best to be kind. She just wondered why the women didn't try to anticipate their mates' needs, the way Clan women did. And she wondered why the men didn't seem to notice the omission. Even more, she wondered why the men spoke to the women so much. Why would a man want to know what seasonings were used in any given soup? She just didn't understand these Others. She was grateful, though, that Latie made sure to stay close to her. She was much more comfortable speaking to another woman, even if Latie didn't know much more than baby talk. She was also pleased that Zar was staying near the children, to translate for her son.

Narg was working with the friendly little girl, Zarna, carrying wood from the riverbank into the cave. Two other girls, both of whom looked to be close to her in age, were also helping. He'd figured out by watching that Zarna was born to the hearth of the mixed man. Zar was overseeing the children's work, which seemed odd to Narg, but then, Others had strange ways. He didn't understand why a hunter would mind children; that was women's work. But then it occurred to him that of all the people in this clan of Others, Zar was one of three who could actually speak to him. Perhaps Zar was being kind by staying nearby. That way, he had someone he could talk to, if he had any questions about what was being done. Yes, that was probably it. Narg wondered if he should do something for Zarna, to show his appreciation for the nuts she had given him. He decided to ask Zar what was polite among the Others. After all, Crun had said he didn't want to offend these Others at all. Besides, if the Clan was going to start trading with the Others, he could help if he could learn their ways. After he and Zarna carried a log into the cave, he detoured over to Zar. "This boy would ask Zar a question," Narg said.

"You may ask," Echozar replied.

"The daughter of Zar's hearth did this boy a kindness in giving him nuts to eat. This boy knows that the ways of the Others are not the same as the ways of the Clan. This boy would ask how one of the Others would respond to such a kindness," Narg spoke as diplomatically as possible for such a young boy.

Echozar hid a smile. He couldn't help but admire the boy's grasp of the situation. He'd seen Dalzarna's disappointment when Narg didn't thank her for the nuts the previous day. But he'd explained that Clan ways were different, and that people in the Clan didn't even have a sign for thank you. She'd accepted his explanation, although she thought it was silly that they didn't say thank you to each other. Apparently Narg had thought things over and come to the conclusion that he may have committed an error by responding as a Clan man to a Clan woman. "In this situation, Narg, one of the Others would seek an opportunity to do a kindness in return," Echozar told the boy. "Perhaps you could offer to help her fetch water before the evening meal, or offer to carry out the ashes of the old fires in her place." He studied Narg for a moment. "This man would know why you asked this question."

Narg shrugged. "This boy isn't sure. Crun said to be sure not to give any offense. This boy thought that he may have given offense by responding as Clan to one of the Others. Besides, Crun thinks there will eventually be trading between Clan and Others. This boy can only help his people if he learns enough of the ways of the Others to… to act in a way that Others find familiar."

The boy was impressing him more with each moment, Echozar thought. "Crun will have a good report of the son of his mate when he returns," he told the boy. "Go on and finish bringing in the wood for now. When you need me to speak your words to Zarna, just come and find me." Echozar watched as Narg obediently trotted back to the woodpile with the other children.

Later that day, he watched with some amusement as Narg gently took the waterbag from Dalzarna's hands and pushed her to a sitting position on a log. Dalzarna looked a bit confused, but caught on when he raced toward the river without her. She glanced up at Echozar, "Do you know why Narg is getting water for me?"

Echozar smiled at the daughter of his hearth. "I think this is his way of showing his appreciation for the nuts you gave him last night. He realized that his response might be considered rude by our customs, and asked me today how one of us would have responded. Since the Clan has no gestures for thank you, I suggested that doing some small favor in return would be polite."

Dalzarna smiled happily, "Oh, so he did like my nuts! I'm glad!" She looked sober then, "I remember those mean boys that threw stones and called me flathead. That's why I wanted to do something nice for Narg, so he wouldn't be scared that we might be mean."

Her words melted Echozar's heart and he swept her up into a hug. "Dalzarna, you are the sweetest girl I've ever known. The man who will mate you someday will be very lucky." He chuckled then, "Of course, Jerekal and I might be jealous of him, because you'll be living at his hearth instead of ours." He tickled her with his beard and she giggled and squirmed to get down.

He set her on her feet and watched as she ran into the cave, calling, "Mother? May I hold one of the babies?"

Narg followed her into the cave, looking pleased with himself after Echozar gave him a glance of approval.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Crun was fortunate. Just two days into his trip, he came upon a hunting band from the more distant clan. They were angry to learn of the destruction of two clans, but willing to tentatively trust Crun's judgement about the Others who wished to help the Clan against the raiders. The leader directed his second-in-command to take the men back to the cave and bring everyone to the meeting place. He would accompany Crun to the other nearby clan, to help convince them of the danger.

As it turned out, they didn't need to convince the other clan of much. Several survivors from Abra's mother's clan, including her mother, her sibling, and his mate, had made it to the home cave of this clan. Abra's mother was grateful to know that her daughter was alive. The leader of this clan was also pleased to know that someone was planning to do something about the raiders. The two leaders and Crun conferred, and decided to leave for the meeting place first thing in the morning.

The two clans met along the trail, about four days into the journey. Traveling in greater numbers eased everyone's mind. It was far less likely the raiders would attack them on the trail, especially while they were together. They reached the meeting place without incident, arriving a few days before the full moon. Crun hurried off to the Others' cave to fetch his mate and her son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan pushed his mount as hard as he dared, wanting to reach the Ninth Cave as quickly as possible. He worried about Madenia and the others of the Lion Cave, but he knew it was more important to recruit aid than to go back and tell everyone exactly who the raiders were. At least the Lion Cave knew the raiders were out there, thanks to Crun and his family.

Even sooner than he'd hoped, he found himself in familiar territory. By the end of the day, he had reached the Ninth Cave. He was greeted with happy cries, which quickly changed to angry ones when he told his story. Almost immediately, he had a dozen volunteers to accompany him back to the Lion Cave. In addition, Marthona and Willomar, Zelandoni and Lorala, and Jondalar and Ayla with Jonayla and newborn Thonolan also decided to make the trip. Since the horses would be held to the pace of the marchers anyway, they could be loaded somewhat more heavily for the return trip. Ayla and Jondalar rode double on Whinney, while leading Gray who carried Marthona and Jonayla. Racer carried Zelandoni and Lorala, with Bologan on Amber holding his lead. Wolf loped alongside the horses.

Once they were on their way to the Lion Cave, Bologan passed along the personal news that he had. Marthona was extremely pleased to hear that she would likely be with Folara for the birth of Folara's child. Ayla and Jondalar were amazed to hear about Latie's twins-plus-one. Zelandoni was happy to know that her grandchildren were doing well.

But even with the good personal news, Ayla and Jondalar worried. They were both distressed to learn that Charoli was still alive and causing more trouble. And Jondalar couldn't help but wonder if his own actions of so long ago had encouraged Madroman and Marona to become so hateful. Bologan also worried. Charoli was the one who had forced his mate a few years earlier. Madenia thought the man was dead; he was afraid of how she might react when she learned that Charoli was still alive. Even more, he worried about what Charoli might do to Madenia if the raiders attacked the Lion Cave.

The travelers from the Ninth Cave reached the Lion Cave four days before the full moon. Two days later, a contingent from the Nineteenth, Fourteenth, and Fifth Caves arrived. Later that same day, Crun returned to the Lion Cave to bring Abra and Narg to the cave where the two clans were staying.

On the day of the full moon, Jerekal went with Echozar, Jondalar, and about a dozen others to the cave where the clans were staying. Bologan had briefed him on the identities of the ringleaders, so he had some idea what they could expect from the raiders. With Echozar as translator, the clan leaders and the men of the Zelandonii slowly worked out a plan of defense.

Some hotheads among the Zelandonii wanted to go after the raiders. They were furious that their former friends and neighbors would commit such atrocities, even against the Clan. But Jerekal persuaded them that they would be better off waiting for an attack. The risk was too great that the raiders would strike at the cave while it was unprotected. Besides, by letting the raiders make the first move, the defenders would have the advantage of surprise. As nearly as anyone could determine, the raiders weren't scouting ahead, so they wouldn't know just how many hunters would be waiting for them.

After some discussion, the clan leaders agreed to move into a cave less than half a morning's walk from the Lion Cave. The clans were much more comfortable not actually staying in the same cave as the Others, but this would keep them close enough to each other that wherever the raiders struck, the other group could get there quickly, catching the raiders in between. Runners would be posted away from each cave, to get word to the other when they needed to send aid. The Clan runners to the Others would report to Danug, Jondalar, or Echozar, or to Ayla or Latie if the men weren't immediately available. And the Zelandonii and Zarnadonii runners were taught the gestures for "raiders attacking, come at once" so that they could report to any of the clan men.

Echozar walked with Crun as the Clan people followed the Others to the selected cave. "Crun," he said, "the son of your mate is a boy to be proud of. Not only did he help us with many of the small tasks of daily life, he took it upon himself to try to learn some of our ways. He told me that you believe that Clan and Others will indeed trade soon, and that he thought he could help your people by learning some of our customs, so that when he becomes a man he can do the trading. He believes that the Others will be more comfortable trading with a Clan man who knows some of their customs. Such thinking astonishes me, coming from such a young boy."

Crun was pleased. "Narg is a good boy," he said. "Our Mog-Ur would have taken him for training already, had I not gone to visit with Abra's mother's clan. Narg was to become an acolyte when we returned, but the raiders struck." He looked thoughtful, "I will have to speak with the leaders, to find a place for myself and my mate and Narg. Abra's sibling and his mate and his mother will also need a place, as will two other men and their mates from that cave. Perhaps the Mog-Ur of the cave I join will accept Narg as an acolyte."

"For his sake and yours, I hope it is so," said Echozar. "But I would like to offer him a token of friendship with my clan, if you will permit. He and Abra were very pleasant visitors to have around, even though I suspect that Abra was not comfortable with our ways."

Crun's eyes glinted with humor, "That is true. Abra is a good mate, but she is disturbed by the way your women speak to their men. She was even more disturbed the first time one of the men tried to speak to her. She didn't realize he was trying to compliment her cooking, until Latie explained. She told me she thought she had done something wrong, because he was so interested in knowing what she put into the soup. She didn't know that some men cook among your people. But I have no objection if you wish to offer a token of friendship to the son of my mate. Perhaps the honor will make the Mog-Ur look on him with favor." Crun turned toward the center of the marchers, where the women and children walked in the protection of the hunters. He signaled Narg to join them.

Narg jogged over to the men. "Yes, Crun?" he gestured.

"Zar wishes to speak with you," Crun told the son of his mate. The boy turned to the mixed man, wondering what he wanted.

"Narg, you have shown yourself a true friend to my clan," Echozar told the boy. "I have spoken with the leader of my clan, and he agrees. Accept this token of friendship with the Lion Cave of the Zarnadonii. You will always be welcome among us." Echozar handed the child a small disc of ivory, incised with the mark of the Zarnadonii in red, the downward-pointing chevron within the square within the circle.

Narg's eyes grew wide with awe. "This boy is grateful to Zar for the honor," he said. "This boy will always be a friend to your clan. Should your clan ever need this boy's help, know that it is yours."

Echozar hid a smile, not wanting the other Clan people to become uncomfortable. "Narg, you earned the honor. We consider ourselves honored to have a friend like you."

Crun looked proudly at the son of his mate, "Zar tells me you not only behaved well, but you also asked to learn some of their customs. That was more than I asked of you, but it was a very good idea. You have done well, son of my mate."

Narg blushed as he carefully placed his token into his amulet.

Meanwhile, Marthona and Zelandoni were enjoying the visit with their daughters, even while preparing for an attack by the raiders. And the children of the Lion Cave were all very happy to see Wolf again. Ayla and Latie worked together to make a safe place for the horses. Cloud had dropped her foal the day the Zelandonii arrived, and Amber and Dusty were expected to drop at any time. Once the horses were settled, Ayla went to speak with Madenia at Bologan's request. He asked her to be the one to tell Madenia about Charoli, since Ayla was to one who helped Madenia recover from the attack in the first place.

"Madenia," Ayla said, "we have some news of the raiders that will be especially painful for you. It seems that Charoli isn't dead after all. And he's one of the leaders of the raiders." She watched the younger woman closely, to gauge her reaction.

Madenia's eyes grew wide and her face grew pale, but she kept herself under control. "How could that happen?" she asked. "Tomasi assured everyone at the Losadunai summer meeting that Charoli was dead. He said the other members of the gang had seen Charoli drown in the river."

Ayla sighed. "Apparently, no one ever did find his body. Charoli may have fallen in the river, but he didn't drown in it. He turned up at the Fifth Cave at some point during the winter, and promptly made friends with a pair of troublemakers there. Once spring arrived, the three of them led quite a few of the nastiest-minded Zelandonii people in forming a Cave of their own, to the south and east. The other two leaders also dislike the Clan, and one of them hates Lanidar for personal reasons. Rumor has it that they plan to attack this cave, because of Echozar and Lanidar."

"Does Charoli know that I'm here?" Madenia asked quietly.

"Not so far as I know," replied Ayla.

The younger woman gazed straight ahead, a peculiar smile on her face. "I promise I won't do anything stupid," she said. "But I hope… I really hope that I get to face Charoli myself when they come for us. That way I can make sure he won't come back to haunt me again."


	23. Chapter 23

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to admit, those flatheads do make nice furs," Marona commented, stroking the lynx pelt she'd picked up. "Pity they don't know how to actually make things out of them. It'd save us some time and trouble."

The few other women in the cave snickered. But they agreed with Marona; flathead leathers and furs were much softer than any they had known among the Zelandonii. Of all of them, Marona had been the only one with any kind of status, so they were quite appreciative of their new wealth.

Charoli and Madroman walked in just then, talking. "I mean it, we'd better get the women in on the big one," Madroman said. "It won't be like going after a pack of flatheads. Most of them used to be Zelandonii; the women will fight back."

"What do you mean, most of them?" Charoli asked.

"Oh, there's a few foreigners in the bunch. That woman that mated both the leader and the abomination of mixed spirits, for one. And her brother, the one that mated Jondalar's sister," Madroman smirked at Charoli. "There's even a couple of Losadunai women."

"Oh really," Charoli started to comment, when Marona broke in.

"Did you say Jondalar's sister is with them? And mated to one of the foreigners?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes. She joined with him at the second Matrimonial… oh, that's right, you weren't there for that. I'd forgotten that you were already making arrangements for sharing my hearth, O Beautiful One," Madroman slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her ear.

Marona's eyes gleamed with both pleasure and malice. "How wonderfully convenient," she purred. "Jondalar's precious little sister. Not exactly the revenge I had in mind for how he treated me, but it will do."

Charoli stepped to her other side and nuzzled her neck. "What did this Jondalar do to you, my sweet?"

"Oh, he was supposed to have joined with me, but he left on a Journey without even a word. And when he finally turned up again five years later, he brought some foreigner with him, a nasty creature who rides horses and admits to being raised by flatheads." Marona put her arms around the two men and lowered her voice slightly, so that they had to lean in to hear her, "But I don't want to talk about him right now. I can think of much better things to do with my time." She ran her fingers suggestively along their sides, and they eagerly followed her to their hearth.

Charoli thought about Madroman's and Marona's words later that evening. There couldn't be too many women around that rode horses. He remembered the couple with the horses that had attacked his men while they were having fun with a couple of flatheads. Some of the men had disappeared after that. And then he had fallen in the river and gotten swept away. The Losadunai had been after his men by then, so he wasn't too sorry. And if this Jondalar person was the same man who had attacked his men that time, he obviously hadn't named names when telling about his travels. At least, the Fifth Cave, where he ended up, didn't seem to make any connection between him and the stories about some Losadunai men who were making sport of flatheads. Well, it didn't matter. He wondered who the Losadunai women were. He didn't recall any women making Journeys to the west across the glacier, but he supposed they could have traveled after he was no longer with the Losadunai. He guessed that his original people thought he was dead; if the women knew him, they might well think they were seeing a spirit. He chuckled quietly to himself, liking that image.

In the morning, the trio finalized their plans for the raid on the Zarnadonii. It would take nearly half a moon to reach the Zarnadonii cave, but that was not a problem. They could hunt as they traveled. But they would carry some traveling food with them, for the last night before the raid. That way, they wouldn't give themselves away with firelight or smoke scent. And they would strike at first light. Madroman and Marona thought that there would be somewhat more resistance from the Zarnadonii than from the flatheads, if only because the women were likely to fight back as well as the men. Charoli privately thought that the women would be easy enough to subdue, but he finally agreed to bring everyone along. If nothing else, the raiders' women would be helpful to have along just to keep the men happy. With the last details worked out, they decided to leave the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Crun, Abra's sibling, and the leaders and Mog-Urs of the two other clans were in a deep discussion. Both clans were large, and the leaders were worried about accepting new people. Crun got tired of seeing the same arguments for and against taking in the caveless families over and over, so he abruptly decided to go out with his sling for some fresh meat.

His hunting luck was still good; he killed a jerboa and a pair of rabbits in relatively short order. But even the activity wasn't enough to get his mind off the problem. He continued to think while he gutted his kills. Then the idea struck. Of course! Form a new clan! He could lead, he thought, he had been second-in-command. And if the other two leaders were so worried about the crowding in their caves, they could each send him a family or two. And he knew that one Mog-Ur had an acolyte who was fully trained already; the acolyte could be raised to Mog-Ur status. It could work!

Crun went to the river to wash himself and his kills before returning to the cave. But as he knelt on the bank rinsing his hands, he spotted something that nearly made him drop his kills into the water. Lying on the riverbank was a perfect cave bear canine. He picked it up with trembling, reverential hands. "Spirit of Musk-Ox, is this a sign? Does Ursus want me to form a new clan?" He carefully stowed the tooth in his amulet and started to walk back to the cave, barely remembering to pick up his kills. He handed them to Abra without a word, then walked confidently to where the leaders still debated.

"I will form a new clan," Crun announced, breaking into the conversation. "I will take all of the families who have been left without a place to live. And if you think your clans are too large, I will accept a family or two from each of your clans as well."

The leaders broke off what they were saying, stunned by Crun's words. Abra's sibling, Groob, looked startled but pleased. Finally, one of the Mog-Urs spoke. "Why have you decided this?" he asked.

Crun looked the holy man in the eye. "I was second-in-command, therefore, I know how to lead men. I know little of the world of spirits, but I do know that our totems prefer to have a permanent home. Your leaders think their clans are too large already, and don't wish to add more people. So, this seems to be the best solution." He fumbled in his amulet, pulling out the cave bear tooth, "Besides, a new clan is sanctioned by Ursus himself."

Mog-Ur actually gasped when Crun showed him the tooth. Groob looked at him with awe, as did the leaders. Mog-Ur slowly nodded. "Yes," he said, "Ursus has given you his blessing." He glanced at the other Mog-Ur, who had yet to say anything, but who looked rather awed himself. "We must meditate on this. But know this; you have the favor of Ursus, so I will do what I can to help. We will speak later." He turned and walked slowly to his hearth without waiting for a reply.

Crun nodded as Mog-Ur walked away. Then he looked at Groob. "Bring your mate and children and your mother to our hearth for the evening meal. We must speak. I plan to make you my second-in-command," he said, then headed toward his own hearth. He turned back briefly, a glint of humor in his eyes. "I am going now. I must tell Abra to cook enough for company." He left before Groob could say a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raiders made a cold camp perhaps half a morning's walk downstream from the Zarnadonii. Madroman insisted on circling around their intended target when he scouted ahead and saw much activity going on around the cave and somewhat upstream, where there was a chalky cliff. Two men on horses were chasing a herd of bison along the top of the cliff, and another party of hunters waited at the bottom. Very clever, Madroman thought. Perhaps his group would just move into the upstarts' cave. This was obviously a Mother-favored location. That little runt Lanidar didn't deserve to have it. He'd barely trained for a year, after all. Madroman thought he was much more qualified to be a donier. And Charoli was proving to be a competent leader. He was very good at getting the men to do what he wished. Marona, of course, loved the status. Sharing the leader and the donier put her right at the top. He didn't mind sharing her though. She was the most inventive woman he'd ever been with.

Madroman was so lost in his musings of happily-ever-after in the Zarnadonii cave that he failed to realize that his group's passage had been noted.

Narg was out with some other Clan boys, gathering firewood. He'd gone a bit deeper into the forest than the others, when he heard the sounds of a group of Others. He knew that Zar's clan was planning to hunt at the cliff that day, because Zar had come to the Clan cave to tell them so. He said that his clan would give half of their kills to the Clan, since the Clan had warned them of the raiders. That's why the boys had been sent out, so that they could have enough smoky fires going to keep the blowflies from the meat as it dried. So why would there be Others in the woods? He hid himself and watched.

He quickly realized that these people were not of Zar's clan. There seemed to be a lot of them, and all of the men carried weapons. There were a few women, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. Narg spotted another man of the Others approaching the group from the direction of the cliff and Zar's cave. This man spoke rapidly to the man leading the large group and the pale haired female with him. Narg noticed that the newcomer was missing some teeth. The newcomer made a few sweeping motions with his arms as he spoke, but his gestures were meaningless to Narg. The Clan boy wished desperately that he'd been able to learn the meanings of some of the Others' words. Still, maybe he could find out what was happening. He fell in behind the group, grateful that Others did speak with words. They were easy enough to follow, just from the noise they made talking to one another.

It was only when the Others filed into a small cave downstream from Zar's cave that Narg realized it was now well past midday. Guiltily, he realized that his mother and Crun would be worried when he didn't return with the other boys. Still, he was fairly sure that the people he'd followed were the raiders. The man with the missing teeth kept looking in the direction of Zar's cave with a mean expression in his eyes. Narg kept himself hidden until he could no longer see the man, then ran as fast as he could to Zar's cave.

He arrived to find a bustle of activity. Hunters were returning with several bison carcasses. One small part of his mind marveled when he saw that one of the hunters was female, but he was too busy looking for Zar to consciously note that fact. He didn't see Zar anywhere, but he did spot the huge man with the red hair that knew some Clan language. He would do for now. Maybe he knew where Zar was.

"Danug!" he called. "Where is Zar? I bring news," Narg said.

"Narg? How you get here? Crun worry, look for you," the big man answered.

"Where is Zar?" Narg repeated. "I must tell my news."

"Crun worry for you. Zar out help him look for you," Danug told the boy. He studied the child for a moment. He didn't think that Narg was the sort to run off on a whim. Something must really have happened. "Ayla!" he bellowed.

"What is it, Danug?" a woman's voice replied. The speaker came into view and Narg saw that it was the woman hunter.

"Ayla, this is Narg," Danug said. "He seems to have something important to say, but I admit to not remembering enough of the Clan language to be able to translate properly."

"Of course, Danug," Ayla said. Then she began to gesture to Narg. "This woman is called Ayla. What does the boy have to say to the Others? This woman will speak the boy's words for him."

Narg was nearly overwhelmed with confusion. A woman hunter, who spoke as well as if she had been born Clan? Yet the woman didn't appear to be mixed, the way Zar was. He shook his head, deciding to think about it later. "This boy saw many Others pass in the woods. This boy followed them. They are not people of Zar's clan. One man seemed to have been watching Zar's clan. At least, this boy saw the man come from this direction and join with the rest of the group. This boy followed them, to try to learn more. They are camped downstream."

Ayla translated for the gathering crowd, all of whom quickly caught the implications. She asked the boy, "Did any of these Others stand out in any way?"

He nodded, "The man that joined the group was missing teeth. He spoke mostly to the man who led the group, and to a woman with very pale hair, lighter than yours."

Ayla looked at the others. "It's the raiders, I'm sure of it. Narg just described Madroman and Marona. I'll bring him back to the Clan camp now, so they can call the search off. Danug, get the bison butchered as quickly as you can. Since they're making camp, I'd guess that they don't plan on raiding tonight. But tomorrow will be a different story."

Danug nodded, and the crowd melted away and went back to the work of butchering. Ayla looked at Narg and said, "Try not to be afraid." Then she whistled, a sharp piercing sound.

Narg backed up a pace as a hay-colored horse trotted up to the woman. She could speak, hunt, and had some magic to control horses? He wasn't sure if he should be fearful or awed. The Others had strange ways, but apparently they also had some powerful magic. Before he could say anything, she lifted him onto the horse and jumped up behind him. She wrapped an arm around him and pushed his hands into the horse's mane. He quickly understood that she wanted him to hold on, so he grabbed a double handful of the coarse mane. Once he was settled, the horse leapt forward, running upstream to where the Clan was camped.

They arrived at the camp much more quickly that Narg would have believed. Ayla lifted him off of the horse, which calmly began to eat the grass. She stopped to lead the horse to a sheltered area just out of sight of the cave, commenting to him, "Most Clan are frightened by Whinney. Better to leave her here. Now, this woman will be grateful if Narg would bring her to the leaders here."

He just nodded, head spinning with everything he'd seen already. He was further astonished when she dropped gracefully to a cross-legged position with her head bowed in front of the leaders, and didn't look up until her shoulder was tapped. She explained the situation to the leaders, who masked their own surprise at how well she spoke. Once the leaders were told what had happened, they sent into the woods to call off the search. With their permission, Ayla returned to the Lion Cave.

Crun and Echozar hurried back to the Clan camp as soon as they heard that Narg was found. Crun was still somewhat upset that the boy had run off, but was relieved that he had been found. And his anger evaporated completely when he learned exactly why the son of his mate had disappeared. He and Echozar joined the leaders to make their final plans for defense. They quickly agreed that their original plans would be best, modified slightly because they knew that the raiders were coming. Rather than leaving scouts posted to run to the Clan cave, the Zarnadonii would keep all of their men at home. The Clan men would make a cold camp atop the cliff, where they could see and hear the raiders attacking, and join the defense immediately.

Echozar hurried off to the Lion Cave once the meeting was over, and Crun went to speak to the son of his mate. "Narg," he said, "I was going to scold you for running off and making everyone worry. But in doing so, you have brought us information that will help us against these raiders. All I will tell you is this. Should you find yourself in a similar situation again, tell one of your companions before you leave. That way, people won't be so worried for you. But you did the right thing, son of my mate."

Narg bowed his head, "Yes, Crun. I admit, I didn't think that I would cause worry until after I followed the people to where they camped. But I am happy that you think I did right by following."

Crun ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, "Yes, you did well. I must go with the others to the cliff tonight. Stay near the cave and take care of your mother while I am gone."

"I will, Crun, I promise," Narg replied, and ran back to where Abra was preparing the meal.

Echozar arrived at the Lion Cave to find another meeting in progress. He quickly told Jerekal what the Clan planned to do. Jerekal agreed that their idea was a good one. He also decided that the Lion Cave should try to look as ineffectual as possible, in case of watchers. He directed everyone to go about their usual activities.

Dalzarna hugged Echozar around the legs. "Narg visited today," she said, "and Ayla gave him a ride on Whinney!"

He hugged the little girl back, "Yes, I heard he came to see us. But he came because he saw the bad men coming. He wanted to warn us. I need you to be a very brave girl soon. Mother will need help with the babies. You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can. I'm the big sister!" she said proudly. "Mother even showed me how to clean them when they mess." She giggled, "They mess a lot!"

Echozar chuckled, "Yes, they do. But you used to mess a lot too, when you were that little."

"I did? I don't remember being that little," Dalzarna said.

"I know you don't. Nobody does. But everyone starts out that way," he said with another chuckle.

The little girl thought about that for a moment, then shrugged. "Silly," she said. Then she scampered off to find Latie, calling, "Mother! Can I help with the babies?"

Echozar watched her, hoping that she wouldn't have to witness too much of the coming conflict. She was such a sweet girl, he didn't want her happiness shattered by seeing evil up close at such a young age.

Madenia oversaw the preparation of the evening meal as usual, but her mind was far away. She remembered the fear and the pain and the humiliation that Charoli had caused her. For one brief moment, when Ayla told her that Charoli was among the raiders, she had wanted to die. But, she realized, she already had the best revenge possible. She had a loving mate and a beautiful son. Still, she wanted to hurt Charoli if she had the chance. She knew him; he wasn't likely to change his ways. She wanted to be sure he couldn't ever hurt another girl or woman the way he'd hurt her.

Bologan watched his mate slicing carrots for the stew she was making. He winced as she chopped viciously at the innocent vegetables. He could read the thoughts on her face, and he was pretty sure she was seeing something other than a carrot under her knife. He could understand, though. Charoli had escaped punishment for his crimes. Madenia had healed, to be sure, but part of that healing had come from the certainty that Charoli was dead. Now that certainty was gone, and she was angry all over again. He didn't blame her for wanting revenge. "Love?" he asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, Bologan," she jumped when he spoke, nearly dropping the carrot. "Is something wrong?"

He chuckled, "No, not exactly. But you're chopping that carrot so hard that half the pieces are missing the pot." He handed her a few carrot slices that had gone astray.

She blushed. "I guess I should pay attention to the cooking, shouldn't I?"

He turned her face up to his, "You're thinking about… what happened before, aren't you?"

"I can't help it," she admitted. "I don't want to, but ever since I heard that he was with the raiders…"

Bologan kissed her softly. "I understand, I think. But we'll make sure that he gets what he deserves."

Madenia kissed her mate in return. "Thank you for being there for me. I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you too, Madenia," he gave her a quick hug. "Now, let me help with the meal before the rest of that carrot escapes. We need a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be busy."

Working together, they finished the meal and before too long, everyone had eaten. People sat around the fire with tea as usual, but the conversation was subdued. Nearly everyone went to bed somewhat earlier than normal. And everyone slept with a spear or a knife by their bedside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wild cries rent the dawn as the raiders charged into the Lion Cave. To their surprise, they were met not by confused and frightened victims, but by alert and armed defenders. Their initial charge crumbled as the front line stumbled back, bleeding from various gashes.

Then Charoli's voice shouted over the rest, "Get back in there! These flathead lovers don't deserve this cave!"

Madroman added his own urging to Charoli's, "The Mother wants us to have this cave, not some bunch of flathead loving freaks!"

The raiders pressed forward again. Several targeted Danug, as the largest of the defenders. He fought back well, but went down under the combined assault. Another group found Echozar, attacking him with glee as they recognized him as mixed. Madroman slunk around the fray until he found Lanidar. His eyes gleamed with malice as he struck at the crippled young man. Charoli smiled wolfishly as he watched.

Suddenly, more men stepped from behind the shelters. Jondalar caught Madroman's arm just as he was pulling back for another blow. Madroman barely had time to recognize him before Jondalar knocked him unconscious. Charoli was no longer smiling. He began to quietly retreat, realizing that somehow the Zarnadonii had learned about the raiders far enough in advance to bring in reinforcements. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and his arms were bound. To his horror, he realized his captor was a flathead.

The battle ended quickly as Crun and the other Clan men worked with the Zarnadonii and the Zelandonii to surround and capture the raiders. One raider was dead, all of the others were bruised and battered. Lanidar had a gash along his bad arm, but was otherwise unharmed. But Echozar and Danug, who had borne the brunt of the raiders' attacks, were both unconscious and bleeding profusely from several wounds. Ayla and Zelandoni worked feverishly to staunch the bleeding, aided by Danila and Lanoga.

Marthona tried to keep the heavily pregnant Folara calm. But the younger woman had never been very good at dealing with injuries to people, and the fact that her mate was one of the victims had her near hysteria. She paced back and forth in front of Otter Hearth despite her mother's attempts to get her to sit down. Suddenly, she groaned and doubled over, falling to her knees. "Zelandoni!" Marthona called, trying to support Folara.

Danila emerged from Otter Hearth. "What's wrong?" she asked. She took in the situation at a glance. "Labor? I'm not surprised. A shock can sometimes cause labor to start. Let's get her to her own hearth." She helped Marthona support Folara, and they helped the younger woman to Horse Hearth.

Danila let Ayla and Zelandoni know what was happening and got an update on the injured men. Danug had several gashes and bruises. He was still unconscious, suffering from the effects of blood loss, but the healers had stitched him up and were confident that he would recover quickly. Echozar had taken a much worse beating, and had some broken ribs as well as a couple of wounds that required stitching. He was conscious, and Latie was already sitting with him. Ayla and Zelandoni left Lanoga to watch over the patients and went to check on Folara.

Jondalar intercepted Ayla. "We need a translator, Ayla. As nearly as I can tell, the Clan wants to know what should be done with the raiders. You and Echozar are the only two who are fluent in Clan sign language. I take it that Echozar is not in any shape to help?"

Ayla sighed, but smiled. "Not right now, no. But he'll recover, given time. They broke a few ribs for him. Luckily, they didn't damage his lungs at all. He'll be fine, as long as he stays quiet." She turned to Zelandoni, "They need me with the Clan. I'll join you when I can." Zelandoni nodded and hurried off with Danila to Horse Hearth.

"What was that all about?" Jondalar asked.

"Folara went into labor. Danila thinks it started because of how upset Folara was over Danug. It's a little early, but not by more than half a moon. I'm not too worried about it." She fell silent as they approached the Clan leaders, dropping gracefully to a cross-legged position at their feet with her head bowed.

Crun tapped her shoulder. "You may speak," he said.

"This woman would speak the Clan's words to the Others, and the words of the Others to the Clan. Is this acceptable?"

"What of Zar?" Crun asked.

"This woman is a medicine woman. This woman has looked at Zar. He has broken ribs, he must not move at this time. But he will recover," Ayla said.

Crun nodded, "Then, it is acceptable that you speak. But this man admits to curiosity. How is it that you speak so well? You do not appear to be mixed."

Ayla hid a smile. Crun reminded her of both Brun and Creb in manner. "This woman lost her people to an earthquake when she was about the age of Narg. This woman was found and raised by a clan, far to the east of here."

The other leaders and the Mog-Urs stepped forward. "What plans do the Others have for dealing with these men?" they asked.

Jerekal stepped forward then, "Two of the men are known to be enemies of my clan. We would take them to punish in our own way. The Clan may do as they like to the rest of them, as it is the Clan that has suffered the most from the evil they have done."

The Clan leaders looked both surprised and gratified by Jerekal's words. They hadn't expected the Others to acknowledge their losses. They conferred quickly, then agreed to Jerekal's request. "Pick the men you want out of the group," Crun said.

Jerekal and Jondalar pointed out Madroman and Charoli. The Clan men unceremoniously hauled them up and dropped them at the feet of the Others. "Narg said these men brought their women with them. What should be done with them?" Crun asked.

Jerekal and Jondalar conferred quickly. With the possible exception of Marona, the woman had done nothing more than accompany their mates when the men in question followed Madroman and Charoli. They couldn't see punishing them for their mates' crimes. Finally, Jerekal spoke. "While my clan has no need of extra women," he said, "this other man's clan has some unmated men. He will take the women back with him, to give out as he sees fit."

"Good," one of the Mog-Urs grunted. "That saves us having to train them to our ways."

Crun's eyes twinkled with humor at the comment. "We must get back to our own women, they will be frightened if we are gone too long. But this man would like to speak further in a day or so, if you are willing."

Jerekal was puzzled, but not at all unhappy with the request. "Of course. This man would be happy to speak with you at any time."

Crun grunted agreement, then the Clan marched off with their prisoners. Jerekal asked Corridan and Lorimar to watch the two leaders of the raiders, then hurried to check on Echozar and Danug for himself. Meanwhile Ayla joined the other women at Horse Hearth when Folara labored to give birth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lanidar waited just outside of Horse Hearth. His cut arm throbbed, but he would be needed at any moment, so he didn't want to take any painkillers just yet. He smiled to himself, thinking how surprised Danug would be once he woke up. Just then, Ayla beckoned him within the hearth. Everyone was wreathed in smiles as Folara whispered the name of her new daughter to him. He hurried out to perform his duties, so that Folara could introduce her child to everyone. On his way back in, he flashed a grin at Corridan and Lorimar, who were still guarding the two prisoners, to let them know that the news was good.

He handed Folara the elandon, and she proudly announced, "My daughter will be known as Wymezza."

Jondalar looked startled at that. "Any particular reason?" he asked her. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

Folara flushed. "Well… it will make Danug happy, that I honored his mentor. I just wanted to let him know that even if I don't listen to everything he says about working flint, I do remember the important parts. How is he, anyway?"

"Danug will be fine," Ayla said. "He lost a lot of blood, but we stitched him up and have some medicine ready for when he wakes up." She smiled, "And I think once he wakes up and learns about Wymezza, he'll make a very rapid recovery."

Folara nodded. "Someone come and get me when he wakes?" she requested. "I think I need some rest myself right now."

"Of course, Folara. Someone will wake you when Danug wakes," Ayla said, even as the younger woman's eyelids drooped. She motioned everyone out of the shelter.

Bologan joined Jerekal with Echozar at Otter Hearth. "I take it we need to take care of the problem permanently?" he asked.

"Yes," Jerekal said. "You don't let a hyena live once it's gone after your cave. It will just keep coming back."

"Madenia should be in on whatever you plan," Bologan said. "She doesn't talk about it much, but you know she was forced as a girl. Charoli was the ringleader." He chuckled, "For that matter, maybe you should just give him to her and Verdegia for his punishment. Just the thought would probably scare him to death."

Jerekal laughed. "Your idea does have some merit! Why don't you go gather anyone who feels the need to be involved. We're going to take those two animals to the cave they've been holed up in and get the women before anything else. The Zelandonii visitors will take them back with them."

Bologan nodded, and shortly gathered a small group to go after the women. Jondalar, Lanidar, Madenia, and Verdegia all wanted to see for themselves that the troublemakers got what they deserved. Ayla decided to come along as well, and to bring Wolf. She thought he'd be useful in sniffing out the location of the women. A few Zelandonii men from the Fifth Cave also decided to go along, to help guard the prisoners. Jondalar had quietly put it around that Charoli was responsible for forcing a girl of his own people, and they all remembered the attack on Lanoga. They felt guilty for having allowed Charoli the hospitality of their cave, even though they'd had no way of knowing about his past. They also felt bad that Madroman was from their cave, and had proved so twisted.

The raiders' women, led by Marona, came flocking out of the cave at the first sign of people approaching. But their happy chatter died quickly when they saw unfamiliar faces and a big wolf. Marona scowled angrily when she saw Charoli and Madroman tied in the center of the group. Then she noticed Jondalar and Ayla. Her sight blurred with fury. "So," she snarled, "the great Jondalar has once again ruined my life. Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

Jondalar shook his head. "I have no wish to kill you, Marona. But I think you should know what sort of animals you chose to live with. Madroman here tried to kill a man simply because he was jealous that the other man was called by the Mother and he still hadn't been. Frankly, I'm not surprised that Madroman never got called. It's obvious to me that he is more concerned with power for himself than with caring for his people."

Madenia stepped forward then. "And Charoli was an outcast of the Losadunai. He not only led his little band of troublemakers in forcing Clan women, he led them in forcing me, even before I was a woman. He also nearly killed someone who tried to stop him from stealing."

Marona paled in horror. "Charoli, is this true?" she demanded. "You forced a girl? A girl of your own people? O Doni, and to think that I've shared Pleasures with you! That I would have mated you! I hate you!" She launched herself at Charoli, a knife in her hand.

Wolf broke free of Ayla's restraining arms and jumped towards Marona, teeth bared. He wanted to make sure this woman with the knife didn't get anywhere near his beloved Ayla. Marona shrieked in fear and turned to run. Her foot caught on an exposed root and she fell heavily. A pool of blood began to spread out from beneath her still form. Ayla turned her over, to find that she had fallen on her knife. Marona feebly tried to pull the knife from her chest, but to no avail. "M-Mother always said, n-not to run with kn-knives," she whispered weakly.

Ayla struggled to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too deep. Marona died without another word. The other women looked on in horror and confusion. Madroman looked fearful, while Charoli looked utterly terrified. Jerekal stepped forward then. "You women will go back to the Zelandonii with the men who came to help us. We don't hold you responsible for the actions your men took."

"Where are our men?" one woman asked.

"The ones who suffered the most harm at their hands took them prisoner," Jerekal said bluntly. "I didn't ask, but I suspect they will be dealt with in the same manner that they dealt with the Clan."

The woman bowed her head in sorrow. Then she looked up, tears in her eyes. "What about them?" she asked, indicating Madroman and Charoli.

"They will be punished. We brought them here so that you would know why your men are gone. After all, if your men had not chosen to listen to them, you'd be back at your home caves with your mates at your sides. I am sorry that you've lost your men," Jerekal told them gently. "But I have to say that they got what they deserved. They killed people simply because these two animals told them to. And no matter what these two told you, Clan people are people."

At Jerekal's signal, the Zarnadonii dragged Madroman and Charoli out of the cave. Verdegia went with them, a satisfied smile on her face. Finally, Charoli was getting what he deserved for forcing her daughter. Screams of pain could be heard as Charoli was unmanned. Then the two men were staked out for the carnivores. The Zelandonii men helped the women pack the few things they had and started directly back to their own territory. Only Jondalar and Ayla returned to the Lion Cave with the Zarnadonii.

They got back to find a stunned Danug holding the newborn daughter of his hearth while Folara fed him some broth.


	24. Chapter 24

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Clan had disposed of their prisoners quickly and efficiently. They were going to leave the remains for the scavengers, but little Narg mentioned to Crun that a large pile of bodies of the Others might offend the people of the Lion Cave. Crun saw the sense in this and persuaded the other leaders to bury the remains in a dry gully on the far side of the river. The Mog-Ur who had first spoken in favor of Crun's decision to form a new clan nodded approvingly to himself as he continued to observe Crun's actions.

As they walked back to their camp, Mog-Ur drew Crun aside for a talk. "I have meditated on your idea of forming a new clan," he said. "It is good. You are correct that Ursus has sanctioned it. If it is acceptable to you, I would be your Mog-Ur. My acolyte is trained; I can raise him to Mog-Ur to take over for me at my cave. Will you have me?"

"You will be welcome," Crun said. "I would ask one thing of you. The Mog-Ur of my former clan intended to make Narg his acolyte. I would like you to observe the boy, and if it is acceptable to you, make him your acolyte."

"Crun, you surprise me. I would have thought you would expect Narg to be leader after you."

Crun shrugged. "Perhaps. But our Mog-Ur saw something in the boy to make him think that Narg would be a man of the spirit world. If it is the will of Ursus that Narg be Mog-Ur, so be it. My mate is expecting another child. Perhaps the coming child will be leader after me."

Mog-Ur nodded. "I have already seen much in the boy. I saw him telling the other children of his time with the Others, and how he was trying to learn their ways. That is not something that would occur to most boys, particularly such young ones. It may be that he is meant to be Mog-Ur. But I will not choose an acolyte before winter. We must find a place to live and bring in enough food for the cold season before I will have time to train anyone."

"Agreed. Also, I intend to trade with the Others, at least with the group that is known as the Lion Cave. They seem to be trustworthy. If nothing else, I wish to maintain courteous relations, to avoid problems with them in the future."

"Avoiding problems is always a good idea. But again, that is for the future," Mog-Ur said. "For now, you need to think about finding a permanent home for your new clan."

Crun nodded, and signaled to Groob as they approached the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the new moon. Mog-Ur stood before the fire, calling the spirits to observe. The first part of the ceremony raised his acolyte to the rank of Mog-Ur. The next portion of the ceremony invested Crun as leader of a clan. Because this was not the usual situation of a younger man stepping into the place of an older leader, he also performed a mass adoption ceremony, uniting Crun's family, Groob's family, his own family, and six other families into a new clan. Following the public portions of the ceremony, they had a feast in honor of the new clan. Lively conversations flew, mostly centering on the new clan and the group of Others known as the Lion Cave. Later that night, the men disappeared into the cave to hold their private rites, while the women held their own celebration. Everyone welcomed the chance to relax and enjoy themselves, now that the threat of the raiders was over.

Several days later, Crun and Narg appeared at the Lion Cave. Echozar, his chest securely wrapped, stepped forward to greet them. Jerekal also hurried forward. "Is all well with your people?" he asked.

"Well enough. The raiders have been dealt with, and the other two clans have returned to their homes. My clan is still just upriver, though. I wished to speak with you before we began looking for a new home," Crun said.

"Your clan?" Echozar asked in surprise. "I thought you said that you and Abra and Narg were the only survivors of your clan."

"Neither of the two clans who came to help wished to accept more people, as they were already overlarge. Ursus himself sanctioned the forming of a new clan. I am leader now, Abra's sibling Groob is my second-in-command. A few other families from his former clan also survived, and I have accepted some families from the other two clans as well," Crun said. "That gives my clan enough hunters and women, and takes some of the burden from the other clans."

Jerekal nodded. "That is good, that you are leader now. May Ursus smile on your clan." He actually said he hoped Doni smiled on Crun's efforts, but Echozar thought quickly and translated his wish to one that Crun would comprehend.

Crun acknowledged Jerekal's good wishes. "It is my hope that your clan and mine will continue to get along. This territory is a rich one. I would like to find a place for my clan nearby, but I do not wish to cause problems between your people and mine. And I would not cause hardships for either of our clans by hunting the same grounds. Yet at the same time, I would like to be close enough to trade with your clan once we have established ourselves."

Jerekal and Echozar exchanged glances. They had wondered if any of the Clan would end up nearby. Yet they both saw the value in having Crun's clan around. Crun had already proved himself somewhat more flexible than most Clan men. Echozar spoke first, "We would be honored to help you in finding a permanent home, Crun. You have shown yourself to be a valued friend of our clan. If you would permit, we will send scouts out on horseback to help you in finding a suitable cave. There is no need for you to move all of your people until a place is found."

Crun was stunned at the offer. "Agreed. You are most generous to us. Why?"

Jerekal looked puzzled. "You are a friend, at least by our custom. You have given us aid; now it is our turn to aid you, to show that we are grateful for all you have done for us."

Meanwhile, Narg sought among the women and children until he found the tall yellow-haired woman who rode the horse and behaved as a Clan woman. "This boy would ask you a question, if it is permitted," he said.

"You may ask," Ayla told the boy. She hadn't missed his bewilderment the day he'd come to warn the Zarnadonii about the raiders.

Narg hesitated, obviously not wanting to be rude. Finally he gestured, "How is it that a woman of the Others was raised by a clan? Especially a woman that hunts? Everyone knows that women are not supposed to hunt."

Ayla hid a smile, telling him, "It is a long story. Come and sit by the fire and have some tea. Some of the other children may also like to hear my story, let me ask them."

Narg nodded and found himself a comfortable spot. Ayla handed him a cup of tea, then called to the other children. Dalzarna, Valdemar, Willona, Renidan, and Findala all came, eager to hear Ayla's story. Jonayla and Lorala also came and sat down, although they had heard the story before. Ayla spoke in both words and gestures, telling the story of a lost child taken in by a clan and how she grew up with them. She told of being chosen by the Spirit of the Cave Lion, of Iza and Creb, of learning to hunt with a sling despite the customs against it, and of training as a medicine women. She spoke of Durc and her sorrow at leaving him behind, and of the valley and finding Whinney and Baby. She also told of meeting Jondalar and the Mamutoi and the Journey to the Zelandonii. The only thing she refrained from mentioning was the final death curse that Broud ordered.

By the time the story ended, she realized she'd accumulated a much larger audience. Even Crun and Echozar were watching and listening. She blushed as applause broke out from the Zarnadonii.

Crun gave Jondalar a questioning glance. Jondalar glanced at Ayla, not quite sure what the Clan man wanted. "He's asking your permission to speak to me directly, Jondalar," Ayla interpreted, knowing what was considered polite among the Clan. Jondalar promptly signed his consent to Crun.

Crun looked at Ayla. "Your tale is most interesting. I would almost hesitate to believe it, but for your description of the Cave Bear Ceremony. No one who was not Clan would be permitted at that ceremony. As one who is both Clan and Others, perhaps you could tell me ways to better get along with the Others when I begin trading? Zar is a good man, but he never lived with a clan as you did. And he tells me that as a mixed-spirits person, the Others have not always accepted him either."

Ayla nodded "It is true, many of the Others fear and dislike the Clan and those of mixed spirits even as the Clan fears and dislikes the Others. The ideas are changing, but slowly. Some clans of Others are willing to trade with the Clan, but some will not, at least not before any children Narg's future mate bears have children of their own."

"I intend to trade mostly with this clan, at least to start. Zar and his leader have shown themselves to be friendly towards my people," Crun said. "But I am looking for ways to avoid giving offense when my people come to trade here. I know the ways of the Others are strange, but I do not know what most of those ways are."

"Yes, I can help with that," Ayla said. "As I'm sure you've noticed, Others do not command their women. While you would not give offense by telling your mate to do something, you would give offense if you cuffed her as a reprimand. Among Others, striking another person, male or female, is considered wrong. Scolding is acceptable, though." She thought for a moment, "I would say that most Others you would be trading with will realize that Clan ways are different from their own; they will make allowances for Clan ways. But I think that seeing a man cuff a woman would offend most Others."

"This man is grateful," Crun said. "That is not something that I could have guessed." A gleam of humor appeared in his eyes, "Of course, since the raiders and troublemakers have been the greatest source of contact with Others, that is not so surprising."

Ayla spoke impulsively, knowing that Jerekal would approve. "Perhaps in a few days, when you have found a suitable cave, your clan and this one can meet and share a feast. I can think of no better way to get Clan and Others to see each others' ways."

Echozar quietly translated for Jerekal, adding that he thought it a good idea. Jerekal nodded, "Yes that's a wonderful idea, Ayla. We can have the feast to mark our friendship, Crun. And the next morning, your clan will travel to your new home while my clan travels to the Summer Meeting… like a Clan Gathering, but we gather every year." Echozar quickly translated his leader's words.

"It is agreed!" Crun said. "But Narg and I must return to my clan now. We have already stayed longer than I intended, but Ayla's story was most fascinating."

Narg looked up at Ayla. "This boy is grateful for your story. It is his hope to learn more of the Others, to better serve his clan in the future. Your story gave this boy much to think about."

Echozar said, "Crun, we will send scouts out in the morning, to begin seeking a cave. We will send word if we find anything that seems suitable. You can ride with the scout to the site, to see if it is right for you."

Crun looked a bit nervous at the thought of riding a horse. But Narg spoke up, "I rode the horse, Crun, with Ayla, the day I followed the raiders. It is much faster than running."

Crun ruffled the boy's hair. "In that case, I will consider it. But come, we must get back for the evening meal." He turned to the Zarnadonii and their remaining few visitors. "We are going now," he signed.

"Walk with Ursus," replied Ayla.

A few days later, Bologan found a cave that Crun thought sounded acceptable. Ayla and Jondalar, after some discussion, took both Crun and Abra to see the cave on horseback. Abra had no say in the decision, but Crun wished to have his own mate along for the trip since it would take three days there and back. They guessed that it would take the Clan four or five days to get there on foot.

Crun was quite pleased with the cave that had been found. It was south of the Lion Cave's river, on a smaller watercourse. It was easily large enough for his clan, with plenty of room to spare, and there were some side passages and rooms as well. There was plenty of game nearby, as well as an abundance of vegetation for the women to gather. And it was close enough to both the Lion Cave and another clan that either group could be reached relatively easily, while being far enough away that there wouldn't be conflicts over hunting grounds.

On the way back, Crun asked Ayla and Jondalar more about the customs of the Others. He was astonished to learn that women could hunt and could be Mog-Urs among the Others. He was very glad that the Lion Cave had a male Mog-Ur, even if the man was deformed. He just wasn't sure he could deal with a woman Mog-Ur just yet. He was completely puzzled that men among the Others didn't have to hunt to be counted as men, and even more bewildered that men of the Others were willing and able to do tasks that would be women's work among the Clan. Then Ayla made a suggestion that shocked him completely.

"If any children of your new clan are mixed, boys or girls, this woman would suggest that you might train them to eventually take over the trading," she said. "Especially if they are ones that can make sounds. If they can make sounds easily, they may be able to learn some of the language of the Others, which will make the trading easier."

Crun nearly dropped his meat when she said that. Everyone knew that those deformed-looking mixtures were low status. Traders should be high status people, like the second-in-command or the third-ranked hunter. A woman trader? How ridiculous! Yet the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. There was a mixed girl in his new clan, maybe a year younger than Narg. And she did make some odd babbling noises that other babies didn't. Maybe it would work. Maybe he could mate the girl to Narg when they were old enough. Narg already expressed interest in learning more about the Others, with the intention of helping with trading. If Narg's mate could speak the words of the Others, she could translate for him. And since the Others were used to speaking directly to women, there wouldn't be any problems with a woman translator.

"You've given me much to think about," he motioned abruptly. Then he got up and went into his tent.

Jondalar looked somewhat bemused as Abra scurried after her mate. "Do you have any idea what was going through his mind?" he asked.

"I can't be positive," Ayla said as she nursed little Thonolan. "But I suspect he's trying to re-order his world view to include women as traders. Or at least, as translators for his clan's traders. I know that there's a mixed girl in his clan, that's why I made the suggestion I did. She'll be ugly by their standards no matter what, but she won't be completely unwanted if she becomes valuable in some way." She chuckled slightly. "I think the only reason he can deal with me as a translator is because I know how to be a good Clan woman. But if he does take my advice, that will make things easier all around. Not only will she be able to translate, but she will also be able to handle trades with other women. That way, the men won't be insulted by having to 'lower themselves' to speak with any female traders among our people and Jerekal's."

"You know, that isn't something I would have thought of either. Crun and Jerekal are lucky that you are here right now," Jondalar said. "Echozar does a good job, but he never lived with a clan. He only knows the language from his mother. I like seeing how happy he and Dalzarna are here though. As much as I dislike admitting it, I don't think Joplaya was a good mate for him. But it's so easy to see how much Latie cares for him and Jerekal both."

Ayla chuckled. "She certainly does. I just wish Nezzie could see her daughter's family… three babies born at once, and they all lived! You know, Latie credits me with their survival? She said she just kept thinking about what I had Fralie do for Bectie and tried to do the same thing." She yawned. "I think it's time to sleep, at least for me. Are you coming, or are you going to stay up for a while?"

Jondalar smiled, "I think I'll join you. It's been a long day, and we still have quite a ways to travel tomorrow."

They banked the fire for morning and headed into their tent.

When they returned, Crun told his clan that their new home had been found. He also told them that the clan of Others known as the Lion Cave was going to come to their campsite for a feast in two days. They would leave for their new home the morning after the feast. Everyone was pleased that they had found a new home so quickly, and began hunting and gathering in preparation for the feast.

Meanwhile, Ayla and Jondalar let the Lion Cave know about the feast. Jerekal was glad that it would be held at the Clan's camp. He considered Crun a friend, but he also knew that his people would have an easier time adapting to different ways than the Clan people would. It hadn't escaped his notice how uncomfortable Crun and Abra were when they stayed at the Lion Cave. Ayla gave everyone a quick lesson about Clan customs, particularly mentioning that men and women would be expected to eat separately at the feast. She also explained how the Clan assigned status, and how they would likely view the ranking of the people of the Lion Cave. The women laughed at the idea that men were considered to have more status, but decided that they could live with it for one evening. Lorimar joked that he kind of liked the idea of his mate waiting on him, but recoiled in mock horror when a laughing Nogala told him he'd best not get used to it if he expected to share her furs again.

The people of the Lion Cave got to work on their own preparations for the feast. Marala and Verdegia worked together on a rich sauce of stewed dried plums and other fruits that went well with roasted venison. They also kept an eye on the younger children penned in the baby surround. Marala chattered brightly as usual, wondering what it would be like to meet an entire clan.

Verdegia chuckled, "I imagine it will be like meeting any new Cave, only quieter."

Marala laughed as well, "True. But it will be interesting. Crun and Abra seemed perfectly nice, they just can't talk like us. If the rest of their people are like that, I think we ought to be able to get along."

"As long as hotheads like Charoli and his gang don't come around any more," Verdegia said sourly. "Or worse yet, people like I used to be, who don't want to think of them as human."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Marala. "But you've changed. Maybe they will too."

"I suppose it's possible," Verdegia conceded. Then she grinned wickedly. "If nothing else," she said, "maybe I can nag some of them into changing their minds."

Marala burst into laughter. "You terrible old woman!" she said. "You would, too! And you'd enjoy doing it."

"Of course," cackled Verdegia. "I consider it a privilege of age!"

-------------------------------------------------

The feast went well. Crun had warned his clan that the Others showed their teeth when pleased, so while his people were made nervous by the happy smiles of the Zarnadonii, no one misinterpreted the expression as hostility. Both groups enjoyed foods new to them, and Ayla was kept quite busy translating some of the recipes between Clan and Zarnadonii women. After the feast, Groob and Mog-Ur took turns telling some of the Clan legends while Echozar and Ayla translated. Ayla found herself near tears when the legend of Durc was related. Then Crun invited Ayla to tell her story to his clan. Finally, everyone found their bedrolls, knowing they would be making an early start in the morning.

Before Crun led his clan off the next day, he pulled Echozar aside. "Ayla thinks that I should train the mixed girl, Una, to help with the trading. She thinks Una may be capable of learning the speech of the Others. If I decide to do so, would you permit her to spend time with your clan to learn?" he asked.

"Yes, we would welcome her. And we would welcome any of your clan who might wish to learn some of our ways, even if they aren't able to learn our speech," Echozar said. "For that matter, would you permit some of our people to spend time with your clan? I suspect a few of them will wish to learn from you."

Crun nodded. "I would permit it, yes." He looked somewhat troubled, yet resolute. "Change does not come easily to the Clan," he admitted. "But things I have seen within my lifetime make it clear that changes must happen. The world itself is changing. I can only hope that my clan will be able to change with it."

Echozar wasn't sure what to say to that. So he simply clasped Crun's wrist in friendship before the Clan man turned back to his people. The Zarnadonii watched as Crun led his clan out of the cave they had been camped in for the last moon or so. Torolan ferried them across the river on his raft. Once all of his people were across, Crun looked back at the Zarnadonii. "We will speak again in the fall," he signed.

"Walk with Ursus," Echozar replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Zarnadonii returned to the Lion Cave, well pleased by the group encounter with Crun's clan. By this time, no one including Zelandoni questioned the humanity of the Clan. Zelandoni was especially intrigued by the legends that had been told. She privately told Ayla that she would like to learn the legends, if Ayla could teach them to her. Ayla agreed, smiling at the thought of the legend of Durc becoming known to the Zelandonii. Meanwhile, nearly all of the children were pestering Echozar to show them some sign language. They all wanted to be able to greet Narg if he came back with Crun for trading. He agreed to give lessons each night as they traveled to the Summer Meeting.

When they reached the Lion Cave, they immediately began preparing for the trip to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Bologan was in charge of the trading that would be done, assisted by Serena. The two of them sorted through the shells, little tusks, and boxes of salt, as well as scented cakes of soap and the salted caviar. Ayla offered to let Serena ride Whinney to the Summer Meeting, so that she would be able to attend with the rest of the Cave. Serena happily accepted, since she wouldn't have been able to walk the distance as far along in pregnancy as she was. She was glad that she would probably give birth at the Summer Meeting, since that meant her mother would be there to see her newest grandchild.

Within a few days, the Zarnadonii and their visitors were ready to leave for the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Zelandoni was again mounted on Racer and Marthona on Gray. But this time Ayla and Jondalar walked while the heavily pregnant Serena rode Whinney. Of the Zarnadonii, Marala rode Cloud, Verdegia rode Amber, and Folara and her half-moon old daughter rode Dusty. The foals cavorted alongside their mothers. Whinney and all three of the Zarnadonii mares also pulled travois carrying travel gear and trade items.

They traveled easily, hunting and gathering along the way. Echozar, helped by Ayla, offered Clan sign language lessons to anyone who was interested each evening after the meal. All of the older children, plus Bologan, Lanidar, and Lanoga all took advantage of the lessons. Latie and Danug also sat in occasionally, to refresh their memories. Zelandoni worked on memorizing the Clan legends that Ayla told. She thought she would tell the legend of Durc at the Summer Meeting without telling the rest of the zelandonia where the legend came from. She chuckled, thinking of the consternation that would be caused when she finally told them where she heard the legend.

But at the same time, she worried about the effect on the Zelandonii as a whole when the full story of Marona, Madroman, and Charoli became known. She was afraid that some Clan-haters might decide to seek retribution for their deaths. Zelandoni quietly voiced her concerns to Echozar, knowing that he, Latie, and Dalzarna and Talunar would be at greatest risk from any potential troublemakers. But her fears were relieved when they arrived at the Summer Meeting to learn that the Fifth Cave had broken up.

Apparently, the men of the Fifth, Ninth, and Nineteenth Caves who had come to help the Zarnadonii against the raiders had spread the story far and wide about what had happened. Most of the people of the Fifth Cave were so disgusted that their leader and Zelandoni had permitted such evil to grow within the Cave that they simply left to find shelter in other Caves. Zelandoni of the Fifth Cave declared the Cave cursed, and disappeared. The former leader and a couple other families still resided in the Cave, but they were being shunned by the rest of the Zelandonii. Apparently even those who still didn't think the Clan were human thought that the cold-blooded slaughter of entire Caves of flatheads was going too far. And they felt that the former leader of the Fifth Cave should have noticed trouble brewing before Madroman and Charoli left with the troublemakers.

Overall, the Summer Meeting was successful for the Zarnadonii. Bologan had learned well from Willomar, and proved himself a shrewd trader. Serena gave birth to a boy, whom she named Rolanar. Lanidar won the spear-thrower competition, while Nogala won the dance competition. Danug was a close second to Jondalar in the flint knapping contest. And Latie, Madenia, and Doriza put on a riding demonstration that interested some people in trying to train horses of their own. The idea seemed less preposterous somehow, than when Ayla was the only person who had trained a horse. After all, Doriza had been Zelandonii up until last year. She was an excellent leatherworker and played the drum fairly well, but she was just an ordinary young woman with mate and children. If she could learn to ride the horses, people reasoned, maybe they could too. Latie spent several evenings telling the interested people how the Lion Camp had originally captured the horses to train, and how to go about the training.

Bologan made a quick trip north with Willomar, to trade for amber and sealskins that were the specialties of a tribe near both the Great Waters and the Great Wall of Ice. The northern tribe was quite pleased with Lanoga's soap cakes and Folara's linen fabric. They also identified the little tusks as coming from a giant sea creature that they called a nar-whale. They had plenty of the little tusks, so those weren't as useful as Bologan had hoped. Still, he thought, now he knew better for next time he traded up there. And even without the little tusks, he brought back plenty of amber and sealskins for the Zarnadonii.

The Summer Meeting drew to a close. The people of the Zarnadonii spend one last evening with their kin among the Zelandonii, then set out for the Lion Cave in the morning. They were well pleased with their accomplishments in the competitions and the trading, and were looking forward to the autumn hunts at their home. Bologan was planning another trip to the Great Waters for more shells and salt and tusks. And Jerekal was anticipating the first trades with Crun's clan. When they arrived home safely and found their stores undisturbed, Lanidar called for a Festival to Honor the Mother, to thank Her for Her generosity towards the Zarnadonii.

The Mother Festival came and went. The Zarnadonii were busy preparing for the coming cold season, hunting, fishing, and gathering daily. Crun and several members of his clan arrived to trade, bringing the incredibly soft furs the Clan women were known for. They also brought Narg and Una. Crun explained that he did not want Una to stay with the Lion Cave for a long time just yet, as she was still very young. He thought, however, that she would benefit from meeting and interacting with the Others before being faced with having to live with them.

The children of the Lion Cave were very happy to see Narg again, and welcomed Una with equal enthusiasm. The two Clan children were pleased to discover that the Lion Cave children had learned some Clan signs, and that they could communicate now. Una quickly learned the names of all the members of the Lion Cave; their real names, and not just the Clan versions. This pleased Echozar and Crun. Una was definitely capable of vocal speech, and would be a valuable asset to any trading parties between Clan and Others. Crun also brought the news that Abra had delivered a boy, whose naming ceremony had been held the day before the traders had left the clan's cave. Crun said that he'd named the boy Creb, in honor of the man who had raised Ayla. Echozar promised to send that news along to Ayla as soon as possible.

Crun and his people departed a few days later, having traded their furs for smoked sturgeon and salted caviar, as well as for dried meat and grains. The children were sorry to see Narg and Una leave, but understood that they had to get home before the cold weather came. Dalzarna, Valdemar, Findala, Crozina, and Renidan were consoled by being permitted to gather apples… which meant climbing trees… under the watchful eyes of Janida and Rufina. And eight-year-old Willona was allowed to accompany the hunters on the cliff drives. Marala and Verdegia made a second, larger baby surround. Now Logani, Markelan, Lanada, and Zolena had a place to play separately from the younger ones who couldn't yet walk.

Bologan, Madenia, Danug, and Folara made a trek to the Great Waters for shells, tusks, and salt, returning with full loads. Torolan made a second attempt at recreating a Ramudoi boat, this time successfully. But his trial voyage ended with him overturning the boat when he leaned out too far in trying to haul in a fish. He grumbled throughout the cold he caught as a result of his dunking, but admitted that the mishap was his own fault. And he was happy to learn that Lorimar was able to recover the undamaged dugout a short way downstream where the river curved sharply. Only the paddle was lost, but a new one could be made over the winter. Jerekal asked Corridan and Peridal to build two more shelters within the cave. That way, should any more families wish to join them, they would have the shelters already built.

Jerekal also scouted the territory around the cave that the Clan originally camped in, two days' walk upstream. He liked the camaraderie of the small group of Zarnadonii, and he wanted to think ahead about expanding the tribe. He didn't want any one Cave becoming as large as most of the Zelandonii Caves were. It was all too easy for lazy people to lose themselves in the crowd and let the rest of the people of the Cave support them. He knew from Latie and Danug that the Lion Cave was already twice the size of most Mamutoi camps. But from what they said, the Mamutoi generally didn't have as much problems with families such as Laramar and Tremeda. Not that there weren't lazy people among the Mamutoi, but they tended to be put out of their Camps before they became a drain on the resources. The lazy ones also tended to congregate with other lazy ones, evenually forming their own Camps. Then they had to work, at least enough to survive.

But as a result of all his thinking, Jerekal knew he didn't want more than twelve families in his Cave if he could help it. He'd already told a few families that wanted to join with the Zarnadonii that he wanted to hold off on adding new families for another year. Oh, he'd let them know that they weren't being outright rejected. He'd told them that he wanted to be sure that the good hunting of the previous autumn wasn't just pure luck and the fact that people hadn't hunted there before. And it was true that he didn't want to risk straining his resources with more people if the hunting did become bad. Well, he was reasonably certain now that the hunting wasn't going to become problematical any time soon. But if he was going to think about adding more people, he was going to have to think about expanding.

Actually, Jerekal thought, all four of the families that had spoken with him had been from the Fourteenth Cave. Fishing, the Fourteenth Cave was known for fishing. He knew that Torolan wasn't overly happy with the river here; while it was navigable, there were a lot of barely-submerged rocks which made even rafting a challenge. Upstream at the other cave, the water was deeper. He wondered if Torolan would be willing to move to that cave, to start the second Zarnadonii cave. If he would, then all four of the families from the Fourteenth Cave could go with him, and then the Zarnadonii would have their own cave specializing in fishing. Well, there were any number of possibilities. He decided to speak on the matter with Torolan once the master fisherman got over his cold. They could scout the area together in the spring. Jerekal just wanted to make sure that Torolan inspected the area before making any final decisions. After all, Jerekal thought, Torolan was the one that knew water and fish. He'd be much more competent to judge whether or not starting a second cave there would be a smart thing to do.

Winter passed relatively uneventfully. Lanoga, Madenia, Doriza, and Rufina all found themselves pregnant. Rufina was quite surprised as she had miscarried twice after having Renidan but she seemed to be carrying this one well. She thought that she would give birth around the time of the first thaws. The three younger women guessed that their babies would arrive in late spring or early summer. People engaged in the usual winter activities; beadmaking, sewing and quill embroidery, toolmaking, and the like. Willona developed an interest in healing, so Danila began training her over the winter. The young girl also seemed drawn to Lanidar's talk of the Spirit World. He began teaching her the knowledge that was offered to anyone showing interest; some of the chants and legends, and some of the drawn symbols. He wondered if she might choose to become an acolyte, but didn't want to push. She was still quite young. And Nogala began teaching dance to the older children in an effort to help them work off some of their energy when they couldn't play outside of the cave.

Just as she had thought, Rufina gave birth to a healthy boy when the thaws came. She named him Sandemar. The other women spent their time tapping the maple trees and gathering the earliest greens. Danila began taking Willona out to gather medicinal herbs, showing her where they grew and how to recognize them. And Jerekal and Torolan left to scout the upstream cave.

Torolan was most pleased, both by the cave and the potential for fishing. He asked Jerekal to help him build a rough landing before they headed back to the Lion Cave, to make it clear to any passing travelers that the cave was claimed. He also pointed out that if there was a landing already in place, they could use the boat and rafts to move people and goods between the caves. Jerekal good-naturedly agreed, pleased that Torolan was so enthusiastic about starting the second cave. Jerekal also wondered if any of the other families would want to move to a new cave. He actually hoped so. Not that he disliked any of his people, far from it. But if the Zarnadonii as a tribe was going to continue to grow in the direction he hoped, it would be better if there was more than one of the founding families in the new cave. He thought that maybe one or even two other families might choose to go.

When they arrived back at Lion Cave, Torolan pulled his mate aside to discuss the possibility of leading the second Zarnadonii cave. Serena was agreeable, so the two of them conferred with Jerekal about the day-to-day responsibilities of leading. They decided to announce the expansion plans that evening, to see if anyone else from the Lion Cave wished to accompany them.

Most of the people of the Lion Cave were surprised by the announcement. Yet it made sense, especially as Jerekal explained it. They all knew that there were other families that wanted to join the Zarnadonii for whatever reason. And they also knew why Jerekal didn't want any one cave getting as big as the Zelandonii caves. A hum of conversation followed the announcement, as the various couples discussed the possible benefits of such a move. Finally, Jerekal called for quiet again. "I'm not going to ask for final decisions just now," he said. "But please do think about it."

Corridan spoke up then. "Rufina and I and the children will go," he said as Rufina nodded in agreement. "Now that all the shelters are finished here, you don't need three builders. Peridal is more than capable of handling any needed repairs since he's the one who invented the building technique. Besides, I know that my youngest sister and her mate are one of the couples that wanted to move here last fall. It will be nice having kin in the same cave again."

"I'll go as well," Danila announced, surprising everyone.

"Are you sure?" asked Lanoga.

"I'm sure, Lanoga. You are a capable healer now. And Lanidar is donier here. But who knows if any doniers will ask to join the new cave? I can come out of retirement. I'm not so old that I can't still conduct ceremonies. Besides, Willona has indeed expressed an interest in becoming an acolyte. I can train her if I live in the same cave," she concluded.

Lanoga frowned, but she couldn't refute the older woman's logic. "I'm going to miss your lectures, you know," she said.

Danila studied the pregnant woman for a moment. She thought she knew the problem. "Well, you'll have time to hear plenty more before the move is permanent," she said. "Especially since I'd like to help you train Nogala as a midwife. You, Madenia, and Doriza should all give birth before the move is complete, so she'll get plenty of practice."

Lanoga smiled then, relieved. "Yes, I guess I was worrying that you'd be gone before any of us gave birth."

"Me?" Nogala asked. "Not that I mind, but why me?"

Danila chuckled. "Well, of the women who will be staying here that aren't pregnant, you are the best choice. You are larger and stronger than Janida, and unlike Folara, you don't become upset by someone else's pain. Oh, and unlike Latie, you have only one child for someone else to mind and feed if your attention is urgently required by a birthing."

Everyone laughed at that, especially Latie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Torolan took Corridan upstream in the dugout to inspect the cave and mark the areas off for shelters. One good thing about the rammed earth construction was that skilled workers weren't as necessary. As long as one or two people knew the process well enough to direct the rest, anyone available could do the actual building. Corridan marked off eleven cloverleaf shelters and one six-leaved one for Danila as One Who Serves. "You know, there is one advantage I hadn't thought of, keeping the caves small," he commented to Torolan.

"Oh? What advantage is that?" Torolan asked.

"No one ends up with a bad hearth position," Corridan chuckled. "Even if some are still better than others, no one is stuck in a drafty spot, or all the way in the back with no daylight and the storage area for a neighbor."

Torolan gazed at the marked places where the shelters would eventually be. "I hadn't thought of that," he said, "but you're right. If anything, this cave is slightly larger than Lion Cave. That gives all of the shelters a bit more light. But even there, the way you and Peridal built, there are no truly bad locations."

The two men loaded up the dugout for the trip back downstream. They arrived just in time to pack for the trip to the Great Waters for sturgeon, shells, salt, and little tusks. Everyone enjoyed the trek and the break in the routine.

When they were nearly home again, Janida jokingly asked, "I wonder who will be waiting at the cave mouth this year?" But the laughter was cut short when they came around the bend in the river and spotted Jondalar's apprentice Matagan seated on the boat landing, obviously waiting for them.

Their smiles changing to looks of concern, Jerekal and Lanidar hurried forward to greet the visitor. In his turn, Matagan tried to reassure them that there was no reason to panic… yet. "There is serious trouble brewing among the Zelandonii," he said. "But it has not yet reached a crisis."

"What sort of trouble?" asked Jerekal. "And will it affect us?"

"It might," Matagan sighed. "That's why I am here. But since this could possibly affect everyone personally, I'd rather tell my tale to everyone at once. Let me help you store your supplies, then I'll speak."

Jerekal nodded. The Zarnadonii had too many close ties to the Zelandonii for trouble there not to affect his people in some way. He handed Matagan a pack of smoked sturgeon and called out, "Let's get everything put away, then meet at the central hearth." Then he led Matagan to the storage area. Curious, everyone hurried to stow the supplies and travel gear, then gathered at the central hearth.

Matagan stood up before the group. "I may bore some of you with background, but everyone may not have heard the whole story. To begin with, the current trouble in some ways began ten years ago. That was the year that Jondalar set out on his Journey and also the year that Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave was chosen First among Those Who Serve. Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave resented the choice, feeling that she should have been picked instead. This caused a small rift within the zelandonia, but at first it seemed minor. Just some resentment on the part of the one not chosen and some of her friends, the sort of thing that would fade with time. But then Jondalar returned and brought Ayla.

"Ayla quickly earned the respect of the First, with her healing and her other Talents. But she also brought with her the firm conviction that flatheads, the Clan, were people. It took some time, but she convinced many of the Zelandonii, including the First. But Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave, whether from personal conviction or wish to oppose the First, refused to be convinced. She has slowly become more powerful, because she has the support of those among the Zelandonii who still wish to see the Clan as animals. While that group doesn't agree with what the raiders did, they do believe that people should avoid the Clan as much as possible, and certainly not attempt to make contact or trade.

"Ever since the Fifth Cave broke up over Madroman and the raiders that he and Marona led, the arguments have been getting worse. At this point, it looks like each faction has the support of about a third of the Zelandonii, with the remaining third either unsure what to believe or else afraid to give an opinion in case the opposing side ends up the stronger. The First asked me to come and give you the warning, and to tell you that she suggests you not come to the Summer Meeting as a group."

There was a concerned buzz at that. "When she said we shouldn't go as a group, did she mean that we shouldn't go at all, or that just a few of us should go and stay with our kin?" Torolan asked.

"She thinks that if just a few of you go, and stay with your kin, that should be safe. She was more worried that if you were to come as a group, your camp might become a target for those who oppose her. Especially because of Echozar," he finished uncomfortably.

Echozar could see that the young man felt awkward. "Matagan, don't worry about bringing up my heritage. I am who I am, and what I am, by Doni's wish. If She saw fit to make me of mixed spirits, She must have had a reason, even if I don't know about it. I may not like it when people act hateful towards me because I am mixed, but I would rather be honest about it than pretend it isn't really happening. I have no objection to staying away from the Summer Meeting this year. I wouldn't want harm to come to any of my friends because of me."

Matagan smiled ruefully. "Thank you. I wasn't quite sure how to say that without offending you or anyone else here. I didn't want to sound like one of the small-minded, but…" he shrugged. "It's just awkward."

"Someday," Echozar said, "I hope that people will take my heritage for granted, the way people can comment about Jondalar's blue eyes or Danug's red hair without giving offense. It's just something that makes them different from everyone else, but it doesn't set them apart either. Maybe someday it will be that way about the fact that my mother was Clan."

"Echozar, among the Zarnadonii, I think we're getting there," Jerekal said. "We're trying, anyway."

"And doing very well, thank you," Echozar said with a smile as Latie squeezed both of their hands. "But that doesn't change what's going on with the Zelandonii right now. So I say again, I will certainly stay home from the Summer Meeting."

Jerekal looked around. "I ought to go, since we're going to accept more people this year. And from the sound of things, we may have more people wanting to join us than we will have space for. I think Torolan and Serena should go, since Torolan will be leader of the new cave. They will also want to talk to the people who want to move there. And maybe Corridan and Bologan as well. Corridan's sister is one of the people who wants to move, and Bologan is our trade master. We can send our trade goods with him. But no one else."

Everyone nodded. Many of them were sorry to miss a chance to visit their kin, but they also didn't want to put themselves into a dangerous situation. And the way Matagan had described things, if they appeared as a group, they might well cause the split to widen until the Zelandonii people split into two. Lanoga made sure that Matagan was settled in one of the guest spaces in Otter Hearth for the night, and quietly warned him that he would have plenty of personal messages to pass along when he left.


	26. Chapter 26

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Matagan left in the morning, after Lanoga packed some traveling food for him. He also took the time to learn any messages that people wanted passed to their kin, including Echozar's message to Ayla about Abra's son Creb. A few days later, Crun arrived with more furs. He also brought his family, and Una and her family. He introduced Torg, the man of the hearth, and Una's mother, Eka.

"Would it be possible for us to stay a longer time this visit?" Crun asked. "I wish to give the girl Una every chance to learn your speech, since she seems capable of it."

"You and your people are always welcome at the Lion Cave," Echozar replied. "Of course you may stay."

Latie and Lanoga came forward to settle Abra and Eka into guest spaces at Otter Hearth. They also complimented Abra on her fine new son. Meanwhile, Narg and Una were greeted with happy words and gestures by the children of Lion Camp. Narg told them proudly how he had been chosen as acolyte to the clan's Mog-Ur. And Una happily recited all of the children's names, pleased to have remembered them. Dalzarna suggested that they play a game to learn each other's words; one child would point to something, then tell its name in his or her language. Then someone else had to give the name in the other language and everyone would repeat both word and gesture.

Narg shrugged. "I cannot make your sounds," he said. "But I will join the game. I would like to know the meaning of your words even if I am not able to speak them."

Dalzarna grinned and pulled out a pouch full of hazelnuts. "We can start with these," she said. "Hazelnuts." She shared the nuts out to the children.

Narg and Una accepted with pleased nods. "Hazelnuts," Una spoke carefully as she signed the word.

Soon after the Clan visitors left, the few people who were going to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting also set out. Peridal, accompanied by Danug, Lorimar, and Findevar headed upstream to the new cave, to begin building shelters as a favor to Torolan and Corridan. The women spend most of their time gathering and occasionally fishing, while Echozar and Lanidar hunted. Every few days, Folara or Janida would ride upstream to bring fresh food to the men who were building. Latie began working with the now year old fillies, all of whom were the same dark brown as Racer. Cloud's foal was named Star, for the white star on her face. Amber's foal was known as Honey, and Dusty's foal was called Windy. Once she had them gentled, Latie led them around with one of the children on their backs. She didn't want adults trying to ride them until they had their full growth. But she figured that the children were light enough, and this gave them a chance to become better riders.

Danila spent quite a bit of time coaching Nogala how to help with birthing. Nogala chuckled about being tested when Madenia, Doriza, and Lanoga all gave birth within days of each other. But she handled her new duties well; in fact, Danila let her be in charge of Lanoga's birth, the last of the three. Madenia named her daughter Selirra, after her mother's deceased mate Soleri. Verdegia was ecstatic at having a second grandchild, although she grumbled about the extra work a new baby created, especially with Bologan gone. Doriza called her new son Devaran, and Lanoga named her son Jondathon. Lanidar teased his mate gently about naming her first son for another man. She impishly replied that since she'd already named one of the twins after him, she had to come up with someone else to honor. "And Jondalar has been a good friend to us both," she pointed out, more seriously. "So has Ayla. If Jondathon had been a girl, I would have named her Aylana."

Madenia chuckled at that. "Oh no! That's the name I planned to use for another girl, should I have another one."

Lanoga smiled back. "Well, in that case, whichever of us has another girl first gets to use the name, and the other one has to think of something else. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Madenia.

Within a moon, the men who had gone upriver to build returned to Lion Cave. They had rough-finished six shelters including the large shelter for Danila as One Who Serves. Danila and Rufina began packing their belongings for the move, figuring that they would be leaving as soon as Corridan, Torolan, and Serena returned. Danila also painted over the hearth symbols on her own shelter, Serena's, and Rufina's. That way, whoever ended up moving into the shelters could paint their own hearth symbol on them.

Corridan returned a few days later, accompanied by his sister Lorena, her mate Jorelar, and her year-old daughter Samana. "The situation that Matagan told us about is getting worse," he told the Lion Cave. "Lorena and Jorelar brought all of their things to the Summer Meeting with them, because they were so determined to leave the Fourteenth Cave that they would have gone to any other Cave that was willing to take them in, had we been unable to accept them. Jerekal, Torolan, and Serena are still speaking with others that wish to join us. They planned to leave the Summer Meeting perhaps a half moon after we left, to give the other families time to fetch their things if they needed to. Bologan will be coming along a bit later; he's gone to the northern tribe with Willomar to trade, and Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave asked him to accompany the Ninth Cave home before he returns here. He didn't say why, though. She may not have told him her reason for asking just yet." Corridan shrugged. His family and his sister's family and Danila left in the morning to settle in at the new cave.

Lanoga was concerned about Corridan's news. She brooded for a couple of days, then approached Latie. "I'm worried about what Corridan told us," she said. "Nogala and Folara are willing to watch my twins. May I take Dusty and go to the Ninth Cave myself? If I've judged my time correctly, I'll get there about the same time they will if I leave in the morning."

"Of course," Latie answered. "If it was my mother in such a situation, I know I'd be worried too."

Lanidar nodded agreement. "I think you need to go, Lanoga. I'm not quite sure why, but I think something is wrong… besides the rivalry and all that." He squeezed Lanoga's hand comfortingly. "Doni knows, I hope I'm wrong. But I just don't see your mother asking Bologan to come for a visit for no particular reason, especially when his mate was expecting a child."

Lanoga nodded unhappily. "That's my thought as well. That's why I want to go." She leaned over to kiss her mate softly. "I'll return as quickly as I can, I promise. Thank you for understanding." She included Latie in her grateful glance, then went to her hearth to pack the few things she would need for herself and Jondathon for the trip.

Three days after she left, Jerekal arrived with five new families. Torolan and Serena had gone directly to the new cave with eight other families. The Zarnadonii tribe was growing rapidly.

Lanoga made even better time than she had hoped traveling to the Ninth Cave. She actually arrived before the Zelandonii, but she slept in her old lean-to at Down River while waiting for them to come home. The next day, her patience was rewarded when she spotted the group marching homeward along the river. But her first glimpse of Zelandoni told her that her fears were justified.

In the year since Lanoga had last seen her adoptive mother, the older woman had aged almost beyond recognition. Zelandoni was heavier than ever, and was obviously having trouble breathing even though she was riding Racer instead of walking. Bologan walked beside her, leading Cloud with Lorala riding. Even at this distance, Lanoga could see the concern etched in her brother's face. She quickly mounted Dusty and rode to meet them.

Zelandoni greeted Lanoga joyfully, not having expected to see the younger woman. She was also quite pleased to make the acquaintance of her new grandson. And she and Bologan were both thrilled to learn of Madenia's new daughter. But she couldn't keep her adopted daughter from seeing the severity of her illness. She didn't want to distress Lorala, however, so she simply told Lanoga that they would talk that evening. Lanoga nodded her understanding and turned to greet her young sister, pleased to see how well and happy the girl looked. Now going on six, Lorala chattered excitedly to her sister about learning to sew and find food plants and fish by hand. Lanoga was glad that Lorala had the opportunity to learn such things. She remembered Tremeda's indifference to her offspring and was more grateful than ever that Zelandoni adopted them. Lanoga also took the opportunity to greet other friends from the Ninth Cave; Matagan, Joharran and Proleva, Salova, Sherola, Ayla, and Jondalar. Ayla grinned and Jondalar blushed when she introduced her newborn son Jondathon to them. She suspected that Jondalar was going to get a bit of teasing, but she knew they were both pleased by the name. By then, everyone was nearing the Ninth Cave, so she headed back to Zelandoni and her siblings to help them bring their belongings inside.

Bologan pulled her aside as they carried packs into Zelandoni's hearth. "I'm glad you came, Lanoga. Mother hasn't said anything, but… I'm afraid, Lanoga. She's a healer, Ayla is a healer… but look at her. If their healing magic isn't working…"

Lanoga nodded unhappily. "I know. I was hoping that I was wrong, that I was panicking for no reason. But looking at Mother… I'm glad I came, too." The siblings stowed the packs neatly, then came back out to the main area of the hearth.

Zelandoni was there, sitting on her stool and trying to catch her breath after the short walk inside. Lorala was carefully heating water for tea, looking proud of herself that she could manage the task. She had already measured out chamomile and linden into the loose basket used for steeping teas. Once the water was hot, the little girl carefully dropped the basket into the pot. When the tea was ready, she scooped cups and handed them to her mother and siblings. "May I go play with Jonayla and Wolf now?" she asked.

"Of course, Lorala," Zelandoni said. "Go on, have fun." Lorala hugged everyone and scampered off.

Lanoga waited until the child was out of hearing, then said, "Mother, what is wrong? I knew when Corridan returned and told us that you had asked Bologan to come for a visit that something must be wrong."

The older woman sighed heavily. "Yes, something is wrong. I'm dying, much as I don't like thinking about it. And I fear for what will happen to the Zelandonii when I am gone." She paused briefly. "And I am worried about what will happen to Lorala. Will one of you take her in?"

The siblings looked stricken. They had known the truth from the moment they had each seen the woman they called Mother, but they hadn't wanted to believe it. "Mother, of course I'll take her in," Lanoga said. "If you hadn't adopted us, she would have already been living with me and Lanidar. I just wish…" she broke down, sobbing. "I don't want to lose you, Mother!" Bologan also had tears in his eyes.

Zelandoni embraced them both. "Believe me, I wish it wasn't true. I wish I could see Lorala grow up to be the beautiful woman I know she will become. I wish I could see the new daughter of Bologan's hearth. But Doni is calling me. I have another moon or two at most. I'm just grateful for the chance to see the two of you again, and to see my grandson, and to arrange for Lorala to go with you." She paused for breath, then continued, "Most of all, I am grateful for the greatest gift that Doni ever gave me… the three of you as my children. I couldn't love you more if I'd given birth to you myself. Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted."

Bologan managed to smile through his tears. "And thank you, for giving me the chance to prove myself. Thank you for seeing that I needed to become my own person and helping me to become the man I am. I love you, Mother."

"I love you, too, Mother," Lanoga sniffled. "I couldn't have gotten over… what happened to me… without your help, and your caring. Thank you." She blinked her tears back and sniffed again. "Does Lorala know?"

"She knows that I'm ill. But I'm not sure if she realizes that I'm dying. She does know that I planned to ask Bologan to take her to the Zarnadonii, but I don't know if she understands I meant for good and not just for a visit."

Lanoga nodded. "Well, we can deal with that when we get to it. For now, I'm going to enjoy this visit as best I can." Jondathon whimpered from the bedspace, and she picked him up and put him to her breast. "And I'm going to see to it that you relax while we're here, Mother. I'll make dinner as soon as Jondathon is finished."

Bologan made himself useful, fetching water and wood for the fire. He also helped Lanoga with her meal preparation, turning the spitted partridges while she assembled a salad of various greens and mushrooms. Lorala came back for the meal, and the small family chatted about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. They spent the next several days in much the same way, simply enjoying each other's company. Zelandoni grew weaker each day, though. Before half a moon had passed, she could no longer walk beyond the boundaries of her hearth. And she could not breathe unless she was sitting upright. Ayla and Lanoga did what little they could, but it was obvious that Zelandoni's heart was failing.

Ayla and Jondalar took turns with Bologan and Lanoga, sitting with Zelandoni. Lorala, worried by her mother's illness, also stayed near the hearth. Lanoga had told her gently that Mother was dying. Lorala didn't quite understand what that meant, but she knew that people that died stopped talking and got put into the ground. She didn't like the idea of Mother getting put in the ground. So she slipped into Zelandoni's bedspace to ask about it. Zelandoni smiled weakly at her youngest child as she explained that what actually happened was that a person's spirit left the body to go on a Journey when they died. And that the body was buried so that it could catch up with the spirit and be whole again, so that the person could live in the Spirit World with Doni.

Lorala nodded unhappily. "So that's what's going to happen to you, Mother?"

Zelandoni hugged the little girl tightly. "It's happening now, my daughter. I wish I could stay with you, but Doni is calling my spirit." Ayla quietly got up and summoned Jondalar, Bologan, and Lanoga. She could see the truth in the older woman's words. Zelandoni struggled for breath, then told Lorala, "I love you, Lorala. I promise you, I'll watch from the Spirit World so I can see you grow up." She noticed the others filing into her bedspace. "Ayla, you are now Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave. Guide them well in the trouble to come. Jondalar, I always loved you, even though I chose my calling instead. I'm glad you found happiness with Ayla." She struggled for enough breath to finish her thoughts. "Bologan, Lanoga… you have been my pride and joy. No mother could ask for better children. Be happy in your lives. And help Lorala be happy, too. Lorala, remember what I said. I'll always be watching from the Spirit World. I love you, my children." She smiled at them all. "Doni is calling… don't be too sad…" She drew in one last breath and closed her eyes as her children embraced her for the final time.

After the funeral, Bologan and Lanoga set out with Lorala for the Lion Cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lorala settled into life with the Zarnadonii as the autumn progressed. She still missed her mother, but being with her older brother and sister helped. And she was fascinated with baby Jondathon. It also helped that some of the new families to the Lion Cave had children near her age, so she had the fun of making new friends. The five new families were also settling in well with the Lion Cave.

When he'd arrived at the Summer Meeting, Jerekal had been saddened to learn of the death of his mother's mate. But he was very pleased to welcome his mother, his sister, and his sister's mate and children to the Zarnadonii. Lanidar was both pleased and dismayed to see that his mother had mated again and chosen to come to the Zarnadonii as well. Pleased, because he liked her new mate Thoridan, and because his mother had adopted the two younger daughters of Thoridan's deceased mate. Dismayed, because he was concerned that his mother would fuss and worry over him as she used to do. But either she had calmed down somewhat since he had moved first to the Ninth Cave and then to the Lion Cave, or else seeing him mated and with three little ones at his own hearth finally convinced her that he could take care of himself. Morgana, the oldest daughter of Thoridan's first mate was also with the Lion Cave now. She and her mate Parnelor and her children had lived at the Fifth Cave until it broke up. Then they… and half the other people of the former Fifth Cave… went to the Nineteenth Cave. Sulaman and Allegra, and Varunar and Sedona and her son were also Fifth Cave refugees who had been staying with the Nineteenth Cave.

The new Crane Cave was also settling in well together. Torolan had accepted a total of four families from the Fourteenth Cave, including Corridan's sister, her mate, and her child. All four of those families disagreed with the stance that Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave had taken regarding Clan people. He'd also accepted two families who were Fifth Cave refugees at the Nineteenth Cave, plus three Nineteenth Cave families who simply wanted to escape the crowded cave. Torolan did chuckle that it must be a tradition of the Zarnadonii to have twins in the caves. One of the new families had four-year-old twin boys, and another had a two-year-old boy-girl set.

Slightly later that autumn, Jerekal hosted Torg, Eka, and Una for a moon. Una, now nearing five years, was very pleased by her ability to speak like the Others. She and the children of the Lion Cave spent their days chattering and gesturing to each other. Una told them about the Clan Gathering that would happen the next summer. Torg spent much of his time watching Danug make tools and tried to learn his methods. Meanwhile Eka spent her time with Latie and Lanoga learning new variations in seasoning roasts and soups. They also brought some furs to trade, and Una nearly burst with pride when Torg instructed her to act as their translator in the negotiations. Echozar stayed nearby to help out if the little girl didn't know a word, but at Torg's request, allowed the child to handle as much as she could on her own. She did quite well, and the Clan family departed well pleased by the knowledge that the mixed girl would not be a burden on the clan as they had feared when she was born. The Lion Cave looked forward to Una's next visit in the spring. Torg asked Echozar to send someone for the child, because the men would be extra busy hunting because of the upcoming Clan Gathering.

Meanwhile, the work of preparing for the winter went on. Lion Cave utilized the cliff for big drives again, while Crane Cave located a cliff of its own for drives. The two caves worked out a plan to take turns using the horses for drives, although of Crane Cave only Serena, Rufina, and Willona could ride well enough to stampede a herd from horseback. The fishermen of Crane Cave built up enough of a stockpile of smoked fish that they ended up trading some to Lion Cave in exchange for Lanoga's scented soap. Both caves stocked up on vegetables, fruits, grains, and wood. Danila and Lanidar met to discuss the possibility of the two caves getting together for a festival during the winter, as a way to break up the monotony of the season. They agreed to hold it in a cave halfway between the two home caves, at the time when the days began to lengthen.

The Winter Festival proved to be quite a success. In addition to the feast and the more usual competitions, they had contests in sculpting the snow, and in snowball distance-throwing. Trevonan of the Megaceros Hearth of Crane Cave was especially pleased by the celebration to honor the Mother. At fifteen, he was a man, but there were no unmated women anywhere near his age in either cave, and he felt uncomfortable approaching a mated woman under normal circumstances. But a Mother Festival was different.

Danila took note of Trevonan, and also of thirteen-year-old Perinol, just verging on manhood. If nothing else, those two would want to go to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting to meet some women about their age. She pulled Jerekal and Torolan aside before they departed the following morning, to let them know what she had observed. Jerekal nodded in agreement. Torolan sighed. He also agreed, but if the two young men didn't meet anyone, there could be problems the next winter.

For that matter, both leaders worried about what was happening with the Zelandonii. They knew that with the death of Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave, Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave was likely to move into the position of First among Those Who Serve. Ayla would have the support of most of the late First's adherents, but she was still a relative stranger to the Zelandonii. Finally, they decided that any families that wanted to go to the Summer Meeting could go, and the Zarnadonii that went would camp together. Jerekal would stay home, along with Latie, Echozar, and the children, and Torolan would lead whoever chose to attend. They decided to spend one extra day at the midpoint cave, so that people could hear the plan and decide what they wanted to do.

As trade master, Bologan opted to go. Madenia and Verdegia said they'd accompany him. Danug and Folara, and Sulaman and Allegra also wanted to attend. From Crane Cave, Mikolan and Wynona decided to go, as did Danila, Lindonar and Marsina, and Trevonan. Jerekal decided that he'd send Parnelor to the Ninth Cave once the thaws came, to find out how touchy the situation among the Zelandonii was. That way, the Zarnadonii attending the Summer Meeting would be forewarned of any potential trouble. Happy with their decisions, Lion Cave and Crane Cave departed for their homes to wait for spring.

When the thaws came, Parnelor set out for the Ninth Cave, while Echozar headed for Crun's clan.

------------------------------------------------------------

Echozar returned quickly, bringing Una with him. As usual, she was greeted happily by the children of the Lion Cave. Now nearing six years, Una still enjoyed playing. But at the same time, she was becoming more responsible, always asking how she could help the women. She and Dalzarna became very close friends. The two young girls loved when Latie allowed them to watch the triplets. Una also loved to watch Lanoga make baskets. She showed Lanoga Clan techniques in basketry, and Lanoga showed Una her techniques in return. Sometimes Dalzarna sat in on the basketmaking, but it wasn't her favorite activity. She preferred to work with Folara, twining tiny cords from the fibers of the flax plant and weaving the cords into cloth.

Folara found herself enjoying teaching Dalzarna. The little girl had a sweet and happy nature besides being truly fascinated by the creation of fabric. And Folara, the youngest of her mother's children, was quite pleased to find herself in the role of mentor. She learned quite a bit about how Dalzarna felt about most things, as the child usually chattered brightly while they worked. It was one of those conversations that gave her the idea for the surprise. She talked to Danug that night, since she would need his help.

"Danug, Dalzarna is really going to miss Una when she goes back to her clan," Folara said. "And she is going to miss me when we go to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Will you help me make something special for her?"

"Of course, Folara, what do you need me to do?" Danug asked.

"I want to make her a loom of her own…" Folara paused while her mate chuckled, remembering his first experience with her loom. "Seriously, she is skilled enough to start working on her own and not just helping me with my work. And it will be something to take her mind off of missing Una. Especially if I suggest that her first finished cloth be made into a dress for Una."

Danug nodded. "You're probably right, on both counts. Not to mention, the gift of a dress in the 'style of the Others' will show Crun how pleased we are with Una. That can only help in the trading with his clan." The big flint knapper examined his mate's loom, studying how it was put together. "I'll need some help from Lorimar, but I think we can have a loom ready for Dalzarna by the time Una has to leave. I'll speak to him in the morning."

Folara glanced over to make sure that two-year-old Wymezza was sleeping soundly, then wrapped her arms around Danug and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she said, then stretched up to kiss his ear.

A wide grin split Danug's face as Folara murmured in his ear. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Your mother will be so happy when she hears!"

"Shh, silly, don't wake Wymezza," Folara chuckled. "Just come to bed."

"You don't need to make that invitation twice," Danug grinned as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Verdegia was chatting with Marala as she looked over her things to see what might need mending before she packed for the Summer Meeting. As usual, she was grumbling. "I don't know why I volunteered to make this trip. It's not like I know very many people there, except for Ayla and Jondalar. All this travel, at my age…"

Marala broke in with a laugh, "You know perfectly well why you're going. You don't want to let your grandchildren out of your sight for a day, let alone the two or three moons the Summer Meeting trip will take."

"True enough," Verdegia said. "And since Bologan will be busy handling the trading, he won't be around to help Madenia with the children all that much. But still…"

"But still nothing," Marala grinned. "You still love to complain, and that's all there is to it. How could you possibly pass up a trip like this, which has so many things to complain about?"

"You're right, Marala," Verdegia cackled. "I consider it a privilege of age!" The two women laughed as they continued to sort through Verdegia's things.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lanoga, I ask you something?" Una's voice called from outside of Otter Hearth.

Lanoga glanced at Lorala and the twins. The twins were busily, if clumsily, scraping rabbit skins while Lorala supervised and offered advice. They would be fine. She picked up Jondathon and hurried out. "Yes, Una, what is it?"

"I want show Jerekal, Echozar and Latie I am grateful they give me place here. Narg told me, Others do nice things to show they grateful. But I not know what nice thing good to show I am grateful. You help, tell me what good to do?" The little half-Clan girl looked pleadingly at Lanoga.

"Of course I'll help you," Lanoga said with a smile. "A gift to show gratitude doesn't have to be large. But it should be something you made yourself."

"Like baskets?" Una asked.

"Yes, like baskets. You make very nice baskets, Una."

The girl brightened. "I start making now, so will be done before I must leave. And maybe, if I have time, I make one more, your way, to take to Clan Gathering to show."

"That would be nice," Lanoga agreed. "And if the women at the Clan Gathering like it, you can teach them how to make baskets that way."

"Me? Show women how to make? But… I am just girl," Una looked incredulous.

Lanoga smiled again. "Yes, you are just a girl. But if you know how to do something that other people don't, why not show them if they want to learn. After all, you've showed me Clan basket weaving styles… and I'm a woman."

Una shook her head. "I not think of it like that. I think because you are Others, not Clan. Others' ways are different, so just more of difference when you ask me to show my ways. I just not think Clan women ask to learn from girl."

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. Go on, get yourself started making the baskets you want for gifts. I know that Jerekal, Echozar, and Latie will like them. I'll join you in a little while. I need to finish the tea strainer basket I'm making for Lanidar's ceremonial teas." Lanoga smiled as Una scampered off to the basket making part of the work area.

As she turned to go back into Otter Hearth and check on the girls, she noticed Danug and Lorimar building something near Folara's big loom. She wondered briefly what it might be, then dismissed it from her mind. She'd find out soon enough. She laughed as Lanada and Zolena spotted her and clamored for her to look at how well they'd scraped their rabbit skins.

Within a few days, Una completed a large cooking basket for Latie, and a pair of open weave storage baskets for Jerekal and Echozar. She also made a pack basket for herself, using the patterning techniques that she'd learned from Lanoga. The day that Echozar was to bring her back to her clan, she brought the baskets out of hiding and presented them to the adults of Lion Hearth, along with a carefully rehearsed speech. "When I first told I would come here, to learn your talk, was scared. All I know was way of Clan. Clan not much like mixtures, I have no status, no hope for status. Always told I am burden to clan. Then Crun say, Una can make words like Others, Una will go to Others and learn to talk. Now I am useful to Crun, to clan. I am just girl, but have skill that give status, almost like medicine woman. Have chance for mate with status when I become woman. I am grateful, you are ones who give me skill and status. You also give place to stay. Please accept gift to show I am grateful for your help."

Even Jerekal had to blink tears from his eyes at her words. He'd known, thanks to Echozar, that the Clan was generally less than accepting towards those of mixed spirits. Una's words drove home just how much better her life had become since Crun decided to permit her to learn vocal speech, which meant that she could be useful as a translator, and possibly even a trader in her own right when she grew up. Latie was sniffling, and Echozar was also rubbing his eyes as he examined the basket in his hands. "I will keep this basket for my good clothing," he told Una. "It is too nice to use for my everyday clothes." Matching his actions to his words, Echozar removed his good outfits from the basket he'd been keeping them in and placed them into Una's gift. The girl looked pleased by his response.

Dalzarna stepped forward then and hugged Una. "You better tell me all about the Clan Gathering when you come back in the fall," she said, trying not to cry.

"I will. I promise," Una replied. Then she and Echozar set out across the river and south to her clan's home.

Dalzarna sighed dejectedly as her friend moved out of sight. Not that she didn't have plenty of friends among the children of the Lion Cave, but it was fun having someone her own age right at the same hearth. And worse, Folara and the others that were going to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting would be leaving in the morning. Parnelor had returned from the Ninth Cave with the news that nothing had changed among the Zelandonii just yet. Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave had indeed been chosen as First among Those Who Serve, but so far, she had made no overt moves against those who supported Ayla. Dalzarna thought that it was going to be a boring summer. Not that she especially wanted to go to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting… she remembered the thrown rocks and the taunts of "flathead" all too well… but she did wish that Folara wasn't going. Sighing again, Dalzarna wandered over to the work area.

"Dalzarna, there you are!" Folara spoke brightly, knowing that the child was sad at her friend's departure. "I wanted to make sure you would be able to practice weaving while I'm gone… come and look what I have for you!"

Startled, the little girl quickened her pace. As Dalzarna approached, Folara pulled a rawhide screen away from the nook behind her loom, revealing a second loom, smaller than the first. "I… for me? But… but… how… oh, Folara, thank you!" Dalzarna stammered in her astonishment.

"Thank your own efforts," Folara retorted, hugging the girl. "You are a skilled weaver, Dalzarna. You deserve the chance to work on your own projects and not just help me with mine. I knew you'd be sad when Una left, so I wanted to give you something to help cheer you up. I hope my surprise is a good one?"

"Oh, yes!" Dalzarna nodded vigorously. "I can really start weaving on my own? You really think I can?"

"I know you can," Folara told the child firmly. "In fact, I think the first fabric you make should be used to make a dress for Una."

Dalzarna grinned happily. "That's a good idea! She made baskets for Mother and Jerekal and Echozar, to say thank you for letting her stay with us. So I'd love to give her a gift when she comes back in the fall."

"And I'm sure it will be beautiful, too," Folara said. "Now, why don't you get started today, while I'm still here to give you advice. I think that once you get the fabric started, you will be able to keep working all summer. If you work quickly, you might have to ask someone to help you set up to start a second piece, but that's all the help I think you'll need."

Dalzarna hesitantly stroked the wood of her loom, hardly able to believe it. She noted that it was already set up to begin weaving, and knew that Folara had done that as part of the surprise. She looked up at the woman, her eyes shining. "Thank you so much, Folara. And please, tell whoever helped you with this that I said thank you to them as well."

Folara hugged the girl. "Dalzarna, I will. But remember, your skill and love of weaving is what gave you this loom. I expect to see the results of your hard work when I get back in a couple of moons," she continued with mock sternness. "I'd really hate to come back and discover that you decided to take up training the horses instead."

Dalzarna giggled. "I'll make you proud, I promise! I'm going to make the prettiest cloth for Una! But I have to show this to Mother first, she'll be so happy for me." She darted off to Lion Hearth, returning quickly with Latie's hand in hers.

Latie took in the loom with a smile. "So this is what Danug was building back here," she said. "I heard him muttering in Mamutoi every so often from behind the screen… especially just after I heard a piece of wood splinter."

Folara chuckled. "Yes, I noticed that too. But I think the results are worth it." She gestured at Dalzarna, who had seated herself at the loom and was carefully beginning to weave. "She is quite talented for a girl of her age. She'll be at least as good as my mother when she grows up."


	27. Chapter 27

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer passed quickly for those who chose not to go to the Summer Meeting. Jonetta, the older of Lanidar's two adopted sisters, asked to be accepted as an acolyte. Lanoga was actively involved in her training, as the girl showed a talent for healing, as well as for Searching. Mardena was torn between pride that her adopted daughter was going to become One Who Serves, and worry that the girl would never mate because she would be One Who Serves. Lanidar just chuckled quietly to himself. His mother hadn't changed that much after all.

Echozar offered to teach sling hunting to any of the children who wished to learn. Nearly all of them accepted a lesson or two, but Trelunar and Valdemar were the only ones to show real enthusiasm for learning the skill. Gorderon led lessons in trap-making and setting. Thorina and Rebeka became his star pupils. Findala and Lorala asked Lanoga to teach them soap-making, while Sharona wanted to learn beadwork.

Hunting, gathering, and fishing went on all season. Members of Lion Cave and Crane Cave visited back and forth periodically, often to take the opportunity to learn new skills. Lanoga found herself much in demand as a teacher of soap-making, while Randelor of Crane Cave found himself with several flute students from both caves. And Latie also discovered an apprentice horse trainer, Drusilla of the Ptarmigan Hearth of Crane Cave. Drusilla's mother Wynona was a little nervous about her only daughter working with the horses, but permitted the girl to spend a moon at Lion Cave to learn from Latie. With the help of Jerekal and Echozar, Latie arranged for a horse hunt… not to kill, but to capture a young one for Drusilla to train, since Lion Cave's herd of six was already trained. The hunters returned with three yearlings, two colts and a filly. Latie decided to keep one of the colts for Lion Cave, but to give the other colt, the filly, and the young mare named Star to Crane Cave. Latie named her colt Smoke, while Drusilla called her colt Thunder and her filly Rain. By the time Drusilla returned to Crane Cave with the horses, Thunder and Rain were gentled and could be led around with small loads on their backs.

Dalzarna spent most of her time working on the fabric for Una. She hoped that her friend would like having a dress to wear sometimes. Clan wraps weren't very pretty. She could see how practical the Clan wraps were, though. The way the women tied the hide around themselves made lots of little pouches… very convenient for holding nearly anything. A Clan wrap was particularly good, Dalzarna thought, when you were out gathering one thing, but found something else that you wanted to bring back with you. Like if you were out digging groundnuts and happened across a nest of partridge eggs or something. If you were wearing Zarnadonii clothing, you either had to put the eggs in with the groundnuts and hope they didn't break, or you had to stop and make a quick container for the eggs out of whatever was handy. Dalzarna decided to ask Una to show her how to tie a Clan-style wrap when she came for her next visit in the fall. She couldn't wait to see her friend again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Una watched, eyes wide with fear, as Torg leapt from the surround to the shoulder of the great cave bear. She knew what an honor it was for her mother's mate to be chosen for the cave bear ceremony, but she wasn't sure she liked the honor. Still, Crun's clan was mostly made up of young and strong men and women. They had arrived at the Clan Gathering as the lowest ranked clan, they would be leaving it as the third ranked. She wondered, although she would never admit to it, if Crun's clan might have made it to second rank if Crun didn't trade with the Others. Only three of the clans at this Gathering had contact with the Others, the other seven clans wanted to avoid the Others. And the first ranked clan was among the most vehement in saying that trading with the Others would bring bad luck.

Still, the Others-styled pack basket she had made did attract some admiration. And as Lanoga suggested might happen, a few women even asked to be shown the technique. Una was happy to show them. After all, when she was working, she was less likely to be teased by the other girls about being ugly and mixed because there would be women around. Not that all of the women were entirely comfortable around her either, but they were at least courteous enough not to make any overt remarks. Best of all, Una thought, she'd accidentally seen a conversation between Crun and Torg… and it was partly about her. Once he learned that he was the third man chosen for the cave bear ceremony, Torg asked Crun to take Eka as his second woman if Ursus chose him to go to the world of spirits. Crun said no, that he would give Eka to Groob, because he planned to give Una to Narg when they were old enough. Una crept away then, grateful not to have been noticed, and thrilled to know that she wasn't going to go unmated.

Una pressed close to her mother as the angry bear swatted at the men clinging to his back. Eka gasped as Torg managed to wedge a log into the animal's jaws. Enraged, the bear swiped at the men again, this time dislodging all three. Torg dashed forward and hamstrung the bear, forcing it to drop to all fours. Now the spear-wielding hunters could close in on the beast, along with the three chosen men. When at last the great bear succumbed, there was a collective sigh of relief from the gathered people. No one would be mourning the loss of a loved one this time. Soon the Mog-Urs and their acolytes were passing out the bowls of blood for everyone to drink, and the women and older girls were skinning the bear, rendering the fat, and roasting the meat for that evening's feast.

After the feast, Una was among those girls who were not yet old enough to take part in the women's celebration, but too old to be sedated to sleep. These older girls decided to have their own version of the women's celebration, only without the enhancement of the ceremonial datura drink. Two of them found drums and began to play the rhythms, while the others danced until they dropped. Una's last thought before she fell asleep was that she couldn't wait to go back to Lion Cave and tell Dalzarna all about the Clan Gathering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensions were running high at the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. Marthona told Folara that she was now very glad that Folara had become Zarnadonii. At least one of her children was well out of the feuding. It was getting to the point that hunters of the Ninth and Fourteenth Caves were exchanging insults when they met out in the hunting grounds. And because the Ninth and the Fourteenth Caves were in such close proximity, the insults were being hurled more and more often. Unfortunately, the zelandonia were as divided as the rest of the people, so even they weren't much help.

Many people were leaving… to the Lanzadonii, to the Losadunai, to the nothern tribes. Some wanted to move to the Zarnadonii, which put Torolan in a difficult position, as both caves were full. Still, he thought, there were more caves in the area. Surely something could be done. If needed, he'd leave Corridan in charge of Crane Cave and go form a third Zarnadonii cave. So he told several families and a few single people that they would be welcome to accompany the Zarnadonii back to their home. He was careful about who he accepted, though. He didn't ever want to see the Zarnadonii divided like the Zelandonii were.

Folara tried hard to persuade her kin to join the Zarnadonii, even saying how happy she'd be for them to be there when she had her new child. But Joharran was still the leader of the Ninth Cave, and Ayla was now Zelandoni. They felt that they were needed, and Jondalar and Proleva agreed. Marthona also refused to leave the Ninth Cave. She was in failing health, she told Folara, and her eyesight was almost gone. She was likely going to be walking the spirit world before the next summer, and she would rather spend her last days in familiar surroundings. And she added with a faint smile that she didn't wish her dying to cause Folara to go into labor early with this coming child. She knew that Folara didn't deal well with severe illness and injury. Willomar said quietly that he'd stay with Marthona for now, but that he would come live with the Zarnadonii when she no longer needed him. Folara cried a bit, knowing that the man of her hearth meant when her mother was dead. But at the same time, she was grateful that she'd have at least one of her family with her and out of the trouble.

Torolan watched the careful maneuverings of the Zelandonii leaders and the zelandonia, and decided that whatever else happened, coming back to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting as a group again would not be a very good idea. He considered himself lucky that his group was small enough to avoid notice. He couldn't wait to get back home again. Perhaps next year, the Zarnadonii could hold their own Summer Meeting.

Torolan decided to bring his group directly to the cave that was halfway between Crane Cave and Lion Cave. He knew that he'd need to consult with Jerekal about establishing a third cave, and he also knew that Jerekal would want everyone in on such a meeting. He sent Sulaman and Trevonan to their respective caves to bring everyone to the meeting cave. Jerekal hid his astonishment at seeing the size of the group with Torolan, but quickly agreed that there wasn't anything else Torolan could have done. After some discussion, Crane Cave became Beaver Cave, Corridan became the new leader, and Torolan and some of the newcomers scouted downriver for a third cave which would become the new Crane Cave. Once they found a good site, Peridal accompanied them to help build their shelters.

Jerekal also agreed that the situation among the Zelandonii was becoming too precarious to consider attending next year's Summer Meeting. From the way Torolan described it, there was a good chance that the Zelandonii would split in two by then… and the Ninth and Fourteenth Caves were the main rivals. As close as they were to each other, it seemed inevitable that some kind of confrontation was going to happen. It was definitely time for the Zarnadonii to separate themselves from the Zelandonii.

Once the meeting was over and people returned to their home caves, life settled back into its usual early autumn routine. Hunting took second place to gathering this early in the season. Echozar, Latie, Bologan, and Madenia traveled to Crun's cave to do some trading and to bring Una back to Lion Cave for a moon. Meanwhile, Folara helped Dalzarna finish the cloth dress for Una. Dalzarna couldn't wait for her friend to arrive. She wanted to hear all about the Clan Gathering. She also still wanted to learn how to tie a Clan wrap. Once the dress was completed, Dalzarna spent her time gathering fruits near the trail that the traders would use when returning from Crun's cave. She wanted to be the first to know when they arrived.

As it turned out, Lanidar and Jonetta were the first to become aware of the their arrival. The young Zarnadoni and his acolyte were out beyond the usual food gathering spots, looking for plants that enhanced spirit travel. They were just starting back toward Lion Cave when they heard Bologan calling a greeting. Turning, they saw the travelers hurrying along the trail, carrying more of the wonderfully soft furs that were the main trade items of Crun's clan. Lanidar handed the gathering basket to Jonetta and told her to find Dalzarna on her way back to the cave. Then he took Una's pack from her and told her that she could run on ahead with Jonetta if she wanted. She did, grateful for the chance to go find her special friend. Squeals of delight from up ahead told the five adults when the girls found each other.

That evening, Lion Cave held an impromptu feast to welcome Una back. Una, with some help from Echozar, described the Clan Gathering to the fascinated members of Lion Camp. She proudly related how Crun's clan did well enough in the competitions that only two clans ranked ahead of them. And with even more pride, she told of the Cave Bear Ceremony, and of the status that Torg, the man of her hearth, gained by being one of those chosen for it. She told Lanoga how well the other women liked the pack basket she had made, and how some women actually did ask to learn the technique. She also said that she was especially grateful that they had, because it gave her an excuse to avoid those girls near her own age who teased her about being mixed and ugly. She knew that not all of the women were comfortable about her being mixed, but the women at least didn't tease her.

Dalzarna frowned at that. She remembered the boys who had thrown rocks at her during one Zelandonii Summer Meeting, and she didn't look nearly as different from her people as Una looked different from the Clan. She hadn't realized that some clan people could be just as mean as some Zelandonii. As the feast began to wind down and people got ready for bed, she tugged Una over to Lion Hearth and handed her the dress she had made.

Una's eyes grew wide as she shook out the soft loose dress with its colorful embroidery and beadwork. "Dalzarna, is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"See if it fits," Dalzarna said. "Oh, I hope I got the size right!"

Una quickly slipped on the dress, which fit reasonably well. She twirled around, pleased by the gift and by how she looked in it. "I wonder, will Narg like?" she said. "I like lots, hope Narg likes."

"Narg?" Dalzarna grinned, gently teasing her friend. "The son of Crun's hearth? Now why would you be worried about whether he'll like you in that dress, hmm?" Una's reply astounded her.

"I find out, Crun will give me to Narg for mate when I am woman," Una said. "I not supposed to know. Find out by… by…" she groped for the word.

"By accident?" Dalzarna suggested.

"Accident, yes. I saw Crun talking to Torg. He told Torg, he will give me to Narg. Made Torg happy, that even though I ugly, I will have mate of high status. Narg will be Mog-Ur one day."

Dalzarna was a bit confused. "But what if you wanted to mate someone else? Don't you get to choose your mate? What if you don't like a certain man?"

"Every woman needs mate," Una tried to explain. "Good leader will give woman to good man. If girl or not yet mated woman asks man of hearth, he might ask leader to consider giving her to man she wants. But not always possible." She thought for a moment. "Others do not mate siblings, yes?" At Dalzarna's not, she continued, "So if clan has two men and two women need mates, but one man and woman are siblings, that man cannot mate sibling, can only mate other woman, Not matter if other woman likes other man better."

"But what if you don't like the man you mate?" Dalzarna was still puzzled.

"You learn to get along with mate. If mate thinks you are bad woman, he could take second mate, maybe even make you leave hearth. So you learn his ways." Una realized that Dalzarna seemed distressed, so she tried to reassure her friend. "I happy Narg will be my mate. Narg is good, will be good mate. I already know he not mind that I mixed. And he like your clan, like to learn your ways. This season, men and boys too busy hunting, but in spring, Narg will come with me for visit here."

"Well, as long as you are pleased, I guess it's all right," said Dalzarna. She still was having some trouble comprehending that among the Clan, a woman did not get to choose her mate.

Una hugged her friend. "I very pleased," she said. "Before, I think my mate will be old man, I will be second woman. Not have much status. But now I know I will mate Narg. Narg is son of leader's hearth, Narg will be Mog-Ur, and Narg is nice. I very pleased." She slipped back out of her dress, folding it carefully before putting her wrap back on.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dalzarna hurriedly removed her own clothing and pulled out a deer hide. "Will you show me how to wear a wrap like yours?"

In the morning, Echozar, Jerekal, and Latie had to suppress chuckles at the sight of the two girls in Clan wraps, importantly setting out collecting baskets and digging sticks. They bustled about the hearth, obviously feeling quite grown up and responsible, as they made tea and a lunch to carry with them on their planned root-gathering foray.

Fall eased gently into winter that year. Dalzarna traveled with Echozar to bring Una back to her clan. At Crun's invitation, they stayed for half a moon before returning. Dalzarna was pleased to be able to extend her visit with her friend, but was somewhat troubled by her firsthand view of Clan ways. She had known, from the feast that Lion Cave and Crun's clan had shared, that the Clan gave men higher status than women, but this was the first time that she really understood what that meant. She was horrified when one of the women was scolded for spilling tea. Couldn't the man see that it was an accident?

Mog-Ur was observing the girl of the Others when the incident occurred, and he could see her distress. "Zarna, come here," he gestured.

"Yes, Mog-Ur," she replied, and sat at his feet in the cross-legged position she had seen the Clan women use.

"You are troubled, seeing Brev reprimanding Ibra. Tell me, what would a man of your clan do, if his woman spilled his tea?" Mog-Ur was genuinely curious.

"He would not be angry," Dalzarna replied carefully. She didn't want to offend the shaman by criticizing the ways of his people. "He might say, be more careful, but that is all. He not scold for accident."

Mog-Ur thought about this for a moment. "Narg tells me that among your clan, women may hunt, and men may cook. Among the Clan, women cannot learn to hunt, and men cannot learn to cook. This is how things are, men and women do not have memories of the other. When a man scolds a woman for being clumsy and spilling tea, it is because he doesn't have the memories to make tea. So there is a fear of a sort, that he won't have the tea at all, because he can't make it." Mog-Ur knew that his explanation was incomplete at best, but he wasn't quite sure how to explain the way things had always been. He'd never even needed to think about it, until Crun formed this clan and started trading with Lion Cave.

Now it was Dalzarna's turn to think. "Ayla said something about memories," she said, "but I not know just what she mean. Is like, you learn from inside head, not from other people? And only men have memories to hunt, only women have memories to cook?"

"Yes," Mog-Ur nodded. "That is a good way of saying it. Among the Clan, women care for men, while men protect and provide for women. That is why men have more status, and why all men and women must have a mate. A woman alone would have no one to provide her with meat and furs, a man alone would have no one to gather greens and cook his meals."

Dalzarna looked earnestly up at Mog-Ur, "I still not like when man scolds woman for accident," she said. "But I try not be upset by it now. This girl is grateful to Mog-Ur for explaining Clan ways."

Later that evening, Dalzarna sought out Una for a private talk. "Mog-Ur told me a bit about Clan ways today," she told her friend. "Now I understand why you are so pleased by," she glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, "knowing that Narg is to be your mate."

"I glad you understand now," Una said. "Clan ways good, but Clan ways look to past for answers. Others ways not so… so old? So tied to past? Not sure of word. But I am Clan. Mixed, but Clan… like Zar is mixed, but Others. I know Clan ways best, I happy with Clan ways. And very happy with mate chosen for me," she said with a glint of humor in her eyes. "Now I need become woman soon, so mating happen soon."

Dalzarna giggled at that. "But you're barely six, just like me! You won't be a woman for years yet!"

Una looked puzzled. "You teach me counting words. In Clan, such knowledge for Mog-Ur, not for woman. But I know it now. I tell you, most Clan girls become women after…" she paused to count on her fingers, "seven or eight years."

Dalzarna was astounded. "Great Mother! Most girls of the Others don't become women until about twelve years. I have heard of some becoming women as early as ten years, but that is unusual."

Now Una was equally astounded. "Now I see why you not ever talk about boys and men," she commented wryly. "You not old enough yet. I knew Others had strange ways, but not know Others' bodies also have strange ways."

Both girls broke into giggles at that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter settled in after Echozar and Dalzarna returned to Lion Cave. Everyone settled into their usual routines. Another winter festival was held, this time at Lion Cave. Plans were also made for a Zarnadonii Summer Meeting. Jerekal, Tolorlan, and Corridan decided to have the meeting near the Great Waters, since everyone would benefit from being able to collect shells and salt.

Folara gave birth to a son shortly after the winter festival. She named him Thonomar, for her mother and the brother she had lost when he made a Journey to the east. Shortly afterwards, Allegra also had a son, who she named Merolan. As winter progressed, Janida, Nogala, Sedona, and Latie all discovered themselves blessed.

Sedona miscarried about the time of the first thaws. Shortly afterwards, Willomar arrived. As expected, he brought word of Marthona's death, which sent Folara into tears. He also brought word that fights were occurring between the Ninth Cave and the Fourteenth Cave. He admitted to worry for Joharran, Proleva, Jondalar, and Ayla. But the four were determined to remain with the Zelandonii. He himself said that he was glad to be away from the troubles.


	28. Chapter 28

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next five years passed uneventfully for the Zarnadonii. Lion Cave continued to grow, as more children were born. Willomar made a few trading trips with Bologan, but was beginning to feel his years. He thought about stopping his travels, until Folara suggested that he learn to ride the horses. That helped, although even then, he wasn't able to travel as far as quickly as in his younger days. But even so, Bologan valued the old trade master's advice and often sought his counsel before making a trip. Logani, who from a young age showed an interest in trading, also enjoyed speaking with Willomar and hearing the tales of his days as trade master of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. Bologan chose to avoid trading with the Zelandonii, however, fearing to be caught up in the internal strife suffered by them.

Each spring, Una and Narg came to visit and trade with the Lion Cave, at first accompanied by Mog-Ur, who admitted to some curiosity about the Others. But after the first three years, they came as a mated couple. And each fall, Dalzarna and Logani traveled with Echozar, Bologan, and Madenia to visit and trade with Crun's clan. Una and Dalzarna remained close, despite the fact that Una became a woman and was mated in her ninth year while Dalzarna still had the straight build of a child. Dalzarna was pleased to be with her friend when Una gave birth to her first child, a boy called Brun. And Una was thrilled to be visiting Lion Cave when Dalzarna had her First Moon ceremony in preparation for First Rites. With Narg's permission, she asked Lanidar to teach her the chant used during the ceremony so that she could participate. Narg himself slipped away from the cave during the actual ceremony, though. He was uncomfortable enough with the notion that a woman didn't have to keep herself in isolation when her totem battled; he just couldn't bring himself to participate in a ceremony celebrating it. It made him nervous.

Latie led Dalzarna, dressed in her finest clothes and carrying an old doll, to the central hearth area where everyone waited. "She walks in beauty, she walks in the sun," the assembled people chanted as the pair approached, "she walks in the moonlight, with the Mother she is one."

"What bring you here?" Lanidar asked in his capacity as Zarnadoni.

"I bring a girl, to be born into womanhood," Latie replied.

"Girl, has Doni made you ready to accept the joys and burdens of a woman?" Lanidar now questioned Dalzarna directly as Latie stepped back into the crowd.

"Yes, Zarnadoni. The Mother has made me ready," Dalzarna answered steadily.

"And will you show your willingness to leave your childhood behind?"

"I will," she said. She placed the doll carefully into the fire and stepped back. "My childhood is over. I happily accept my womanhood."

"Then be reborn, child to woman, in the Mother's love," said Lanidar as he smeared red ocher paste on her cheeks.

All of the adult women except for Verdegia, Marala, and Bethona lined up behind one another, standing with their legs spread. Lanidar led Dalzarna to the back of the line and gently pushed her to her hands and knees, making her crawl though the tunnel of legs. The three old women helped her to stand when she reached the front of the line. "The woman is born!" they cried as she got to her feet.

Lanidar appeared back at Dalzarna's side. "Doni has given you the Gift of Life. Some say that is Her greatest gift of all. But as with all gifts, it does not come without responsibility. You may not be alone with any man until after your First Rites. Once you have had your First Rites, Doni may choose to bless you. You will be the one responsible for any children you may have. You are the one who will teach them right from wrong. You are the one who must teach them to honor and love Her. In return, you will be honored and loved."

Everyone chanted again as Lanidar and Latie led Dalzarna three times around the hearth and the burning doll. Cheers broke out when they came to a halt and faced everyone. Lanoga, Madenia, and Folara began setting out a small feast, carefully selecting the choicest bits of everything for Dalzarna before serving everyone. Una discreetly slipped to the mouth of the cave and signaled to Narg that it was safe for him to come inside and eat.

Echozar looked proudly at the oldest daughter of his hearth, the child of his spirit. Objectively speaking, she wasn't the prettiest girl of the Zarnadonii. Her Clan heritage gave her somewhat stronger features than most. But she had her natural mother Joplaya's brilliant green eyes and his soft brown hair. And with her sunny personality, she made friends wherever she went. "Looking forward to your First Rites, Dalzarna?" he asked, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Uhh, I'm looking forward to First Rites, yes," she replied with a blush, avoiding the second part of his question as people within earshot chuckled.

Dalzarna wasn't the only one. Lion Cave would be gaining several women at the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting this year. Lorala, Findala, Sharona, and Thorina all became physically mature over the winter. Dalzarna, at eleven years, was the youngest of the womanhood group, but she accepted the teasing from the others about her "impatience" with good grace. The five young women spent most of the feast in a giggling group, quietly discussing the men that they were considering inviting to their First Rites.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorina, Sharona, Findala, Dalzarna and Lorala were out gathering cattail roots, with Bethona to watch over them. As was usual, they were discussing possible candidates for their First Rites. Because every tribe had a taboo against the participants in First Rites sharing Pleasures with each other for a year afterward, and because the Zarnadonii tribe was so small, the tradition developed that only mated men could be invited to share in a girl's First Rites. That way, the new women and any unmated men were free to enjoy each other's company and possibly consider joining.

The tradition had started when Drusilla of the Ptarmigan Hearth of Beaver Cave became ready for First Rites. She… and everyone else… realized that there were only two unmated men in all of the Zarnadonii at the time. And one of them was her brother, so he could not be considered. So she chose a mated man to share in her First Rites, eliminating the need to avoid the only unmated man for the next year. And as it turned out, he and Drusilla were Promised by the end of the Summer Meeting, and she was blessed by the time of the Matrimonial the following summer. More people had joined the Zarnadonii since then, but the tradition remained.

Sharona actually liked the tradition. She reasoned that a mated man would certainly have the experience to make First Rites pleasurable. She just hoped that no one else wanted her choice of men. The five girls of Lion Cave made up the largest womanhood group that the Zarnadonii had at one time. She thought about the girls of the other two caves as well as Lion Cave. She thought that next year's group would likely be as big, maybe even bigger. But that group wouldn't likely be all from one cave.

Lorala broke into Sharona's musings. "Have you decided who you want yet?" she asked.

Sharona giggled, "I'll tell you if you tell me who you picked first."

Lorala pouted and giggled, "No fair, I asked first! You tell me and then I'll tell you."

"Oh, all right," Sharona glanced around and lowered her voice. "I want Danug."

Lorala's eyes grew wide, "But aren't you scared because he's so big? What if he hurts you?"

"He doesn't seem to hurt Folara, and she's not much bigger than I am. I heard her call him her 'gentle giant' one time. Besides, I like his hair color," Sharona giggled.

Lorala giggled too. "Well, I'm picking Echozar."

"Echozar!" Now Sharona was the astonished one. "Any special reason?"

"Not really. He's just nice. Besides, Thorina wants Jerekal. It didn't seem fair to leave Echozar out in the cold," Lorala said with a grin. "Although I feel for Latie, stuck alone at camp with five children."

Both girls burst into giggles at that. Sharona wiped her eyes and said, "Yes, I can see where Latie must get a little overwhelmed sometimes. Although, it could be worse. At least the twins and Talunar are old enough to be helpful now. So, Thorina wants Jerekal, hmm? Do you know who Findala and Dalzarna plan to pick?"

"You could just ask us," Dalzarna's voice came from behind them. "I want Bologan myself."

"And I'm still deciding between Lanidar and Sulaman," Findala said.

Thorina decided to join the conversation, "You need to decide soon, Finda, we leave for the Summer Meeting in three days."

"I know, I know. I just wish I dared ask their mates outright what they're like in the furs," Findala sighed, causing a fresh outbreak of giggles from the others. "What?" she asked. "That would be the easiest way to decide."

"I suppose," Sharona giggled. "But I can just imagine the look on Allegra's face if you asked! And you know what, Lanoga would probably answer you!"

Lorala leered at Sharona. "Hey, I live at Lanidar's hearth, remember? He is mated to my sister. And if the sounds I hear from their sleeping space are any indication, he'd be a good choice."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't know," retorted Sharona. "He's my brother, remember? So his skill in the furs is not something I've ever been especially curious about."

"I never said I was especially curious either," Lorala said. "Just that I can't always shut my ears."

"Well, maybe I will pick Lanidar then, if he's that good," Findala said.

Everyone was giggling when Bethona called them to head back to the cave with their cattail roots. The next two days were spent in making traveling food and packing for the Summer Meeting. On the third day, they set out for the chosen camp location.

Once everyone arrived at the Summer Meeting, the five girls who were to become women were given their own tent off to one side of the camp. Danila, Zarnadoni of the Beaver Cave, was in charge of their seclusion and the lessons they would learn while they were kept apart. Danila reassured them that there was nothing to fear in their First Rites; that while there might be some slight pain and bleeding, that wasn't always the case. She also told them how they might tell if they were blessed, as Doni could choose to give them a child once their First Rites were completed.

The girls, under Danila's supervision, set up partitions within the tent, that each couple would have a semblance of privacy on the night of the ceremony. There would, of course, be watchers, to make sure that no man was unduly rough and that each girl indeed was opened, but they would be discreetly hidden behind screens. Two days before the ceremony, the girls fasted all day, then Danila gave them a dream-enhancing tea and drummed as they fell asleep. They were instructed to pay close attention to their dreams, and in the morning, each girl would decorate her space with symbols and items of personal significance.

Lorala dreamed of the woman she knew as her mother, the late Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave. Her mother's spirit didn't try to communicate in words, but Lorala felt that Zelandoni was happy that she was becoming a woman. And that Zelandoni was happy that Lorala herself was happy with her life. Zelandoni pointed, and Lorala turned to look. She saw herself and Dalzarna, each holding a baby, while a man with his features in shadow bargained with Narg as Una interpreted. Lorala turned back to her mother with a questioning look, but Zelandoni laid a finger to her lips and began to fade from sight. When she vanished completely, Lorala saw two golden eagle feathers where she had been standing. The feathers were arranged in a V, with one of the branches touching a lion's paw print, the other touching an otter's print.

Dalzarna dreamed of animals. An otter pup and a lion cub played happily together while their mothers watched. Nearby, a golden eagle chatted with a family of bears. When she awoke, she lay quietly for a time thinking about her dream. She wasn't sure what it meant, and wished she could speak of it to someone, but Danila had told them that the dreams that night would be personal messages from Doni, and were not to be discussed. She quietly got up and used the night basket, then helped herself to a cup of tea and some food that Danila's acolyte Willona had ready. Once she had eaten, she took a few feather brushes and some paint back to her space and began decorating her walls with eagles, lions, and otters. She didn't notice that Lorala was using the same motifs.

Danila noticed, but since none of the girls had spoken to each other that morning, she didn't say anything. After all, Doni could very well have used the same symbols to communicate with both girls. She walked around the tent, noting the designs going up on all of the walls. Sharona painted water symbols and bulls on her walls. Thorina used the paw prints of some kind of cat and squares. Findala also had bulls, but with some sort of plump birds and circles as well. Danila had to hide a grin at some of the artistic renderings, as the girls were definitely not all talented in drawing. But these drawings were a record of private communication with Doni. Accurate rendering was not as important. Not like the ceremonial cave paintings, which called upon the Spirit Creatures for ceremonies.

By dusk, all the girls were finished decorating their spaces. They ate their evening meal quietly, not in the mood for the giggles and chatter that had marked most meals until now. The eminent change from child to woman had them all in an introspective mood. Come morning, they would begin a day of purification rituals, which would culminate in First Rites.

Nervousness had the girls taking refuge in giggles again in the morning when they began their purification rituals. Since the purification started with bathing, they got into a few splashing matches, but Danila wisely allowed them to release their tensions with silliness. They settled down once the bathing was over, and helped each other to dress and fix their hair attractively. Then they went to their spaces. Each girl's mother (sister, in Lorala's case) came in and gave her daughter a donii of her own, along with her personal blessing and the words, "May you know only joy." Then the mothers departed again, leaving the girls to await their chosen partners.

The men selected for the ceremony had also spent the day in purification rituals. Jerekal had been chosen before, and Danug had taken part in First Rites at the Mamutoi Summer Meeting the year before he made his Journey west, but it was the first time that Bologan, Lanidar and Echozar had been chosen. Lanidar covered his nerves by joking about how convenient it was that he was taking part in First Rites, as he had to conduct the purification rituals anyway. As the sun set, Lanidar led the way into the womanhood tent. Each girl was standing in the doorway of her space, softly silhouetted by the lamp burning before the donii by her bed. Each girl reached out a hand to her chosen partner, drawing him into her private space.

Bologan faced Dalzarna with a smile. He knew she had to be more nervous than he was. After all, he was there to teach her about Pleasures, not the other way around. He was determined to make it good for her, though. The half-formed thought flitted through his mind, that if he could give this girl Pleasures as he made her a woman, it would finally erase his worry that he might turn out to be like Laramar after all. But he pushed all thought aside as he tipped Dalzarna's face up and gave her a gentle kiss. Her lips softened under his as he lifted her up and laid her down on her bed. He joined her there and began to kiss her again. There was no rush, he thought, they had the whole night. He'd make sure she wasn't afraid at all. And she wasn't.

Echozar still couldn't believe that he had been chosen. He thought that Lorala looked beautiful, with her chestnut hair and gray eyes so like her sister's. He was amazed that she wanted him. She smiled at him and offered him a cup. He sipped the wine cautiously, not wanting to become intoxicated. He gently caressed her cheek and brushed back a stray lock of hair. She kissed the palm of his hand as he stroked her hair, then looked frightened by her own boldness. He smiled and kissed her, moving from her mouth to her earlobe. She gasped softly as he drew her down onto the bed. Lorala felt desire rising up within her, fueled by Echozar's obvious admiration. She responded to his every kiss and caress, instinctively knowing that he would be gentle with her. And he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Summer Meeting was in full swing. Jerekal, Torolan, and Corridan were discussing the possibilities for a fourth Cave. Crane Cave was the only one with any unclaimed hearths, and there were only two at that, as there was a couple about to be mated who had already claimed the third. With five new women plus a few other unmated people of both genders, it was unlikely that those hearths would be open beyond the next Summer Meeting. But Jerekal was determined that no Cave should have more than twelve family hearths. Any larger, he felt, made it far too easy for people to grow lazy and stop contributing. The three men decided to scout for caves in the area before returning to their homes for the fall. Torolan located a good one just upstream of the delta where the river met the Great Waters. There would be good hunting and fishing in the area, and like Lion Cave, this cave contained a freshwater spring in the back.

When Jerekal spoke of the plans to expand, Peridal exchanged a glance with Janida and volunteered to move to the new cave. Lorimar and Nogala, Parnelor and Morgana, and Sulaman and Allegra all chose to leave Lion Cave for the new cave. A few families from Crane Cave and a few from Beaver Cave also volunteered to move. The families of the new cave almost unanimously chose Peridal as their leader. In fact, the only dissenting vote was Peridal himself. He accepted the position and promptly organized a party of builders to put up the basic shelters that the people of Magpie Cave would need. Jerekal was relieved that people were willing to move to the new cave. Now all four caves had three or four hearths available. Even if all of the unmated people mated and established hearths next Summer Meeting, there would still be a couple of hearths free.

Jerekal joined Latie and Echozar at their camp after the meeting. He absently accepted a cup of tea, and sat staring into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Latie asked.

"Oh… I'm just worried about when we'll have to form a fifth cave," Jerekal replied. "You know I want the Zarnadonii caves to stay small, to help avoid problems with people such as Laramar and Tremeda. You know, the woman who gave birth to Bologan and Lanoga, and her mate… you both know the story. But with the children growing up, we're running out of hearths. And I can only see it getting worse for a while."

"So, maybe you should rethink the size of the caves," Echozar said.

Latie nodded. "I know that the stories Danug and I tell of the Mamutoi are part of why you want to keep the Zarnadonii caves small. But really, to us, the Zarnadonii caves are huge. Lion Cave has more than double the family hearths of Lion Camp. Why not make it three times as many? The only other solution, as you already said, is to start thinking about a fifth cave now."

Jerekal sighed. "I have thought about adding more hearths," he said. "But I really don't want to. If anything, I'd prefer fewer hearths per cave. I just have this feeling that something will go horribly wrong if I let the caves grow any bigger than they are now."

"Well, if that is the case, know that I'm behind your choice," Echozar said. He grinned. "I have a wonderful life here, a beautiful mate, a true friend as a co-mate, and six children at the hearth besides. I'd sure hate to have something go horribly wrong."

Jerekal laughed in spite of himself. "And how much longer do you think there will be six at the hearth? Dalzarna is a woman now, after all, she might just decide to mate and move to another cave."

"Doni forbid!" Echozar gasped, hands melodramatically clasped against his chest. Then he grinned. "Well, not quite forbid. I certainly hope that she finds a good man that cares for her the way we care for Latie. But I also hope that she's one that chooses to stay with Lion Cave after she mates!"

The three chuckled as the conversation moved on to lighter subjects.

The Summer Meeting ended and fall came. Bologan had arranged for a trading trip to the northern tribes, so Logani and Willomar, along with Dalzarna made the annual trading trip to Crun's clan. Una and Dalzarna spent most of the time telling of everything that had happened since the spring. It was a Clan Gathering year, and Narg had won the honor of being first chosen for the Cave Bear ceremony. Crun's clan was now first as well. Narg had been wounded by the bear, but survived with a slight limp and a deformity in his left leg. He could now claim Ursus as his personal totem in addition to the Musk-Ox. Additionally, Una was pregnant again. She confided to Dalzarna that she was hoping for another son, because Narg promised that she could choose the name for the next boy she had.

Dalzarna knew that it was unusual for a Clan woman to be allowed to suggest a name for a child; that was her mate's prerogative. She smiled. "What will you name him, if it is a boy?"

"Zar," Una replied. "For the man of your hearth."

Dalzarna was pleased and astonished. "Oh, I hope you have a boy as well! He will be so pleased that you would honor him so!"

"It is a small thing," Una said. "But it is the best way I can show how grateful I am for all that he did to help me learn. Without his help… and yours… I would not know how to speak like the Others, and I would not have such a high-status mate." She leaned forward and lowered her voice a bit. "Even if I have a girl, I will ask Narg to allow me to suggest a name. I will suggest Zarna if he permits it. For you."

Dalzarna had to wipe away tears as she hugged her friend.

Lorala was glad when the trade expeditions returned. She and Dalzarna had become close while in seclusion together. Additionally, Findala and Sharona seemed to be too busy flirting with Trelunar of the Bison Hearth to bother with anyone else. And Thorina, a talented carver, was spending the winter with Beaver Cave to learn some new methods. Once Dalzarna was back, the two young women spent much of the time working together, gathering food, as well as plants for dyeing and perfuming. Lorala had taken over most of the soapmaking as Lanoga's other responsibilities increased. Now she set herself up a work space near Dalzarna's loom, where they could talk while they worked at their own specialized tasks. Both Lorala and Dalzarna were recognized as experts in what they did. Folara readily admitted that Dalzarna's talent at weaving far outstripped her own. And while several people could make soft soap, Lanoga was the only other person among the Zarnadonii who could scent the soap and make it into cakes.

Winter set in, with the usual flurry of hunts just after the first hard freeze. This year, two separate Winter Festivals were held; one between Lion Cave and Beaver Cave, the other between Magpie Cave and Crane Cave. Rebeka of the Squirrel Hearth had her First Moon ceremony at the Winter Festival, as did Jessina of the Trout Hearth of Beaver Cave. Thorina announced her Promise to Valeron of the Ptarmigan Hearth of Crane Cave. And Findala and Sharona announced their co-Promise to Trelunar. Dalzarna and Lorala were happy for their friends, but wondered if they would find someone compatible. Neither of them had been especially impressed by the young men they had met at the last Summer Meeting.

Life settled into a quiet routine after the Winter Festival. Lorala asked for Dalzarna's help with an experiment with her soap. She wanted to make it look pretty as well as smell nice. Dalzarna knew what plants made good dyes, but they also had to find ones that would color the soap but not whatever the soap was being used on. After some trial and error, they hit upon a method that worked and turned the soap a nice cheerful yellow. Lorala looked forward to the higher value the colorful soap cakes would have once the weather broke and trading started again.

As spring arrived, people grew restless. There wasn't yet much to gather, but Lorala and Dalzarna occasionally went out on forays just to get out of the cave for a while. They were up on top of the cliff digging clover roots when they were startled by an unfamiliar voice calling out, "Heyyoo!"

They turned to see a sturdy-looking bearded figure, hooded against the early spring chill, striding toward them from the northeast.


	29. Chapter 29

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The two young women stared for a moment in astonishment. In all the time the Zarnadonii had been living there, the only visitors had been a few people's kin from the Zelandonii and members of Crun's clan. They weren't quite sure what language this man was using, but it wasn't Zelandonii. Lorala found her wits first, and stepped forward with her hands outstretched. "In the name of Doni, Mother of All, I greet you. I am Lorala of the Otter Hearth of the Lion Cave of the Zarnadonii," she said.

As the man drew close enough to clasp her hands, the young women were astonished to note that he was mixed! Now more than ever, they wondered who he could be. His clothes were definitely not Clan, and he spoke perfectly well, whatever language he was using. He seemed to be returning Lorala's greeting and introducing himself in return. Dalzarna frowned in concentration for a moment. His words sounded vaguely familiar to her. Dalzarna gestured, but he didn't seem to notice. She also offered the stranger a greeting and an introduction, although she wasn't sure if he understood them any better than they did him. She quickly tossed her digging stick into her collecting basket, then settled the basket to a comfortable carrying position for the walk back to the cave. Lorala did the same, then beckoned the stranger to follow them.

As they walked, Dalzarna spoke quietly to Lorala. "The words he used sounded a little like Mamutoi. I wonder if Mother or Danug can speak with this man. One of us should run ahead, but not until the cave is within sight. Do you want to go, or should I?"

"I'll go, if you don't mind," Lorala grinned. "I'm taller and I can run faster. I wonder where he came from? I noticed that he didn't seem to see your gestured greeting, so he hasn't lived with a clan even if he is mixed." The trio reached the bottom of the cliff trail, with the cave mouth just barely visible downstream. Lorala set out at a run.

The stranger looked startled when Lorala suddenly bolted, but Dalzarna smiled at him. She noticed that he wore an amulet like Narg's, which puzzled her, since he hadn't responded to her gesture. In the distance, they could hear Lorala calling a few names, then they could hear and see the commotion as Lorala pointed back in their direction. Jerekal, Echozar, Latie, and Danug started upstream to meet them.

Danug stepped forward with his hands out. "In the name of Mut, I welcome you," he said, speaking in Mamutoi. "I am Danug of the Zarnadonii."

The stranger's face lit up with a smile. "In Muna's name, I greet you," he replied in the same tongue. "I am Elleron of S'Armunai. You talk Mamutoi good, for one lives wrong way from Mamutoi land. But is good, for me," he grinned.

Danug's booming laughter filled the air. "I speak Mamutoi like one born to it, because I was. I made a Journey and decided to settle here. But let me introduce you to everyone." Danug acted as translator for the introductions for Echozar, Lorala, and Dalzarna. Jerekal remembered enough Mamutoi from his own Journey to make his own introduction, and of course Latie could also speak for herself. Danug spoke up again when the introductions were done, "Come inside, Elleron of the S'Armunai. We'll get you settled at the hearth of our One who Serves. Then perhaps after you've shared a meal, you can tell us your story. You are only the second visitor who comes as a complete surprise to us. Most of the few visitors we get are kin or people with whom we trade every year. Everyone will want to know of your Journey."

"And I am happy to tell," Elleron replied with a smile. "I think I also like to hear your story. Two from Mamutoi here, and mixed man like me, that is surprise… Zarnadonii have stories, yes?"

"We certainly do," chuckled Danug. "We certainly do."

Dalzarna stayed at Otter hearth chatting with Lorala as Elleron settled himself. Lanidar smiled as he caught the inadvertent glances that both young women were sending in the visitor's direction. So, someone finally sparked their interest, he thought. It didn't surprise him at all that Dalzarna would be attracted to a mixed man; after all, she had grown up at Echozar's hearth. It hadn't escaped his notice that many women chose to mate a man who reminded them in some way of the man they grew up with. But he was a little puzzled by Lorala's evident attraction to the visitor. Still, she had chosen Echozar for her First Rites… ah, maybe that was it. Echozar was short, but nearly as muscular as Danug. And yet he was one of the kindest, most protective men that Lanidar had known. Being mixed, Elleron had a similar build to Echozar's. And at least on the surface, he seemed to have something of Echozar's kindness. So perhaps it wasn't so strange after all, that Lorala was attracted. Lanidar just hoped that the friendship between the two young women would not be broken over this man.

Lanoga strolled over to her mate of nearly eleven years. "You look like a man who is thinking," she said with a smile. "Dare I ask what is going through your mind?"

"They are," Lanidar replied, nodding towards Lorala and Dalzarna. "I have no idea what if anything will come of it, but they both seem intrigued by our guest."

Lanoga chuckled. "Well, all we can do is be there for Lorala, whatever may happen. My baby sister is a grown woman now. She has to make her own choices." She gave her mate a mischievous look, "Besides, if she does mate soon, that will be one less person at the hearth. And since it's about to get more crowded…"

It took a moment for her meaning to penetrate Lanidar's musing. "More crowded? I know we're expecting Narg and Una in a moon or so, but…" He caught the grin on her face then. "Oh, Doni! You're telling me that you're blessed again?" He embraced her and spun her around. "When?"

"I think late summer or early fall, probably soon after the first rains." She started to smile, then looked distressed. "Uh, tell Lorala to cook tonight," she said, and dashed from the shelter with her hand over her mouth.

Lanidar watched her run outside, shaking his head, then he walked over to where Lorala and Dalzarna were talking. "Lorala, your sister isn't feeling well. She wants you to handle the evening meal," he said.

"Me? All right, I guess I can manage," Lorala looked nervous.

"I'll help, if you want," Dalzarna volunteered.

"Would you? Thank you!" Lorala sighed, glancing toward the visitor's sleeping space. "I want this meal to be perfect!"

"Trust me, you aren't the only one!" Dalzarna grinned.

The two young women laughed and headed out to the cooking hearth with a final glance over their shoulders.

Later that evening, following a spring feast of fresh trout, watercress, dried bison stew with carrots and barley, clover roots, puffball mushrooms, and dried apples, everyone gathered to hear the stories. Elleron spoke first, with Danug translating.

"As you can tell by looking, my mother was a woman of the Clan. Anderon, a man of the S'Armunai, was injured while out hunting, and found by the Clan. He lived with them for a while, and was given my mother as a mate. I was born to his hearth there, and he told me that their S'Armuna gave me the totem of the golden eagle. He also told me that he might have stayed with them, but that my mother was killed by a hyena before I could count my first year. He took me and went back to his own people. His sister cared for me for a few years. Then ten years ago, Anderon joined with a woman at the Three Sisters Camp, and she adopted me. I could count perhaps five years then. I grew up there, and S'Armuna chose me as her acolyte. But I never truly felt called to Serve. So I decided to make a Journey. I thought that perhaps whatever fate Muna has in store for me, I might find it while traveling.

"I left the Camp of the Three Sisters late in the winter, for I decided that I wished to see the Great Waters of the west, and I knew from speaking to the older members of the camp that I would have to cross a glacier. They told me that the glacier could only be crossed in the winter. I saw no one before crossing the glacier, but I had plenty of traveling food and I made it across before the thaws came. I continued traveling. I also learned that not everyone is as accepting of those of mixed spirits as you and the S'Armunai are."

Elleron paused to compose himself; this was obviously a painful experience. "Just about a moon ago, about the time of the thaws, I came across some signs of people. So I followed them, guessing that I would find a camp. To my regret, I did. When they saw me without my hood, they threw stones and threatened me with spears. So I turned south, in hopes of avoiding any other camps of that tribe. I saw no other people until today. Although, if I had seen more than just the two women, I think I would have avoided you as well, for fear of getting the same greeting. I thought that even if they turned on me when they saw what I am, they were only two, and I could get away. So imagine my pleasure when two such lovely women not only offered a welcome, but didn't seem at all uncomfortable around me. Of course, I can see why," he said, glancing from Dalzarna to Echozar, then to Talunar and little Zarina.

Jerekal smiled at the visitor. "When I founded the Zarnadonii eleven years ago, it was because of small-minded people who didn't like the idea that Latie wished to have me and Echozar as co-mates, and who liked it even less that I was perfectly happy to be a part of such a hearth. I suspect that you encountered the Zelandonii, or at least, the part of the Zelandonii that considers Clan and mixed people to be abomination. But there are others among the Zelandonii who think as we do, that all people are children of the Mother. Unfortunately, the Zelandonii have been a divided people for the last few years, ever since their old First among Those who Serve left to walk the next world. We have been avoiding them, even though many of us have kin there, because of that division. I'm just sorry that you had to stumble into their troubles like that."

Jerekal's sister Darsina passed around skins of wine as Jerekal and Bologan told the story of their own journey to the Mamutoi and back, then Danug told his story as well, intertwining it with theirs. Then Jerekal told of the formation of the Zarnadonii and all that had happened since then. After the stories, Doriza and Jonetta brought out their drums and people danced. Danug chuckled when Dalzarna and Lorala both tried to be the first to offer to show Elleron the steps, and told the young S'Armunai man what they were saying.

"You tell me, both these women like me?" Elleron asked incredulously. "I am not used to women liking me. Even among S'Armunai, I am accepted, but ugly. Most times I not get partner until late, when maybe women have had much bouza and not able to see I am ugly."

Danug laughed. "Well, we of the Zarnadonii try to raise our children to look past the outside when they meet people. After all, we all will grow old and lose whatever outer beauty we have. But a kind heart stays beautiful forever." He grinned at Elleron. "Just enjoy the opportunities and try not to hurt their feelings. They've both just had their First Rites last summer, and I don't think they've really been interested in anyone since then."

Elleron chuckled, "I try not to hurt them. Maybe I say tonight I need sleep. Not think about women yet. When I learn some of language, so I can talk to them, maybe then I think about." He smiled at the two young women. "But tell them for me, I happy to have them show me dance."

Danug translated, and Lorala and Dalzarna led Elleron to the dancing area.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Dalzarna and Lorala were washing clothes together and discussing the visitor.

"I wonder if he'll stay very long," Lorala said. "I hope so."

Dalzarna smiled. "I hope so too," she said. "But…"

"But what?"

"But we have to stay friends, Lorala. No matter what."

Lorala smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem," she replied. "I… well, it's been almost a year, I guess it's all right to talk about it now. Remember when we were in seclusion before First Rites, when Danila gave us that odd tea and told us to listen to our dreams?"

"I remember," Dalzarna said. "Not that I understood my dream."

"Well… I won't go into the details. But what I dreamed made me think that we might be co-mated someday," Lorala said as she wrung out a woven dress and draped it over a bush to dry.

Dalzarna was silent for a few minutes, thinking about that. Her hands moved automatically, soaping, rinsing, and wringing several garments before she spoke again. "You are of Otter Hearth," she said thoughtfully. "There was an otter in my dream."

"There, you see?" Lorala asked. "Now all we have to do is make sure that Elleron stays… and make sure he isn't too scared of our status to ask for us!"

Both women laughed as they spread the last of the wet clothes over bushes, then headed upstream towards the cave.

Elleron watched discreetly as the two young women walked along the riverbank. He was still flattered by how eager they both were to dance with him the night of the celebration. Attractive women fluttering around him was a new experience for the young half-Clan S'Armunai, but he had to admit, it was a pleasant one. He just wished that he knew more of their language. It was difficult enough to forge new friendships with women, attractive or otherwise, without having to rely on a translator. He sighed, because he did need a translator. And even then, he still had some difficulty, as his own command of the Mamutoi language wasn't complete. Still, he was grateful that of all the people he might have found, he'd managed to locate a group that had anyone he could speak to. He wished now that he'd paid more attention when old S'Armuna talked about her time in the west when she was a young woman. If he'd thought about it, she probably would have been willing to teach him a little of the language she had learned then.

He wandered out to the riverbank and got a drink. He also realized that the opposite bank looked like the sort of muddy clay that old S'Armuna used to make her ceremonial figures. Without stopping to think, he hopped aboard the raft that Lion Cave kept tied to the landing and poled his way across for a better look. The clay here was paler in color, but felt the same to his hands. Without even thinking about it, he molded a lioness and an otter, then a Mother figure. Elleron set his sculptures aside and began to look for materials to build a small firing chamber.

A few hours later, Dalzarna noticed that the raft was still tied up across the river. She and Lorala had seen Elleron crossing earlier, when they were coming back from doing the washing. She shaded her eyes and gazed across, wondering what he was doing. It almost looked as though he was building himself a shelter. Only, whatever he was building looked far too small to actually be a shelter. She didn't think that he'd be able to lie down inside of it. Whatever he was building, she was very curious. And, she thought to herself, Lorala is off gathering plants. Maybe, just maybe, if there's only one of us at a time…

She wasn't entirely comfortable in the dugout canoe, but she could manage well enough to get across the river. She pulled the little craft up onto the bank and casually wandered over to see what Elleron was doing. The structure he had built indeed resembled a shelter, or maybe just a sleeping room. It had two small openings near the bottom, but was otherwise featureless outside. And he had amassed a big pile of bones just to the side of one opening. As she watched, he came jogging up from downstream with another armload of bones.

"Heyyoo," she said with a smile that broadened into a grin as he dropped his bones in startlement.

"Heyyoo," Elleron replied with a smile of his own. He wondered why she had come. Surely not just for his company, not when she could have any man she wanted. He'd already determined that Dalzarna was a favorite of everyone who knew her, because of her sunny personality.

Dalzarna tried desperately to come up with a way to tell Elleron that she was definitely interested in getting to know him better. She bent to pick up a few bones that had bounced and rolled to her feet when he dropped them. Handing him the bones with a smile, she asked, "May I help?" Then she pantomimed picking things up and adding them to the pile.

Elleron nodded hesitantly, then beckoned her to follow him to the pile of remains he'd found at a bend in the river. Firing his little sculptures would require burning a lot of bone.

She followed him, noting that the path he was using couldn't be seen from the opposite bank. After dropping off the first armload of bones, she grew bold. Once they were headed back to the bone pile and effectively screened, she took Elleron's hand. He froze, not quite sure that Dalzarna really meant what she seemed to be implying. She smiled warmly at him, then stretched herself up on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Dalzarna, I… you…" Elleron couldn't seem to think, much less speak. Not that she would understand his words anyway.

"Shut up and kiss me again," she said, knowing that he wouldn't understand her words. But she suited her actions to her words, kissing him again.

This time she got the response she was hoping for. Trembling, still only half-believing his good fortune, Elleron pulled her close, and they sank down together on the mossy ground.

It was some time before any more bones got transferred to the pile beside the little structure.

The next day, Elleron returned to the little structure he had built. First he checked the figures he had molded. They were dry and ready to be fired. He looked at the pile of bone, but figured that he would need more to complete the firing process, so he started for the bend in the river to get more.

Dalzarna and Lorala watched him from the cave mouth. "I wonder what he's doing over there," Lorala said.

Dalzarna shrugged. "I don't know, but why don't you go offer to help him with it," she suggested with a grin. "I did, yesterday."

Lorala raised an eyebrow at the slightly smug note in the younger woman's voice. "Oh, did you now? And what exactly did you do to help?"

"Oh, I carried some bones… among other things," came the reply. Both young women giggled.

"Well, perhaps I will go offer to help," Lorala said. "Oh, I know! I can bring some soap. I'm sure he'll want to clean up after picking through that refuse pile." With a wave to Dalzarna, she climbed into the dugout to cross the river.

Dalzarna watched for a moment, then headed back inside the cave to her loom. She hummed happily to herself as she worked. Echozar and Jerekal, passing the work area, paused in their conversation to smile at each other. Her interest in the visitor hadn't escaped their notice. Nor had her disappearance of the previous afternoon.

"What do you think?" Jerekal asked Echozar once they had moved beyond Dalzarna's hearing.

"I think he seems nice enough. Latie thinks so as well. I just wish he knew our language," Echozar fretted. "I'd like to be able to speak to him directly."

Jerekal nodded. "Well, the longer he stays, the more of our language he'll learn. I'm more worried because Lorala seems interested as well. I'd hate to see a rivalry develop."

Echozar frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. And he does seem to be planning to stay for a while; look at that…that… whatever it is that he built across the river yesterday. He spent hours at it, and it isn't something that he can just pick up and carry away with him." Echozar gazed broodingly across the river at the structure, then sighed. "I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. And hope things work out in a way that everyone can be satisfied with." He pulled out his sling and ran it through his fingers. "I think I'm going to go hunting," he said. "I wish someone had told me how difficult it would be, watching the daughter of my hearth growing up."

"If anyone was able to tell people that," Jerekal laughed, "humans wouldn't have lived past the second generation!"

Echozar laughed as well as he headed toward the cliff path.

Meanwhile, Lorala and Elleron carried several loads of bone to the pile beside the little structure. Lorala wondered what it was for, but knew he wouldn't be able to tell her. He simply hadn't been with them long enough to have learned more than a few basic words and phrases. Elleron eyed the pile and smiled. "Good," he said. "Thank you."

Lorala smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "I want to clean up, do you?" she mimed washing her hands to give him the sense of her question.

He nodded and started to turn toward the river, but she beckoned him into the woods. "There's a smaller stream this way," she said. "The water won't be so cold as the river."

Elleron wasn't sure what she said, but he shrugged and followed. She led him to a pretty stream and handed him a small yellow object. He looked at it in confusion, noting the pleasant scent of lemongrass, but not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it.

Lorala grinned. "You wash with it," she said. She pulled out another yellow object and knelt at the stream to wash her hands.

He smiled and washed, noting that whatever the thing was, it lathered much better than soaproot. He wished he had the words to ask about the objects. Did the people of Lion Cave find them somewhere? Or were they made somehow? He made a mental note to ask Danug or Latie; hopefully his Mamutoi was good enough to understand whatever the answer was. He got to his feet and turned, intending to give the thing back to Lorala. But she wasn't next to him anymore.

"Elleron," her voice called from somewhere nearby.

He turned towards the sound, stopping in shock when he saw her slim arm holding her shirt out from behind a large tree. She giggled at the sudden silence, and stepped out into his line of sight.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

His hands were shaking as he reached out towards her. Twice in two days? He must be dreaming. "Lorala," he murmured as he bent his head to kiss her.

Lorala returned to Lion Cave that afternoon with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Latie and Lanoga watched as she headed straight for her worktable by Dalzarna's loom, and the two young women immediately fell into an intense discussion.

"Well, they seem to be handling things so far," Lanoga commented. "I wonder…"

Latie chuckled. "So do I. But I suspect they'll have to figure things out on their own. Give them time and space, that's all we can do. That, and be there for them if it goes wrong."

Lanoga smiled and sipped her mint and chamomile tea. "I know. And he certainly seems like a nice enough man. I just wish I knew what sort of plans he has, you know?"

"I know," Latie said. "I think maybe I'll ask Danug to go have a chat with our visitor. After all, we're the only two that can, at least for now… but I'm also Dalzarna's mother. Danug isn't, and he's a man besides."

"Good idea," Lanoga said, and they strolled over to the flint knapping area to talk to Danug.

Danug agreed to speak with Elleron, and promptly headed across the river. The S'Armunai visitor was on his knees putting pieces of bone into the little structure. Danug wondered what he was doing. There was a familiarity to the structure, but Danug knew it wasn't anything Mamutoi. Well, first things first. He was here to ask about the man's plans. He could think about the little structure later.

"Elleron," he said. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Elleron straightened up, startled. He'd been concentrating on setting up for firing, placing the bone so that it would burn evenly and last overnight, so he hadn't heard Danug's approach. "You want talk, yes, we talk," he said with a smile. "And maybe I ask you questions as well, after."

Danug was glad that the visitor was S'Armunai. In general, they were nearly as forthright as the Mamutoi. That would make this conversation somewhat easier. "Elleron, we… everyone, I mean, but especially Jerekal… we were wondering if you had any particular plans. Especially since you've built this… this thing. Not that anyone objects," he hastened to reassure the young man, "but people are starting to wonder."

Elleron blushed. In his excitement over finding the clay, it hadn't even occurred to him to ask permission before building his firing chamber. He'd only been aware of an opportunity to exercise his craft, without having old S'Armuna telling him yet again that he was wasting his skill and ought to dedicate himself. "I sorry," he said. "Not thinking when I make. As for plans, not sure. I like here, good people. Would like stay, learn ways, learn language. Know people better."

Danug chuckled. "By my guess, you're already getting to know certain people better."

Elleron blushed even brighter red. "Uh…"

Still laughing, Danug clapped the young man on the shoulder. "No one objects to anyone enjoying themselves. I think the families are just a little concerned, because they are quite young. They don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Now Elleron looked Danug straight in the eye. "I cannot promise no one get hurt," he said. "That not a promise can be kept. But I can promise, I will be honest with Dalzarna and Lorala. Not ever lie to them. Right now, Pleasures are nice. I admit, is nice when women approach. Not something happened much with S'Armunai. But I not yet able to talk to Dalzarna and Lorala. Maybe when I can, I find out I not have…" he paused to think of the word he needed, "enough same likes for good friends. Maybe hurt, yes, but better than I lie. Lie get found out, hurt is worse then."

"Elleron, you impress me," Danug said. "I can't argue with your reasoning. So, now that the difficult part of the talk is over, what is this thing that you've built here anyway?"

"Not sure how to say in Mamutoi," he replied. "I think, fire room closest."

Danug looked at the little structure again. It finally dawned on him where he had seen such a thing before: The Camp of the Three Sisters! This was tiny in comparison, but it was the same sort of thing. But he was still puzzled. "But what does it do?" he asked.

"Turns mud to stone," Elleron said with a smile.

"It what?!?"

"Turns mud to stone. With fire. I learn as acolyte of old S'Armuna," Elleron explained. "She learn long ago, Muna show her how. I have skill in carving, is why she choose me as acolyte when Cavoa move to new Camp. She choose Anaroa same time. Anaroa want be One Who Serves. I do not. Is why I went on Journey."

Danug nodded, still stunned. Now that he thought about it, every Mother figure that he'd seen when he visited the S'Armunai was made of something he couldn't identify. But he had been much more interested in discussing flint with Ardoban than investigating the odd substance. After all, knowing how they made their Mother figures wasn't going to have an impact on his own Journey. "But what made you build this here?" he asked.

Elleron couldn't help but grin at the puzzlement on the big man's face. "I came for drink, saw the mud here look like mud near Camp of Three Sisters, but lighter. I cross river to feel, is same, only color not same. I make things from mud, but need Muna's sacred fire to turn to stone. Need very hot fire, burn all night, all day. Then mud turns to stone, not melt when gets wet."

"There is one thing I don't understand," Danug said. "If this is a secret of your S'Armuna, why do you know how to do it?"

"Not know for sure. I think S'Armuna hoped I would be One Who Serves," he sighed. "I think she show me to try to make me stay and be One Who Serves. Anaroa not so good making figures, I much better. But I not like to make ceremony, chants, legends. Anaroa much better. She good healer, I not." Elleron looked somewhat uncomfortable. "And I think, is skill maybe good for more things, not just munai. S'Armuna not let me make more things. I think, maybe I find place I can make more things."

Again, Danug couldn't argue with the young man's reasoning. He knew that Those Who Served liked to keep things secret from outsiders. He remembered overhearing a discussion between Lomie and Vincavec after Ayla demonstrated the firestones. Vincavec had said that it was a shame that Ayla had given so many away already, because the power to draw fire from a rock would have given the Mammoth Hearth a lot of prestige, if only other people didn't already know how to do it. "Well, you won't find anyone of the Zarnadonii who will tell you not to try, except maybe Verdegia," he grinned. "But don't let her fool you. She is the sort that hides a kind heart under a lot of grumbling. Are you going to start your fire tonight?"

"I like to," Elleron said. "Not many pieces this time. New munai for Lanidar, as gift for staying at hearth. And hearth-signs for Dalzarna and Lorala, as gifts for… kindness to stranger," he said with another blush.

"I'll let you get back to your work then," Danug said as he got to his feet. "Try not to be late to the evening meal. I suspect that certain people will want your company." He grinned and headed back across the river.

Elleron went back to laying his fire. With a silent plea to Muna, he placed the three figures inside the firing chamber and lit the fire.


	30. Chapter 30

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------

Lorala, Dalzarna, and Elleron shared the evening meal, as well as a lively exchange of words for various foods and objects. But after the meal, Elleron went back across the river to check on his firing chamber. Through Danug, he let the young women know that he intended to stay the night there, to tend to his project. And that the two of them would be the first to know if his project was successful.

They were somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to spend the whole evening with them, but his absence gave them a different sort of opportunity. They sought out Jerekal and Echozar. The two men were surprised, but invited the young women to sit. Jerekal handed them cups of tea and waited to hear what was on their minds.

Dalzarna spoke first, looking uncomfortable. "I… we were wondering… um, how does it… work… when you're co-mated, that is?" She fervently hoped the men of her hearth wouldn't give more detail than she wanted to hear.

Lorala, also ill at ease, added, "We mean, day-to-day life, not, um, intimate details."

The two men exchanged smiles. Apparently, Dalzarna and Lorala knew what they wanted. "Doni help Elleron," Jerekal murmured to himself before answering. "It works much like any other mating, Dalzarna, except that there are two of us and one of your mother. Sometimes Latie chooses to spend time with one or the other of us, sometimes with both."

"And that goes for the, um, intimate details as well," Echozar added mischievously, chuckling as both young women blushed so hotly that he could almost feel the warmth from their faces. "Seriously though, being co-mated is not all that different from simply being mated. As long as the co-mates are good enough friends to not let jealousy interfere in the friendship. Because yes, sometimes your mate and co-mate wish to spend some time alone together."

Jerekal picked up the thought. "But then again, couples don't always spend all of their time together either. And as an example, Latie and Echozar often get some of their alone-together time when I am busy with matters of the Cave. And then she and I get some of our alone-together time when Echozar is out with his sling." He grinned, and added, "And without going too far into intimate detail, I will say that three together does work as well, with a bit of practice."

"Um, yes… thank you!" the young women chorused, faces flaming as they hastily fled to the work area.

Echozar managed not to laugh until they were well away from Lion Hearth. "Doni bless, but I almost feel sorry for our visitor now," he chuckled. "Those two seem to be already planning the Matrimonial!"

"At least we don't seem to have a rivalry problem on our hands," Jerekal grinned. "Now the only question is, what is Elleron going to want?"

Latie strolled inside just then, carrying a sleeping Zarina. "I can give you some idea what he wants," she said. "Just let me get Zarina into bed. And I'd appreciate a cup of tea, if there is any left." She stepped into one of the sleeping rooms to settle the toddler for the night. She joined her mates at the fire a few moments later, smiling gratefully when Jerekal handed her a steaming cup. "Thank you. So, I caught the end of your talk with Lorala and Dalzarna. I take it they already have co-mating in mind?"

"Yes," said Echozar. "You said that you have an idea as to what is on Elleron's mind?"

"I do," smiled Latie. "I asked Danug to speak with him this afternoon. Danug says that he definitely wishes to stay here, at least for now. And that he said something about wanting to try something new that S'Armuna wouldn't permit him to do as an acolyte, for fear that she would lose power because of it. Something like that, anyway. Danug said it sounded to him like Ayla's firestones… some of the mamuti were upset that Lion Camp already had them, because if we didn't, the mamuti could have kept them secret and gained power."

"But what about the girls… excuse me, young women?" asked Jerekal.

"Danug says that Elleron is quite flattered by the interest they're showing. Being mixed, he's used to being the last one to find a partner at Mother festivals and such. I guess too many of the S'Armunai women don't look beyond his appearance," Latie said with a disdainful look for the faraway S'Armunai women. She sipped her tea and continued. "Anyway, Elleron promised Danug that he would always be honest with Dalzarna and Lorala. But that until he could converse with them for himself, he couldn't know if he had enough in common with either of them to make any decisions regarding the future."

Echozar nodded slowly, remembering his final, bleak year with Joplaya. "That young man just doubled my respect for him," he said. "I'd much rather see Dalzarna hurting if he rejects her because he doesn't think they have enough in common, than see her hurting because he mated her and then ignored her." He still remembered the ache of loneliness that he'd felt when Joplaya began staying away from the hearth, an ache which only grew worse with time…until Latie arrived at the Lanzadonii.

Jerekal saw the fleeting shadow cross Echozar's face. "It's early yet," he said. "I think I'll go find Lanidar. I need to work out some details for a hunting ceremony anyway."

He left the hearth, guessing that Echozar would appreciate having Latie all to himself for a while. He did discuss the hunting ceremony with Lanidar, then found Bologan and spent some time chatting about the trade goods that Narg and Una were likely to want when they arrived in a moon or so. Then he got into a game of knucklebones with Danug, wagering a pair of fox canines against a new skinning knife. Danug lost, but Jerekal offered to trade him the fox canines for a pair of spear points. Finally, when nearly everyone had retired to their shelters, he headed back to Lion Hearth. Echozar gave him a grateful handclasp and Latie greeted him with a sleepy kiss as he crawled into the furs beside them. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was for Dalzarna and Lorala. It really can work, he thought, as long as you work at it.

Across the river, Elleron lay awake, thinking. Oh, it was true that he'd never attempted a firing on such a small scale before, he did need to stay nearby to make sure the fuel didn't run out. But he also wanted to sort out his feelings.

As far back as he could remember, he'd always been on the fringes of things. The S'Armunai accepted those of mixed spirits, but it was an uneasy acceptance. He knew that Anderon, the man of his hearth, considered him to be the son of his spirit. But Anderon's sister, who had cared for Elleron when Anderon brought him to the S'Armunai, she had always made it clear that she didn't like a mixed child around the hearth. Things were marginally better once Anderon mated Esavoa of the Three Sisters Camp. She willingly adopted the motherless boy and tried to give him a happy childhood, even after she had children of her own. But the Camp of the Three Sisters was just beginning to recover from the hurts inflicted by a pair of evil leaders, the first of whom was a man of mixed spirits. Many members of the Camp were uncomfortable around him, some going so far as to keep their children away from them. He hadn't been unhappy, growing to manhood there, he thought, but he hadn't had many close friends either.

And then S'Armuna chose him as an acolyte along with Anaroa. Oh, he was a good carver, and an excellent molder of clay figures, but he just didn't feel the remotest urge to dedicate himself to Muna's Service. All he wanted to do was make things of clay. But old S'Armuna was forever after him to learn more of the legends, more of the ceremonies, more of the chants. Sometimes he wondered if she hadn't selected him as an acolyte after Cavoa moved to a different Camp, simply because Anaroa wasn't all that adept at molding figures. Anaroa would be One Who Serves someday though. She'd shown an interest in healing lore for a couple of years before they were selected as acolytes. And she'd learned every legend and chant, and most of the ceremonies, in just one year of training. He'd learned perhaps half of them in four years.

Things hadn't changed much after he reached manhood. If anything, he felt further removed from his people. His friends were spending more and more time with young women, but no woman wanted to spend time with him. Except, he thought with wry humor, at a Mother festival, near the end of the evening, when she'd had enough bouza that she didn't care who she did her honoring with. His decision to make a Journey had been a fairly easy one. He only had Anderon and Esavoa and the little ones to miss.

Elleron got up and checked on his fire, adding a few more pieces of bone. It still seemed like a gift from Muna, finding these people that were so accepting of him. Especially after those others that threatened him. He smiled, thinking about Dalzarna and Lorala. He'd never thought he'd ever get a welcome like that anywhere. They both seemed like sweet women, he could easily envision himself forming a hearth with either one of them. But, he was sure that was just a dream. No matter what Danug said about their families worrying about them, he didn't think there was more to it than kindness to a stranger. He fully expected them to start treating him like a brother; after all, women just weren't interested in ugly mixed men. Still, these Zarnadonii did seem to be even more accepting of mixed spirits people than the S'Armunai. The leader was even co-mated with one.

It didn't occur to him that if Echozar had found a woman who cared for him, perhaps he could as well. He was too used to being the odd one out.

He sighed, and began reviewing the Zarnadonii words he'd been learning. If he was going to stay for any length of time… and he did want to stay, if they permitted him to… he needed to be able to speak with everyone.

Dalzarna couldn't face going back to Lion Hearth to sleep after the little talk with Echozar and Jerekal. She went to the storage area and grabbed a few furs.

"What are you doing?" Lorala asked.

"I'm going to sleep at one of the empty hearths," Dalzarna replied. "I suppose I've heard… things… around the hearth for most of my life. But after what Jerekal and Echozar said earlier… I don't know if I could face either of them or Mother in the morning if I heard… anything… tonight."

Lorala giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know! I thought I would die of embarrassment when Jerekal said that about all three together just needing some practice!"

"You thought you'd die? How do you think I felt? That's my mother they were talking about!" Dalzarna shook her head. "I know, it's not like you don't know that they share Pleasures, but it's still embarrassing to really think about it."

"Trust me, I know," Lorala said. "I might live with my sister, but she was always like a mother to me. And you know, I think she's going to have another baby."

"Really?" Dalzarna looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Remember the day that Elleron arrived? When Lanidar asked me to cook the meal?"

"Yes, I remember. I helped."

"Well, Lanidar said that Lanoga wasn't feeling well. But she ate with us and seemed fine. I've been paying attention to her since then, and I've seen her getting sick a few times," Lorala said. "She hasn't made any announcement yet, but I'm pretty sure she's expecting."

Dalzarna smiled, "Well, with a newborn at the hearth, you'll be able to practice your mothering skills."

"Yes, for if I ever need them," Lorala retorted. "Hey, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I'm not sure I can handle seeing Lanoga and Lanidar together right now." She sighed as she helped herself to some furs. "It's not that I begrudge them their happiness. It's just that I wonder when I get my turn at that happiness. I don't know, sometimes…" she let that thought trail off uncertainly as they settled their furs in the farthest hearth.

"I know exactly what you mean," sighed Dalzarna. "Sometimes when I look at Elleron, and I think how perfect it could be… And then I worry that it won't work after all."

"Exactly!" Lorala agreed. "And the worst of it is not being able to really talk to him. It's not something that you want to have Latie or Danug translating." She crawled into her furs and wiggled until she was comfortable. "Night, Dalzarna."

Dalzarna settled herself into bed as well. "Night, Lorala."

Elleron awoke just as the sky was beginning to brighten. He checked the firing chamber first thing, pleased that the fire was still burning evenly. He put the last of the bone on the fire, satisfied that he no longer had to worry about it. Now he just had to wait for the fire to burn itself out and the firing chamber to cool enough to take his figurines out. He desperately hoped that they would turn out well. If they did, then perhaps the Zarnadonii would consider him worthy enough to stay with them for a while. And perhaps even…

No. He wouldn't think about it. He was just a mixed man of the S'Armunai. A visitor here. He had no right to even imagine what it would be like to mate with one of the women that had shared Pleasures with him. One was the daughter of the leader's hearth, for Muna's sake, and the other was the sister of the mate of their One Who Serves. Besides, they had probably just taken pity on him, knowing that he'd been traveling. They couldn't possibly be really interested in him, ugly as he was. He supposed that they would stop paying attention to him now. He sighed, thinking that it would have been easier to take if they hadn't shared Pleasures.

He crossed back over the river to share in the morning meal. To his surprise, Lorala and Dalzarna were waiting for him with steaming bowls of some kind of grain mixture with dried blueberries. They began to talk where they had left off the night before, giving him more words in the Zarnadonii language. He appreciated the lessoning, although he wondered why they were teaching him, rather than Danug. But then he thought that perhaps it was because they were two of the youngest adults in Lion Cave. Perhaps they simply had fewer responsibilities and more free time to guide the visitor around and teach him to speak their language.

By the end of the day, he was growing more comfortable with their language. The words were quite different from his own language, of course, but the syntax was quite similar. And he'd always had a good memory for things, if he wanted to learn. Which, he thought with some humor, was probably just one more reason that he annoyed old S'Armuna so much when he didn't take to learning the legends and ceremonies. She knew perfectly well that he was capable of learning, he just didn't want to bother.

He wondered how much longer until the evening meal. Perhaps he would have enough time to go check on the figurines, they should be cool enough to handle by now. "When eat?" he asked.

Lorala glanced over to the cooking hearth, trying to judge how far along the women who were cooking tonight were in their preparations. They seemed to have just started. "Not for a while yet, Elleron. But if you're hungry, I can get you some cold roast or something," she said.

He chuckled. "Not hungry, no. Is time, go river, see fire?" His hands involuntarily lifted in the semblance of the firing chamber's shape in an effort to make them understand.

Dalzarna, who was almost fluent in the Clan sign language, caught on first. "Oh, you want to go see about the fire you made last night? Yes, we have time. Or do you want to go alone?"

He looked puzzled, so Lorala tried to clarify. "All go across the river? Or just you go across the river?" She grasped his hand and Dalzarna's when she said all, then dropped his hand when she said just you.

Elleron tried to ignore the sense of loss when she dropped his hand. At least he understood the question now. And he had said that they would be the first to know if the firing was successful. "All go," he said.

The trio piled onto the raft and poled their way across. The firing chamber was still slightly warm, but he could reach inside easily. His groping fingers encountered one… two… where did it get to… and three figurines. They seemed to be intact to his touch. Almost fearfully, he pulled them out to examine in the last of the sunlight. Perfect! They were perfect! He breathed a sigh of relief and tucked the Mother figure into his pouch. He'd give that one to Lanidar at the meal. Then he concealed the lioness and the otter in his hands. Lorala and Dalzarna had been hanging back, to let him discover whether or not his project had worked. Now he called them over.

"Lorala, Dalzarna, come see," he called. When they were standing in front of him, he said, "Close eye, give hand."

They obediently shut their eyes and held out their hands, grinning because they knew that he was pleased with his results, whatever they were. Each young woman felt her hand being closed around something small, hard, and irregular.

"Open eye," Elleron said.

They looked at what they each held. Lorala found an otter-shaped… something… in her hand. And Dalzarna had a lioness, of the same substance. "This is so beautiful!" Dalzarna exclaimed.

"Yes, it is! How did you make it?" Lorala wanted to know.

Elleron shook his head, grinning. He knew he didn't have enough words yet to explain, but he would try. "Mud," he said, picking up a bit and molding it in his fingers to demonstrate. "Hot fire, day, night. Mud go stone."

Dalzarna and Lorala just looked at each other. What he was saying seemed impossible. But if it was, then what were they holding? They would ask again when he knew more of the language. "Thank you, Elleron," they chorused.

He shook his head. "Is me, thank you," he said. "Thank you, welcome me." He shifted uncomfortably as his body remembered just how warm a welcome the two young women before him had given him. He was grateful that his clothing was loose and would hide his condition. After all, they surely wouldn't want to be bothered with him again. "Uh, go cave, eat now," he said, and quickly headed for the raft.

Dalzarna and Lorala followed Elleron to the raft. They wondered why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden. He'd seemed a little distracted all day, but they had just thought that he was nervous about how the little figures would come out. And he'd seemed so very pleased with the results, he was all smiles… and then suddenly he was pulling away from them both. They crossed the river in silence, both wondering if perhaps they had offended him somehow.

For his part, Elleron was too embarrassed to look at either of the women. He knew what women thought of his looks; even the red-foots at the Summer Meeting the year he attained manhood were not especially happy to teach him, despite being dedicated to Muna's service for the season. He thought he'd learned to discipline his feelings; yet here he was behaving like a boy with his first red-foot. All because these two women shared Pleasures with him without being drunk at a Mother festival first. Don't be a fool, he kept telling himself, they didn't mean anything by it. They made the expected friendly gesture to the visitor, that's all. You know perfectly well they don't really want you.

And the last thing he wanted to do was to offend either of them in any way. He concentrated on regaining control of himself; the state he was in, if either woman brushed against him, he was ready to take her right there on the raft. He hurried ashore as soon as they bumped against the landing, and headed towards the trenches.

Lorala and Dalzarna watched him hurry off, baffled by his behavior. They secured the raft and headed in to eat. They took their food off to one side, conversing quietly as they attempted to figure out what went wrong. Lanidar, who had noted their bewildered faces and the absence of Elleron, strolled over to join them.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.

Lorala smiled a greeting. "Only if you can explain the male mind," she replied.

He chuckled. "I doubt that even a Zarnadoni can do that for you, any more than anyone can explain the female mind to a man. But tell me what happened, and perhaps I can offer some ideas."

Dalzarna began. "Well, we both like Elleron. And we agreed to not get into a fight over him. Anyway, I spent some time with him the day before yesterday…"

"And I spent some time with him yesterday," Lorala chimed in. "And we both spent all day today teaching him our words."

"Yes, but then he wanted to go check on that thing he made, so we all went to see if it worked," Dalzarna said.

"And he looked so pleased, we were sure that it worked," Lorala added. "And then he gave us these…" Both young women showed Lanidar the figures they had been given.

"We thanked him, and he was smiling," Dalzarna said. "But then all of a sudden, he kind of backed away from us and mumbled something about coming back here to eat. And he didn't even look at us on the way back."

"Yes, we wondered if we offended him or something," said Lorala. "But I don't see how."

Lanidar hid a smile, knowing that the pair would misinterpret it. "Hmm. My considered opinion is that Elleron has a serious case of confusion, with maybe some denial mixed in."

"You're laughing at us," accused Lorala.

"Not at all," Lanidar replied. "Think about it for a moment. Elleron is mixed. He told Danug flat out that the only time women pay him any sort of attention is when they're drunk at Mother festivals. Now he's had two attractive young women indicate their interest in just two days. I suspect that he thinks you two wanted him for the novelty of it, just because he is a stranger or because you were bored with the men here. I also suspect that he is trying to keep himself from being attracted to you, because he thinks you aren't really attracted to him."

"I never thought about that," commented Dalzarna. "But what can we do about it?"

"Unfortunately, that is a question I can't answer for you," Lanidar told them. "You'll have to work that out on your own. But if it's any consolation, it will probably get easier as he becomes more fluent in our language." He casually strolled away again just as Elleron put in his belated appearance to the meal.

Elleron apologized for his delayed arrival, and gave Lanidar the Mother figure he had made along with a little speech of thanks. Lanidar was as impressed by the donii as he had been by the hearth-signs that Elleron had given to Lorala and Dalzarna. He also asked about the making of the donii, but got the same incredible answer as they did. He also got Elleron's promise to meet at the firing chamber in the morning. Lanidar wanted to see for himself just what Elleron could do. He also said that if Elleron didn't mind, he'd also bring along someone who could interpret for them. He was reasonably sure that it would be assumed that Danug would be the interpreter. But Lanidar planned to ask Latie to do the honors. After all, Latie was mated to Echozar as well as Jerekal. Her thoughts could be valuable, both in convincing the young man that Dalzarna and Lorala were serious, and in persuading him that it was possible for a woman to genuinely care about a mixed man.

Elleron crossed the river early in the morning. He carried a few armloads of bone to pile beside his firing chamber, then he began molding a few items from the clay. He had finished a few Mother figures, and was working on the items that he had tried so hard to convince S'Armuna to allow him to make: cups and bowls. As he finished each piece, he set it aside to dry before firing. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear footsteps approaching.

"I wouldn't have believed it possible, if I hadn't seen the results," Lanidar spoke up, startling him.

Elleron jumped and turned to greet the One Who Serves. "Uh, hello," he said. He was surprised to see that Latie was with Lanidar.

"I know you are more fluent in Mamutoi than Zarnadonii," Lanidar said. "You've barely been here half a moon. That's why I asked Latie to accompany me. I hope you don't mind." Latie translated quietly.

"No, of course I not mind," said Elleron. "Is true, I can speak Mamutoi better than Zarnadonii. You have questions?"

"Of course," Lanidar smiled. "Tell me about this… thing that you made, and how it works. At least the parts that aren't secret."

Through Latie, Elleron told Lanidar about the whole process, beginning with the characteristics of the clay and explaining about the firing process. He also told them about the accident that had led old S'Armuna to the discovery of the firing process. Latie was particularly interested in that part of the story. She wondered if any of her former people had made a similar discovery in the years since she left. After all, the Mamutoi and the S'Armunai built their lodges in the same way, and both burned bone as well. Elleron also explained that he wanted to make tools from the clay and not just Mother figures and such. But that old S'Armuna didn't want him to, because she feared the loss of prestige if too many people learned the secret of the firing process. And that particular disagreement was a large part of why he had chosen to make a Journey.

Lanidar thought about that for a few minutes. He looked at the donii that Elleron had given him the previous evening, then he looked at the freshly-modeled Mother figures and cups and bowls. "You said that Doni rejected the efforts of some people by causing them to break apart when they were fired?" he asked.

"Yes. Muna not like what some make, breaks them in fire," confirmed Elleron.

"In that case, I would say that it is for Her to decide. If Doni is not willing that you make tools, She will break them in the fire. I have no objection to the attempt," Lanidar said, then he turned and walked away, leaving Latie with the visitor.

Latie smiled. "Since you say these things need to dry before you fire them, you should put them under some sort of shelter," she suggested. "It doesn't rain often, this time of year, but when it does, it rains hard."

Elleron glanced at the sky. It was cloudless. "I not think about rain, has been sun since I arrive. Looks safe today, yes? I come back later, put up travel tent for drying things."

"That's a good idea," Latie said, seeing an opening and taking it. "And I'm sure that Dalzarna and Lorala would be happy to help you with it."

He looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I can manage alone. Always did on Journey. I am sure they have own work to do, not want be bothered by me."

"Why do you think they wouldn't want to spend some more time with you?" Latie asked.

"Latie, look at me. I am mixed. I am ugly. Women not want me. Even red-foots try to avoid me, manhood year. Not ever find partner until late at festivals, when women too drunk to see who they honor Muna with. Dalzarna, Lorala… they be nice to stranger, is all. Is kind, but really, I know they have better things than be bothered by me," Elleron tried to speak matter-of-factly, but couldn't quite hide the loneliness in his voice.

Latie shook her head. It was just as Lanidar had suspected after talking to the pair last night. Elleron had been so hurt by the way he had been treated, he honestly didn't think that a woman could be genuinely interested in him. At least Echozar had been spared that, Latie thought, growing up with only his mother and her mate for people. She felt bad for Elleron. "Elleron, look at me," she said.

He glanced up, but couldn't maintain her gaze. Her heart ached for the pain he was obviously feeling.

"Elleron, I want you to think about something. Think about who I am mated to. Jerekal… and Echozar. Echozar is mixed, you know, and yes, he is ugly. But that doesn't matter to me. I love him, and he loves me."

Elleron still couldn't bring himself to meet Latie's eyes, but her words did penetrate the wall he had tried to build around his feelings. "But…" he started, still unsure what to think.

"Dalzarna and Lorala really are interested in getting to know you better," Latie told him bluntly. "I know it's difficult because you don't speak the language yet. But please believe me, if you ask them to help you with the tent, they will be more than happy to help… because helping will give them some more time with you."

"I… forgive me that I ask, but… how you love Echozar? I mean… oh, I not know what I mean!" Elleron thought that he wouldn't be sure how to phrase what he was wondering in his own language, much less in Mamutoi.

Latie smiled to herself, knowing that her words were sinking in. "I came to love Echozar because I got to know him. He is ugly, it is true, but he is also a wonderful man. He is kind, and caring, and he loves me. You care for Dalzarna and Lorala, don't you?"

Elleron gulped and nodded, unable to speak. Had he been that obvious? Now he was embarrassed.

"Well, they care about you, too. Don't pull away from them. Just give it some time and get to know them better," Latie smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry for being such a busybody. But I once saw two very good friends of mine nearly separate over a small misunderstanding… and they spoke the same language. I could see the same sort of misunderstanding beginning to happen with you, and I didn't want you or them hurt by it if I could help it."

Now he was able to look at her. "Thank you, Latie," he said sincerely. "I promise to think of what you say. Uh, if anyone ask, I come back to cave later."

She nodded and smiled, then left. He continued to sit for a long time after she was gone. Could she possibly be right? Was it truly possible that Dalzarna or Lorala might come to care about him someday? Might he possibly even be able to think of mating? He was almost afraid to hope.

Abruptly he stood and made his way back to the cave. He did need to set up the tent to protect his drying clay items from the weather. And maybe he'd test Latie's assumptions. He'd ask Dalzarna and Lorala to help.

Elleron dug his tent out from where he had stored it, then drew in a deep breath and looked around for Lorala and Dalzarna. Eventually he spotted them in the area set aside for projects, chatting as they worked. Dalzarna was seated in front of some kind of frame and reaching back and forth across it. He wasn't sure what she was doing. Lorala was seated next to her, molding small yellow objects. Yellow objects! So they did make those washing things! There's your excuse, Elleron, he thought to himself, you were curious about those things. He walked over.

"Lorala, is called?" Elleron pointed at the yellow objects.

"Soap," she replied, with a smile that lit her face. "You wash with it, remember?"

"Soap," he repeated, trying not to think about that day. "Lorala make soap. How?"

"Ashes and water and fat," Lorala said, "with other things to make it pretty and sweet-smelling." She pointed to the bundles of herbs that she used to scent the soap, and mimed inhaling the fragrance.

He knew the words she used for the ingredients. It seemed like a strange combination to him, but then again, who would have thought that putting mud into a fire would make it into stone? He could get the rest of the story when he could speak their language better. He smiled and nodded. Then he looked at what Dalzarna was doing. He was still puzzled. The frame seemed to have some kind of tiny cords tied to it, and she was passing more cords through the ones on the frame. "Dalzarna make?" he asked, pointing at the frame.

"Loom," she said, patting the frame. "I make fabric on the loom. Fabric," she said again, lifting the bottom edge of the dress she was wearing to his fingers.

It was soft, much softer than leather. He'd never seen anything like it before. "Fabric," he said hoarsely, willing himself not to notice her hand against his. "Dalzarna make fabric." He let go and took a deep breath. "Uh, need tent over river, Dalzarna, Lorala help?" He steeled himself for the refusal that he was sure was coming.

Instead, the two women exchanged one quick glance, then smiled in a way that made his heart pound. "We'd love to help," Lorala said.

"Yes, what do you need us to do?" asked Dalzarna.

"Over river, tent… need tent…" he struggled to express himself. "Need tent, mud no wet…" he made a motion like rain sprinkling down.

Dalzarna's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't lived with a clan since he could count just one year, yet he'd just made the Clan gesture for rain. And she didn't think he'd even realized that he had done so. But the gesture helped her to understand what he meant. "Oh, the little figures need to be dry before you put them in the fire. You need the tent set up to keep them in, in case it rains." She smiled again, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Lorala nudged Dalzarna as they rafted across the river, "How did you know what he meant?"

Dalzarna shrugged. "It's odd. Every now and then he uses a Clan sign. Just then, he used the sign for rain. I don't think he even realizes that he's doing it… he certainly doesn't speak the sign language. But he must have some vague memories from when he was a baby and lived with his mother's clan."

Lorala nodded. It seemed like a reasonable explanation to her. And of all the people of Lion Cave, only Echozar was better than Dalzarna at speaking the Clan sign language. She would certainly recognize a Clan sign if anyone would.

The trio worked quickly together to set the tent up near the firing chamber. His tent was relatively spacious, being meant for two people plus gear. He set his packboard across two rocks to make a shelf for the items to dry on. All three of them carefully carried the items into the tent.

But as they worked together, he mentally kicked himself for his lack of foresight. The tent was good-sized, but still small enough that they would occasionally brush up against each other. And it also concentrated the scents that lingered about the women from the soap, a heady combination of lemongrass and lavender. He still wasn't sure if either woman really wanted him, and besides, he didn't want to risk any hurt feelings by indicating a preference. As if he could decide between them. Once more he found himself struggling for control. His hands shook as he took the last few items from the two women.

But they weren't as unaware of his feelings as he thought. Dalzarna was used to reading subtle nuances in people's posture. And Lorala caught a glimpse of the barely restrained desire in his eyes before he turned and busied himself with placing the clay pieces on the packboard shelf. They glanced at each other.

"Practice, Jerekal said," Lorala whispered with a smile.

"Practice," Dalzarna whispered back, nodding.

When Elleron turned around again, they were ready. He was tense, trying not to show what he was feeling. But they knew. They reached out simultaneously, stroking his shoulders and back. He held himself rigidly, but he was trembling. His mind reeled. This was going beyond anything he'd experienced, beyond anything he'd even imagined. He nearly forgot to breathe as they pressed close and kissed his neck. With a groan, he surrendered to their ministrations, returning their kisses and caresses.

When he was capable of coherent thought once more, he decided that Latie had been right after all.


	31. Chapter 31

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next moon flew by in a delightful haze to Elleron. For the first time in his life, he was completely happy. No one of the Lion Cave made any reference at all to his origins unless he brought the subject up himself. He was free to exercise his craft of molding and firing clay objects without any restrictions as to what he was permitted to make. He was quickly mastering the language; while he was not yet entirely fluent, he could manage most conversations without help now. And best of all, neither Lorala nor Dalzarna showed signs of waning interest. Everything was going so well, it almost frightened him.

Elleron was tending a firing early one afternoon. Lanidar had requested several Mother figures, wanting them as gifts for the members of the zarnadonia. He planned to give them out at the Summer Meeting. He also said that the figures might well solve a problem before it became a problem. Elleron wasn't quite sure what Lanidar meant by that, but he was happy to make the figures. After all, he'd been staying at Lanidar's hearth since he'd arrived.

Dalzarna came over to check on the progress and bring him a snack. "Lorala apologizes for not joining us, but Bologan asked for one more batch of soap for the trade mission he's about to go on," she told him. "She got really annoyed with him, told him he should have thought about that half a moon ago, so she wouldn't have to rush. I bet he brings her a really nice necklace or eardrops when he comes back, by way of apologizing."

Elleron grinned. By now, of course, he knew that Lion Cave's trade master was Lorala's much older brother. "He bring her necklace, she get best of deal, yes? She like that."

"Yes, she will like that," Dalzarna laughed. "But she did want to come and see you today, especially since you stayed here all night. But she has to make the soap today if it's going to be ready for Bologan's trip. That's why she's mad."

"You tell her for me, I am flattered she miss me," Elleron said. "But what of you? You miss me also?" He grinned at the green-eyed woman sitting next to him.

"Should I demonstrate?" Dalzarna countered, gazing up at him through her lashes.

He gave her a gentle, lingering kiss, then sat back. "Demonstration be nice," he said, "but I have fire to tend. Is munai… no, donii… for Lanidar. Need to be perfect, he want for gifts."

She gave an exaggerated pout. "Hmph! Rejected in favor of a bunch of old bones!" She tossed her head in a mock fit of pique, then laughed.

He laughed as well. "But I come back for evening meal. Will have last bone on fire then, let burn out and cool during night."

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you. But you have to promise to eat with me and Lorala tonight!"

"That promise easy to keep!"

Dalzarna started to say something else, but was distracted by movement within the wood. Elleron turned to see what she was looking at, and was startled to see a small party of Clan people striding along the trail. Beside him, Dalzarna gave a glad shout.

"Una! You're here!" she cried.

Elleron watched in complete astonishment as Dalzarna dashed forward to hug the mixed-spirits woman walking behind the young man in the lead of the group. Then she dropped to a cross-legged position in front of the young man. He tapped her shoulder, and she looked up and started moving her hands. She also moved her hands at the older woman behind the mixed woman, and at the older man bringing up the rear. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he definitely got the sense that these Clan people were both expected and welcome.

Dalzarna paused when they came abreast of Elleron's firing chamber. "Elleron," she said, "I'd like you to meet Narg and Una of the Clan. This is Torg, the man of Una's hearth," she indicated the older man, "and Una's mother Eka. And this youngster is Brun, Una's oldest." She indicated the child carried by Eka. "Una has a new baby somewhere under that cloak, but she doesn't want to wake it, so I haven't got to meet it yet," she added with a grin. Then she turned back to the Clan people. "This is Ron," she told them, giving the syllable an odd inflection.

The young man grunted, "Ron," and made a motion. Then the group headed toward the river.

Dalzarna hung back for a moment. "Do you mind terribly if I go to the cave with them? They're friends, we've been trading with them for years. And I really do want to see Una's new baby."

Elleron smiled and caressed her cheek. "Why I mind, you want see friends? But what is name you call me to them?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know. Clan people can't make all the sounds we do. They talk with their hands. But they can make some sounds. I just made your name into a sound they can make." She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed him. "I'll see you at the evening meal," she said, and hurried off to cross the river with the Clan people.

Elleron checked his fire again. Anderon had never told him much about the Clan. About the only information that the man of his hearth had volunteered was that he should always keep the little pouch with the red ochre with him. He said that the S'Armuna of the clan gave it to Elleron when the Golden Eagle was named as his totem. And that, no, he didn't know what having a Golden Eagle totem meant. But that the pouch, or more accurately, the piece of red ochre within the pouch, was an amulet, which allowed his totem to find him, so it needed to be kept safe. He wondered if these Clan people who traded with Lion Cave might be able to explain about this totem business. Maybe Dalzarna would be willing to ask them for him. He'd ask her that evening. Meanwhile, he had a fire to tend.

Most of the people of Lion Cave came out to greet the Clan visitors. They were surprised to see Torg and Eka, as the older couple had not taken part in the trade missions in some years. Lanidar, in a quick consultation with Jerekal and Echozar, suggested that the visitors be given one of the vacant shelters to use for their stay. But before Una followed the other three to the shelter, she had a couple of announements to make.

"Narg is now Mog-Ur of our clan. And I like you to meet new babies, Zar and Zarna," she said, shrugging off the cloak that concealed not one, but two infants snuggled against her breast. "Narg permit me to choose names. I name for friends here at Lion Cave, friends that help me to have status and good mate."

"I… I don't know what to say," Echozar stammered as everyone erupted in cheers. "Una, I am honored and… and grateful, that you think so well of me."

Dalzarna had to wipe tears from her eyes as she hugged her friend. "I can't believe you had two! So which one is which? No wonder you and Narg brought your mother and Torg this time, you need her help with Brun and the babies."

Una nodded, "Yes, need help. But important thing is, Narg is pleased. He get younger brother for Brun, and I get daughter to be company, all at same time. Busy now, but good busy. And Narg is considerate, tell me sit and rest sometimes."

"You are so lucky, Una. You have such a good mate and beautiful children."

"And you? You are woman now, have you found mate?" Una looked sideways at Dalzarna. "Man on far side of river maybe?"

Dalzarna blushed. "Well, I hope he will be my mate. Actually, Lorala and I are hoping to both be his mates. Do you remember Lorala?"

Una thought for a moment. "Lorala is sister of trader Bologan, yes? Also sister to Mog-Ur Lanidar's mate? Yes, I remember. She make soap. Good woman. So, where this man you like come from? He is new here, yes?"

Dalzarna walked with Una to the shelter, telling her Clan friend all about Elleron and hearing all about Una's twins in return. She helped Una and Eka set the shelter up for their use, and they brewed tea for the men. Una fed the babies, then went with Narg to begin the bargaining for the furs they had brought. Dalzarna made sure that Torg and Eka were settled, then went off to tell Lorala that Elleron would be back for the evening meal. And that he planned to eat in their company.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Because of the visitors, the evening meal turned into something more festive than usual. By now, most people of Lion Cave knew at least a little of the Clan sign language, so Narg, Torg, and Eka were able to converse. Una startled Dalzarna into a blush and giggle by winking as Dalzarna handed Elleron a cup of Darsina's wine.

Narg, his attention drawn, glanced over. Dalzarna had been the first person of the Others to try to make friends with him, and he tended to think of her as something of a sibling. He was pleased by what he saw. The man, Ron, treated her with even more courtesy than was usual among the Others. And while he was also paying attention to the woman who made the soap, Dalzarna didn't seem unhappy about it. Then he looked more closely. The man was wearing an amulet! Yet he obviously didn't understand the Clan language. How could that be, Narg wondered. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Zarna, translate for me," he requested. At her nod, he directed his questions towards Elleron. "Ron, how is it that you wear an amulet of the Clan, but do not know how to speak?"

Elleron was startled, but pleased. He'd hoped that perhaps he could find out more about his mother's people from the visitors; here was his opportunity. Dalzarna translated his words, making sure to use terms that Narg would understand. "My mother was mated to a man of the Others who had been injured and taken in by a clan. I was born to his hearth. He told me once that the Mog-Ur of the clan named the Golden Eagle as my totem, and that I should guard the amulet carefully. But my mother was killed by a hyena before my birth year had even ended. Her mate took me back to his own people, for he didn't wish to stay with the clan once she was no longer living."

Narg nodded. "So, you grew up among the Others, not knowing your mother's people at all."

"Yes," Elleron said simply. "But I've often wondered about them. Can you tell me of them? Especially about totems, if you can. Since I have one, it seems disrespectful to have so little knowledge of it."

Narg proceeded to tell Elleron about the Clan and Clan ways. He wasn't quite sure that Elleron grasped the significance of the totems, but decided that was probably a result of having been raised as Others. For some reason, Others didn't all have totems to guide them. As he spoke, it occurred to him that the best way to explain Clan ways to this man was to include him in a ceremony. That would be the most effective way of getting him to know his own totem as well.

Later that evening, after thinking about it some more, Narg went to Echozar and Lanidar, to discuss the possibilities of holding a ceremony before the Clan people left for home. They were agreeable, so Narg went back to Elleron. "I would like to have a ceremony for you, to show you more of your mother's people. You were named and accepted by a clan, therefore, you are Clan. Are you willing to take part in such a ceremony?"

Stunned, Elleron could only nod.

Narg, Torg, Echozar, and Elleron set out for the unused cave half a morning's walk upstream from Lion Cave. Lanidar had offered Narg the use of the hot spring cave for his ceremony. But Narg felt that it would be inappropriate to hold a ceremony dedicated to Clan spirits in a place considered sacred to the Great Mother of the Others. He knew that Torg had been startled when he announced his intention of holding a ceremony for the mixed man Ron, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Ursus had given him a sign. The bear claw he'd found rested safely in his amulet beside the friendship token from Lion Cave, his hunting talisman, and other signs from his totems. He strode along easily, carrying his drum, his cave bear skull, and the other implements he would need. He also carried an amulet for Zar. He meditated, and discovered the older man's totem, so that would also be a part of the ceremony.

Elleron was nervous. He and Echozar were wearing Clan-style wraps at Narg's request, but he had no idea what this Clan ceremony was going to entail. Echozar told him that Narg had merely said that they would know their memories, whatever that meant. Echozar was more relaxed. He had watched Narg grow from a serious and curious child to an honorable young man. Now he was Mog-Ur. Echozar trusted Narg's judgement. He was content to experience whatever happened during this ceremony.

When they arrived, the four men built a fire and ate a meal that Una, Eka, Dalzarna, and Lorala had packed for them while Narg brewed the datura ceremonial drink. At an almost imperceptible signal from Narg, Torg gave each of them a cup of the datura, then began pounding the butt of his spear in a slow, steady rhythm on the ground. He gestured for Zar and Ron to do the same. Their lighter spears lent a new tone to the age-old rhythm. Narg suddenly appeared out of the shadows, pounding a contrapuntal rhythm on his wooden drum. The two rhythms intertwined, producing a heightened sense of anticipation. Narg ceased playing as suddenly as he had begun. With gestures that somehow matched the rhythm of the thudding spears, he called the spirits to attend, then moved into the first portion of the ceremony.

Narg gestured Zar forward and moved his wrap so that his right thigh was exposed. With a small but sharp flint knife, he cut four parallel lines, then smeared them with antiseptic ointment of cave bear grease mixed with ashwood ashes. "Spirit of Cave Lion, the man, Zar, is delivered to your protection," he motioned. Then he slipped the amulet over Zar's neck. Next, he beckoned Ron forward. He cut the symbol of the Golden Eagle, a set of curved lines evoking the head and beak of the great raptor, into Ron's chest. Again he blackened the lines with the antiseptic ointment.

Elleron was no longer afraid. He knew somehow that everything was exactly as it should be. He was Clan, he needed to be a man in the eyes of the spirits. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did. He felt a tugging sensation in his mind.

Echozar also felt a tugging. It reminded him of the time that he taught the people of Lion Cave about herding the spawning sturgeon and preserving the roe. He had never personally done so before, but he knew how. He surrendered to the sensation.

They remembered. They remembered being soft creatures, swimming in the oceans. They remembered becoming more complex, developing bones and eyes and limbs. They remembered the first time they took a breath of air, and the first time they stood up on hind legs. They remembered learning to work with other people, the very beginning of the Clan. And they remembered what it was like to be Clan. Just before they passed into a dreamless sleep, each man saw a vision of his totem. The Spirit of the Cave Lion spoke at length to Echozar, commending him for the courage and dignity he'd shown over the years. The Spirit of Golden Eagle told Elleron that he should keep following his own instincts.

When they awoke in the morning, Narg explained how a totem spirit might choose to communicate with the person he protected. He also cautioned the two mixed men about the importance of their amulets. Somewhat to his surprise, Elleron no longer needed Echozar's translation of Narg's gestures. Something about the ceremony had released his ability to draw from his Clan memories. Echozar was also able to access the memories easily… he had known about them from his mother, and had an occasional memory triggered by circumstances, such as the memory of herding sturgeon. But now he could consciously look for particular information within them.

Elleron cleared his throat. "Narg… Mog-Ur," he signed, "I am grateful to you for giving me this chance to know the people to whom I was born. You have given me much to think about."

Narg shrugged off the thanks. "You are Clan, even though you did not know it. It is only right that you be given the chance to know the Clan." His gestures included Echozar in his statement.

After a meal of the previous night's leftovers, the four men carefully extinguished the fire and set out at a steady pace, heading downstream towards Lion Cave. A farewell feast was held that evening, as both the Clan visitors and Bologan, Willomar, and Logani would be departing in the morning. The Clan would be returning home with the foodstuffs and flint they had taken in trade for their furs, and the other three were setting off to the northern tribes in hopes of exchanging linen fabric, soap, and Danug's spear points for amber and sealskins.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Elleron continued to busy himself making clay dishes and cups as the spring progressed. He had made gifts of the first ones he'd made to Dalzarna and Lorala; now, after they showed off their new acquisitions, he was getting trade requests from other members of Lion Cave. That pleased him. He was acquiring some nicely decorated clothing in exchange. He also thought that perhaps he ought to have some extras made, in case members of the other Zarnadonii Caves wished to obtain them at the Summer Meeting, since he'd not be able to make more until after the Summer Meeting ended.

But even as he worked, he worried. For one thing, he was just a visitor here. More than anything, he wanted to stay, to become Zarnadonii. But despite the warm welcome he had been given, he still feared that he might be considered unacceptable in some way, so he was afraid to voice his wish. His other worry involved Lorala and Dalzarna. Try as he might, he just couldn't see himself choosing between them. But he was afraid to broach the subject of a co-mating with them, for fear that one or the other would reject the idea. And even if they were willing, he wasn't quite sure how it would work out, having two mates. After all, he'd never anticipated finding even one woman who would accept him as a mate, let alone two. How could he hope to keep both of them happy?

At that moment, Dalzarna and Lorala were observing Elleron from the mouth of Lion Cave. "He's brooding about something," Dalzarna commented. "You can tell from his expression, even from here."

Lorala agreed. "I wonder what he's worried about? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Dalzarna asked.

"Unless whatever he's worried about has something to do with us," Lorala said musingly. "Maybe he doesn't think we'd mate him if he asked, or something. Just because we think we're being obvious in showing him how we feel doesn't mean that he thinks so. It's not like he has all that much experience with women."

"Huh. I wouldn't have thought of that. But you might be right," said Dalzarna. "I really thought he would have asked us to join with him before now. So, how about if we go ask him?"

"Are you sure we should? I mean… what if we're wrong? What if he hasn't asked because he doesn't actually want to join with us?" Lorala worried.

Dalzarna tossed her head defiantly. "If that's the case, better we find out now than later." She looked back across the river. "Looks like he's finishing up for the morning. Let's go now, so we can catch him alone." She strode out to the dock and the dugout tied there, followed by a nervous looking Lorala. Dalzarna was nervous too, but tried not to show it.

Elleron looked up with a smile as the pair approached. For all he was unsure of what the future would bring, he did love them both dearly, and enjoyed every moment spent in their company. They looked serious this morning, he thought. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"All done for the moment?" Dalzarna called.

"Yes," he replied. "I was hoping to start fire this morning, but damp in air from rain last night, dishes not dry yet. Warmer now, maybe start fire tonight if dishes dry."

"Will you come for a walk with us, then?" Lorala asked as they drew closer.

He smiled. "I always like to go for walk with you," he answered. "Just need to wash first, get clay off hands." He quickly scrubbed his hands in the river, drying them on a scrap of soft leather.

The trio followed the path into the woods, then Dalzarna led the way onto a narrow trail that followed a little stream uphill to a small clearing ringed with raspberry bushes. Despite her nerves, Lorala grinned. "Oh, now I know why you always find more raspberries than anyone else," she chuckled. "You'll have to share the bounty this year."

Dalzarna saw a good opportunity. "Lorala, you know perfectly well, I'm more than happy to share everything with you. Everything," she repeated, looking straight at Elleron, "including a mate."

"I thought you'd feel that way, Dalzarna," Lorala said, understanding what the younger woman was doing. "So now the only question is, does the man we want mind being shared?" She also looked at Elleron as she spoke.

"I…I…" Elleron couldn't believe it. He'd been too scared to even bring up the idea of co-mating, yet they'd obviously discussed it already. And found the idea satisfactory. "I not mind, no. I think I am happiest man ever, having both of you to love." Tears in his eyes, he gathered them both in his arms.

They announced their Promise that evening, before Elleron went back over the river to start firing the next-to-last batch of clay items. Lorala and Dalzarna planned to help him with the fire. But before he left, he'd quietly asked Latie to come and talk to him privately before the two came to help him. He needed her advice. He was grateful when she arrived shortly after he had the fire going.

"Don't worry about your Promised mates showing up before I leave," she said with a grin. "I simply told Dalzarna that as her mother, I needed to speak to you privately. I think she thinks I need to satisfy myself that you love her or something, but she and Lorala will stay there until I get back."

"I am grateful, Latie. I think you know I love Dalzarna. I love Lorala too. I want to make both happy," Elleron said. "But… well, I have no… no experience with matings of more than two. You have two mates. How you keep both mates happy?"

Latie couldn't help but smile. "The best way is to always be honest with them," she said. "But you know that much already. Other than that, the only thing I can tell you is to work things out as you go along. That's what I have done with my mates over the years."

"But how you work things out?" he asked, still unsure of himself.

"Well, for example, I try to spend some time alone with Echozar when Jerekal is busy with matters of the Cave. And I try to spend some time alone with Jerekal when Echozar is out hunting with his sling," she replied. "I simply try to make sure that neither one feels excluded. Also, all three of us talk together. It helps that Echozar and Jerekal are very close friends. Lorala and Dalzarna are also very close friends. I'm sure you've noticed how they occasionally give each other chances to be alone with you."

"Well… no, I not notice. But maybe because I am too busy with one who is having turn to be alone with me," Elleron chuckled, blushing, while Latie also laughed. "And I know they have responsibilities, not able to spend all times with me. They have their work places inside Lion Cave, but mine is here across river, where clay is, and firing place. Although… maybe I make new firing place, bigger one, on cave side of river. Clay easy to carry over. Not make firing place inside Lion Cave, though, too hot. Not want children to touch and be hurt."

Latie nodded. "That might be a good idea, making a bigger firing place. Then you could make more things at once. But anyway, I think you and Dalzarna and Lorala already have things fairly well worked out between you. I think the only difference being mated will make, is that you will be sharing a hearth."

Elleron smiled gratefully. "Latie, thank you. You make me feel good, that I will make them happy."

She smiled and waved as she left. He put some more bone pieces in the firing chamber and relaxed. He chuckled to himself at how worried he'd been earlier. And then he smiled as both of his Promised mates arrived to help him tend the fire through the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Elleron checked the final set of dishes, seeing if they had dried enough to fire. Lorala and Dalzarna were back at Lion Cave, finishing up some last moment projects of their own before the Summer Meeting. He inspected them all carefully, finally deciding that he'd wait until the next day to start the fire. He also checked the carriers that old Willomar had helped him to devise for the dishes, to keep them from cracking. He was grateful to the old trade master; the best solution he had come up with on his own had been to wrap each one in a piece of clothing, put it in a pack, and hope the pack didn't get handled too roughly. Willomar's solution, as executed by Madenia, was a special pack with compartments inside that kept the dishes in place. He would still pad the dishes, but with the new carriers, he didn't have to worry about them hitting each other if they worked their way out of the wrapping.

And as he worked, he was also working up his courage. He wanted to be Zarnadonii. Truly Zarnadonii, not just a foreigner mated to Zarnadonii women. In that Clan ceremony, his totem told him to always follow his instincts; well, his instincts told him that he'd have a better chance at getting what he hoped for by making his request now rather than waiting for the Summer Meeting. Elleron finished his task and headed back across the river.

He decided to talk to Lanidar first, guessing that the One Who Serves would have the best advice for him. To his surprise, Lanidar was just returning to the cave with a neatly gutted reindeer doe. He hadn't noticed the cripple-armed man hunting before. But then again, he thought to himself, they were just getting past the lean time of the year. Nobody did much hunting in the spring, at least not of large animals, not unless the people were starving. So there just hadn't been much hunting going on since he'd arrived at Lion Cave three moons back. No one else seemed to see anything unusual about Lanidar bringing in game, so Elleron had to assume that the man had somehow learned to overcome his handicap and gained acceptance as a hunter. He quickly masked his surprise, so as not to offend the man.

Lanidar smiled to himself. He'd noted Elleron's surprise, and approved of how quickly the young man was able to mask it. That sort of courtesy spoke well of the people who raised him. He fell into step beside the younger man and smiled. "Are you almost ready for the Summer Meeting?"

"I still have one more firing before we leave. Start fire tomorrow, I think. Will be finished in time," Elleron replied. "I see you have good hunting."

"Yes, and I'm grateful for Lanoga's sake. She's blessed again, and she wanted some fetal skins for baby swaddling. This doe was still drinking at the stream while the rest of her herd moved off. Bad luck for her, but good for me," Lanidar grinned.

Elleron smiled. "My wishes for healthy baby, and for Lanoga to have easy time. But I have question. I help butcher deer, you give advice?"

"Sure thing, Elleron. I'd appreciate the help." Lanidar grinned, remembering his first kills. "I'm not bad as a hunter, but I'm rather clumsy at butchering and skinning because of my arm. Gutting is easy enough, since it's only one cut, but once I need to start detaching parts I run into difficulties." He handed Elleron a skinning knife and positioned the doe for the most efficient sectioning. "So, what is your question?"

"I was wondering," Elleron found it easier to voice his thoughts while working on the doe rather than looking at Lanidar. "I know once Matrimonial happen, most people think of me as Zarnadonii. But I will still be S'Armunai. I want to be really Zarnadonii. Will be possible?"

"Very possible," Lanidar replied. "I will need to discuss it with a few people, but I see no problem in making you one of us, especially since you are going to be mating Lorala and Dalzarna."

Elleron cracked the ribcage of the doe apart. "I am grateful. I was afraid I not be acceptable to Zarnadonii. But I am happy here, happier than with S'Armunai. I not want to lose happiness." He removed the internal organs, then cut into the uterus to carefully skin the fetus.

Lanidar took the fetal skin from Elleron. "Would you mind finishing up here? I'll send someone to give you a hand. But if you'll finish up, I can drop the fetal skin off with Lanoga and start talking to people about arranging to make you Zarnadonii."

"Is fine. I can finish here. You go, talk to people you need to."

Lanidar strode off purposefully. A short time later, Jondathon came racing over to Elleron. "Lanidar says I should help with the deer," the child announced.

"You look like will be good helper," Elleron smiled. "Skin is off now, so you start cutting off front legs. I get back legs. Good?"

"I can do it," Jondathon said proudly. "I've watched the hunters do it before. You put the knife just in here, right?"

Elleron glanced over at the boy. "Exactly right," he said.

Jondathon carefully cut through the joint, severing the leg neatly at the knee and the shoulder. "Are you really going to mate Dalzarna and Aunt Lorala both?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Why? Is reason I not mate them?" Elleron wondered what the child was getting at.

"Well… they're girls!" Scorn dripped from Jondathon's voice, the contempt that only an eight-year-old with sisters can muster for the opposite gender. "Everyone knows that girls are no fun!"

Elleron laughed. "Yes, they are girls. But you will find, girls become more fun when you are older. Maybe you even mate one, one day."

"Eeeeuuuwww!" Jondathon shook his head vehemently. "The deer is all in pieces now, what do we do next?" he asked, his attention drawn back to the task at hand.

"Now we take to river, wash blood off meat. Off hide as well, and off hands. Then we go to cooking fire, ask how much of deer is needed for meal. Cut up rest of deer for drying," Elleron told the boy.

The pair went off to the river, not seeing Dalzarna and Lorala watching from the shadows. Lorala giggled, "I might have known that Jondathon would say something like that!"

Dalzarna, also giggling, replied, "I'm sure Talunar would have done the same thing. But I think it's good, the way Elleron handled him. One more thing to love, he obviously likes children." She smiled complacently, reasonably sure that she had news to tell Elleron just before the Matrimonial.

Lorala caught the expression, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Doni! You too?!?" Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. "If I miss one more moon time, I'll know for sure."

"I should say the same thing, but I am pretty sure without missing one more moon time," Dalzarna chuckled. "I'm just grateful that I've been able to hide the sickness. It's been pretty bad, but mostly in the middle of the day, when everyone is busy with their own tasks. So I just make sure I'm out gathering at that time, that way, there is no one around to notice and guess."

"Mine hasn't been too bad, and just in the early mornings. All I have to do is get up first," Lorala grinned in return. "I can get over the sickness and have water on for tea before anyone else gets up. And with Lanoga expecting, it just looks like I'm being incredibly thoughtful of her."

"Well, let's just hope that nothing changes… for either of us… before the Matrimonial."

"Definitely!"

The two young women moved off towards the cooking hearth for some tea.


	32. Chapter 32

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-------------------------------------------------------

The night before Lion Cave left for the Summer Meeting, Lanidar performed the ceremony adopting Elleron into the Zarnadonii. Somewhat to Elleron's surprise, Lanidar's mother Mardena and her mate Thoridan offered to adopt him to the Partridge Hearth. A laughing Mardena said that since the older of her adopted daughters was an acolyte and probably never going to make her a grandma, she'd settle for having another son to give her more chances to be a grandam. Dalzarna and Lorala managed to not betray their secrets as everyone chuckled and Elleron blushed.

Once Lion Cave arrived at the Summer Meeting site and set up camp, Lanidar hurried off to meet with the zarnadonia. His first order of business was to inform the others of Elleron's adoption. Willona, now Zarnadoni of Beaver Cave, made some mild objections, simply based on the fact that Lanidar hadn't waited to consult with everyone at the Summer Meeting before adopting the man. But Lanidar presented her… and each of the other zarnadonia and acolytes… with a fired clay donii made by Elleron. As he expected, the evidence of Elleron's unusual talent silenced the few objections. The rest of the meeting was taken up with discussing the details involved with the upcoming Matrimonial and First Rites ceremonies.

Meanwhile, Jerekal, Peridal, Corridan, and Torolan had gotten together to coordinate the big hunt for the Matrimonial feast, as well as the contests that would be held. Girls who would be undergoing First Rites were escorted to the lodge set aside for their use, where Lanidar's acolyte Jonetta took them in charge. And everyone else was seeking out friends from other Caves, to show off new babies and mates-to-be, or simply to catch up on everything that had happened over the winter. All in all, it was looking to be a good summer.

At about the same time, a slender figure on a gray horse came galloping up to Lion Cave. "Oh no!" Jonayla exclaimed, seeing that they were already gone. She dismounted, walking Gray to cool her down before permitting her to drink, then took a drink for herself. She permitted Gray a few mouthfuls of grass while she nibbled a strip of dried meat, then pulled herself back onto Gray's back with a sigh. Jonayla had no idea where the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting might be. She wasn't even sure exactly how many Caves there were, or the extent of the territory they claimed. But she knew she had to find them as quickly as possible. She scanned the area, looking for indications of large numbers of people passing. To her dismay, she found three trails that looked like possibilities. Choosing one at random, she marked it with a pink stone and began to follow it.

Just as evening fell, the trail brought her to the open area in front of another cave. Jonayla guessed that this was another Zarnadonii Cave, based on the style of shelters within. But this one was also empty. Well, there was no help for it. She'd have to stay the night here, then backtrack to Lion Cave and try one of the other trails in the morning. She fretted over the delay, but forced herself to be sensible. She could possibly go back to Lion Cave tonight, but she didn't want to risk Gray by riding her on an unfamiliar trail in the dark, even with a torch. And if she or Gray got hurt, there was no telling how long that would delay them. Better that they rest, and take up the search in the morning. She built herself a small fire, and brushed Gray while heating water. She treated Gray to some grain, then made some tea and put some of the grain into the rest of the water to cook into gruel overnight. As she ate and made herself comfortable for the night, she wondered how her people were faring.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla moved from person to person, making sure that bandages were still in place and administering painkillers. Never in her worst nightmares would she have believed that it would come to this. She'd really thought that there was acceptance from the Zelandonii. Well, there had been. But not from all of the Zelandonii. And when Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave was made First among Those Who Serve, those who didn't accept gained in power. And then, after the Fifth Cave had broken up over the actions of Madroman, Marona, and Charoli of the Losadunai… Ayla shook her head. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible. After all, she was the one who had brought the idea that the Clan were human and not animal.

She paused next to Jaradal. He was still unconscious, but he was still breathing easily. He would recover, given time. That was one grief that Proleva would be spared. Proleva herself also slept, sedated with datura. Ayla didn't like using the sedative much, but she'd had no choice. They'd barely had time to bury the dead before they had to leave; if Ayla hadn't sedated Proleva, the woman would not have abandoned Joharran's grave. Her children didn't need to lose her as well as her mate.

Finally, she finished doing what she could for the wounded and joined her own family. Jondalar had been hurt as well, although not badly. But he felt guilty that he had not been able to save his brother, and he was uncomfortable that the survivors were turning to him as their leader now. He'd never wanted to be a leader. She paused for a moment, the glimmer of a smile on her face as she watched her six-year-old twins, Mariza and Maruba, plying Jondalar with tea and traveling cakes. To them, this traveling was a big adventure. Three-year-old Crebulan played fetch with Wolf while nine-year-old Thonolan watched unhappily. Her oldest son knew why they were traveling.

Jondalar looked up and saw Ayla. "How is everyone?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances," she replied. "I just wish we could stop and rest for a few days. This traveling isn't actually making anyone worse, but it certainly isn't doing them any good."

He gestured helplessly. "I know. But what else could we do? You know as well as I do what would have happened if we'd tried to stay."

"I know. We had no choice." She sighed, thinking of the other homes she'd left, by choice and othererwise. At least this time she had her loved ones with her. She took Jondalar's hand and they drew comfort from one another.

"I hope Jonayla is all right tonight," Jondalar said after a while. "I hated letting her go, but who else could I send? Thonolan is even younger than she is… and he wouldn't know where Lion Cave is anyway. At least she was old enough on our one visit that she'll be able to find it again. You certainly couldn't go, you're needed here far too desperately. And I can't ride until I heal."

Ayla squeezed Jondalar's hand in reassurance. "She'll be fine. Jonayla is a sensible girl, nearly a woman. But she has plenty of food with her, and a firestone as well. And riding Gray, she should be able to stay ahead of trouble."

"That's my biggest worry," Jondalar admitted. "I'm scared that… well, that the rabble stirred up by Zelandoni of the Fourteenth will find her. It won't be too hard for them to figure out who she is. And then she'll be in real danger."

"I worry too. But all we can do is trust that she will be fine," Ayla said. "Now, are you going to stop worrying and get some rest, or do I have to sedate you as well? Oh, if it helps any, it looks like Jaradal will be fine in a few days."

"I'll rest. Thank you, Ayla. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jondalar."

--------------------------------------------------------

Jonayla spent days riding around the territory. A heavy thunderstorm that blew in while she was on her way back from the second cave to Lion Cave erased any tracks from the other two trails she had noted as possibilities. So she was reduced to riding along the trail she'd picked, hoping desperately that she'd see some sign of people. But after four days, she gave up and went back to Lion Cave again, to try the third trail. But she'd been traveling for half a moon now. She knew that she was running out of time.

On the morning of her fourth day on the third trail, Jonayla thought she heard the sounds of people in the distance. She urged Gray to a gallop, but then pulled up suddenly as she crested a hill. There were people before her, yes, but not the ones she was looking for. Quickly, she turned Gray, but a yell from somewhere within the mob told her that she's been spotted. She crouched low over Gray's neck, urging the mare to speed, but it was too late. Gray stumbled and fell, neighing loudly in fear and pain. As Jonayla tumbled to the ground, she saw a spear sticking out of the mare's hind leg. She tried to get up, knowing that she should run, but she'd landed hard on her back and she couldn't move.

"Might've known the animal woman would send one of her whelps to find the flathead-lovers," a voice growled.

"What do we do with her?" a second voice asked.

"Tie the whelp up for now, Zelandoni can decide later," the first voice finally decided. "She's pretty enough, and she's no abomination. She could be… useful."

The leer in the voice told Jonayla exactly what he deemed her "useful" for. She succeeded in getting to her knees, but before she could stand, one of the men grabbed her. She struggled, but between them the two men bound her hands and feet. She didn't recognize either one of them.

"Take her back to the others," the first man growled. "No point wasting perfectly good meat. I'll catch up." He slit Gray's throat, then began to gut her even as the second man hoisted Jonayla over his shoulder.

Jonayla was grateful that her captor was carrying her in a manner that prevented him from seeing her face. She couldn't prevent the tears from coursing down her cheeks as she mourned the loss of her equine friend. But at least he couldn't see that she was crying. And even worse than the loss of Gray was the knowledge that she failed. If only she'd picked this trail first, maybe she would have found Lion Camp by now! If only she'd been more cautious, instead of assuming that any people in the vicinity would be attending the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting! She couldn't prevent sniffling a little.

Her captor was surprisingly sympathetic. "You'll be taken care of," he told her, "Don't worry about that. I'll even see to it that you don't get served any horsemeat when we eat tonight. I don't hold with keeping animals around myself, but I can see where it would be a bit much to expect you to make a meal out of the horse you were riding. I'll find you a nice rabbit or grouse."

"Th-thank you," Jonayla managed, thinking to herself what a strange situation she found herself in. Ever since Zelandoni of the Fourteenth had been named First among Those Who Serve, there had been a division within the Zelandonii. The new First was one of the ones who insited that the Clan… or flatheads, as she preferred to call them… were animals and an abomination. She used the power of her office to sway others to her point of view. But the Ninth Cave had held firm with their Zelandoni, Ayla, who insisted that they were human. As the conflict grew more heated over the years, many people left the Zelandonii for other tribes. Unfortunately, most of the ones who left were the ones that privately agreed with Ayla. Eventually, only the Ninth Cave had a majority of people who considered the Clan human.

Once that happened, the First declared that the Ninth Cave as a whole had to return to "the proper way of the Mother," or be driven out. And she made her declaration with a mob backing her. When Joharran invited her to take herself and her mob out of the Ninth Cave, the mob had responded with thrown rocks. And when one of those rocks struck a baby, the baby's mother grabbed a spear and cast it into the crowd in retaliation. Suddenly, spears had been flying everywhere, as were rocks. And through it all, the First stood smiling.

When it was over, the Ninth Cave had lost over half of its population. Men, women, and children had all fallen victim to the mob. The First had calmly surveyed the carnage, then smoothly said, "You have until sundown tomorrow to leave." Then she herself turned on her heel and walked out. The mob followed, leaving the survivors of the Ninth Cave alone with their dead. Ayla and her acolytes worked frantically to save whoever they could, while any men who were in shape to lift a shovel began digging a mass grave. Children were given the task of assembling as much foodstuffs as they could find, while the women prepared the bodies for burial. Jondalar, suffering from a broken rib, led those injured who could walk but weren't able to dig or do heavy lifting in the packing of tents and clothing.

Ayla held the mass funeral at sunrise. Proleva, unnerved by the death of her mate and the injury to her son, collapsed in hysteria when Joharran was laid in the grave. Fortunately, Ayla had half-expected someone to succumb to the strain, and had a sedative ready in case of need. Proleva and Jaradal rode together in Whinney's travois as the survivors left what had been their home. Racer also dragged a travois carrying some of the injured, and both horses also carried people with leg injuries on their backs. The First, along with some of her mob, watched them go. "This is what happens to flathead-lovers," the woman cried. "Be grateful that there were no abominations in this Cave, or else none of you would have the chance to return to the way of the Mother!"

Jondalar paled, thinking of Echozar… and of his close-cousin's daughter, Dalzarna. He conferred with Ayla, then signaled to Jonayla, who was leading Gray with Crebulan, Mariza, and Maruba astride. He and Ayla asked her if she remembered visiting Lion Cave. When she said she did, they told her to take some food and ride there as fast as she could, to warn them about the mob. And so she had, but they were already gone… and now, she was the captive of the same mob that had killed so many of her friends and relatives. And since the mob was here, and not back in Zelandonii territory, that could only mean that they were planning some kind of attack on the Zarnadonii.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonayla's kindly captor was as good as his word, seeing to it that she was fed something other than horsemeat when the mob settled in for the night. After she ate, the man brought her to Zelandoni, First among Those Who Serve. The First looked the girl over carefully, noting that despite tear-marks on her face, Jonayla seemed fairly calm and collected. The man with the growling voice stood slightly behind the First. With an ugly leer, he reached out to stroke Jonayla's long blond braid. Unable to step back because her feet were still bound, Jonayla twitched her head, yanking the braid out of the man's grasp.

"Have you started your moon time?" the First asked abruptly.

"No," replied Jonayla.

The First turned to her follower. "This child is under the Mother's protection," she told him. "She can still be redeemed. Touch her at your peril."

"But, Zelandoni," the man whined, "How do you know she isn't lying? She's got breasts, doesn't she?"

"Enough," the First told him. "Surely you can find a woman somewhere in the camp. Or have your personal habits so disgusted the women that know you that you are reduced to looking at children?"

He slunk off then, muttering to himself. Jonayla looked up at the First. "He might come after me anyhow."

"No he won't, child. I'll see to that. Now," the First said, "you can hardly be blamed for how misguided your mother is. But I consider it quite fortunate that you have come into my care. You, at least, now have the chance to return to the Mother. I will teach you myself. You seem to be an intelligent girl. I'm sure you probably resent me right now, but in time, you will see that I am right."

Jonayla decided that keeping quiet would be the smartest thing to do. Doni only knew what might happen if she angered the First. "So what is going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Well, dear, I am going to leave you bound for a while, at least when we are camped. It's for your own safety, you know. We need to be rid of the abomination that makes its lair on the fringes of our territory. And if I leave you loose, you might try to run away and it might even capture you to try to bargain for its own safety. I would hate to see that happen, dear, because we do need to be rid of it," the First's eyes glittered with her zeal. "As I recall, it had the temerity to mate with a woman… of course, she is obviously beyond redemption, and any spawn of its spirit that might be running around as well."

This woman is possessed by an evil spirit, Jonayla thought, struggling to keep her face neutral. All she can think about is getting rid of so-called abominations. She honestly seems to think that everything will go back to the way it used to be, if only there is no one around to remind her that the Clan are human. Unable to think of a response that wouldn't get her into trouble, Jonayla simply nodded.

The First started to turn away, then paused. "Oh, do be sure to tell me as soon as you begin your moon time. Boromir was right about one thing; you do have breasts. You'll be a woman before long. But don't worry, I'll plan your First Rites myself." With that, she walked away.

Jonayla sighed in relief. That was over, for the moment, anyway. Her kindly captor grinned sympathetically. Then he dropped a loop of leather over her head, with a long thong tied to it. "I expect you'll be wanting a few moments of privacy," he said as he removed the thongs binding her wrists and ankles. She blushed, but couldn't deny his statement. "There's enough line here for you to get yourself behind that there bush," he said, pointing to a low shrub. "That'll give you a bit of privacy while letting me still see your head, so I know you aren't trying to run away."

She stomped her feet for a moment, getting rid of the numbness before she did as he suggested. At least this one had enough sensitivity to her feelings not to insist upon watching. If she had to be a prisoner, she could certainly fare worse than having this man as her keeper. And when she returned and he re-tied her wrists and ankles, he left them slightly looser, so that her feet wouldn't go numb again. He even gave her a bedroll to sleep in.

They remained in the camp for three days. On the fourth morning, some order was appparently given, for nearly everyone was packing their gear. Boromir, the man with the growling voice, took the opportunity to taunt Jonayla in the confusion. "I bet I'm the one credited with killing the abomination," he sneered at her. "I'm going to bring back its manhood as my prize. If you're nice to me, I might let you see it. But if you're not nice to me, maybe I'll make you kiss it!" He walked away, laughing uproariously at his own humor while Jonayla shuddered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The pre-Matrimonial hunt had gone well, and everyone was just waiting for the ceremony to begin. Most people, including the to-be-mated men, were already in the gathering field, waiting for the to-be-mated women to arrive. Elleron thought that he would just about burst with happiness. Lorala and Dalzarna had both confided to him the day before that they were Blessed. He craned his head to look as the women filed in and took their places opposite their prospective mates. He smiled when he saw them.

And then the air was filled with flying rocks and spears, and howls of glee. "Get them! Don't let the abomination get away! Hey, look, two abominations!" and other cries drowned out the screams of the injured. Dalzarna felt her arm grabbed roughly, then a hand under her chin forced her to look up.

"You're not bad, for a half-abomination," the large man growled. "First won't let me have the animal woman's whelp, but she won't go protecting you! And you can't claim you're still a child, either, since you were figuring on mating!" He dragged her into the nearest lodge. Meanwhile, others were dragging the women who were to be mated away from the gather field.

Boromir emerged from the lodge, fastening his breeches, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and caught up with his fellows. Between them, they carried Lorala, Findala, Sharona, and Thorina. Behind them, they left chaos.

Jonetta, crouched inside the womanhood seclusion lodge with the girls who were waiting to undergo First Rites, breathed a prayer of thanks to Doni that the raiders didn't bother looking for anyone not on the gathering field. Instinctively, she'd told the girls to keep quiet, then waited for the noises of fighting to stop. When they did, she peered out and was appalled.

She turned back to the girls in her charge. "Your seclusion is lifted… I'm going to need help. I will be honest, what just happened out there… isn't good. I can't tell from here how many people are hurt. I know none of you are healer acolytes, but at this point, I need any pair of hands I can get." She looked at the girls sympathetically. "Will you try to help?"

The girls looked at one another. Finally, Rebeka of Squirrel Hearth stepped forward to act as spokesman for the group. "We'll try," she said. "What do we do?"

Jonetta smiled in relief. "The first thing we need to do is bind wounds and stop bleeding. That's what you will be doing. Use anything you can find… cut strips off of your own and other people's clothing if you need to, for bandages. Everyone grab a knife and let's go."

They trooped out of the seclusion lodge and started toward the gather field. Jonetta paused at the edge of the field, shocked anew at the sheer magnitude of the disaster. Well over half of the two hundred or so people on the field… including children… were covered in blood. Behind her, she could hear a couple of the girls getting sick, but she didn't have time to worry about them now. A few people, either unhurt or only slightly injured, were already moving among the fallen, trying to help. She moved in to join them, followed by the girls.

Fortunately, most of the injuries were relatively minor. Jonetta found plenty of deep cuts and bruises, dozens of concussions from flying rocks, and a few sprains caused by trying to get out of the way of the raiders. But there were severe injuries as well, although they seemed to be confined to members of Lion Cave. Echozar was unconscious, and had a spear in his shoulder. Elleron had several broken ribs and a broken collarbone. Latie had taken a spear in the thigh while trying to protect little Zarina, who had a broken arm. Talunar also had several broken ribs. Old Verdegia had fallen and broken her hip. And Lanoga had been speared in the arm. It wasn't until everyone was bandaged and Danila suggested moving the most severely injured to the nearest lodge that they found Dalzarna. She was sprawled across a bed platform, unconscious, with her face bruised and blood pooling between her legs. More bruises on her thighs and stomach gave mute evidence as to the cause of her miscarriage.

A heartsick Jerekal, ignoring the throbbing of his cut and bandaged arm, hovered near the beds that held the members of his hearth. He could scarcely believe what had happened… there had been no warning! But it wasn't hard to figure out why it had happened. Not when there were only two serious injuries that didn't involve his hearth in some way. He knew that he ought to go after the raiders, try to find out what had happened to the young women who were taken, but for once, he was too overwhelmed by personal concerns to care about leadership.

Verdegia, observing from her own bed, understood how Jerekal was feeling. She'd felt much the same way once, when Madenia had first been attacked. It wasn't until Madenia had recovered physically, although not mentally, that she herself had gone from overwhelming concern for her daughter to overwhelming anger at the ones who did it. But something needed to be done. She looked up at Madenia, hovering over her the way Jerekal was hovering over his family. "How are the children?" she asked.

"They've got some cuts and bruises, Mother, but they'll be fine," Madenia answered. "Bologan is watching them right now."

"Well, my grandson is more than old enough to mind his sisters for a bit. You go tell your mate that I want to talk to him," Verdegia said.

"But, Mother…"

"Just do as I say, young woman!" Verdegia snapped. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Madenia closed her mouth and called Bologan to come inside. He hurried in, a worried look on his face.

"You need to go find your sister," Verdegia told him. "You're the only choice. Elleron can't. Jerekal has too much worry to even think about it just now. They sliced up Lanidar's good arm, so he wouldn't be able to protect himself even if he could manage to control a horse. And he's got Lanoga to worry about besides. Thoridan, Gorderon, and Findevar don't know how to ride, and Danug is too big to ride."

Bologan thought about what Verdegia said. It did make sense. "But shouldn't I at least talk to Jerekal first? And what about you and Madenia?"

"If Jerekal can see past his own worry to even notice that other people are hurt, it will frankly be more than I'd expect of him," the old woman said bluntly. "And what about me and Madenia? She got a good bump on the head, but she'll live. Now stop protesting, and go!"

After looking at Jerekal, cuddling Zarina while pacing between the others' beds, Bologan conceded that Verdegia was right. He kissed Madenia and went to gather some food to take with him. Madenia watched from the doorway as he spoke to the children of his hearth, mounted Cloud, and rode off along the rather obvious trail left by the departing raiders.

"I notice you left yourself out of the answer, when he asked how we would manage," she commented to her mother.

Verdegia nodded, her face drawn with pain. "I'm an old woman, child. There's a good chance that I won't recover, and I know it. He needs to worry about his sister and the others, not me. They're just starting their lives; I've already had a good one. Doni will call me or not, as She chooses, and whether or not your mate is here to watch. I'd never forgive myself if something horrible happened to those women because Bologan was here to hold my hand." She managed to grin despite the pain, "Not that I've ever had much patience for hand-holding anyway. Not even back when Soleri was courting me. But now I can get away with saying so out loud… it's a privilege of age, you know!"


	33. Chapter 33

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorala, Thorina, Findala, and Sharona stood, bound hand and foot, in the center of the raiders' camp. Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave, First among Those Who Serve, looked them all over as one of the men reported.

"We got there just as they were starting the Matrimonial. There was an abomination standing with the two men who were ready to get mated, and there were these four women and a half-abomination. Boromir took care of her," the man said. Lorala whitened. He continued, "There was another abomination, the one that mated the foreign woman, and a couple of younger half-abominations. I saw them all go down, but I can't swear that we got all of them. You said to get in and out, so that's what we did." At that point, Lorala fainted.

The First waved her hand dismissively, her attention on the fallen Lorala. "Give it a few days, then we will send scouts. I understand that their Caves are quite small. It may be better to wait for fall before going in to clean up the last of the refuse," she said. She bent over Lorala. "How interesting! The daughter of old Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave! Put them in the tent with our other guest for now. I'll get something to help this poor child."

Several men picked up the young women and deposited them in a largish tent. The lone occupant was Jonayla, who bowed her head in misery when she saw the newcomers. Findala recognized the younger girl.

"Jonayla, how did you end up here? What is going on?" she hissed as soon as their captors left.

"I was trying to warn you," Jonayla hissed back, "but they found me before I found your Summer Meeting place." She fell silent again as the First pushed her way into the tent and began waving pungent herbs beneath Lorala's nose.

"She's been Blessed," Findala volunteered. "She just told us today."

"Blessed! Oh, how lovely for her! Especially now that she's here with us, and can raise her child to properly follow the way of the Mother!" the First exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll all be much happier here than with those horrid flathead-lovers. Isn't it wonderful that we managed to save you from being joined at the same Matrimonial with an abomination and a half-abomination?"

Findala noted both the odd look in the woman's eye, and Jonayla's frantic head-shaking. She made a noncomittal noise in response. Lorala saved the situation by moaning.

"Lorala, dear," the First said. "You fainted, I'm afraid. I guess all the excitement today was just too much for a young woman who's been Blessed." She untied the younger woman's bonds. "I'll leave you loose for now, in case your stomach wants to give you problems. In fact, I'll let all of you loose for now." She untied all of them, including Jonayla. "However, I suggest you don't try going for any walks in the woods. You will be escorted if you leave the tent." She swpt out, leaving them all confused by her words and actions.

Lorala sat up slowly as the others gathered around her. Jonayla motioned them to huddle in close, then, speaking in whispers, told them of everything that had happened, to the Ninth Cave, and to her. The more Jonayla said, the more miserable Lorala felt.

"Six more moons and I will be in very big trouble here," she told Jonayla. "I'm sure my baby is of Elleron's spirit… and he is half-Clan. Dalzarna and I were going to co-mate him…" she burst into tears.

The others tried to comfort her, but it was difficult. True, they had been torn away from their intended mates, but they at least had hope that their men were alive. From the report that the First had been given, anyone with Clan blood had been a specific target. Elleron and Dalzarna both were badly wounded at the very least, dead at the worst. And if they couldn't get away before Lorala had her baby, and if it was indeed of Elleron's spirit, they had no doubt that the First would kill it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan slowed Cloud to a walk. He could hear noises of people ahead, and he didn't want to accidentally gallop into their midst. After a moment, he decided to dismount and get closer on foot. It proved a wise choice, as there seemed to be some sort of revelry going on. He nearly stumbled over a couple sharing Pleasures, but fortunately, they were too wrapped up in each other to pay any attention to him. And he immediately apologized, acting as though he'd had a little too much to drink, weaving as he walked, and pausing to relieve himself a short distance from the couple.

But perhaps because of the revelry, Bologan was able to get quite close to the main body of the camp. He could hear a woman's voice speaking, apparently issuing orders to someone. "…won't need to scout close, just find out if those abominations are gone or not. If not, I'll decide them whether to go back and clean up right away, or if we should wait for cool weather. After all, the problem would be easier to deal with once they're separated, but we need to prepare for winter ourselves. I certainly won't cause famine among my own people, even for the satisfaction of ridding the world of a few abominations."

"And our guests?" a second voice asked respectfully.

"Oh," the woman trilled, "They will be happy, once they understand the error that their former people made. They'll be thanking me soon enough, for bringing them back to the proper way of the Mother."

Bologan drew back from that tent, and studied the camp. He was reasonably sure that the young women were being held in the tent that was close to dead center of the camp… there were men stationed around it, men with spears. He wasn't going to be able to get close to that tent, at least not until it was a lot later, when perhaps the guards would be sleepy. And he wasn't sure if he should risk their safety by attempting a rescue alone anyway. He withdrew back to where he'd left Cloud. There was an idea tugging at him, but he needed to consult with someone… hopefully Jerekal, but if he wasn't yet able to think, perhaps Lanidar or Danug would be able to offer some suggestions.

Once he felt himself a safe distance from the raiders' camp, he urged Cloud into a gallop.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jondalar was dismayed to find Lion Cave empty and no sign of Jonayla. He and Ayla both expected the girl to have returned with help by now. That she hadn't, and that Lion Cave had apparently gone off to their Summer Meeting, boded ill for the refugees. Jondalar tried to convince himself that Jonayla wasn't actually in danger, that she was simply looking for the Summer Meeting site. But he couldn't quite manage it.

Ayla tried to calm him, but she was beginning to be worried herself. She busied herself with moving the most severely injured into Lion Cave and settling them comfortably. Then she made sure that her acolytes knew what to do for all of the recovering injured. Fortunately, Jaradal had recovered consciousness, and she no longer needed to keep Proleva sedated. Caring for her badly hurt son was enough to keep Proleva from focusing on the loss of her mate. At this point, all most of the wounded needed was a chance to rest and some good food. Ayla figured that it would be safe for her to leave her people for a time.

She approached Jondalar. "I'm going to take Whinney and find the Zarnadonii. People have recovered enough despite the traveling that they don't need my personal attention anymore. But we still need help, not to mention a place to live. You all should be safe enough here while I'm gone."

Jondalar didn't bother trying to mask his concern. "But what if something happens to you? For that matter, what if something's already happened to Jonayla?"

"Well, part of my going is to look for her. I'm sure she's just trying to find the Summer Meeting… you know that she's not especially good at tracking. One good rain and she'd lose even the most obvious of trails," Ayla said reasonably. "And it's not like she has any idea where they might be having the Summer Meeting… or even the extent of their territory."

"She's so young… the first child of my hearth…"

"Jondalar, she's my daughter, too. And she isn't that young anymore. She's almost a woman. Remember, I had Durc when I was a year younger than she is now. I'm sure she's fine."

"Ayla, I'm sorry. I just get so worried…"

Ayla hugged her mate. "I know, I know. Believe me, I worry as well. But with so many others to worry about as well, I've been too busy to show it. So, now that they are at a point to manage without me, I'm going to go find Jonayla and the Zarnadonii." She kissed him tenderly, kissed her children, and mounted Whinney. Knowing her daughter's habits, she circled the area in front of the cave, noting pink stones marking two of the three main trails leading away from the area. Smiling to herself, she rode off along the unmarked trail.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan rode back into the Summer Meeting camp, noting that not much had changed in the two days he'd been gone. Latie and Lanoga were recovered enough to move around, although Latie had simply joined Jerekal in hovering between Talunar, Dalzarna, and Echozar. Lanoga was keeping an eye on Nezzina, Tulira, and Jerezal in addition to her own brood, saying that it helped her to keep busy. Since Jerekal was still somewhat in shock, Bologan decided to talk to Lanidar and Danug.

"I'm sure the women were being held in that central tent," he told them. "There were guards around it. Zelandonii of the Fourteenth Cave seems to be in charge of this lot; I recognized her voice. She seems to think that she's saved our women from some horrible fate. And she seems to think that Doni wants her to rid the region of anyone of mixed spirits. I heard her talking about sending scouts to see if the 'abominations' were gone or if she'd have to come back to 'finish cleaning up'." Bologan paused to take a drink of water. "Since she spoke of our women as 'guests' as opposed to prisoners, I decided that it would be better to leave them there for the moment… I wasn't sure I'd be able to get past their guards for one thing, and I didn't want to risk their safety by trying to get them out all by myself when I didn't have spare horses with me."

Lanidar nodded. "I expect you did the right thing, even if it was the harder thing to do," he commented. "From what you've said, the women are being treated decently except for not having their freedom."

"Maybe we could create some kind of diversion, to let someone sneak in from another direction to ge the women out?" Danug asked. "Whoever is sneaking them out can have horses waiting for them."

"That's about what I was thinking, Danug," Bologan said. "Thank Doni that Latie and Drusilla each have a stallion and several mares. They've been training the youngsters right along… and we'll probably need all the horses we have. Four extra to go with whoever is going to sneak the women out, and I think anyone creating the diversion should go mounted as well. That way, they can also get away, if not cleanly, at least without too much trouble. I hope."

"Right, so we need to figure out how many people we have that are able to ride and to fight if need be," Lanidar said. "With all the injuries, it won't be as easy. Don't forget, not more than half of our people know how to ride… and half of them are probably too injured right now."

"True," Danug said. "Anyone with a concussion shouldn't ride, they'd have too many problems keeping their balance. And both arms need to be sound as well."

"Yes, but people with sprained ankles could ride," Bologan said. "Maybe not to sneak in and get the women, but as part of the diversion… and what should we do for a diversion anyway?"

"Fire," Jerekal said. Startled, they turned to look at him. His eyes were haunted. "I don't want any more of my people murdered by those… those…" he broke off, sobbing, as Latie limped over to embrace him.

"We just lost Echozar," she informed them, tears in her own eyes. "Danila said that his skull was cracked… there was nothing anyone could do." Her fist clenched involuntarily at her side. "And they called him an animal!" she cried. "They're the animals!"

Danug jumped up to offer what comfort he could to his sister and her remaining mate. Lanidar looked at Bologan thoughtfully. "Fire might not be a bad idea," he said. "We'd have to be careful about the wind direction and such. But if we maybe attacked them with fire… delivered on spears, with spear throwers… that would cause a lot more confusion within their camp than anything else I can think of."

"It might just work," Bologan agreed. "We'll need to scout their camp more thoroughly, make sure of where our women are being held… but it might just work."

Over the next half moon, Bologan took charge of scouting the rabble's camp. He and the others spotted one or two of the Zarnadonii women walking around the camp occasionally, always escorted by two or more men. The tent that Bologan had noted, with the guards around it, did seem to be where they were being kept. But at least for the moment, they were being kept together, and apparently had the tent to themselves.

Jerekal was still grieving for the loss of his co-mate. But he was slowly resuming his duties as leader. As Bologan's little band of scouts reported in, he began making a crude map of the rabble's camp from their reports and planning the counter-raid to rescue the women. He also organized a special practice with spear throwers… one where they practiced throwing spears with bundles of grass tied over the points and lit on fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elleron felt utterly miserable. One of his Promised mates was being held captive, the other had been forced and lost her baby as a result. And he hadn't been able to do anything about it. He'd been targeted by so many of the rabble that it was pure luck he hadn't been beaten to death like Echozar. But he still felt guilty that he hadn't been able to protect them. He wished he could be a part of the group that was going to attempt rescue, but he didn't know how to ride a horse. And even if he did know how, with his broken ribs, he wouldn't be able to ride anyway. So he spent his time sitting with Dalzarna instead, offering her his love and support to help her through the loss of both her child and the man whose spirit had given her life. He silently thanked Doni that Dalzarna didn't pull away from him in the aftermath of the attack, not realizing that Madenia had helped prevent that from happening.

Madenia, busy caring for her injured mother, smiled to herself when she looked at Elleron and Dalzarna drawing comfort from each other. She remembered how Ayla had helped her to get over the mental pain of Charoli's attack… and remembered daydreaming about herself helping someone else get over a similar attack. Well, she'd done her best, feeling in some ways as though she was discharging a debt to Ayla. When Dalzarna had finally awakened, she was in tears over the pain of the attack and the loss of her baby. Madenia had quietly gone to the younger women, offering sympathy and the willingness to listen.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dalzarna had said at first.

"But if you don't talk about it, the pain and the fear will fester inside," Madenia told her, bluntly but gently. "I know, because I was attacked myself, even before I had my First Rites."

"You were?" Curiosity made Dalzarna forget herself for a moment.

"I was," Madenia confirmed, going on to tell of her experience at the hands of Charoli and his gang of thugs. And of her healing with the help of Losaduna and Ayla, and indirectly, Jondalar as well.

Dalzarna ended up pouring out her pain to Madenia, spurred by the knoledge that the older woman really did know how she was feeling at the moment. Afterwards, she asked that she be moved next to Elleron, because she wanted to get herself comfortable with being physically near him while they were both still recovering from their injuries. "I know he loves me," she said, "and I love him. Maybe if I start holding hands with him or something, right away, maybe I won't be afraid when he's able to share Pleasures again. I don't want to be afraid, because I do love him."

Madenia had hugged the younger woman at that, and spoke to the healers about moving Dalzarna and Elleron together. They didn't see any harm, and agreed that it might help Dalzarna. They decided to move Dalzarna closer to Elleron, since the young man was sleeping from a dose of pain medicine. Madenia had smiled to watch Dalzarna tentatively reaching out to hold the sleeping man's hand. She'd smiled even more to see Elleron's face when he woke up with Dalzarna still holding his hand.

"I was afraid you be scared of me, after… after what happen," he said.

"I am, a little," Dalzarna admitted. "But I love you, so I don't want to be scared."

"I am lucky to have you," Elleron said. "I wish I am able to hurt who did this to you. You not… not… not deserve? Not deserve hurt. And I am sorry about baby. I wish I am able to take hurt away, I love you so much." He didn't even notice the tears sliding down his own cheeks.

Yet the sight of his tears seemed to reassure Dalzarna in some way. She shifted closer to him, being careful not to jostle his ribs. "It helps some, just knowing that you care," she told him. She hesitated, then asked, "W-would you put your arm around me?"

Cautiously, he complied. She was stiff at first, but slowly began to relax when nothing terrible happened. They were still sitting like that when a stricken Latie came to tell Dalzarna of Echozar's death. Dalzarna instinctively clung to Elleron for comfort. Madenia knew then that Dalzarna would be fine, given time.

Now, half a moon later, the two were doing their best to support Latie and Jerekal, while worrying for the third member of their family. They hoped the rescue attempt would come soon. And they hoped that Lorala was unhurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorala was losing hope. When the First came to visit each day, she would solicitously ask how she was feeling, and offer delicacies to tempt her appetite. But she would also speak of how lucky Lorala was, that her men had saved her and the others from having to be joined at the same Matrimonial as that pair of abominations. Lorala hardly even left the tent anymore, because so many of the rabble spent their time bragging about the raid on the Summer Meeting. After hearing the stories a few times, she was convinced that Dalzarna and Elleron were both dead. Her fellow captives were at the fire, eating their evening meal, but she wasn't hungry. She lay on the bedroll she had been given, seriously considering making herself lose the baby, knowing that if it was of Elleron's spirit, the First would not allow it to live anyway.

Just then, Jonayla came in, looking scared and horrified.

"What is it?" Lorala asked, jarred out of her apathy by the girl's stricken face.

"I've become a woman," Jonayla whispered. "I tried to hide it, but First happened to come to the trenches while I was there. She says she's going to hold my First Rites as soon as I stop bleeding. But I don't want to! I won't!"

Lorala hugged her younger friend. "What is it about First Rites that has you so scared?" she asked.

"It's not so much the First Rites," Jonayla admitted, "although I don't know that I'd consider any of the men here if there were other alternatives. I suppose I'd pick the one that made sure I didn't have to eat my own horse, the night they caught me, if I had to make a choice. At least he showed some kindness. It's what I think will happen after First Rites that scares me."

Now Lorala was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Jonayla sighed. "It's Boromir… the really big and unpleasant man who kind of growls when he talks. I… he… he's made it clear that he wants me. Sooner or later, he's going to defy the First and come after me, I just know it. And once I'm fully a woman…"

"He'll have all the excuse he needs," Lorala finished. "And it's not like we have some way of protecting ourselves if he decides to knock out a guard and come into this tent."

Jonayla paced back and forth in the tent. "I won't do it," she muttered angrily. "I won't do it! And I'm just going to tell that rotten excuse for a Zelandoni that I won't!"

"I'm going with you," Lorala said. "The people I was supposed to join with are dead. And I'm going to lose this baby anyway, and probably my own life as well, once she sees that it's of Elleron's spirit. I might as well tell the old cow what I really think of her and her so-called rescue of us before I die."

The pair hurried to the fire, followed by the surprised tent guards. When they had strode so purposefully out of the tent, the guards half-expected them to try to make a break for it. But instead, they marched themselves directly to the center of the camp.

"Oh, you're feeling better and decided to join us," the First cooed. "I'm so glad. Really, my dears, once you get to know us, you'll see that we're just as nice as the people you left."

"The people you stole us from, you mean," Lorala stated coldly. "You tear me away from my own Matrimonial, and you expect me to be grateful?!? Your thugs killed my man and the woman I was co-mating him with!"

"And your people killed my horse and kidnapped me, too!" Jonayla added. "I am not going to let one of your thugs make me a woman!"

"Lorala, dear… no one was killed except for those abomina…" First's eyes narrowed as the meaning of what Lorala said sank in. "You filthy creature! You were actually going to mate with an abomination? You permitted that abomination to touch you?" She drew back in disgust. "You are worse than evil! Abominations are an affront to the Mother!" She turned her fierce glare on the other captives, huddled together behind Lorala and Jonayla. "And I suppose you knew all along that she was like this. But you didn't tell me. Oh, no, you didn't warn me what kind of filth I was embracing. I thought to give you all a chance to return to the Mother, but I see now that you are all beyond redemption!" Her voice soared to a scream as she ranted. "Tie them! Put them in their tent! We'll see if the Mother's fire can burn the evil from their spirits!"

The young women scattered and ran. But they were only five, in a camp of at least three hundred, and they had no weapons. They were recaptured, tied, and thrown roughly into their tent. They could hear the First exhorting her rabble to keep close to the path laid out by the Mother, lest they themselves be contaminated by the captives. They expected at any moment to see the first flames licking at the tent.

But suddenly, chaos erupted in the camp, as burning spears began flying out of the woods, setting several tents afire and burning several people.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla knew something was wrong the moment she rode into the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting. Instead of being greeted with friendly smiles and curiosity, she saw strained faces and spears. Now her worry for her daughter was increased tenfold. She was grateful that Jondalar wasn't with her; he'd be eating himself up with guilt for sending the girl by now. She saw Lanidar step out of one of the lodges, drawn by Whinney's hoofbeats.

"Ayla?" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Doni, no!" Ayla cried. "Jonayla didn't get here?"

"Jonayla?" Lanidar repeated. "No, we haven't seen anyone since the attack." He looked at Ayla's distraught face and made a few guesses. "They got you, too, didn't they? And I suppose Jonayla was the only rider who could travel and who knew the way to us?"

Ayla nodded. "They killed over half the people of the Ninth Cave, she said dully. "And many of the rest are injured. They're camped back at Lion Cave… I left my acolytes in charge of the wounded, but they really needed to be in shelter, and not traveling. I… we sent Jonayla to both warn you and ask for help."

Lanidar shook his head. "Blessed Doni, Ayla, I am so sorry. They caused a lot of injuries here, but we've only had one death. Echozar. And they stole away four women from our Matrimonial. Jerekal and Bologan are leading a raid to get them back right now." He gently guided her into the lodge where the injured lay, knowing that most of her friends would be there. "If they have your daughter as well, you know Bologan will get her out as well."

"I know he will," she said. "It's not knowing if she's there that has me so on edge."

Lanidar could only squeeze her hand in silent sympathy. "Stay with us tonight, Ayla. You're tired. I know your first impulse is to go hunting their camp to see for yourself if your daughter is there. But we've been planning this raid since the attack happened and the women were taken. Believe me, we've scouted their camp well; we know their routines, and we know exactly where in the camp the women are being held. If you'd arrived yesterday, we could have worked you into the raid. But if you go in now, you'll be putting our people as well as yourself at risk."

She nodded again. "When do you expect them back?"

"Before morning. And I promise, we'll help look for Jonayla if… if we have to."

Ayla, despite her worry and exhaustion, managed to greet old friends and relatives. Folara and Willomar were understandably upset by the news of Joharran's death along with so many others. Folara wanted to start for Lion Cave immediately, but Danug managed to persuade her that waiting for morning would be better. Ayla also checked on all of the severely wounded patients still in together in the lodge. Latie's children and Elleron were doing reasonably well, but she looked concerned over Verdegia.

Verdegia noted the expression. "I'm not healing, am I?" she asked. "And you can tell me the truth."

"You're not healing as well as I would expect," Ayla said. "But I refuse to say for certain that you are not healing at all, if only because I didn't examine you when it happened."

"You healers are all alike," Verdegia grumbled. "You never believe a patient when she says she wants the truth. So, fine, I'm not healing as well as you would expect. Does that mean I might die from this? And will you please answer honestly?"

"Verdegia, I think you know me well enough to know that I do not lie. No, you won't die as a result of this," Ayla said gently. "But if you really want the full truth, there is a possibility that you will never walk again."

Verdegia nodded. "I suspected as much," she said. "My grandam broke her hip when I was a child. Only, she did die of it. Old Losaduna said it was just as well, since old bones don't mend."

"Your old Losaduna was partly correct," Ayla informed the old woman. "It is true that older people's bones take longer to mend than a young person's. But there are foods that can help bones to mend. Salmon, for example, and marrowbones. Also, the less moving in the first few days after the break, the better it will mend, in any age person."

"Heh. Well, I haven't done much moving. And I suppose I can ask Madenia to get me some marrowbones," Verdegia sighed. "I just don't want to be a burden on my child."

Ayla gave the old woman a hug of reassurance. "Trust your daughter better than that. You won't be a burden, no matter what. I'm sure you're still the best at quill embroidery… you don't need to walk to sew, or to teach the youngsters quill work."

"Ayla… thank you," Verdegia said, her eyes glistening.

"You're welcome," Ayla replied. She paced to the doorway of the lodge and stood there for a moment, listening to the night sounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The five trussed women looked at each other. What was happening? Sharona, closest to the tent flap, managed to wiggle and inch her way along until she could poke her head out cautiously. What she saw astounded her. Quickly, she pulled her head back in and faced the others. "Half the camp is on fire," she said breathlessly. "Someone is throwing fire out of the woods and into the camp!"

Jonayla wiggled her way over to Sharona and began using her teeth to pick at the thong binding the other woman's wrists behind her back. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "If the camp is on fire, no one will be paying attention to us. Maybe we can get away!" The others quickly followed her example, struggling to unbind each others' hands. But suddenly, the tent flap was thrust open.

"Follow me, quick!" a masculine voice urged.

"Bologan!" Lorala gasped, recognizing her brother's voice. "They tied us… do you have a knife?"

"Yes," came the welcome reply. He waited another moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness within the tent, realizing that there were five tied women instead of four. "Who all is here?" he asked as he began cutting their bonds.

Lorala said, "Me, Sharona, Findala, Thorina, and Jonayla. You remember Jonayla, right? Ayla's daughter. They got the Ninth Cave, too... Jonayla was coming to warn us, but they caught her while she was trying to find the Summer Meeting site."

"I only brought four horses," Bologan said. "Two of you will have to double up." He slashed the last of the thongs binding wrists and ankles. "Now. Line up single file, hold hands, and stay low. The guards are busy with the fires, but we don't want to draw attention by accident."

Slowly and carefully, Bologan led the women away from the camp and into the woods where he'd left the horses. Lorala and Thorina chose to ride double, as they were the two smallest of the group. Bologan pointed the women in the direction of the Summer Meeting site and told them to start that way, but at a walk. He quickly rode back to the edges of the rabble's camp and used his firestone to light the single torch-spear he carried. With a smile, he cast the spear into the tent which had served as a prison for his sister and the others. He knew that the other Zarnadonii would withdraw once they saw that particular tent aflame.

Then, as was planned, he caught up with the women and led them directly back to the Summer Meeting, riding as quickly as they dared in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla had been dozing in the lodge with the injured people when the sound of hoofbeats echoed through the camp. She struggled out of her bedroll and hurried out, along with most of the rest of the people in camp. But the first wave of riders was the group led by Jerekal, the ones who had created the diversion in the rabble's camp with their flaming spears.

"Bologan and the women should be along in a little while," Jerekal announced. "I saw the fire-spear thrown from his direction… that was our signal to leave. But they'll have to circle around before they can get back here. And I didn't see or hear any signs that we were trailed. I think everyone in that camp was too busy putting out the fires."

Even as a murmur of relief spread through the crowd, more hoofbeats sounded. Thorina, Findala, and Sharona dismounted practically before the horses came to a stop, flinging themselves into the arms of their families and intended mates. Lorala followed more slowly, happy to greet her sister and Lanidar, but believing that her intended mate and co-mate were dead, she was somewhat subdued. Jonayla started to lead the horses to the surround that kept them together, thinking to allow the other women their chance to reunite with their loved ones. But then she spotted Whinney in the surround, at the same time a tall blond woman detatched herself from the crowd.

"Mother!" Jonayla cried, letting go of the leads and running to Ayla.

"Thank Doni you are safe!" Ayla hugged her daughter tightly. "You don't know how worried I've been."

Jonayla started to cry. "They killed Gray, Mother! I heard people and I thought it was the Summer Meeting. But it was Zelandoni's people. I tried to get away, but they speared Gray and she fell and threw me. I got the breath knocked out of me and I couldn't move for a moment, so they were able to catch me. And then one of them killed Gray, right in front of me!" she sobbed. "He said he didn't want to waste the meat!"

Ayla held her daughter, not quite sure what to say, but wanting to comfort her. "What happened after they took you to their camp?" she finally asked softly.

"Zelandoni recognized me," Jonayla sniffled. "She kept saying how lucky I was, to have come into her care so that I would follow the 'proper' way of the Mother from now on. And the man that she put in charge of watching me, he seemed nice enough. He made sure I didn't have to eat Gray, at least." She sniffled again. "But then I became a woman, and Zelandoni said she was going to hold First Rites for me as soon as I stopped bleeding. I didn't want to, because there was this one man, I think if I had already been a woman he would have taken me, no matter what Zelandoni said, and I was so scared…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I decided to go tell her that I didn't want First Rites, and Lorala said that since her baby is probably going to be mixed and her man was dead, she'd go tell Zelandoni so, and that way Zelandoni would just kill her now and be done with it. And Zelandoni got very angry and ordered all of us tied up and thrown in our tent and was screaming that we were all so tainted that only fire would cleanse us. We kept expecting to see the tent burning, but then the whole rest of the camp started burning instead. Then Bologan came and got us out and brought us here."

Blessed Doni, Ayla thought, if Jerekal hadn't chosen tonight to go after his own kidnapped people…! She hugged her daughter even more tightly, realizing just how close she had come to losing her. "Thank Doni you're safe, my baby," was all she could say through her own tears.

Lorala was telling the same story to Lanidar and Lanoga, only she ended her tale with the words, "I'm sorry that Elleron will never see my baby, but I'm sure it's of his spirit. At least I'll have that to remember him by."

Lanoga shook her head, realizing that Lorala had been informed by the rabble that all of the mixtures had been killed. And that because both Elleron and Dalzarna were still kept abed as a result of their injuries, they weren't out in the crowd for Lorala to see them and know otherwise. "Come with me," she said, leading Lorala toward the big lodge. She thrust open the flap, knowing that everyone inside would be awake from the commotion outside.

Lorala's eyes grew huge when she saw the heavily bandaged Elleron and the pale and bruised Dalzarna smiling at her. She swayed, and for a moment, Lanoga was afraid her sister would faint. But then she was tottering forward, tears streaming down her face. "They told me you were dead!" she sobbed, as she half collapsed on the foot of the bed.

Elleron, moving carefully, leaned forward to stroke Lorala's hair. "No, they not manage to kill me. Just to hurt me, break bones. I sorry I not hug you to feel better, but ribs broken. I love you, Lorala, am grateful you are safe."

Dalzarna pulled Lorala into an embrace. "But I can hug you to make you feel better," she said. "It must have been awful for you. At least we knew that you were alive, from the scouting that your brother and some of the others were doing."

"Dalzarna will tell you, I am feeling bad that I not able to keep you both from hurt," Elleron said. "I only wish I am able to hurt who did this." He managed to lean in close enough to kiss Lorala. "You are such sweet woman, not deserve hurt."

Lorala sniffled. "They didn't hurt us, except with their words. But they would have killed us tonight, I think, if Bologan and the rest hadn't come. I felt so awful, thinking you were both dead, that I decided I didn't care anymore what happened to me. So I went and told Zelandoni of the Fourteenth Cave… she was the leader of these people… I told her that it was you that I had planned to mate, and that I thought my baby was of your spirit. She ordered us tied and put in our tent… I think she was going to burn it with us inside. But then Bologan and the others came."

"Well, we're both grateful that he did," Dalzarna said firmly, deciding to wait until later to tell Lorala of Echozar's death and her own miscarriage. "We're all together again, and safe. Elleron and I will heal. And we still have a hearth to arrange."

Elleron yawned. "Sorry… I am fighting medicine for pain… medicine make me sleep. Lorala, you stay here for what is left of night? I am so happy you are both here, I not want you to leave again. I want to wake up to see you here."

Lorala nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted herself. She and Dalzarna kissed Elleron and settled themselves on either side of him, careful not to jostle his ribs, and all three slipped into slumber.

Meanwhile, outside the lodge, Jerekal and the other leaders, plus Ayla and Jonayla, were holding a meeting. Jonayla told everything she knew about Zelandoni's rabble. Jerekal looked troubled. "It isn't safe to stay here," he finally decided. "Everyone go get some sleep. We're all... and I do mean everyone here... going to set out for Lion Cave in the morning, just as soon as we can get packed up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorala woke up early, as had become her habit since being blessed. Still suffering from the sickness of early pregnancy, she slipped out of the lodge, hoping that she'd be able to get over it and be back inside before her hearth-mates awoke. A little food, then a soothing tea and some more food when the first thing she ate didn't stay with her, and she was feeling much better. She slipped back into the lodge, glad to note that Elleron was still asleep. But Dalzarna wasn't. Dalzarna was weeping quietly.

"Dalzarna, what's wrong?" Lorala asked, worried.

"M-my baby!" Dalzarna cried. "I l-l-lost my baby, when that m-m-man… when he…" her sobs grew incoherent once more.

Tears in her own eyes, Lorala wrapped her arms around Dalzarna, not sure what else to do or what to say. She felt awful for her co-mate. Bad enough that Dalzarna had suffered such an attack, but to have lost her baby as well… Lorala almost felt guilty now, for having escaped a similar fate.

After a little while, Dalzarna calmed down again. "Th-thank you," she sniffled.

"For what?" asked a confused Lorala.

Dalzarna smiled wanly through the last of her tears. "I-I needed that," she said. "I c-couldn't cry like that on Elleron's shoulder; h-he already felt b-badly enough about n-not being able to p-protect us. I d-didn't want to upset him w-worse. And m-my mother has her own mourning to do… Echozar d-died from what they did to him."

Lorala shook her head, amazed by Dalzarna's words. "Oh no! Echozar? How awful! And you, too… I honestly don't know if I could be as strong as you have been."

"I don't know that I've been that strong," Dalzarna said. "Madenia helped a bit… she was attacked once, you know, so talking to her helped some. I just felt like I couldn't add to everyone else's burdens, so I did my best to… to get over it and go on." She sighed. "I thought I was managing pretty well, until I woke up and heard you getting sick. That's when the loss hit me all over again."

"I… will you be all right, sharing a hearth with me now?" Lorala wondered. "I don't want my pregnancy to make you feel worse."

"I'll be fine," Dalzarna reassured her co-mate. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me that you're still blessed when I'm not, but I'll get over that. Danila and Ayla both say I wasn't damaged inside, so I'll be able to have another baby someday. Besides," she gave a watery chuckle, "Elleron will probably be happier if we aren't both hugely pregnant and cranky about it at the same time."

Lorala was startled into a weak laugh of her own.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Packing up proved to be a relatively quick task, as most people had already decided on their own that staying at the Summer Meeting might not be a good idea. They had only stayed to help get the kidnapped women back. But once they heard Ayla's story, they realized that they would be safer in numbers. And the Ninth Cave needed help as well.

There were enough horses available for everyone recovering from sprained ankles to ride. Elleron and young Talunar just needed extra-tight wrappings on their ribs to be able to walk carefully. But transporting Verdegia was a little more difficult. With her broken hip, she couldn't walk or ride, and the deerhide platform of the travois didn't give enough support to keep her immobile. Eventually, Madenia hit on the idea of securing her mother to a board before putting her on a travois. Finally, everyone was ready and the group set out for Lion Cave.

Lanidar and Danila decided to keep the girls of the womanhood group together, although they relaxed the seclusion rules somewhat while they traveled. Since Jonaya had reached womanhood status, Ayla suggested that her daughter join the group, at least for the moment. She herself walked nearby, speaking with Lanidar and Danila.

"We really need to hold First Rites as soon as possible," Lanidar said. "I know the situation is unusual, but I don't like leaving the girls unprotected any longer than absolutely necessary."

Danila agreed. "Hopefully we can manage it once we reach Lion Cave. I understand why Jonetta brought the girls out of seclusion, but it could be dangerous for them that she did."

Privately, Ayla disagreed with that assessment, but she wasn't going to be undiplomatic enough to say so out loud. "If it would be permitted… I think the Ninth Cave is attending the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting this year," she said with a twisted smile. "Jonayla just became a woman, and I know there are a few other girls who have reached womanhood among those back at Lion Cave. May they be included in your First Rites?"

"Ayla, of course they may," Lanidar quickly assented. "We have a few different customs, but I'm sure that won't cause any upset. Our biggest difference is that only mated men may participate in the ceremony."

"That is different," Ayla commented. "Out of curiosity, how did that happen?"

Danila laughed. "Pure happenstance," she said. "When the first Zarnadonii girl became a woman, there were only two unmated men in the entire tribe… and one of them was the girl's brother. Obviously, she couldn't pick him… and if she'd picked the other young man, she wouldn't have been able to associate closely with him for the next year. So she chose a mated man for her First Rites."

Lanidar picked up the story. "Anyway, there was only one girl again the following year… and another case of only two unmated men but one was the girl's brother. So she also chose a mated man for First Rites… and now it's our tradition. With such a small tribe, it does work out better that way."

Ayla chuckled. "Well, I don't imagine the girls of the Ninth Cave will have too much trouble with choosing a mated man instead of an unmated one. Not that there are many unmated men left anyway," she added soberly. The conversation continued, working out the details of that and other ceremonies that needed to take place.

A few days later, to the relief of Jondalar and the rest of the Ninth Cave, the Zarnadonii plus Ayla and Jonayla arrived at Lion Cave.

The people of the Zarnadonii and the Ninth Cave greeted each other with relief. By now, nearly everyone had recovered from their injuries, although people with broken bones still needed to move carefully. Only Verdegia and Jaradal were still in need of extra care. Ayla wasn't overly concerned about Verdegia; her hip was healing slowly, and if she would never again be able to walk without help, she would eventually be able to move short distances on her own with the aid of a walking stick. Ayla was more concerned about Jaradal. Proleva's son had been unconscious for several days, and when he awoke, he was like a child again. He had to be shown how to do the simplest tasks, such as putting on his own clothing and feeding himself. Ayla had never before seen someone with such a severe head injury survive; she honestly wasn't sure what, if anything, would help the young man recover. For now, Proleva and Jaradal's two younger sisters were happy to help Jaradal re-learn enough skills to get along.

Lanidar decided to have the Matrimonial ceremony two days after the group returned to Lion Cave, with First Rites to be held on the following night. He invited members of the Ninth Cave to participate in both ceremonies. Only one couple of the Ninth Cave wished to be joined. But the womanhood group doubled in size, as six girls of the Ninth Cave, including Jonayla, were ready for First Rites. Willona and Jonetta quickly set up a womanhood lodge in the hot spring cave and got the girls into seclusion. The Zarnadonii girls had already chosen the partners they wished to share their First Rites, now Jonetta explained to the Zelandonii girls that they had to choose mated men for their partners.

Everyone got a badly-needed dose of mirth when Jonayla was the only one of the Zelandonii girls who didn't request Jondalar as her partner. A scarlet-faced Jondalar was at a loss for what to do, but a laughing Ayla suggested that he choose which invitation to accept by some random method, so as to avoid insulting anyone. Jonetta painted the abelans of the five girls onto some pebbles, which she then put into a pouch. Jondalar reached inside without looking and selected one. He would be that girl's partner. The other girls made their choices as well, and began their preparations for the ceremony.

The Matrimonial went well, two couples and two trios joining. Because everyone was aware of the danger still posed by the First and her rabble, Ayla suggested that they use the Clan version of the half-moon isolation period, where the newly-mated were confined to their hearths except for necessary trips outside, and forbidden to speak to anyone but each other. Fortunately, there were four unclaimed shelters at Lion Cave, so this method was feasible. Following a merry feast, the newly joined hearthmates retired to the shelters that would be their homes for the next half moon.

Elleron was almost afraid to believe that he was really joined. After being only marginally accepted his whole life, it seemed a wonderful dream that he found not one, but two women who loved him and that he loved in return. When the original Matrimonial was disrupted by the rabble, he was sure that he was fated to remain unmated. But he and Dalzarna had recovered from what had been done to them, and Lorala had been rescued from her captivity. He sent a silent plea to the Mother that the rabble would not return to finish what they had attempted on the eve of the original Matrimonial. But he would stay vigilant. He never wanted to see his mates hurting again.

Dalzarna was somewhat nervous. She wanted to share Pleasures again, but she was afraid that it would call up bad memories of the attack. Her new family seemed to guess what she was feeling, though. Elleron was the first to speak.

"Dalzarna, I know this not be easy. If you want to wait, I will understand," he said.

She drew in a deep breath. "I… don't want to wait. I think if I wait any longer, I will never get over being scared." She turned to him with pleading eyes. "Just… go slowly, please."

Lorala started to slip out of the sleeping space, but Elleron detained her. "No… stay," he said. "Maybe better if you here as well, help Dalzarna not be afraid. Besides… practice, Jerekal said." He chuckled as both women flushed, realizing that he had heard them that day when they seduced him in his tent. But the laughter eased some of the tension, and neither woman objected as he began to kiss them. By the time their isolation was over, Dalzarna was no longer the least bit fearful. And Lorala was beginning to show the first hint of a belly.


	34. Chapter 34

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bologan was glad that no one had selected him for First Rites this year. After consulting with Jerekal and Jondalar, he set out on horseback to scout the rabble's camp the morning after the Matrimonial. Riding hard, he could reach the site in just three days, as opposed to the better part of a moon that the large group of injured people had taken to get back to Lion Cave. What he found gave him a certain grim satisfaction.

The camp was no longer there. Instead, he found the charred remains of several tents, and three fresh graves. He also saw the trail leading back towards Zelandonii territory. He hurried back to Lion Cave with his findings, but Jerekal was not convinced that they were out of danger.

"You and Jonayla both told us, First was already thinking about returning in the fall," Jerekal said. "We hurt her group with that rescue raid. I suspect she's more likely than ever to come back after us, in retaliation. And if people are back at their home Caves, her rabble will be able to wipe us out, one Cave at a time."

"But Lion Cave can't sustain this large of a group indefinitely," Bologan pointed out. "With the Ninth Cave people here, as well as all of the Zarnadonii, there must be more than three hundred people here. Even if we can hunt enough for everyone, the plant food will be gone in no time."

"I'm aware of that," Jerekal replied. "But I frankly don't trust the First to be satisfied with the damage she's already done to us. She's driven the Ninth Cave from their home, she'll do the same to us. We need to leave."

"Leave?!" the cry broke from a hundred throats or more.

"Yes, leave," Jerekal reiterated grimly. "Think about it. We know that First was already considering attacking our home Caves. And that was before we made that raid on her camp to get our women back. Now we've managed to kill some of her followers. She'll be out for revenge, especially if she knows that Elleron, Dalzarna, Talunar, and Zarina survived."

"But why leave?" asked a young man from Magpie Cave. "Why not stay and fight?"

"That's a reasonable question," Jerekal said. "But let me ask you a question in return. How many people do you think are here, right now?"

"Uhhh… three hundred and twenty?" the young man guessed.

Jerekal smiled faintly. "That's a fair guess, and probably close to the actual number. However, of that three hundred and twenty, how many do you suppose are children and very old people?"

The young man glanced around. There were a lot of children scampering around. "Maybe a hundred and fifty?"

"Again, that is probably close. Which leaves a hundred and seventy adults who might be able to lift a spear in our defense," Jerekal said. "First had at least three hundred adults in that camp of hers… and the Zelandonii people, even without counting the Ninth Cave, number more than a thousand. We can't hope to stand against her. And I have no intention of wasting the lives of my people by trying. Our best hope is to leave, and pray to Doni that her followers refuse to hunt us further than this."

There was an outbreak of murmuring as people thought about Jerekal's words. Only the few who had gone scouting prior to the rescue had any idea just how large a following the First had. Nearly everyone else had assumed the rabble to be about the same size as the small group that Madroman and Charoli led against them all those years ago. They thought that the rabble's advantage was more that no one had carried weapons to the Matrimonial. They hadn't really noticed just how many people were doing the attacking.

Jerekal gave everyone a moment to consider what he'd said before continuing. "I believe we'll have at least a couple of moons before we need to really start looking for another attack," he said. "Bologan found their trail heading back toward Zelandonii territory. So, if we plan on leaving in a moon, we should have enough of a head start that we won't get caught while traveling."

"What about us?" came the plaintive question from a very young woman of the Ninth Cave.

"The Ninth Cave is more than welcome to join the Zarnadonii," Jerekal replied. "Forgive me that I hadn't made that clearer. I hope you choose to accept the invitation."

Jondalar was startled by the offer. Jerekal hadn't invited the Ninth Cave to accompany his people, he'd invited the Ninth Cave to join them. To become Zarnadonii themselves. Jondalar wasn't quite sure he was ready to take such a step, but then again, the Ninth Cave really wasn't Zelandonii anymore either. "We can discuss that in depth in a day or so," he said. "Do you have a destination in mind?"

Jerekal nodded. "More a general area than an actual destination, but yes. Crun's clan lives almost due south of us, near the joining of three rivers. I understand that one of those rivers begins at a glacier in the highlands, much as the Great Mother River begins at the glacier near the Losadunai. I propose that we follow that river to somewhere near its source, and find a new home there. Besides," he added, "we should let Crun know about First's rabble, so the Clan can also be on their guard."

People began to nod and murmur among themselves again. "Will we be able to go to our home Caves and get things?" a woman asked. "I have a few projects that I was saving to finish after the Summer Meeting, and I'd really rather not lose them."

"Yes," Jerekal said. "We won't be starting our travels for another moon, to give us time to prepare for the traveling. But, don't go to your home Caves in groups smaller than ten adults. If the First has any scouts in the area, I don't want them tempted to go after a person who is alone."

"Oh, I have a suggestion, to make hauling everyone's property easier," Danug spoke up. "Among the Mamutoi, some Camps made small pole drags for people to pull, rather than horses. We've had horses all along, so I hadn't thought about them until now. But with so many people who will probably want to bring everything but the actual shelters from their Caves," he paused as a chuckle went around. "I can show anyone who wants one how to make it and the harness to pull it."

The meeting broke up at that point, with several people clustering around Danug to hear more about the small pole drags while others gathered around Jerekal to ask more about the area through which they would be traveling. Still others formed groups who immediately began planning treks to home Caves to bring their goods and supplies. And Jondalar went to find Ayla, to discuss Jerekal's invitation to join with the Zarnadonii with her before proposing it to the entire Ninth Cave.

"I don't know what to say, Ayla," Jondalar paced back and forth as he spoke. "Jerekal's offer… it's like a gift from Doni in a way. But… but… I am Jondalar of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. I don't know how to be anything else."

Ayla wasn't quite sure she understood her mate's problem. But then again, she'd never had that sense of belonging in quite the same way. When she had been Ayla of Brun's clan, she was always one of the Others. And even when the Mamutoi and later the Zelandonii adopted her, she still felt slightly apart, simply because she hadn't grown up with them. Traditions that everyone else accepted, she felt were open to question. But if she didn't understand why Jondalar felt the way he did, she certainly realized that his feelings were quite real. "Jondalar, the Ninth Cave no longer exists, except in hearts and memories. The First made sure of that. We can't go back, ever," she said gently. "The only way you can still be Jondalar of the Ninth Cave is to be Jondalar of the Zarnadonii, formerly of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii."

"I know that in my mind," Jondalar said, looking distressed. "But still… it hurts."

"Think of it this way then," Ayla suggested. "Everyone left of the Ninth Cave is looking to you as their leader. Look at it from a leadership point of view. What is best for your people?"

That did make Jondalar stop fretting and start really thinking. If he tried to keep the Ninth Cave a separate entity, too many young people would never find mates because their kinships were too close to each other. And hunting for his group would be more difficult, because many of the women had small children. Not enough elders remained to be able to mind the youngsters and permit the mothers to help with the hunting. And of course, there was the threat of the First and her rabble still hanging over them. "I'm going for a walk," he said abruptly, and headed toward the river.

It was difficult to find a spot where he could be alone to think things out, but he kept heading upstream until he couldn't see Lion Cave and its environs anymore, although he could still hear the gathering. Mindful of the need to be wary, he found himself a shallow depression in the cliff face. It wasn't a cave by any means, just a small niche that he could sit in, but it meant that he could not be surprised from behind. He settled himself and pondered his options.

After a mental struggle that lasted most of the afternoon, Jondalar reluctantly decided to recommend that the people of the former Ninth Cave become Zarnadonii. He had to admit, that with Jerekal's invitation stated so publicly, many of them would accept it, no matter what he personally said. But others, who looked to him to lead them, wouldn't accept it unless he did. Well, that might be one good thing out of becoming Zarnadonii, he thought with a touch of wry humor, Jerekal was the undisputed leader of the Zarnadonii. Yes, the other three Caves had leaders, but even those leaders looked to Jerekal for direction. Maybe he would be able to get himself out of this leadership position into which he had been thrust. Or maybe not. He was still the brother of Joharran and the son of Marthona.

As he got up from where he'd been sitting, he noticed that he'd been leaning against a pile of dry bones. One caught his eye and he caught his breath. It was the complete skull of a cave lion! Jondalar knew that Ayla would appreciate it, so he carefully lifted it free and took it with him.

Ayla was watching for him when he arrived back at camp. "Did your walk help you to settle things?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

"It did, actually. You're right, I had to think of what would be best for everyone, and set my own feelings aside," he said. "But never mind that for now, look what I found!" He pulled the cave lion skull out of his packframe with a grin of anticipation, waiting to see her reaction.

And her reaction was even more extreme than he'd expected. She actually dropped her tea, she was so startled. "Jondalar! A cave lion skull? Where did you find this?"

His smile grew as he looked at his mate of thirteen years. "I discovered that I'd been sitting against it, once I'd thought things out and got up to head back here. I thought you would like it, so I brought it back for you."

"Jondalar, it's a sign, a sign from your totem," she said. "The Spirit of the Cave Lion gave you this to tell you that you made the correct decision."

"What?" Even after all these years, Ayla could still surprise him.

"Jondalar, think about it. Your totem is the cave lion. Jerekal is the leader of the Zarnadonii, living at the Lion Hearth and the Lion Cave. I'd say the Spirit of the Cave Lion is being very clear," Ayla said. "I can't accept that skull from you. But it is too big to keep in your amulet," she thought for a moment. "I know. Give it to Jerekal when we officially become Zarnadonii. I can't think of a more appropriate gift."

Jondalar shook his head, but he had to admit that Ayla's suggestion made sense. At least, the part about giving the skull to Jerekal did. No matter what she said, he was still skeptical about this whole totem business. "Yes, that does seem appropriate. But why don't you keep it somewhere safe, until we are ready to give it. Right now, I'm going to go call a meeting of the people of the former Ninth Cave. I have to let them know that I think joining the Zarnadonii is the best thing we can do… even if I still feel odd about it," he added with a twisted grin.

Ayla smiled and kissed him. "I love you, you know. Zelandonii or Zarnadonii, you are still Jondalar, Master Flint Knapper, and my mate. And you always will be."

"And I love you," he answered, kissing her back, hard, before striding out of the tent to gather his people.

------------------------------------------------------

The next moon passed quickly, as everyone prepared for departure. So many people wanted the Mamutoi small pole drags that the area was denuded of young saplings. The people of the former Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii chose hearth-names and slowly got used to thinking of themselves as Zarnadonii. Hunting parties went out every day, as did groups of gatherers, in hopes of acquiring enough food stores to give themselves a head start on preparations for winter once they found a new home. Everyone packed their belongings, and finally the day of departure arrived.

Realizing how the Zarnadonii would feel about leaving the home that they had worked so hard to create, Lanidar created a ceremony for the occasion. He stood before a leaping fire at the central gathering hearth, just as the sun rose. "Doni, you guided us to this place, and for that we thank You," he declaimed with outstretched arms. "Now that You have shown us that our time here is over, we ask You, our Mother, to guide us safely to our new home. Protect us on our travels. And know that wherever we may find ourselves, we will never forget to honor You."

As he finished speaking, Jonetta and the other acolytes doused the fire with water. Danila, Ayla, and the other doniers led everyone in the chanting of the Mother's Song as the steam billowed in the rising sun. When it was finished, Jerekal gave a signal and they started on their trek.

The first half-moon or so of travel was easy. Several people of Lion Cave knew the way to Crun's clan, and the trail was not too rugged. Verdegia, recovered enough to ride in a horse's pole drag without needing to be strapped to a board, was quite grateful. So was Lanoga, who gave birth to a son on the third night of the trek. She named him Delinar. She and her newborn also spend a couple of days riding in a pole drag.

Jaradal, with his childlike mental state, developed a strong attatchment to Elleron. Proleva was embarrassed, but Elleron told her not to worry about it. "He might have a man's body," he told her, "but anyone can see that he is a child. I do not mind that a child wants to learn things from me. In fact, I am flattered," he added with a grin.

And he was as good as his word, patiently showing Jaradal how to walk quietly in the woods and how to spot game as they traveled. Jaradal became quite adept at spotting grouse and partridge hiding in the brush. He would point them out to Elleron, who would then target them with his throwing stick. Jaradal would then go and bring back the kills for Lorala and Dalzarna to clean. Elleron was pleased by the way the childlike man was learning, but he wondered if Jaradal would ever be capable of taking care of himself. Finally, he gathered his courage and approached Ayla one evening during the meal.

"I have an idea that might… might… help Jaradal," he said diffidently. "I do not know if it will work, and I would have to discuss it with… someone else… before I can even think about suggesting it to his mother. But, well, you are a healer. The best healer, from what Lanidar says. So I thought I would ask you first."

Ayla was intrigued. She had tried everything she could think of to help Jaradal, but his problem was simply beyond her experience. She honestly hadn't been sure that he would regain consciousness following his injury, and had never heard of a person waking up as a child once more. Head injury cases tended to either wake up and be fine, or else die without waking. "I'm willing to listen," she said. "What exactly do you want to do for him?"

"Well, uh, you are aware of the clan that Jerekal trades with, right?" Elleron asked, not sure how much Ayla knew.

"Yes, of course, Crun's clan," Ayla said. "I understand from Dalzarna that his mate's son Narg is Mog-Ur now. I met them once, years ago." She grinned, "I think I startled them, since I am a medicine woman. But you don't know my story, do you? I'll have to tell you sometime. So, your idea involves the Clan?"

Now Elleron was stunned. "Yes, I think I do want to hear your story. But for Jaradal… Narg performed a ceremony for me and Echozar when he came to trade in the spring. I… it is not something I can explain easily," he shook his head. "But… that ceremony… it did something to my mind. My memories became clearer, I… I even have Clan memories now. I thought… maybe… if Narg was willing… something like that could help Jaradal remember things again."

Much to Elleron's surprise, Ayla gave him an enthusiastic hug and a huge grin. "That is the best idea I've heard! If Narg is willing, of course. I think you're right, that is the best chance for Jaradal to recover fully," she said. "We'll talk to Narg as soon as we get to Crun's clan."

Elleron smiled gratefully. Ayla had been much more receptive to his idea than he'd expected. But of course, he hadn't known her background. "Then, since it is still early, will you tell me your story? I am most interested."

Ayla smiled back and began recounting her tale to Elleron, collecting quite an audience in the process. Her story was a favorite among the former dwellers of the Ninth Cave, as it proved to their minds that Ayla and not the First was correct about the Clan being human. And many of the Zarnadonii had never heard her tale before, and were fascinated. She blushed when her listeners erupted into applause when she finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the large group of Zarnadonii drew closer to the area claimed by Crun's clan, Jerekal became concerned. He realized that the sheer size of his group would badly strain the resources of the area if they stayed for any length of time. Yet he knew he needed to warn Crun of the threat posed by the First and her rabble, and too, Ayla and Elleron were proposing to ask Narg to perform some kind of ceremony to help Jaradal return to normal. If there was a chance that such a ceremony could help the young man, Jerekal figured that they should be allowed to try. Times like these were when he missed his co-mate the most. Lanidar and Bologan were able men, but they didn't have the knowledge of the Clan that Echozar did. He really needed to know whether to bring the entire group to Crun's cave or to find a good campsite nearby and send runners. And if he did bring the group to the cave, would there be conflicts brought about by the different customs?

Finally, it occurred to him to ask Ayla and Elleron. The former, he knew, had grown up with a clan. And Elleron had been invited to that ceremony with Echozar back in the spring; Echozar had mentioned something about having learned the memories, so perhaps the younger man had also. Jerekal just hoped that whatever these memories were, they would offer some insight to his dilema. Once the group set up camp at the end of the day's travels and everyone was enjoying their evening meal, he set out to look for the two.

Naturally, he found Elleron first, as the young man and his two mates were set up just a few tents away. Elleron and Dalzarna were sitting on either side of Lorala, their hands gently resting on the swell of the expectant mother's belly. "I felt it!" Elleron exclaimed in an awed tone. "I actually felt the baby move!"

"Where?" asked Dalzarna. "I want to feel it as well." She grinned as Elleron guided her hand to the spot that the baby was currently kicking. "This one must be a son, Lorala," she giggled, "No girl would ever fight so hard against her own mother."

Lorala chuckled as well. "You think?" she asked. "Mother used to tell me that the most difficult pregnancies were of girl babies… because the girl babies wanted to make sure that their mothers wouldn't still be competition at festivals by the time the girls reached womanhood. The girl babies always seem to think they have to start exhausting their mothers into becoming old women even before they are born."

All three were laughing when Jerekal approached. "I hate to break up the family party," he said, "but I need to borrow Elleron for a bit. But don't worry, ladies, I promise to return him in one piece."

"Oh, Jerekal," Dalzarna rolled her eyes at the surviving man of her hearth.

"Actually, Dalzarna, now that I'm thinking of it, I might be able to use your help as well," Jerekal said. "If, of course, Lorala doesn't mind being abandoned."

Lorala smiled and got to her feet. "I don't mind at all," she said. "I can always go have tea with my sister, and maybe get to hold my newest nephew for a while. You two go on," she told Elleron and Dalzarna. "I'll either be with Lanoga or else already in my furs, depending on how long you take."

Elleron and Dalzarna got to their feet as well. He gave Lorala a quick kiss, then took Dalzarna's hand as they followed Jerekal through the camp to Jondalar's tent. Giggles and squeals from within indicated that the younger children were inside, but Ayla and Jondalar were having tea out front.

"Ayla! Just the person I needed to see," Jerekal hailed. "And Jondalar, your experiences might also prove helpful to me. Do either of you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all. Well, not unless those questions have anything to do with why every girl that isn't the daughter of my hearth wanted me for her First Rites," Jondalar joked. "After all these years, I was surprised to discover that I still had any kind of reputation left." He grinned, knowing that Jerekal had been invited to every Zarnadonii First Rites except for the very first one.

"Oh, really?" Jerekal pouted, "And here I thought I would finally be able to find out just what your secret is!" He chuckled, then became serious. "No, what I am here for is your knowledge of the Clan and Clan ways. That's why I also asked Elleron and Dalzarna to be here as well. Thanks to her friendship with Una, Dalzarna knows more about Crun's clan than pretty much anyone else among the Zarnadonii. And Elleron has those memories, as he calls them. Ayla, you were raised by a clan. And Jondalar, you met enough Clan people over time that you can probably also tell me a few things."

"Of course, we'll be glad to help," Ayla said. "Sit down and pass your cups; I have tea already made. It's linden, chamomile, and gillyflower, with just a bit of licorice root to sweeten it." Once everyone was comfortable and had tea she sat back down. "So, what exactly were you wondering about Clan ways, Jerekal?"

"Well, to begin with, how is Crun likely to feel about a crowd this size coming to visit?" Jerekal asked. "This is close to three Caves by Zelandonii standards. It's six caves by Zarnadonii standards. And Crun's clan is smaller than most of the Zarnadonii caves."

"Our group is bigger than most Clan Gatherings," Elleron spoke up. "I would not bring the entire group to Crun's cave."

Ayla agreed, "Yes, camping nearby would be a better idea. And hunting… only men should hunt while we are in their territory. And we should share our kills with Crun. That way, even if our crowd disrupts their hunting methods, they won't suffer any shortages as a result."

"We couldn't stay in the cave anyway," Dalzarna mentioned. "Not with the horses. We have nearly twenty of them, remember, and they will need more grazing than the area around Crun's cave can provide."

"All right, so we find a nearby spot to camp. Dalzarna, you've visited there every year, can you suggest a good place?"

The young woman thought for a moment. "I think so. There is a clearing about half a day's walk south of the cave… in fact, it's on the river that you want to follow. But the only way I know to get there is from the cave."

"I think, if Crun is given notice that we will be passing through, he will probably not mind us passing near his cave," Ayla said. "Send Elleron and Dalzarna ahead… Lorala too, if she wants… and they can let Crun know that we want to get to that clearing. If he has any objection to this crowd passing his cave, he can send someone to guide us around the area and to the clearing."

"I would like that," Elleron said. "That will also give me the opportunity to speak with Narg about Jaradal."

"Ayla and I should go along as well," Jondalar suggested. "Especially if you want to try to talk to Narg about Jaradal. Ayla is a medicine woman, after all, so Narg will respect her opinions. But it wouldn't be appropriate for her to speak with Narg without me around. Oh, and definitely send Lorala along with Elleron and Dalzarna. Two mates will give Elleron some additional status in Clan terms… it shows that he is a good provider who can accept the responsibility for two women."

Dalzarna chuckled. "I'll have to give Lorala a quick lesson in behaving like a good Clan woman, but I don't think she'll mind too much. And her being blessed will also reflect well on Elleron."

"And I certainly know how to be a good Clan woman," Ayla laughed. "Although it has been many, many years since I've had to be. But Jondalar is right, if the five of us go ahead, that will make things easier on everyone. Crebulan is still nursing, so I'll need to bring him along. But Thonolan, Mariza, and Maruba will be fine staying here with Jonayla. Proleva can help keep an eye on them, but Jonayla is a capable young woman now."

"That's settled then," Jerekal said in a satisfied voice. "Dalzarna, how far are we from Crun's cave now?"

"About two day's walk," she replied.

"Good. We'll stay camped here then. You five will head for Crun's cave in the morning, and we'll look for you again in five or six days," Jerekal said. "Oh, and you might extend an invitation for Crun to bring his clan to share a feast with us before we continue on our journey. Especially if Narg can help Jaradal in some way, we'll have something to really celebrate. But even if he can't, I'd still like to reaffirm our friendship with his clan."

"And now we need to go tell Lorala about our side trip," Elleron commented. "I hope she is still drinking tea with Lanoga. I would hate to have to wake her to tell her we need to wake early tomorrow."

Everyone chuckled at that, and then Jondalar said, "And we need to find Jonayla and tell her that she gets to play mother to her brother and sisters for a few days. Elleron, Dalzarna, we'll see you at first light?"

"First light," Dalzarna agreed as she and Elleron rose to go find Lorala.


	35. Chapter 35

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

----------------------------------------------------------

The small party set out first thing in the morning, and easily reached Crun's cave shortly before sundown on the second day. Crun welcomed them, although with some surprise. He recognized Ayla and Jondalar from years before, when they had come to help against the raiders that had wiped out his former clan. Dalzarna, of course, was a familiar visitor, but usually Echozar and Logani arrived with her to do the trading. And they usually didn't arrive until the leaves were turning.

Elleron, drawing upon his Clan memories for the correct way to proceed, stepped forward to introduce himself. Narg and Torg remembered meeting him in the spring, when the Clan traders had visited the Zarnadonii, but of course, they were the only men to have met him. Elleron then told Crun of the First and her rabble, of how her followers first forced the Ninth Cave people from their home and then attacked the Zarnadonii Summer Meeting. He spoke of how Jerekal decided that it was too dangerous for the Zarnadonii to remain in their old homes any longer, and of where Jerekal planned to seek a new home. Finally, he voiced Jerekal's request for passage to the clearing.

Crun stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment. "You say that these attackers forced people from their cave, just for saying that Clan are people? I do not want to take the chance that they will find my clan. You say you have as many people as might attend a Clan Gathering. I do not object to your people camping in the clearing you speak of, but I do not want them passing by my clan's cave. The trail such a number will leave will be all too obvious if this evil leader you speak of decides to follow you."

"That is understandable," Elleron gestured in return. "However, of all of our people, Zarna is the only one who has actually been to the clearing before, and she only knows how to find it from your cave. Will you send one of your people to guide us to the clearing without passing your cave?"

"Yes, I can do that," Crun decided. "Narg and Una will go back to your people with you. And if you do not object, I will also send Creb. He is to be leader after me; it is time that he learned more of these Others that trade with this clan. You will sleep at my hearth tonight, and set out for your people in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------

Elleron and Ayla decided to take advantage of the two-day trip back to the Zarnadonii to ask Narg about the possibility of a ceremony to help Jaradal. Narg was flattered that the two of them thought he could help the young man, especially by Ayla's judgement as a medicine woman. And he was intrigued by the possibility, although he didn't want to make too hasty a decision. "I can see why you believe I can help," he said. "But I have never heard of one of the Others taking part in a ceremony. I must see the young man for myself before I can decide what to do."

"I do know of a man of the Others who took part in a Clan ceremony," Ayla said unexpectedly. "Old Mamut, the Mog-Ur of the people who adopted me after I left the Clan. When he was young, he broke his arm while traveling, and was found by a clan… the same clan that raised me. He lived with them for a while, and he was permitted to join in a ceremony. I heard this from Creb, the man who raised me. I heard it again from Mamut himself, when I lived with his people. He told me that he thought it was the Clan ceremony that led him to become a Mog-Ur of his own people."

Narg looked startled, then a glint of humor appeared in his eyes. "You have surprised me yet again, Woman Who Hunts," he told her. "Remember how you startled me, the day I warned you of the raiders? Never before had I seen a woman use a weapon. And then you called the horse! But I will always remember riding on the back of the horse."

Seven year old Creb was wide-eyed at this exchange. "Narg, you rode on a horse? But… why? And… Woman Who Hunts?" He shook his head. "I am confused," he admitted.

"Ayla, will you tell your tale for my brother?" Narg asked. "I think perhaps it will give him some idea what to expect when he meets your people tomorrow."

So once again, Ayla spoke and gestured her own story. Young Creb was fascinated. "I didn't know the world was so big!" he blurted out.

"The world is bigger than even Ayla has seen," Dalzarna remarked. "Hochaman, mate of my birth mother's grandma, came from a place as far to the east of Ayla's clan as Ayla's clan is east of here."

"Really?" asked Creb.

"Really," Dalzarna confirmed. "He told wonderful stories of his travels. He said that there is an endless salty sea far to the east, just as the Great Waters to the west are salty. And he looked quite different from the people around here as well. For one thing, he was shorter than most of the Others around here, more like the height of Clan men. And his nose was tiny, and his eyes tilted like this," she pushed the outer corners of her eyes upward with her fingers. "My grandma Jerika looked just like him."

"Yes, Hochaman did tell wonderful stories," Jondalar said. "I always liked hearing them. Sometimes I think his stories, as much as anything else, inspired me to make my own Journey to the east."

Ayla hid a smile, knowing that "anything else" referred to his wish to avoid mating the bad-tempered Marona… without confronting her directly. But he had been young then, and not comfortable with direct confrontations, always afraid that he might lose control of his own temper and hurt someone again. "Well, I am glad he inspired you," she said. "Otherwise I might still be living alone with just Whinney and Racer for company."

Lorala gave an exaggerated pout. "I'm beginning to think I am the only one here who doesn't have any adventerous relatives," she said, causing Dalzarna and Una to giggle.

"But your brother is trader Bologan," Una said. "Trader has adventure, yes? Travels much, sees much. And bring you nice things back besides."

"I guess so," Lorala admitted. "But he never talks about his adventures!"

--------------------------------------------------

The next evening, the little band arrived at the Zarnadonii camp and reported to Jerekal. While Jerekal admitted to some disappointment at not being able to take a direct route to the clearing he wished to use, he completely understood Crun's reasons for not wanting the huge group to pass directly through the area of his cave. And he was pleased that Narg had been given the duty of guiding them around the cave area and to the clearing. He was also pleased to meet young Creb. "You are welcome here, Creb," he signed carefully. "I remember when you were newly born. Crun was so pleased with your mother for giving him another son. Do you have other siblings? I always forget to ask Narg when he comes to trade."

"Yes. Mother had a girl after me. Crun named her Agra. And she had one more son as well, called Gor," Creb said politely.

"I am pleased that she is such a good mate to Crun," Jerekal said. "A good leader needs a good mate, and Crun is the best Clan leader I have ever met. You are lucky to learn to lead men from Crun."

Creb swelled with pride. These Others definitely had strange ways, but their leader knew what was important. "I am grateful to learn from Crun," he said. "That is why I am here now. Crun said that I should meet your people as a group, and not just the few traders who come to us each fall."

Jerekal beckoned Talunar forward. "Creb, this is Tal, the son of my mate. He will act as your guide and translator, as not all of my people know your language. He is close to you in age, so I expect you will find many things to talk about, especially learning to hunt. You will share my fire tonight and while we travel. Narg and Una will share Ron's fire. Does this please you?"

Creb nodded, unused to having his wishes consulted by anyone but girls, and boys much younger than he. "It pleases me," he said. "But it also surprises me that you ask," he added honestly.

Jerekal smiled. "You are to be the leader after Crun," he explained. "If I offend you in some way now, it may be that when you become leader, you will decide to stop trading with my people. I do not want that to happen, so I want to be sure that I do not make you unhappy while you are with us."

"I see," said Creb, thinking that there was a lot more to being a leader than he had thought. No wonder Crun wanted him to meet the Others as a group.

Talunar broke in then. "It looks like Mother has the meal ready," he said. "Come on, Creb, Mother makes a wonderful aurochs stew!" The two boys ran off to the fire to claim their meals.

Meanwhile, Elleron was introducing Jaradal to Narg. He'd intended on waiting until later, possibly even until the morning, but Jaradal spotted him and came running over to greet him. "How come you went away?" the childlike man demanded.

"Jerekal asked me to be his messenger," Elleron told Jaradal. "But I am back now. This is my friend Narg, and his mate Una. They will be staying with us for a few days."

"Hello, Narg, hello, Una," Jaradal said. "I'm Jaradal. It's nice to meet you. Elleron is teaching me to find birds to hunt. Do you hunt?" he asked enthusiastically. "I want to hunt, but Elleron says that I have to get better at being quiet first."

"Yes, I hunt," Narg signed as Una translated. "And Ron is right, you must be good at being quiet to hunt successfully."

Jaradal stared at the Clan man in puzzlement. "How come your mate is talking for you? Why don't you talk for yourself? And why are you waving your hands around?"

"I cannot make the sounds that you can," Narg replied through Una. "Very few of my people can make sounds. We speak with our hands. Una is one of the few who can speak as you do, that is why she is speaking for me. I am using my hands to tell her what to say to you, and when you speak, she uses her hands to tell me what you said."

"That's neat!" Jaradal exclaimed. Then he sniffed the air. "Ooh, Mother is making aurochs stew! Time to eat!" He trotted off to his mother's fire just as Lorala and Dalzarna came around the tent with dishes of stew.

"Evening meal, courtesy of Latie," Lorala called. "Come and get it!"

Narg was quiet for most of the meal, obviously thinking. Finally, when the women went off to the stream to wash the dishes, he turned to Elleron and said, "I will do what I can to help that young man. But not until we reach the clearing. I need to meditate first, and it will be better if you are not traveling when I have the ceremony. But I think you are right, a ceremony just might help him."

Although it took several days, the Zarnadonii reached the desired clearing without incident. Jerekal planned to camp here for a while, but no more than half a moon, as they would be traveling through completely unknown territory when they set out once more. By staying for a short while, his people could conduct a hunt or two and have time to dry the meat. They were fortunate that it was still summer, but fall was approaching quickly, and they would need to find a home soon. Jerekal conferred with Jondalar, Peridal, Torolan, and Corridan. The five leaders, with some suggestions from Ayla, Lanidar, and Bologan, decided to start sending scouts out on horseback to find the easiest possible route for the huge group of people.

Bologan took charge of the scouts, asking for volunteers and sending them out in pairs for safety. He ended up allowing some of the older and more responsible boys to help as well, including Logani and Thonolan. The two boys had struck up a close friendship since the former Zelandonii became Zarnadonii. Meanwhile, Torolan took advantage of the proximity of the good-sized river, and organized fishing parties. And Jerekal, Peridal, Corridan, and Jondalar all led hunting parties. Talunar and Creb were permitted to accompany Jerekal's group, although they were forbidden to raise their spears unless an animal charged them. And Narg was usually found either meditating or consulting with Lanidar to determine how the best way to go about the ceremony to help Jaradal.

Proleva was nervous about the proposed ceremony. Oh, she wanted Jaradal to go back to normal, but any dealings with the world of spirits made her nervous. And this ceremony wasn't even dedicated to the Mother! In her mind, she knew that Ayla was right, and that Clan people were people, but still, they were so… so… so different. But when she looked at her son, nearly seventeen in body but not more than five years old mentally, she knew that she had to subdue her fears and permit the ceremony. Jaradal deserved every chance at recovery. She just wished that she could participate, but Narg was firm that the ceremony was strictly for males. She gazed at her son, who was clumsily but eagerly attempting to copy the snare loop that Elleron was showing him how to make, and sighed.

Ayla walked up beside her. "You know it's the best thing for him," she said quietly.

Proleva sighed again. "I know," she admitted. "But the whole thing just scares me. What if he's frightened, and I can't be there for him? He won't even be traveling in the Mother's realm, but in the world of Clan spirits. What if he gets lost and can't come back at all? What if…"

"What if he recovers completely?" Ayla broke in, cutting off Proleva's increasingly hysterical rant. "Proleva, he will not be harmed by this experience. Even if he cannot be helped, he will not be harmed."

"No offense, Ayla, I know you grew up with the Clan. I expect you to trust them. But you don't know, truly know for yourself that no harm will come to my son. You only have the word of your old Mamut that he was not harmed by the ceremony when he participated. And that was years before you were even born," Proleva said. "If it had harmed him, he had years to recover… or for whatever he was like to be accepted as normal for him. You didn't know him before he took part in the ceremony, so you don't know if it changed him somehow."

Ayla sighed. She had known, from the moment she and Elleron had suggested the ceremony to Proleva, that she was eventually going to have to tell Proleva one of the details that she omitted from the story of her past. "Proleva, what I am about to tell you… it remains with you," she said. "No one, especially of the Clan, must ever know this. But I do know, for myself, that this ceremony will not harm Jaradal. I know this because at the Clan Gathering, I accidentally found myself a participant in the most sacred of rites that exist for the Clan."

"What? But… how? Narg told me through Una that women are not permitted to take part in ceremonies," said Proleva.

"They are not," Ayla confirmed. "You know from my story that I was finally accepted as medicine woman and allowed to make the ceremonial drink for the Mog-Urs. What I leave out of my story, is that I accidentally swallowed some of the ceremonial drink while I was making it. Later, I was confused, and I found the bowl, with some drink left over in it. I remembered that Iza told me she couldn't make it for practice, because it was too sacred to throw away. Because I was confused already, I thought that if I drank it, no one would know that I had made too much. After I drank it, I somehow found my way to where the Mog-Urs were having their secret rites. Creb knew I was there, but he kept the others from finding out. It's not something that I can explain, even now, I don't fully understand it. But I have personally been through a Clan ceremony. So I do know that Jaradal will not be harmed."

Proleva was fascinated. "So why does it matter that no one knows of this?"

"Punishment for a woman who views the men's rituals is death," Ayla said simply. "And what I saw that night was even more than the men's rituals, it was the most sacred ceremony the Clan has. Even the men are not permitted to participate, only the Mog-Urs. It is entirely possible that a Clan man who found out about it would try to kill me, because of the sacrilege." She looked down, blinking away tears. "Creb would have been within his rights to have me killed then and there. But he loved me like the child of the mate he never had. He couldn't bring himself to put me to death."

"I don't know what to say, Ayla. Except, I won't tell anyone what you've just told me," Proleva promised. "But… thank you for telling me. I feel much less afraid for Jaradal now."

The two women glanced over at Elleron and Jaradal, just in time to see Lanidar leading them into the woods where Narg waited.

Jaradal didn't know why he was being given this opportunity to go somewhere with his friend Elleron, but he was happy for it. He was even happier when his mother didn't come dashing out of the tent to forbid him from going. Looking past Elleron and Lanidar, he could see a small fire up ahead with two figures beside it, one tall, one short.

Jondalar had also been invited to participate in the ceremony. Narg had decided that it would be better if one of Jaradal's kin was there, and Jondalar and old Willomar were the only men left of Jaradal's kinship. Jondalar, although he was not comfortable with the idea, agreed to take part. He felt much the same way he had back when he'd first returned home and had to help Zelandoni conduct a spirit search to find his brother's spirit and make sure it returned to the Mother. Besides, he'd learned more of the Clan language from Ayla over the years; at least he'd be able to follow whatever Narg was saying during the ceremony.

As Elleron, Jaradal, and Lanidar emerged into the circle of light cast by the fire, Narg silently signaled to Elleron, then glided into the darkness. Elleron, acting as Narg's acolyte for this particular ceremony, had the four men sit around the fire and gave them each a cup of the ceremonial datura drink that Narg had prepared. He also handed each of them a spear; lightweight Zarnadonii spears for Lanidar and Jaradal, thick Clan spears for Jondalar and himself.

Jaradal started to speak, but Elleron hushed him. "Don't talk," he said. "Finish your drink quickly, then do as I do." Following his own advice, Elleron quaffed the drink, then began pounding the butt of his spear in a steady rhythm on the ground. The others did the same.

Narg, wearing his bearskin cloak, appeared in the light and began beating a contrapuntal rhythm on his wooden bowl drum. Even as his thoughts grew hazy from the drink, Jondalar noticed something vaguely familiar about the rhythms, although he couldn't think why. But the rhythms and the drink combined were sending all of them into a trancelike state. He stared at Narg in fascination as the Clan man called upon the spirits to gather, and asked them to help "Dal," Jaradal, find his memories. He felt a strange sensation in his mind.

Lanidar felt it as well, and gladly welcomed it. He felt priviledged to be a part of this ceremony. And as Zarnadoni, he was always curious about what other people considered holy. But he'd never expected to have the chance to actually take part in a Clan ceremony.

Jaradal, the reason for the ceremony, was already fully in a trance. With his childlike trust of Elleron, he didn't think to worry about anything strange that might happen. Elleron gave him the drink and told him to thump the spear on the ground, so he drank the drink and started thumping. His head started feeling funny when the other drum started. He glanced at Elleron. The mixed man had an odd look on his face, but just kept thumping his spear. So Jaradal guessed that his head was supposed to feel funny and didn't worry about it.

They remembered. Narg had a moment of confusion; the brains of the Others were not quite the same as those of the Clan or mixed people. But he found enough similarities to draw the men of the Others along into the memories. And in doing so, he learned for himself that Clan and Others did come from the same beginnings, although they had taken different paths along the way. Narg led them to their beginnings in the sea; they remembered floating in the nurturing water, gaining form and bone, taking that first breath of air. They remembered leaving the sea, learning to walk upright. Narg noted the divergence when the Others developed the beginnings of a forebrain, and this time, followed the Others in their memories rather than forcing them to follow his. They remembered learning to use fire and make tools, much in the same way the Clan did. But Narg sensed within their memories a restlessness, a curiosity bred into their spirits, which made them constantly seek new ways of doing. They reached the point of separation, when each man followed the memories of his own ancestors until he reached himself.

But Narg was to receive one further surprise. It was not uncommon for a man's totem to give him a vision before he came out of his trance. But at this ceremony, the totem spirits manifested themselves for all to see. A cave lion licked Jondalar's face, while a golden eagle perched on Elleron's shoulder. Narg's own totems, the cave bear and the musk-ox stood on either side of him. A snow owl glided silently to land in front of Lanidar, and a mammoth strode up behind Jaradal. The mammoth raised his head and then lowered it so that the young man was within the circle formed by his huge tusks. Then he gently ruffled Jaradal's hair with his trunk, and faded from view. The other totems also vanished. The men fell asleep where they were.

Narg awoke first in the morning, still awed by the glimpse of the totem spirits. Elleron and Jondalar also stirred early. Jondalar had an odd look on his face. The handsome flint-knapper had never quite believed Ayla when she talked about the cave lion as his totem, but he did now. He was just grateful that the spirit didn't seem insulted by his years of skepticism. And now that his mind was clear again, he realized that the rhythms were familiar because of Ayla. She had taught some of them to Deegie and some of the other musicians at the Mamutoi Summer Meeting all those years ago. And the musicians had played them at Rydag's burial.

Just then, Jaradal began to stir. Jondalar hurried over to his nephew's side. The young man's eyes opened and he glanced around, then focused on his uncle. "Uncle Jondalar?" he asked. "Where are we? Why are we out in the woods?" Jaradal sat up, then noticed Narg and Elleron. "Uncle Jondalar, that man is mixed, and the other one… he's Clan, isn't he? What is going on?"

Jondalar wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Jaradal, do you remember what happened?" he finally asked.

"I remember the First telling Joharran that Clan people aren't human. Joharran told her to get out of the Ninth Cave," Jaradal said. "Then someone threw a rock that hit a baby. Did I get hit by a rock too? Is that it?" He looked around again. "But if I was hurt, where is Ayla and why am I not in Mother's shelter? And who are they?" he asked, indicating Elleron, Narg, and the now-awake Lanidar.

Jondalar sighed. Jaradal was back to himself, but he obviously didn't remember the interval from his injury until now. "These people are friends," Jondalar said gently. "What you remember took place nearly three moons ago. I can tell you everything, but it is a long story and a sad one. Do you want to hear it all now?"

The younger man looked stunned by Jondalar's revelation. "I think I had better," he said.

So Jondalar told Jaradal of everything that had happened, of Joharran's death and his own severe injury and memory loss, of being forced from the Ninth Cave and of joining the Zarnadonii. And he told Jaradal of Elleron's thought that a Clan ceremony might help him regain his memory, and of how Narg agreed and offered to arrange and lead it.

When Jondalar was finished, Jaradal had tears in his eyes. He turned to Narg and said, "I am most grateful that you were willing to help me. Without your help, I would be a burden on my people, always needing to be cared for. Thank you."

Narg was pleased by the courtesy as Elleron translated the young man's words. "The spirits are always pleased when people help one another," he replied. "I didn't know for sure if I could help, but I had to try. But come, eat some of the food that my mate and Ayla packed, and we will return to your camp."

No one needed a second invitation, and they feasted eagerly on the cold roast and carrots. Then they proceeded back to the clearing.

Proleva was pacing nervously near the edge of the clearing. Lanidar had told her that Narg's ceremony would keep them away from camp overnight, and that they would return in the morning. Well, it was morning now. She wanted… no, she needed… to know what happened. She had to know if her son had been helped, even slightly. But they weren't back yet, so she paced.

Jondalar was in the lead as the men jogged back to the Zarnadonii camp. Jaradal was close behind. Narg, Lanidar, and Elleron all trotted at a slower pace, knowing that Jaradal was eager to greet his mother and let her know how successful the ceremony had been. And indeed, as they approached the clearing, Jaradal sprinted ahead to where Proleva was still pacing.

"Mother!" he shouted.

Proleva spun around to see Jaradal running toward her. The expression in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Whatever had gone on in the Clan ceremony, it had somehow restored her son's memory. "Jaradal!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my son, my son, you're back!" She burst into happy tears as she embraced him.

Jaradal was crying as well. "Mother, I'm so sorry about Joharran, and everything. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. I…"

"Jaradal, you were hurt. Don't blame yourself, blame the First and her mob," Proleva said. "I felt as though Doni gave me a gift when you survived your injury. And now She's given me an even greater gift, by restoring you to the man you were."

He chuckled weakly at that as Jondalar and the others approached. "Doni may have helped, but so did the Clan. I can't quite explain what happened out there… I don't think any of us can… but I just know that is what brought my mind back."

Proleva let go of Jaradal and launched herself at the startled Narg, embracing and kissing him. "You did this… you brought my son back for me… how can I ever thank you enough?"

Narg looked helplessly to Elleron, who was laughing so hard he could barely sign the translation. "It was not me," he signed back, "but the spirits who wanted Dal to regain his memory. If I helped at all, I am glad. But really, it was the will of the spirits."

Jerekal came to Narg's rescue. "Proleva," he said, "I'd like to invite all of Crun's clan to a feast celebrating Jaradal's recovery tomorrow night. Jondalar tells me that you have no equal when it comes to arranging feasts and such. Will you go take charge of the food preparations?"

"Of course," Proleva replied, still teary-eyed with happiness. "Narg? Is there a particular food that you like best?"

"Ptarmigan," he answered through Elleron.

"You will have it," Proleva said as she hurried off to the cooking area to begin organizing the feast.

Jerekal grinned at the discomfited Narg. "Actually, the feast is as much to renew the ties between your clan and my people. I've already sent Creb and Talunar to your cave to invite Crun to bring everyone here for it. But the fact that we are able to celebrate her son's return to normal will make my people quite happy."

Narg shrugged. "I am glad then, that the spirits were willing to help Dal. But perhaps you can explain something to me? Why would his mother show her gratitude by mashing her face against mine?"

Elleron and Jerekal both burst out laughing. "Uh, just call that one of the strange ways of the Others," Elleron finally said. "Among Others, a touch with the lips like that is called a kiss. Kiss," he emphasized the word, giving it a Clan pronunciation. "It is a sign of affection, usually. But sometimes women kiss men as a way of showing gratitude, too."

"Kiss," Narg repeated, eyes twinkling with humor. "It is a strange custom, but then again, you are Others. I think though, that I will prefer the ptarmigan over this kiss."

Jerekal and Elleron laughed again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The feast was going well. Proleva had ceremoniously presented Narg with a beautifully cooked ptarmigan as a token of her gratitude, mentioning that Jaradal was the one who brought the bird down. Many other people cooked special dishes, in addition to the huge roast bison that was the main dish. And after everyone had enough to eat came the storytelling, both Clan and Zarnadonii legends and personal stories. Jerekal announced that his scouts had found a possible new home for the Zarnadonii, an area of several caves along the river, about a half-moon's walk from where they were camped.

People began splintering into small groups after that announcement. Dalzarna and Una were cuddling Una's twins and having what they both knew would be their last chat until spring. Lanidar was asking Narg about the datura preparation used in the ceremony. Crun and Jerekal, along with Jondalar, Torolan, Corridan, and Peridal were discussing the possibility of extending the trading to another nearby clan. Jerekal thought that everyone would benefit, but Crun wasn't sure the other Clan leader would be willing to trade with Others. So Jondalar suggested that perhaps Crun or Narg could act for the other clan, bringing the other clan's trade goods along with their own. The other clan could then send someone to Crun's cave to collect their share of whatever trade goods were obtained in exchange.

And then the ground began to shake.


	36. Chapter 36

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth's Children series, I am only inspired by it.

------------------------------------------------------

First led her rabble to the home territory of the Zarnadonii. The few scouts she'd sent reported that all of the Zarnadonii and the survivors of the Ninth Cave were all gathered at one of the caves, as though they were holding the Summer Meeting there. Many of the men and women followed her willingly; eager to be rid of the flathead-lovers once and for all, especially after those same flathead-lovers attacked their camp with fire and caused three deaths.

But many more were starting to wonder if they were really doing the right thing. After all, they reasoned, the Zarnadonii hadn't even had any contact with the Zelandonii in years. It wasn't as though that abomination was running around the Summer Meetings trying to foist his spirit on all the women. So, why were they trekking out here to persecute them, when they could be in their own caves preparing for winter? And what of the Ninth Cave? They were Zelandonii. Some of the mob had had kin there. Many of them felt distinctly guilty for having participated in that bloodbath. As yet, they feared the power of the First Among Those Who Serve, too much to move against her. But the whispers went around as the mob pressed south and west. Maybe, the rumors went, just maybe, the First wasn't following the will of Doni. Maybe, just maybe, she was the one who was possessed by an evil spirit. First didn't realize it, but she was slowly losing the support of her rabble.

First decided that this time, there would be no subtlety, no scouting, no chance of warning. She was going to lead her people straight to the flathead-lovers' cave and drive out anyone they didn't kill. But when they charged onto the beach in front of the cave just before sunset, they found the area deserted.

First was furious. She turned to her followers. "Who warned them?" she screamed. "There is no way they could have known we were coming, unless someone warned them! We have to find them! We have to be sure they don't contaminate anyone else with their flathead-loving ways! We have to…"

The kindly man who had been Jonayla's captor took a deep breath and broke into the tirade. "We have to go back to our own caves and prepare for winter, that's what we have to do! No one warned the Zarnadonii, at least not as far as I know. Maybe they are out on a hunt or something… which is what we ought to be doing. I'm going back to my cave. I'm not going to let my mate and her children starve this winter just because you want to get rid of some people who don't even live in Zelandonii territory." Boldly, he turned and strode out of the area. Nearly three quarters of the mob followed him.

"You will regret this!" First screeched. "Doni's will is clear! We must be rid ourselves of the abominations and those who would shelter them! You will see! You will see!"

Boromir stood at the forefront of those who remained. "There's a pretty blatant trail to the south, across the river," he growled. "Obvious enough that I can see it from here. And since there's no donii at the cave entrance, we know they aren't planning to come back here. I say we stay the night and go after them in the morning."

"Dear Boromir," First purred. "Always so eager to do the right thing. Yes, we will do just that. And, Boromir, you will be well rewarded for your loyalty to the Mother. I promise, when we are done with our task here, whatever it is you want, you will receive it."

Boromir grinned as he selected a shelter and a bedspace for himself and his mate. He knew exactly what… make that who… he wanted as his reward. The animal woman's whelp was surely a woman by now. And he intended to have her. He wondered whether she would be compliant or if she would struggle. He hoped she would struggle, at least a little. He enjoyed taming the spirited ones. Maybe he'd even take her as a second mate. Solana would like that, he was sure. Solana liked sharing Pleasures with other women as well as with men. His lust rising, he pictured Solana and Jonayla entwined on the furs, sharing Pleasures with each other, with him, with other men and women. When Solana entered the shelter with some food, he barely gave her enough time to set it down before he yanked her leggings off and pushed her onto the bed. He was so intent on his own Pleasure that he didn't notice at first when the ground began to shake.

But others within the cave noticed. The fortunate ones managed to get out before the cave collapsed. Others, like Boromir and Solana, were buried in the rubble before they knew what was happening. The First almost made it out of the cave when a new tremor caused her to fall. A chunk of the roof dropped onto her legs, crushing them and trapping her. She screamed, and the earth grew still once more.

The survivors huddled together in a daze, fearing aftershocks. "We have to go home," someone said. "It's over."

"No! No!" First cried. "Get me loose… we still have to take care of the flathead-lovers! It's the will of Doni!"

"It's over," the faceless voice repeated. "The Mother has made her will perfectly clear. She wants them left alone. I can only hope that She will forgive us the evil we've done in Her name by listening to you." One by one, the survivors crept into the cave to try to salvage any of their belongings. Then they headed back towards Zelandonii territory, leaving their former leader to her fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla froze in terror as the earthquake shook the camp. Fortunately, they were in the open, and the tremors were not severe. While everyone was scared, no one was hurt. Lanidar, thinking quickly, rounded up all of the doniers. "We can Search," he said. "We can find out where the earthquake struck… make sure Crun's cave is all right!"

The doniers gathered around him as he rummaged through his pack for the herbs he needed for the spirit-trance enhancing tea. Meanwhile, Jondalar and Jerekal drew everyone else to the opposite end of the clearing, where everyone set about soothing frightened children. Ayla put a skin of water over the fire to heat while Danila and Lanidar measured the herbs. As soon as the water heated, they poured the tea and drank it, then sat in a circle. Jonetta played a heartbeat rhythm on her drum as they drifted into a spirit trance.

The doniers found themselves traveling north. Crun's cave looked to have suffered little damage. They continued northward, seeking the place where the quake struck the hardest, until they found themselves looking at the Lion Cave. The destruction there was unbelievable. There was no doubt in Lanidar's mind that if the Zarnadonii had still been there, they would have lost over half their population. As they drew closer, they could see figures moving on the beach. One seemed to be speaking, although they could hear nothing. As they drew closer still, they saw the First Among Those Who Serve of the Zelandonii pinned under a huge boulder. But those who had been her followers left, heading north and leaving her there.

They heard a woman's voice then. "You are out of danger, my people. Find your new home and live your lives with my blessing."

With incredible speed, the doniers found themselves heading back to the clearing.

As they returned to themselves, the doniers were awed by what they had experienced. For each of them had heard that voice once before in their lives… when they had faced the final testing to dedicate themselves to Her service. Now they had proof that they had done the right thing by leaving. Not only had they indeed avoided a second attack, but they also avoided being seriously harmed by the earthquake. And Doni gave them Her personal blessing. Reverently, Danila led them in chanting the Mother's Song in thanks before they reported their findings to everyone.

"Crun, you will be pleased to know that your cave looks to have suffered little damage," Lanidar spoke while Ayla signed. "The earthquake destroyed Lion Cave; however, the earthquake also destroyed the evil one. She and her people were at Lion Cave when the earthquake struck. Her followers have left her, fearing the Mother's wrath when they saw the First struck down by falling rocks. Doni has chosen to punish Her false servant in Her own way. And She has given us Her blessing."

Ripples of astonishment passed through the crowd. Crun, watching, was quite happy, both that his cave was still habitable, and that the enemy of his friends was no more. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of female Mog-Urs, but he was willing to accept that such a thing was permissible to the Others. And he was definitely not going to complain when those female Mog-Urs had brought him such good news. "I think," he signed, "if it is all right with your leaders, my people should stay here tonight, and we will return to our cave in the morning. The cave may be undamaged, but the trails may be. I'd prefer not to risk injury by chancing the trip back tonight."

"Of course we don't object," Jerekal was quick to reply. "We can rearrange ourselves to give you and yours the use of some tents. It will be a tight fit," he grinned wryly, "but it can be done." He took a quick mental count of the number of people in Crun's clan, and started asking for volunteers to either double up and leave their tents empty, or to double up with a Clan family for the night.

While Jerekal was settling the arrangements for the night, Ayla sought out Jondalar. She was surprised to see him clutching his amulet and gesturing. She'd never known him to speak to his totem before. Courteously, she glanced away, permitting him his privacy as he signed his thoughts to the spirit of the cave lion. But she smiled to herself as she waited for him to finish.

When Jondalar heard that the First was no longer leading the Zelandonii against the Zarnadonii, for one brief moment he imagined bringing his people back to the Ninth Cave. But the more he thought about it, the worse of an idea it seemed to be. The Ninth Cave would be haunted by the memories of the slaughter instigated by the First. And in the two moons since they had joined the Zarnadonii, the former Ninth Cave people had begun to recover from the trauma of the tragedy. No, he decided, going back is not an option. We are Zarnadonii now. Oddly, it no longer hurt to think of himself as something other than Jondalar of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. He started to get up to speak with Ayla, when he heard a hollow popping noise under his foot.

He whistled softly as he picked up a stone even more unusual than the one from Thonolan's grave. It was round, or rather, it had been until he put his weight on it. Part of it had broken off to reveal a miniature cave within the stone, lined with glittering yellow crystals. He could almost hear Ayla telling him that his totem might give him a sign when he faced a difficult choice, as long as he made the correct decision. He placed the geode into his amulet and somewhat clumsily signed his gratitude to the spirit of the cave lion. He felt rather foolish, but the ceremony for Jaradal had convinced him once and for all that he really did have a totem. After he finished, he noticed Ayla waiting for him. He grinned. "So, am I about to get teased for finally talking to my totem after all these years?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Ayla replied. But then her own grin became teasing. "But if you really want me to…"

"Not on your life, woman!" Jondalar laughed. Then he grew serious. "I wanted to tell you, I think we should stay with the Zarnadonii. I know that with the First gone, we could go back, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I think too many people would be haunted by what happened in the Ninth Cave to ever live there again."

"I think you're right, Jondalar. In fact, that is what I was on my way to discuss with you," Ayla said. Then she laughed again. "You surprised me though. I thought I was going to have to talk you into it." She stretched up and gave him a kiss. "Oh, Bologan was telling me just before the quake hit, Thonolan and Logani get the credit for finding the place that is likely to be our new home. I can't wait to see it."

"Thonolan and Logani? But they are just boys," Jondalar said, surprised. "I knew Bologan was letting some of the boys act as scouts, but I thought he was just trying to make them feel useful."

Ayla smiled. "You might be right at that, but those two decided to take the responsibility seriously. They're both good riders, and because they're still fairly small and light, they were able to go farther and faster than the men. From the descriptions I've heard, this area sounds like a cross between the Ninth Cave and vicinity, and Lion Cave and vicinity."

"If that's true, they'll have found the ideal place for this group," Jondalar conceded. "I wonder how many caves we'll need for all of us? I know Jerekal wants to keep the caves small, in hopes of preventing a situation such as Laramar and Tremeda's from happening."

"Yes, well, it's getting late enough in the season that we're going to be lucky to get shelters built and enough meat stored before winter. Jerekal may well have to settle for two or three big caves, at least for now," Ayla said. "We can always spread out a bit more come spring. But I do agree with his reason for wanting smaller caves. The Mamutoi would have noticed and done something about Laramar and Tremeda much sooner, simply because of not having so many people around."

"Right now, I wish we didn't have so many people around," Jondalar teased gently, his gaze warm as he smiled at his mate.

Ayla could feel herself responding to the invitation in his eyes. "Crebulan and the twins are already in the tent," she said. "I don't expect there would be so many people around in the woods."

Jondalar smiled. "Shall we go for a walk then?" he asked.

Ayla smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Crun's clan and the Zarnadonii went their separate ways with gestures of friendship and promises of trading in the spring. Crun, after thinking about Jondalar's proposal, had come to the conclusion that he would contact the other clan about trading with the Zarnadonii. If the other leader wished to avoid direct contact with the Others, Crun would offer to act in their behalf. After all, he thought, his clan had been trading with this particular group of Others for years. And despite dire warnings of bad luck from those clans that distrusted all Others, his clan had prospered as a result of the trading. Not once had his clan gone hungry at the end of winter.

Jerekal, leading the group with Thonolan and Logani, glanced up at the first hints of color tinting the treetops and came to a decision. He beckoned to Bologan, Lanidar, Jondalar, Peridal, and Torolan. They hurried forward, noting the grim look on his face. He quickly satisfied their curiosity. "There's one thing I hadn't taken into account," he told them. "The weather. We may be heading south, but we're also heading into higher terrain. Look at that," he gestured up to the small patches of scarlet and gold amidst the sea of green leaves. "If we're going to have any chance of getting shelters built before the snows come, we need to split up. Anyone with building experience who can also ride a horse will go on ahead with one of the boys, while the other stays and leads the rest of the group."

Jondalar didn't like the idea of leaving the more vulnerable members of the group behind, but he knew Jerekal was right. "How many horses do we have available?" he asked. "Leaving one here for Verdegia, that is. No, leaving two here. One for Verdegia and one for emergencies."

Bologan chuckled. "Latie and Drusilla have breeding herds, not just captured horses. Counting Whinney and Racer, we have nineteen horses. If we leave two here and ride double on the others, we can bring more than thirty men to the place the boys say will make our new home."

"So, who will stay, besides me and Danug?" Lanidar asked.

"We'll see who volunteers to go," Jerekal said. "Obviously, Peridal should go, since he is our expert builder. I intend to go as well, to make sure the caves are everything the boys think they are before we start building. If we get more volunteers than will fit on the horses riding double, we'll have them draw sticks or something."

"If Thonolan goes, I go," Jondalar stated firmly. "We all know what happened the last time one of Ayla's children went on ahead. I don't want him to go off alone." He knew that remark sounded ridiculous, since Thonolan would be traveling with over thirty other people. But Jondalar was willing to admit that he was not entirely logical when it came to the safety of the children of his hearth. Jonayla's capture by the rabble only intensified his worries.

Thonolan rolled his eyes as Logani chuckled. Jondalar was a wonderful man of the hearth, but he could be so overprotective at times. And Jondalar usually picked such silly times to become overprotective. Didn't the man realize that he'd already been out to the caves and back with only Logani for company, for Doni's sake?

"That suits me just fine," Bologan said calmly. "It would be better if I stayed here anyway. Lanidar and I… and Echozar, Doni give him peace… have always acted as Jerekal's seconds, so people are used to coming to us with problems when Jerekal isn't around. Logani can continue to guide the group. And I can try to organize some hunting along the trail. I know we can probably survive the winter on what we've already accumulated, but more meat would be good. Especially if we do get a longer or snowier winter than we are used to."

Jerekal called for volunteers that evening. In the morning, the thirty chosen, led by Thonolan, Jondalar, Peridal, and himself, set out at a trot. They also carried the bulk of the winter supplies, pulled along in the horses' pole drags. Jerekal, growing nervous about the imminent change of season, only wished they could sustain a faster pace. But he knew that the horses were too heavily burdened. Still, he thought, even at a trot they were moving much faster than the rest of the group, which was slowed by the small children and elderly people.

Within five days, the riders came to the area that Thonolan and Logani scouted. Jerekal was amazed at how nearly it matched the area near their old home. Several of the caves contained fresh water springs, one cave even had a hot pool. Across the small river, he could see a chalky cliff that Jondalar thought probably contained flint. Best of all was something completely unexpected: a herd of mammoth was within sight, meandering along far upstream. Apparently they were close enough to the glacier that was the source of the river for the wooly beasts to frequent the area. About the only difference that Jerekal could see was that the river here was much smaller than at their old home. They might not have quite as much fish from now on, unless of course small groups traveled to the edge of the Great Waters during sturgeon spawning season.

In other ways, the area did resemble that of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. There were at least eight caves that appeared habitable concentrated in a relatively small area, with abundant plant and animal life all around. There was even a level area, partially sheltered by a cliff overhang, that resembled Down River. By unspoken consent, the cave with the hot pool would not become anyone's home. It would remain sacred to the Mother, and open to the use of everyone. Jondalar claimed the cave closest to the chalky cliff as his own future home. Jerekal chose the one adjacent to the hot pool cave. Jondalar's old apprentice Matagan had moved into a position of leadership along with Jondalar after the attack on the Ninth Cave; now he selected a cave as well. So did Torolan, Corridan, and Peridal.

Peridal and Corridan worked quickly to mark out a dozen shelters in each cave. The Zarnadonii men already familiar with the pounded-earth building technique showed the former Zelandonii men how to raise the walls of their new shelters. When the rest of the people arrived eight days later, they found half of the shelters already complete.

No one bothered to settle in to their new homes, beyond claiming shelters and bedspaces. There was too much to do to prepare for the rapidly approaching winter. Verdegia and Marala showed the other women the baby surround they had worked out years ago. Everyone loved it, because it meant that they could safely leave a greater number of little ones with the few elders, with less worry that the toddlers would elude the slower-moving older people and get themselves into danger. But with the youngest children taken care of, the women and older children added their efforts to the hunting and gathering.

Jerekal and Danug organized a mammoth hunt when the woolies put in another appearance. That single hunt, in addition to the supplies they already had, guaranteed them enough meat and fat to survive the winter. People still carried spears and other weapons with them when they were away from the caves, and took advantage if they happened across any animals, but hunting was now less important than gathering. Men who cheerfully admitted to not knowing one plant from another teamed up with women who showed them what to collect. Children found the best sport in harvesting apples and nuts, since that meant tree-climbing. Dalzarna was very happy to find flax growing nearby; for the oily seeds as well as for the fibrous stalks. Lanada and Zolena, Lanoga's twins, discovered a bee tree. Not wanting to share the credit for the find with any adults, they only enlisted the help of Latie's twins Nezzina and Tulira. The four girls were quite pleased with themselves when they managed to smoke out the bees and collect the honey with just a few stings as the price.

By the time the first snow fell, they were reasonably sure they would make it through the winter. Now they began the real settling-in process, adding the little touches that made each person's space uniquely theirs. Lorala, her pregnancy becoming advanced, began preparing exceptionally soft skins for her baby's swaddling. Lorala also noticed that Dalzarna was showing signs of sickness, but decided not to ask. Even though Dalzarna's miscarriage was a direct result of the attack she'd suffered, Lorala suspected that Dalzarna wouldn't want to voice her hopes until she felt sure in her own mind that she wasn't going to lose this baby too. Lorala thought humorously that it was a good thing Elleron had little experience with blessed women, or Dalzarna wouldn't have been able to keep it from him. But Elleron was busy as well, building himself a new and larger firing chamber and digging clay before the riverbank froze solid.

As winter deepened, Lorala's belly grew larger. Elleron loved to sit with his hand resting lightly on her middle, feeling the movement of the child within. He was also solicitous of Dalzarna, who hadn't hidden her sickness as well as she thought. He didn't want to say anything until she did, but he made a point of keeping mint and chamomile tea available for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorala went into labor a few days after Dalzarna confirmed that she was indeed blessed again. Elleron completely panicked when she asked him to go get her sister. He insisted on carrying her to her bed, even though she told him that she'd be better off standing up for as long as she could, before fetching Lanoga. Lanidar had to hide a smile when the frantic Elleron burst into Otter Hearth to summon Lanoga to Golden Eagle Hearth. He well remembered how nervous he had been when Lanoga went into labor with the twins. He tried to coax Elleron into staying at Otter Hearth, but the younger man insisted that he had to be with Lorala.

Lanoga, Dalzarna, and Latie tried to keep Elleron busy while Lorala labored. They had him tend the fire and heat water, and even asked him to lay out the swaddling that Lorala had prepared. But each time he finished, he went back in to hold Lorala's hand. He worried that the labor was taking too long, even though the women didn't seem to think so. And he felt horrible that Lorala was going through so much pain. He grew paler each time she groaned, but he wouldn't leave her.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Latie gently but firmly shoved Elleron away as she helped Lorala into a squatting position. Lanoga knelt between her sister's legs to guide the baby out. He grew white as Lorala screamed aloud. Then he saw blood, and the ground rushed up to meet him.

Elleron came to in the common room, with a bandage on his head and Dalzarna chuckling at him. "I hope you don't repeat this performance when I have my baby," she said.

"What performance?" he asked dazedly, then he bolted upright. "Lorala! I have to be with her! She's having her baby!"

Dalzarna chuckled again. "You tried to be there for her," she laughed, "but you passed out and hit your head just as she was delivering. She has a beautiful baby boy, and you have a cut over your ear. I love you dearly, Elleron, but I do suggest that you not try to watch any more babies being born. Especially if they are mine and Lorala's."

He lifted a hand to the bandage, feeling foolish. "I guess I wasn't much help, was I?"

"No, you weren't," Dalzarna confirmed. "But everyone realizes that you wanted to be. I'm sure Lorala feels the same way I do. Why don't you come and see her now?" She led him back into the side room where Lorala lay cradling her son.

Elleron gaped at the tiny infant. Hesitantly, he reached out a gentle finger to touch the baby's cheek. "Lorala, he's beautiful," he breathed.

She smiled up at him. "I certainly think so," she agreed. "And look, he has your nose. I'm sure he is of your spirit."

Lanidar slipped inside just then, and handed Lorala her son's elandon. "All right, Lorala, are you going to introduce us to him now?" he asked.

"I'd like you all to meet Ellezar," the new mother said proudly, as her mate and co-mate embraced her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was glad when spring arrived. They had indeed managed through the winter, but it was always nice when the weather grew warmer and they could get out of the caves more. Each cave had an area set aside for projects, but with the warmer weather people inevitably brought their projects to the partially-sheltered level area, which became known simply as the Gathering. People from all six caves could be found there at any given time, socializing as well as working.

Some interesting work partnerships formed. Naturally enough, Jondalar, Danug, and Matagan established a flint knapping area close to the chalky cliff that provided their raw material. But it was Danug who saw the possibilities offered by Elleron's firing chamber. He offered to help the younger man build a larger one near the flint area, in exchange for the right to use it to heat the flint when it wasn't being used to fire clay items. Elleron quickly agreed. Now the flint workers could use the techniques first developed by Wymez of the Mamutoi, and with less bone burned since the firing chamber concentrated the heat.

Jonayla, somewhat to her mother's amusement, had never shown much interest in anything but decorative embroidery and beadwork. As Ayla herself had little talent for such work, and much preferred more active pursuits such as hunting and herb-gathering, she could only wonder where Jonayla's preference came from. Now Jonayla attached herself to old Verdegia to learn quill embroidery as well.

Verdegia wasn't the only member of Roe Deer Hearth pleased at having Jonayla around. Logani, just verging on manhood, thought that Jonayla was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Verdegia was amused when Logani made a point of stopping by "just to see if she needed anything" several times throughout the day whenever Jonayla was around. She noticed what the young woman did not; that while Logani spoke to her, he gazed at Jonayla. Well, the old woman thought to herself, Jonayla might be a woman in body, but she is still more of a girl in spirit. She may notice my grandson one of these days. And Doni knows I'd love to see him mated to Ayla's child someday… if it weren't for whatever it was that Ayla said to coax my Madenia into going through with her First Rites all those years ago, I wouldn't have grandchildren at all.

The next time Jonayla was over for a quill work lesson, Verdegia decided to test the waters a bit. "You're coming along nicely with your work, Jonayla," she said. "Do you have anything in particular that you want to decorate with quills, a festival tunic maybe?"

Jonayla smiled. "Actually, I'd love to do something like Madenia's Matrimonial outfit, the one that Mother gave her that came from the Sharamudoi. Mother mentioned it sometimes, so I asked Madenia to show it to me. It's beautiful! I know we can't make leather like that, Mother said the Sharamudoi use sturgeon roe and bog myrtle to process the chamois hide but she didn't get to learn how. But Mother showed me how to make white leather… I was thinking, white leather with red quills and embroidery, and maybe amber beading..." her voice trailed off as she mentally pictured the outfit she wanted to make.

"Ambitious, aren't you, child? But it does sound lovely," Verdegia approved. "Will that be your Matrimonial tunic then?"

"I guess so," Jonayla shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it." She giggled. "I hadn't really thought about mating much, to be honest. I mean, I want a mate and babies and all, but not right now. There are some nice young men among the Zarnadonii… like Logani. I think it's sweet that he's so attentive to you. I'm sure I'll get a mate eventually." She giggled again, "Anyway, I can't mate until I finish my Matrimonial tunic!"

Verdegia chuckled. "True. Well, since you don't have the white leather ready, why don't you work out the quill pattern for it in brown along the bottom of the yellow dress you just finished sewing for the Summer Meeting? I expect you'll attract quite a few admirers in it."

"Oh, I bet that will look pretty!" Jonayla exclaimed. Then she grinned impishly at the old woman. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to set me up for something?"

"Now why would I do that?" Verdegia contrived to look innocent. "No, child, I'm a nosy old woman, that's all. I've always enjoyed gossip. And with my hip, I can't get around as well as I used to, so I can't hear things for myself as much. You can expect me to ask you all kinds of questions," she grinned. "Besides, being nosy is a privilege of age!"

Jonayla laughed and agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dalzarna, beginning to become awkward with her pregnancy, was engaging in an experiment of her own. Lorala helped her collect a large quantity of the downy undercoat shed by mammoths with the warmer weather. She washed it and brushed it out, now she was twisting it into cords similar to the cords she made of flax for weaving. She couldn't get the mammoth wool cords as small, though, and the cords were somewhat fuzzy. Still, she thought she could manage to weave with them.

She had to ask Folara to set up the loom for her; her belly wouldn't let her get close enough to the frame to string it. But she was able to weave reasonably well once it was set up. The fabric she produced was a pretty reddish brown, and incredibly soft. Folara promptly resolved to collect mammoth undercoat for herself the following spring. And Latie was especially impressed. The Mamutoi collected mammoth undercoat, but they simply pounded it into a feltlike substance and used it to line foot coverings. They never thought of cording it, much less weaving with it.

Dalzarna made herself a dress of the fabric, and was amazed at how lightweight and warm it was. She used the remainder to make a wrap for her coming infant. And just in time, too, as she gave birth to a girl just before the Summer Meeting. Elleron knew he was the luckiest man alive. He had two loving mates and two beautiful children at his hearth, five month old Ellezar and newborn Lerona. He'd never even dreamed that he would be so happy. As they set out for the Summer Meeting, he breathed a silent prayer of thanks to the Mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were holding the Summer Meeting upstream, near enough to the glacier to see it. A few joked that they didn't really need to have a Summer Meeting, since all six caves were so close together that it was no large matter to visit between them. But no one actually wanted to not hold one, either. The Summer Meeting was a nice break in the routine, a chance to travel a little and see someplace new.

Thonolan was a little disappointed when Logani camped in the fa'lodge with the other young men of an age to seek out donii-women. At ten years, Thonolan still couldn't see what was so fascinating about females. But at least Logani didn't mind that he and Talunar visited the fa'lodge sometimes to listen to the talk there. The younger boys didn't understand half of it, but it was entertaining.

Meanwhile, the competitions took on an added excitement because of the influx of new people. Lion Cave had always won the flint knapping competition because of Danug. But now, Danug had some serious competition from Jondalar and Matagan. Elleron turned out to be a good wrestler, and there were excellent runners from both Jondalar's Mammoth Cave and Matagan's Fox Cave to spice up the races.

Displays of crafts also drew attention. Dalzarna's mammoth wool fabric thrilled everyone who knew cording and weaving. An older woman from Fox Cave had worked out some new linen dyeing methods, which made Folara and Dalzarna very happy. But Elleron's fired clay objects got the most attention. Because of the attack the previous summer, he hadn't actually gotten to show off his work, except to members of Lion Cave. He couldn't believe the number of people who wanted his dishes and cups. Within four days, he had traded every piece he had with him. And so many others had requested items that he knew he'd be busy all winter. He didn't mind though. Each trade meant that he could supply Dalzarna and Lorala with luxuries as well as necessities. No matter how often they told him that he didn't need to keep giving them gifts, he just enjoyed doing so. And of course, now there were the children to think of as well.

Entering into the fun, Latie, Lanoga, and Madenia organized something that they called a try-it feast. Each hearth had to contribute one dish that would feed ten people. Everyone was encouraged to make the most exotic recipe they knew… or even to make up a new recipe for the occasion. And when the feast was ready, people were encouraged to sample as many different dishes as possible.

But all too soon, the Summer Meeting drew to a close. It was time to return to the caves and begin preparing for winter. Lanidar, as First Zarnadoni, led the closing ceremony. After leading the assembled people in chanting the Mother Song, he began to speak.

"Doni has given us many gifts," he said. "She gave us our home. She sends us the animals we need to hunt for food and clothing. And of course, it is She who gives us the Gift of Life. Yet of all Her Gifts, there is one more precious than all the rest, and that is the love we are able to feel for one another." He paused to smile at Lanoga.

All around, mated people were giving each other a similar smile. Logani, who had managed to end up sitting next to Jonayla, shyly grasped the young woman's hand. Startled, she looked at him as though seeing him for the very first time. But she didn't pull her hand away.

"It is love," Lanidar continued, "that lets us help each other through the most painful events of life. It is love that encourages us to do our best in any endeavor, for we all want the ones we love to be proud of us. And it is love… love of a mother for her child, love of a sister for a brother, love of a man for a woman and love of a woman for a man… that binds us all together and makes us one people. We thank Doni for giving us love, the greatest Gift of all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So ends The Greatest Gift. Look for the sequel, Full Circle, to be posted soon. Catstaff


End file.
